A second chance
by Sindell
Summary: Vegeta just died fighting Majin-Boo. But he didn't wake up in hell, he woke up somewhere twenty years ago. With all the knowledge of his life on Earth, being a SJJ, and how to destroy Freeza. Will Vegeta go back to the normal course of his life, or will he change things a little bit?. Young Vegeta, younger Bulma and teen Goku. AU and rated M just to be safe.
1. All dead, All dead

**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic. I just want to apologize in advance, since English is not my main language. I hope I reduced the grammatical mistakes to the minimum. Thank you for reading._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did Vegeta would appear way more, and there would be more saiyans and pew pew in space. _

* * *

**All dead, All Dead**

Everything happened so fast.

Just moments ago he was standing against that pink fat ass, just moments ago he gave a silent goodbye to his son, just moments ago... he died.

Now he couldn't feel anything, no physical pain and his mind felt like it was getting into a huge void, then he remembered her... what will she say, will she still hate him for his behavior in the tournament? Will she hate him more now when he died and left her alone?

Everything was black, and he couldn't open his eyes, part of him was assuming he was now in hell. Suddenly a grunt voice was calling his name, it sounded so far away now...

"Vegeta"

It was a male voice, a familiar voice, he was trying to open his eyes but everything was extremely blurry, he felt dizzy.

"Vegeta!"

His eyes were just adjusting to the light, a big figure was in front of him calling his name, the familiar voice began to match with his thoughts ... 'Nappa!'.

"Hey Vegeta, wake up, we're almost there. And you're not that pretty so I'm not giving you the wake up princess kiss".

Vegeta was pale and his eyes grew wide, he felt all his body shivering, he was seeing a ghost 'Holy fuck Piccolo was right, I'm in hell... and with this annoying bastard, all over again!'

"Jeez Vegeta, I was just kidding, I'm not going to kiss you... like I said, you're not even that pretty... and there might be no more female saiyans, but I'm not that desperate"

Vegeta stood up shaking a little bit, ignoring everything Nappa just said, he was in a sleep chamber, his surroundings were dark, just with the light of the buttons in a control panel glowing in the darkness, and the light from a distant planet on the giant window above the control panel. It really looked like one of those old ship models he used to travel with Nappa, when they were on purging missions. He felt his body rigid, with the feeling of being sitting in the same position for a long period of time.

If he was dead, and this was hell...where were his other 'nightmares'? Sure Nappa was annoying, but if this was really hell, where was Cell or Freeza tormenting him? Killing his mother and father over and over again? He always thought that would be his hell...that and the avenge of every single life form he killed trough the years... But he was on an old ship, with the big dumb ass.

While he was thinking, he walked to the control panel, he began to read the coordinates.

"We will arrive to planet Sj689 in about four hours, the computer is showing that there are in fact some powerful warriors on this planet, but nothing that we should worry about, Freeza expect us to be back in two weeks"

Vegeta who didn't said a word yet, looked surprised to Nappa, he knew that he will see Freeza again in hell, but was his hell some sick re-enactment of the worst days of his life? He got used to the life on Earth with Bulma, his son and the two crazy weakling parents-in-law, but part of him knew he didn't belong to that cushy life. He was a warrior, sometimes he felt like a dead man walking between birthday parties, school plays and many other earthling celebrations that he hated so much, but had to assist because he knew it was important for her and his son. Still... the blood, the battle, the thrill of killing a powerful being was something he was missing. When Babidi presented the possibility of a temporal way out, an easy ticket to be evil again, to kill... he didn't hesitated to try. Now because of that, he was dead... he died trying to stop Majin-Boo, and he didn't even know if that pink fat clown really died.

Sure he missed his past in space, purging, destroying, training... but that was probably 30% of the time back then, the rest they had to be in Freeza 's space station being constantly mocked, abused and nearly killed. After all, for much he wanted to call himself a soldier... they were slaves.

"You're a bit more quiet than usual... did Freeza told you something about the fight you had with Dodoria before we came here?"

Vegeta didn't respond, he was still looking at the control panel.

"Well... anyway, I'll go to stretch to the training room, I wonder if there will be some fine ass female aliens on this planet..."

With that being said, Nappa left the Control room. Vegeta followed him with his eyes until he left the room. He didn't wanted to say anything, because he just did not trust the guy... and because he killed him! But Nappa didn't seem aware of that fact... he was treating him just like in the old times... everything looked like the old times.

He returned his gaze to the control panel searching for the general data, he could read the actual ship temperature, gravity, humidity, DATE.

"WHAT THE..."

The date was not the one when he died...not even close, the date the computer was showing was way before Trunks was born, even before he met Bulma... even before he heard about Radditz having a brother on Earth. It was around twenty years ago, if that was true, then he was in fact in his early twenties.

He stood up quickly and went to the training room.

"Nappa, the computer is showing a date I believe is wrong"

"Really?, maybe this piece of junk changed it, let me see" Nappa stopped his push-ups and walked quickly to the control room, then he checked the main computer.

"Humm... no it's ok now, it's showing the actual date"

Vegeta still trying to not show his surprise over the whole situation responded quickly with an annoying voice.

"Now it's showing the actual date, when I checked it was anything but that... "

"I'll ask if they can repair it when we get back to Freiza's station, this piece of junk is going to explode one of these days, I swear. I asked Dodoria, like a week before your fight with him if we could have a word with Freeza in order to have one of the new models, but I'm sure you know his answer now..."

Vegeta just looked at him with his usual frown.

"Anyway... I was surprised with how you teased him this time, I know he almost kill you but the show you gave with him was kind of priceless..." he began to laugh between his words "when you began ... to... to say that he was probably sharing the lipstick with Zarbon and which one of them was biting the pillow in the relationship" He began to laugh loudly "...aaaaahh it was priceless... even Ginyu and his freaks had a good laugh about it..." . He started to walk to the door "well... I'll continue my training now if that's ok with you?"

Vegeta just nodded , and Nappa left the room. The frown disappeared from Vegeta's face, he was looking at the control panel... he could not believe it, he could still remember that fight with Dodoria at the common dining room, he remembered the beating, how Dodoria almost killed him (for the... well who knows, he was beating him to death since he was 7), and how he had to spend a couple of days in a regeneration tank... and then?

What happened after that? He was trying to remember, it was so many years ago... He also couldn't put all his brain to think about what really happened that time because he was also trying to figure out, why was he re-enacting his past... Maybe Bulma screw it up with one of her inventions? 'No... she was working really hard on those new lasers for surgeries, she was claiming lately that she didn't even had time to sleep...'

When he was giving up with the answer of how the hell was he there, he was a little bit more convinced by every minute, that he might not be dead, 'maybe this isn't hell and I am in the past...' With that on his mind, he walked leaving the control room, searching for the bathroom. These ships were standard, so he found it immediately, and he took a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes grew wide, he had LOT of less muscles than he used to, his hair seem longer... but maybe because he looked smaller, and he had some hair in his forehead like he used to when he was younger... hell he looked younger... and shorter? 'nah that's probably because of the hair...' Then just out of curiosity, he tried to power up, reaching an amount of power that was almost to laugh about, and he couldn't reach anything higher than that, even when he was really trying!

"MOTHERF..." He felt angry...he lost all the power he tried to achieve with so much discipline and hard work these late year... that meaning...'I can't be a SSJ again...' After screaming the entire rosary of cursing, he tried to calm down.

'Ok...this means two things: one... I am a weakling and second... that just coincide with the date and facts around me...'. He tried to remember what happened after his fight with Dodoria that time... then he began to remember slowly:

_"Well well princess of all the mighty filthy monkeys, I'm glad to see that Dodoria didn't actually kill you" Said Freeza with a smirk._

_"If you allow me to say Lord Freeza, with the difference of the monkey, I know how to control my power to just leave him in the edge of death, I just hope I did not gave him more cerebral damage" Said Dodoria with a chuckle._

_"Well dear Dodoria that's just not possible, these monkey's brains just work for fighting and throw their feces like the filthy monkeys they are" Freeza began to chuckle._

_Vegeta was clenching his fists trying to stop the urge of killing everybody in that room._

_Freeza saw his angry state with a sick amusement " Well... I'm still not happy about you attacking one of my personal bodyguards Vegeta, you need to learn your place, you are a prince, yes, but the prince of an extinct race so that makes you what?... being over the command of like two...three other monkeys?" He gave a laugh which sent a metallic noise "No, no, that's not how you must behave dear. Since Dodoria already punished you I still have been thinking that It might not be enough. Tomorrow you'll leave with your oversized monkey servant to purge a planet that has been giving us some problems lately, Sj689, you've heard of it?... How silly of me of course not, you couldn't even draw a path to your destroyed home planet"._

_"Do even monkeys read my Lord?" asked Zarbon._

_"I believe they learnt darling... but I'm not quite sure how"_

_Vegeta was just about to explode._

_"Anyway... like I said we had some trouble there in the past, get your tails there, your asses need to be beaten again, and you know the rules... if you two don't succeed in purging the planet, I really hope it's because they killed you while you were trying" He said the last words with a very serious an angry gaze. _

'We went to Planet Sj689... but we had trouble, the warriors were strong, we were attacked... we managed to kill them all, but they did made a surprise attack before we landed...' With that on his mind, he ran back to the control room, and read how much long they had to land '3 hours and 10 minutes... which means in the next two hours we will be attacked'. Should that worry him? , they kind of had trouble when that happened the first time, buy mostly because they were not expecting any kind on attack before landing on the planet itself, they didn't even know that the planet possessed the technology to attack on space.

He sat on the big chair in front of the control panel, without even thinking about it, he began to look the coordinates of planet Earth, when he realized of what he was doing a cascade of thoughts appeared on his mind 'I might not be a SSJ at this age, but I was one once, and I know how I got it there...' his eyes grew wide 'I know how to kill Freeza now... and I know how to get there, and the asshole of Kakarrot doesn't even know about Freeza's existence yet... Hell he must be like ten years old now'. His heart began to pump, his temperature was raising, he was realizing of the whole new possibilities he could have, he didn't know why he was there, and why everything seems to be in the past, but if that was the fact, he could not go back to Freeza's space station, he needed to go to Earth, find Bulma, get his training room with super gravity, become a SJJ and kick Freeza's ass himself, no Kakarrot, no Namek, no Kakarrot's spawn this time.

If he wanted to do this, he couldn't just escape to planet Earth, Freeza would send one of his men to punish him... or finally kill him. If he was going to leave he had to do it now, they would be under attack in the next hour, and since he knew how that went, and how bad injured they were the first time... maybe this time he could fake his death. It would be believable since the attack was something that will happened, It was going to be a strong one...and if he didn't even say a word to Nappa, he would also believe that he was dead, with that, no matter how drunk he get or how many times he would be tortured, he will not be lying.

His mind was working with hundreds of ideas in each second, like always they would leave the ship in the planet's exosphere, and then get into the pods and go to the planet. Hoping it would work, and wishing he would not be killed in the attempt of escaping to Earth, he stood up and walked to the training room to find Nappa.

Vegeta stood with his usual frown looking to Nappa. "Prepare yourself, we'll leave in the pods en fifteen minutes" . Nappa nodded and began to dry his sweat with a towel.

Vegeta sat on the pod, waiting for the countdown, realizing with other facts of the situation: Bulma would be young too, and she will not remember him... probably again in a relationship with Scarface. The first time he met her, she was thirty years old, but now... she would be on her early twenties or a bit less. His curiosity grew while he was thinking about if she was different at this age, would she feel attracted to him now? He knew he was still an asshole, but not the same asshole she met the first time, she made him soft trough the years, and now he knew exactly how to push her buttons, what things she loved and hate... A smirk grew on his face while thinking in all those specific things he knew about her, which things got her wet faster, and everything that had to do with how to arouse her.

All those pleasant thoughts were interrupted as Nappa walked through the room and got himself into the pods. "See you there Vegeta, let's exterminate these weaklings!". Vegeta nodded with a smirk.


	2. The Escape

**Chapter II: The Escape**

They had been on the pods for nearly thirty minutes, Nappa sometimes even felt asleep in that part of the travel, they never really had any kind of trouble entering into the Planet's atmosphere... except for that time... or really, this time.

Aware of what was going to happen, Vegeta sat with his eyes and senses on alert, then he saw a huge light going in his direction; the attack had begun.

Nappa's pod was a little bit ahead from Vegeta's pod. Vegeta did that on purpose, so Nappa couldn't see him leave. When he saw the attack on Nappa's pod, he decided it had to be now or in ten years like the time before. He disabled to automatic pilot on the pod, destroyed the communicator with Freeza's station and damaged all the communication and tracking systems being careful with not destroying anything else, he felt grateful to know what to destroy, since he learnt a couple of things about ships living with the woman in the last ten years.

He began to write the new coordinates for the pod, just when he finished, something hit him again, but this time it wasn't just a laser, it was a massive fire against the pod destroying big part of it. The hit shook the pod and made Vegeta hit himself against the walls, the pod was small, so with a massive hit like that, and all the little ones that followed it, he got really hurt, he could feel the warm blood in his head. 'That was not quite as I expected', meanwhile he was looking for Nappa's pod. Just like the last time, the attack on his pod was severe, but not enough to kill him, he was already getting into the planet, and the ships seem to be following Nappa. Since Vegeta's pod was changing its course, the ships decided to stop following him, and try to get the one pod that was violating their planet.

Now he could only wait, and hope for Nappa to think he was dead, and over all, that Freeza would think he was dead, if Freeza had any doubts or find out he escaped to Earth, he and the mudball planet would be doomed.

It would be almost six months until he got there, so he turned on the hibernation process on the pod, and relied on the thought that maybe he would be lucky this time.

Six months had passed when he woke up, the hibernation system was turning off slowly while he began to recover movement on his limbs. Soon as he was able to open his eyes, he stared at the glowing planet he had in front of him. He would always call it the Mudball, and curse it over and over again, yes he hated the humans, but they had amazing food and the mudball itself was beautiful... even more than his home planet.

Soon as he realized he would enter the planet's atmosphere he decided to hide his Ki, just to be sure. He was getting into a planet Earth he never met, an early version, and he didn't want anybody to know about his presence yet, he didn't know why, neither he knew how he would introduce himself to Bulma and Kakarrot... he needed to know how was the situation first.

* * *

_**A/U:**__ This chapter is shorter than the others, but I didn't wanted it to last longer since there wasn't too much I wanted to tell about his escape. He'll arrive to planet Earth on the next one, and see Bulma!_


	3. The fight against the Great Demon King

**Chapter III: The fight against the Great Demon King Piccolo**

The fifteen year old saiyan lied on the ground, he was severely injured. King Piccolo tightened his grip on Tien's head. Goku couldn't let his friend die, he would do anything for his friends, he had no way out.

"I promise I'll do whatever you want, but please leave Tien Shinhan alone!" cried Goku. Feeling amused with those words, King Piccolo smirked "don't move". Piccolo picked a rock, and with his powerful breath propelled it at Goku, hitting his arm and breaking it causing him major pain. Goku was screaming in pain. Between sobs Goku managed to say "Forgive me Tien, but I can't let Piccolo get away with this". Piccolo smirked at the situation, still pressing Tien's skull "Don't you care about your dear friend's life?". Goku could barely talk with all the pain he was feeling, but he managed to gather some energy and said "He will have to forgive me, but I swear I will revive him with the Dragon Balls!".

* * *

-Some minutes earlier-

Vegeta's pod hit the ground leaving a huge crater around him, he managed to get outside of it and analyze where he was. He was in some kind of open field, he could see mountains and some trees, but no sign of human civilization. He took out his scouter since he broke it when he escaped from the attack in planet Sj689. He didn't really know who should he visit first, nobody knew about who he was in this reality, but since his curiosity was bigger in terms related with Bulma, he decided he would check her out first. So he went flying to Capsule Corp.

Soon as he reached the city, he realized that there were some general madness in the humans, everybody seemed to be fleeing the city, their faces were terrorized, people were screaming, criminals were taking over the abandoned shops, everything was a major chaos.

'I know humans are stupid, easily afraid and they usually react erratically when they feel death coming... but why are they all fleeing right now?' He began to froze, he was suddenly pale "No! It can't be... is Freeza here?!" He tried to concentrate on the ki's, but he couldn't find any of Freeza's men or Freeza's himself in here. With that the color came back to his face. However he could feel a weird ki not that far away from there, It felt like Piccolo's ki, but wasn't it exactly, it was weaker, and there was a similar signature to Piccolo on it, but not the same, he could also feel Goku's ki, was fainting, and he was angry.

He was floating above Capsule Corps, trying to check Bulma's ki, but he couldn't feel her presence in there 'Damn woman I can bet my life that she is just there in the middle of the fight or travelling to get near the fight!'. Realizing she wasn't around, he flew where the action was going on... it could be fun.

Minutes later Vegeta found Goku, he landed a little bit far and walked so nobody could feel his presence. Goku was talking to a Namekian, Tien Shinhan was scattered on the floor, and man Goku looked chubby. He looked at the scene with more detention and realized Goku was a bit older than he tough 'Ok not ten years old... probably around fifteen. Three eyes's ki is extremely low, he cannot fight anymore, and god that's an ugly Namekian". Widening his eyes, trying to recognize the face of the namekian 'It looks like an older Piccolo, he talks like him too, but is not the same signature ki..." . Then it him, that must be Piccolo's dad, Bulma told him about it once, but he didn't really listened the whole story, it was boring since it was supposed to be a fight between two weakling fighters... and he was not wrong. The power level, even now they began to fight between each other, wasn't really high.

Just there Piccolo punched Goku in the air, throwing him against the ground leaving a crater around the young saiyan.

'Aw come on! those are granny moves, I'm a fucking weakling in this body already, how couldn't he avoid that!'. Thinking how could Goku be receiving such an easy punch he began to remember. 'Before Raditz came, they were not really strong for Saiyan's standards, they had a really hard time with Raditz which is like... the saiyan version of the lame scarface. Kakarrot even died fighting against Raditz.. . after he died he trained and prepared himself for saiyan fighting standards, but before... well... now he doesn't know he is a saiyan yet. Since Raditz kicked his ass in 'the future', now it would really be easy for me to just kill him... I mean, I could kick Raditz ass since I was five'.

The line of thoughts were cut, as King Piccolo began to power up, destroying the near buildings. Not even there his power level impressed Vegeta. He kept watching but he began to chuckle with the amount of destruction versus the fact that...well that wasn't really powerful. 'If Freeza were here powering up, they would crap on their pants...'. Remembering the fact Freeza existed made him shiver, he was losing time now. 'What if Freeza finds out I'm alive, he could find me, If he really wants it, he will succeed, and if he does before I manage to become a super saiyan... we're all dead, this planet will be inevitably destroyed!'. Just realizing of how serious the situation was, he needed to start training soon as possible, and the worst was, that if he didn't know how to become a SJJ in time, Bulma would die (he really didn't care much about the others). 'In this reality, Kakarrot will not succeed killing Freeza, he's too young, he's yet to fight the 'normal' Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa... me!'. His pride killed him once, he put in danger the lives of his wife and son twice, with Cell and Majin-boo, all because of his pride. And the last time he tried to save them, he died... and he didn't even know if he succeeded.

He couldn't just be standing there, he had to find Bulma and order her to build a training room. But he couldn't just go and say that, she didn't even know who he was. 'I also should...' he began to clench his fists in angry 'I should tell that asshole of Kakarrot about Freeza, he needs to be prepared If Freeza comes earlier, I'm not leaving Bulma without a backup plan... I'll have to talk with Kakarrot immediately, we can't lose time... If I'm lucky he thinks I'm dead already, and we will have more time, but If I'm wrong, and he discovered I'm here, we don't have much time, I can't lose any time now, just to be safe'.

* * *

Some kilometers from the fight scene, Bulma, Launch and Yamcha were on a plane trying to get near the fight. They had to make sure Tien Shinhan was alive, everybody thought Goku was dead after his first encounter with King Piccolo.

"Don't insist babe, Goku is dead. I know is sad for all of us, buy we need to accept the facts and trust that Tien Shinhan will kill that horrible demon". Said Yamcha.

"No Yamcha, I know Goku's alive, you don't know him as I do. He has always been a very strong kid, I know he is somewhere. Besides we never found his body, and don't forget about what Uranai Baba said!" Bulma said with a little bit of annoyance. She hated that lack of confidence on these kind of situations, she knew Goku was the stronger warrior on Earth, and she knew he was alive. "She said Goku was meant to save the world, he was a powerful kid with great powers inside of him, and I just know that she wasn't wrong, Goku is out there and he will not give up".

"Yes.. you're right Uranai Baba did said that... but don't trust that completely, King Piccolo turned out to be even stronger than we thought" said Yamcha not noticing the angry state of his girlfriend.

Bulma was frowning in the back seat. "Banana?" Said Launch suddenly pointing a banana in front of Bulma's face, looking completely ignorant to the whole situation.

"Look, the explosion seems to stop, I think I can see them, but... but I think there are more than two talking down there" Said Yamcha trying to decipher what were his eyes looking at.

"What? more than two? who are they, can you see? Maybe It's Goku!" Said Bulma jumping from her sit. Her jump made her newly cut hair move to Lunch's face. Making her sneeze turning the beautiful young dark blue haired girl, into another beautiful but rather pissed blonde girl.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I? LAND THIS PLANE INMEDIATLY YOU LITTLE PICE OF SHIT!" Said lunch holding a machine-gun. Bulma and Yamcha began to scream while the plane, now out of control crashed not so far from the fight scene where now were three men talking and a fourth one approaching.

* * *

- back again-

Goku laid on the floor.

"Forgive me Tien, but I can't let Piccolo get away with this". Piccolo smirked at the situation, still pressing Tien's skull "Don't you care about your dear friend's life?". Goku could barely talk with all the pain he was feeling, but he managed to gather some energy and said "He will have to forgive me, but I swear I will revive him with the Dragon Balls!".

King Piccolo burst in laughter "Stupid boy!, I already killed Shenlong!"

"What?!" Screamed Goku, he couldn't believe it, he felt shocked and angered. He realized the only way to save Tien was to stand up and fight, but he was so tired, almost all his bones were broken, he had no energy, he felt helpless. Suddenly, he felt the energy of somebody else approaching, he tried to raise his head, but it wasn't anybody he knew.

"Kakarrot! I need to talk to you now!" Vegeta spat.

Everybody turned their head to see the mysterious man. He had black spiky hair which defied gravity, similar to Goku's, but his hair was more similar to a flame. He wasn't so tall, he looked angry and evil. He was wearing a blue spandex suit and a weird white and golden armor and a furry belt.

"Who's that guy, he's hot" Said Launch who was still crawling out of the ship.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before, do you know who he is, Yamcha?" asked Bulma.

"I... I have no idea, but there's something wrong about him"

"What do you mean?" said Bulma trying to stand up.

"Something evil" Said Yamcha frowning.

"And who do you think you are?! You came to fight me too?" Asked King Piccolo annoyed with the interruption.

Vegeta looked at him and smirked "I have no time for weaklings like you, I need to talk with Kakarrot here, so piss off!". Vegeta looked to Goku "Come on, get up brat, I need to talk to you now".

"I... I don't know who you are mister, but you must be confused, my name is not 'Kacarrots', my name is Goku, and you're in great danger, the demon over there is King Piccolo, he's trying to destroy the Earth, you need to get out of here!".

Vegeta rolled his eyes. King Piccolo stopped crushing Tien's head, and full with anger approached to Vegeta. "I'm not going to be ignored by you humans! I already lost too much time with you, there are cities that should be burning right now!"

"I'm not stopping you, am I? I just want to talk to Kakarrot if you want to roast some humans be my guest damn slug, now go away".

Everybody's jaw's felt that instant, a petrified fear could be smelled in the air.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID? I AM GREAT DEMON KING PICCOLO!" King Piccolo screamed, he looked like one of his eyeballs would pop out any second.

Vegeta, still with crossed arms and frowning looked at him with a serious gaze "You're neither a demon or a king, and I should know it since the only member of a royal family standing here is me. You're not a demon either, you are a namekian, not so different to a slug. Your kind is a weakling race of green plants, from a distant planet with no royalty system, so shut up and get the hell out of here, I've lost enough time with you already". Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed with the namekian.

"That's it, I'm done, EVERYBODY DIES TODAY!" said that, King Piccolo began to power up.

"You made him angry before time, you screw it all! Thanks to you we're all going to die today!" Yamcha dared to scream to Vegeta.

Vegeta turned his head to the familiar voice, just realizing of the fact that Scarface, with no scars on his face was there with Bulma and another woman. 'I forgot about his asshole...'. Unimpressed with the power level King Piccolo was showing, Vegeta took a look to the others, Bulma seemed really scared. 'I've lost enough time'. So he turned his head to King Piccolo again, lifted his left arm, pointed with his index finger to King Piccolo, and without effort, he sent a power blast to King Piccolo throwing the namekian through the air, creating a huge hole on the center o f his chest. Everybody gasped not believing what their eyes just saw.


	4. The explanation

**A/U: **_Thank you very much for the reviews and feedback (Thousor, Darkspiral and Koyana). I'll keep in mind the recommendations for the next chapters. I'm still stuck on the VII !_

* * *

**Chapter IV: ****The explanation**

A dead silence filled the moment, only the sound of the wind could be heard. Until Vegeta broke the silence looking at Goku.

"Now... come with me, I don't have much time".

Goku looked at Vegeta, still surprised, everybody looked scared.

Followed by a long awkward silence again.

Until Goku said "Whoaaaa! How did you do that? you must be very powerful sir, could you please teach me?". With a huge innocent smile, even when he was still on the floor seriously injured. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Gok...Goku! you can't be serious, get out of there, he's too powerful and there's something evil about this guy!" Yamcha said.

"I am, but I was willing to not kill anybody on this planet Scarface, but now you're making me doubt that decision" Responded Vegeta with a glare to Yamcha.

"Scarface?" mumbled Yamcha, he couldn't understand the nickname since he had no scars on his face... yet.

"Now... does any of you weaklings have a senzu bean for Kakarrot and three eyes over there? I need to talk to Kakarrot without him passing out".

Bulma woke up from her shock and began to look quickly as she could into her backpack , Yajirobe gave her some senzus from Master Korin earlier that day, Yajirobe refused to get himself anywhere near the battlefield. She threw one to Vegeta, and gave the second one to Launch who run to give the bean to Tien.

"How do you know about the senzu beans?!" Yamcha could not trust the mysterious man, he knew too much, from the origins of King Piccoo to the senzu beans. Over that, his evil aura and arrogant ways to speak annoyed him.

"That's none of your business" responded Vegeta just to make Yamcha angrier. Said that he bent on his knees to give the senzu to Goku. Immediately the younger saiyan stood up with his hands on the air and a huge smile.

"Thank you very much sir, for the bean and saving us from the evil King Piccolo, but still I'm afraid you're confusing me with somebody else, like I said, my name is Goku".

"Thanks? that guy's evil, maybe worst than Piccolo, he'll kill us all any moment" Yamcha whispered to Bulma. She looked at him frowning "Aw stop it, he just saved us all, and if he's evil, he already said that he didn't wanted to kill anybody on Earth, let's just listen to him and see what he wants".

"Kakarrot is your birth name, Goku is just a random name some earthling gave you when he found you, you're a saiyan from planet Vegeta" Hearing this, Goku felt on his bum, his eyes grew wide looking Vegeta with full attention, when his eyes reached Vegeta's waist.

"YOU HAVE A TAIL!" He pointed with his finger. Vegeta uncurled the tail from his waist smirking at the young saiyan. "So that means... you're also from planet Vegeta?". Vegeta rolled his eyes 'finally, you're fucking brilliant...' and nodded.

"I'm going to be as concise as I can" Vegeta sighted "There's a major threat coming to planet Earth, his name is Freeza, and he's not coming alone, he could arrive in the next six months or in ten years from now. He's the responsible for the extinction of our people and many other planets. I'll stop him by myself" He made a pause without wanting to admit that he could fail in that task. "but if he arrives earlier here, you as one of the last saiyans, and the only saiyan on this planet, you need to be prepared".

A long pale pair of legs stood by Vegeta. He would always recognize those legs and scent, he raised his head to see Bulma. 'She looks really young'. Vegeta stood up and began to look at her, she was talking to Goku, but he wasn't listening, he was staring into those blue beautiful eyes, thinking seriously to just grab her and take her with him, far away from there.

"I always knew you were different Goku, now that he mentions you are not from this planet... well it really makes sense to me, I mean, when I met you neither my car over you, or the bullets hurt you" she paused "And well... all about your incredible strength". 'and the fact you can turn yourself into a giant psychopath ape...' she thought. Goku looked at Bulma, he was still a little confused and shock with the news "I know I've always been a bit different to others, but... I still feel myself like a citizen from Earth".

Yamcha, who realized how the mysterious man was looking at his girlfriend, approached to her, curling his arm on her back possessively and said "We still can't trust him, maybe he is telling the truth about your origins, but how do we know he's not going to betray us and help that Freeza guy in the end? How do we know he doesn't work for him". Bulma glared at him raising an eyebrow to his words and actions.

Vegeta was cut from his heated thoughts with Bulma, with Yamcha's voice. He touched his nose's bridge feeling a headache coming. 'Doesn't matter the age, this guy has always been an asshole, wait till I get your filthy paws out of my woman'.

"I don't think we have a choice" Stepped in Tien Shinhan. "I agree with the fact I don't trust you, not just because I don't know who you are, but also because I can also feel the evil in you, and It's strong, you're not a mere bad guy, the darkness in your ki is probably the most powerful I've ever seen"

'you have no idea...' Vegeta thought.

"But like I said, I don't think we have too much choice right now. You saved us minutes ago, I don't see why you should lie about a higher menace coming to Earth. Your intentions? That I wanna know. Why are you warning us? If you're not from this planet, why help us?".

Vegeta smirked "Well I see not all earthlings are completely stupid. I need a place to train, and not just any kind of training. I'm aware of the technologies available in this planet, so I need to get to the best mechanic, engineer or scientist you have. Also, because this planet is far from any base of the Planet Trade Organization which belongs to Freeza, and because there was one of my kind living in here". He paused looking at Goku "Kakarrot may not be saiyan by habits, but it's in his blood. Even as a low class warrior he could be useful against Freeza's men.".

"What kind of technology do you need?" Asked Bulma.

Vegeta tried to hide the smirk, he knew the woman's curiosity will grow with a engineer challenge. "I need a training room, with manageable gravity, this planet's gravity is a joke, I can't train in a place where I fell I'm light as a feather".

Yamcha grabbed Bulma's arm, knowing what she was just about to do. If there was any kind of machine or device that did not existed, and now being proposed by an alien, he knew she will pretty much jump to offer a try. But his movement on her arm didn't worked.

"I'm an engineer... probably the best on this planet, I'm a genius. So it's your lucky day" She said with her hands on her hips.

"We'll see" said Vegeta with a serious glare.

"Well I do want to know more about that place you say I come from, and the Freeza guy but" Goku stopped "But I'm starving!". With his hands on his belly.

Bulma smiled "Well... why don't we all go to my house, we can eat there and discuss the situation". Yamcha looked at her, not liking the idea of having such an evil presence at her girlfriend's house. But he knew that she wouldn't listen, besides everybody seemed to agree with her. Bulma opened her backpack again, and threw a capsule containing a plane. everybody stepped inside of it except Vegeta who was frowning.

"Are you not going to get inside?" asked Bulma

"I refuse to fly in that thing, I'll follow you" Vegeta responded. Bulma nodded, and got inside of the plane.

* * *

Once in the Capsule Corporation's compound, everybody was beginning to sit in the kitchen table while Bulma programmed the robots to make the dinner. 'I wonder if...'. She looked at Vegeta and said "Hey you...hum I'm sorry but I still don't know your name".

"Vegeta"

"Quick question... is Goku's appetite normal because he is a saiyan and you all eat a lot, or he's just a glutton?". Goku flushed smiling with his hand on the back on his head.

"Saiyans are not gluttons, we have a higher metabolism since we're stronger, so we need more food than humans".

Bulma nodded and raised the number of portions in the robot, and took her seat on the table.

"Excuse me, but your name is Vegeta? wasn't your planet's name Vegeta as well?" Tien asked.

"Yes, both are called Vegeta". Cut Vegeta not liking to answer so many questions.

"So what's with the lack of originality, your parents just ran out of names?" Said Yamcha with a mocking smile.

In less than a second, Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the collar of his shirt, throwing him against a wall and creating a ki ball with his free hand. "This is the last time you talk to me with no respect, my name IS Vegeta, because I AM the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, I am called after the planet since I am the heir of the throne. And if you ever, EVER make fun or mock me, my planet, my culture or any extension of it I will not doubt to kill you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!". Yamcha was shocked and couldn't answer, so he just nodded in fear. Then Vegeta dropped him to the floor and walked to the table again. He was just laughing inside thinking how the weakling almost pissed his pants.

DING! One of the robots made a sound and began to serve the food. The first one to begin was Goku, since he didn't really thought what just happened was that serious. Vegeta looked pissed, but he didn't raised his ki, he realized from the moment he stood and grabbed Yamcha's collar that he was not going to hurt him.

"Wulma-dish-fwood-is-delishobs!" Said Goku swallowing a huge bowl of pasta. Everybody looked at Goku.

Vegeta looked at Goku a little bit disgusted with his manners and began to eat as well.

In order to ease things, Bulma asked "Well... so If may I ask, how do you know about this menace to the Earth, why this planet?".

Vegeta stopped eating thinking how to answer that question. He knew that if Freeza attacked Earth any time soon would be just and only because of him. He knew that Freeza would eventually try to take over that planet with or without him on it... but without him on it would be in ten years from now...

"I know he will, he's taking over all the galaxies from the south area, If he doesn't know I'm here, he could be around attacking in probably ten years from now. If he realized I'm alive, and that I'm here... we have maybe five months if we're lucky".

"Then why did you came, why not give us those ten extra years. By the time he attacks we could have been stronger and defeat him" Said Tien.

Vegeta snorted "I doesn't matter if you train one hundred years, you would never been ready for Freeza".

"What about Goku? He's a saiyan, you said he was strong" asked Bulma.

Vegeta shook his head "He's strong, but not as strong as Freeza, and since he doesn't have a proper training because... well, he's training with humans. He's not taking advantage of his real powers. Even if he does, I don't think he could defeat him" He wasn't completely lying he thought, since Goku's ascension was a response to Krilin's death, it was the addition of stressing situations that made him became a Super Saiyan. And because in the end, Freeza was killed by future Trunks.

Just then Goku stopped swallowing food, and with his mouth full of it he said "So I can get very strong? Would you teach me? how to fight like you, like saiyans?" Everybody looked with certain disgust how a piece of chicken was slowly falling from one side of Goku's mouth while he was speaking, until he stopped talking and the piece of chicken felt back to the table.

Vegeta who was also following the path of the chicken and was still looking at it on the table nodded with disgust.

"How... how powerful is he, how much are we talking about?" Said Tien just breaking free from the hypnotizing chicken.

"Very" Vegeta responded.

Everybody kept looking at him, like waiting for some bigger explanation. Annoyed he continued.

"Let's put it this way, if you could give a number to people's power level, it would be like this; Kakarrot and that idiot namekian are 260, yours is 210, the weakling" pointing to Yamcha with his fork "is 150, and the girls are 8 and 4..." pointing to Launch and then Bulma.

Yamcha wanted to protest saying he wasn't that low compared to the others, but he decided to let this one go since he just made the saiyan mad, and he knew it wasn't a good idea to do it again. He probably wasn't bluffing when he said he would kill him.

"...and Frieza... well, his first form is 30.000" he responded still looking at his food.

"It can't be, nobody can be that powerful, is insane" Said Yamcha, not realizing he was talking out loud.

"First form? so you mean there are others... more powerful?!" asked Bulma.

Vegeta nodded "Yes, there are four of them, and the final one is I think around 120.000.000". He keep eating.

"So... what are we going to do, not even putting Goku to train every day, and night with no sleep and eating, he still could not get that powerful, we are... are we screwed?" asked Bulma with big eyes and an horrified face.

Vegeta smirked "Kakarrot is not going to fight Freeza, I am".

"What's your power level hunk?" said Launch with a flirtatious smile.

Tien stared at Launch not believing what she just said. She had both of her hands on her cheeks, elbows on the table, looking at Vegeta for a while now.

Vegeta chocked o his food not expecting the comment from that woman, he knew he saw her in old photos from Bulma, but he never asked who she was, neither was interested. Without knowing what to say to her adjective, he just responded the main idea.

"I...is 15.000" and kept eating not wanting to look at the crazy woman or the others for the embarrassment.

"But...well that's a lot, but if you say that guy is almost 120.000.000, how do you stand a chance?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not stupid, I have a plan, and I can also transform, I just have to learn how to" Responded proudly.

Bulma's eyes grew wide "You...you mean, like...like big monster..." now almost whispering so Goku wouldn't listen "furry huge monster?".

"Nah, that would just give me around x10 extra power".

"Good... because we don't need other of those destroying everything on his path" said Bulma looking out with the corner of her eye to Goku who was yawning, supporting his head on his arms over the table, not paying too much attention to the conversation now.

Vegeta smirked "Well that just happens with low classes, the elite class, which is obviously more powerful know how to control the Oozaru form".

Bulma nodded in relief. "Well... is getting late, we all had an exhausting day" Then she looked at Vegeta. "Since you just arrived to our planet today, you don't have anywhere to stay, you should stay here, we have plenty rooms and since you're going to help us, and I am going to give a try to the machine you need, you're welcome to stay here". Then she looked at Goku "Go to sleep Goku, before you fall sleep on the table, tomorrow we need to make sure what are we going to do with Chiaotzu , Krilin and Master Roshi since Shenlong is dead...".

Standing behind her, Vegeta looked surprised "the Dragon from the dragon balls?"

Bulma turned around, and looked surprised that he knew about the Dragon Balls "Yes, King Piccolo summoned Shenlong, and after receiving his wish, he killed the Dragon... How do you know about the Dragon balls?".

'Busted!' He took a second to respond "I... well, since the freak I killed today was a namekian, I assumed there would be a set of Dragon Balls... since they have their own on planet Namek..."

"Really? Maybe we could travel there and asked for them back... well... We'll see in the morning, I don't think I can think straight right now, I'm too tired". Said Bulma. Immediately, Yamcha took her arm and whisper to her "B I need to talk with you, now". Bulma looked at him and said "Would you guys please wait a minute for me? I'll be right back". And walked guided by Yamcha back to the kitchen.

"Babe I don't think is a good idea what you're doing, how can you invite that psychopath to live here? we don't know anything about him, and I know he is evil, and too powerful. Did you just forget how he threatened me when we were eating?"

Bulma rolled her eyes "I don't think he'll do anything wrong, he's here to help us, he admitted he was evil but he promised he wouldn't kill anybody, and... well you really kinda crossed the line with your comment, you had it coming".

"What? I can't believe you, how could I have deserved having him dragging me to the wall?"

"Well...common sense honey. He said earlier his planet was destroyed so it was obviously a sensitive point, and then you have been question him since he arrived, and after you say all about how powerful and evil he is, you go and mock him? Really... who's the crazy one" She crossed her arms raising an eyebrow.

Yamcha was speechless.

"That's what I thought" she smiled and went back to the stairs.

"Goku, Tien you can stay in the same rooms you always use. Vegeta, you can use this one, is just in front of mine in case you need anything. I live with both my parents so please don't kill them if you see them in the morning!" she said joking. It was the same room she gave to him the first time he crushed into her place, after Namek.

"And Launch you can...uhm...". Not sure about what to say, since nobody knew is she really was in a relationship with Tien.

"I'll stay with Vegeta" said Launch with a serious face. The blonde was staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, again not expecting the woman's response. He looked just like a deer in front of the lights of a car. "I... I...".

Bulma looked to Tien "I guess we can always just... make her sneeze or something" he said.

Then Vegeta remembered Bulma talking about a girl she met once, that transforms every time she sneezed. 'Humans are freaks' he thought.

Tien walked into 'Vegeta's room'. "Launch, could you please come near me?". While he grabbed something from his pocket.

Vegeta could not see what he put on her face, or nose really, but she sneezed and her hair changed from blonde to a dark blue color.

"Oh... Hi Tien how good to see you" she smiled blushing, then looked at Vegeta. "Hi I don't think we met, my name is Launch". Vegeta just stared at her without saying a word.

"Launch, would you like me to take you to a room so you can sleep here tonight? Everybody's going to stay" said Bulma putting her hand on Launch's shoulder.

"Oh, If it's not too much trouble, I would love to, thank you Bulma". Then she looked at Vegeta flushing again. "Goodnight".

Vegeta sat on his old bed, watching the ki's of the people who were staying at the compound. Tien was still, but not sleeping, the crazy woman was sleeping already. And... 'That son of a bitch is going to sleep with Bulma!'. He tried with all his strength to calm and remind himself that here, she didn't belong to him. 'At least she's falling sleep immediately...'. Then he laid back thinking about how to break that relationship, and over all, how to avoid that weakling touch his woman in any intimate way.


	5. The Lookout

**A/U: **Thanks to everybody for the favorites, followings and feedback.

* * *

**Chapter V: The Lookout**

The next day, Vegeta woke up very early in the morning. Everybody were still sleeping, so he went to the backyard in silence and trained for two hours. Then he went back inside, took a shower and when he was getting dressed, he felt the energy of the others waking up. Before they could get out of their rooms, Vegeta went down stairs again to the backyard, and began to meditate.

* * *

Bulma was rubbing her eyes while getting into the kitchen, still wearing a pink short teen style pajama dress. She turned on the coffee machine, when she heard her mother approaching.

"Hello dear! I didn't heard you arriving last night, how did your adventure go?" Said Mrs. Brief smiling.

Bulma, still not completely awake was a bit annoyed with how oblivious her mother could be about the whole situation. She and everybody else almost died yesterday if it wasn't because an alien came to help them.

"We're alive aren't we? A guy from another planet arrived just in time and helped us, I invited him to stay, he says there's another more evil and powerful guy coming to kill us all, so he wants to defeat that guy. So until then, he'll live and train here". She made a pause "Also Tien, Goku, Launch and Yamcha stayed here for the night, we arrived a little bit late, and we were all too tired".

"Oh my, then maybe I should go change into a dress or something, I wasn't expecting visits".

"You're fine mom". She began to take a sip into her coffee, looking through the large kitchen's windows. When she realized Vegeta was outside, already dressed, with his back to her, sitting with the lotus position while floating about one meter from the ground. He seemed to be so concentrated. The early rays of the sun were hitting on his bronze skin giving him almost a golden light around him. His muscles were more pronounced and defined with the light, and because he was just wearing the blue suit and not the rest of his armor, the construction of his body was more obvious than the first time she saw him. A couple of hands on her waist woke her from her thoughts startling her and looking back.

"Kami Yamcha I hate when you scare me like that!" setting herself free and pressing the buttons of the meal robots. Her mother also cooked, but since there was going to be a lot of people for breakfast, she could use some help.

"Since when you're scared with me hugging you?" Asked Yamcha raising an eyebrow.

Bulma sighted, not knowing how to answer that, she was really mad because she felt a little bit guilty for being caught watching another man. Even when Yamcha's eyes were not exactly the most faithful ones. She caught him many times staring at other women cleavages and skirts, and at least if he was subtle about it... but there wasn't anything subtle when he did it. 'But why do I feel guilty, It wasn't like I was looking at Vegeta in a lustful way' she thought.

"Oh Yamcha darling how good to see you, and Oh! Hello there Mr. Tien I'm so glad you came to visit, how was your sleep?"

"Great... thanks Mrs. Brief" Said Tien timidly taking a sit on the kitchen table, while Goku and Launch were entering the room. Everybody greeted Mrs. Brief and took a sit. Then Vegeta opened the kitchen door and entered, Bulma showed him a sit. Meanwhile Mrs. Brief was giving his back to her guest, and then she turned herself and saw Vegeta.

"Oh my! So you must be the boy who saved us all from that awful monster! Bulma darling you didn't mentioned how handsome he was, I should have gone and changed into a dress if I knew". Bulma rolled her eyes, her mom always flirted with her friends. Mrs. Brief hold her own hands and too close for Vegeta's taste said "I'm Bunny Briefs, Bulma's mother. Although most people think we're sisters".

'What the fuck is wrong with her mother's hormones?...' He thought.

"You're a handsome young man, and very strong for what I see, but my! What am I saying I'm a married woman" she giggled. "I'll take the breakfast to your father dear, he woke up early to work in the lab". That being said, she left.

A little bit embarrassed with her mother's behavior, Bulma looked at Vegeta "If you want you can join me to my lab later today. So you can explain to me what is exactly you need for me to build".

Vegeta nodded.

"We need to find out how to bring back to life Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi." Said Tien, now looking at Vegeta. "You mentioned yesterday something about how King Piccolo and the Dragon Balls were related?".

"The green slug was a namekian, they created the Dragon Balls. Now Namekians are a peaceful race, the fact this one went crazy killing everyone only means he's the evil part of another namekian". Vegata responded, and continued eating.

"So... that means there's another green monster around?" Asked Bulma with wide eyes.

"Yes, but not exactly as this one. Like I said, Namekians are a peaceful race, so I'm not sure why this one was evil. Anyway he's not dead yet, so you can still go and ask him".

The sound of forks falling on the plates followed that sentence.

"What do you mean he's not dead, we all saw you killing him yesterday! Are we still in danger?" Said Tien raising his voice and standing from his sit.

"Hold on your panties three eyes, he's dead...but not quite. Namekians are a weird race, they can throw eggs and transfer their powers, that way they create some kind of son. That's what happened yesterday. Before the big green flower's ki disappeared, he created another being, transferring his own ki and powers to it. The egg gained its own ki this way and was thrown somewhere to the south". So you still have two namekian kis on this planet".

"Two? I don't think I understand" asked Bulma.

Vegeta rolled his eyes tired of the amount of talk. "I'm tired of talking, I prefer to take you to the second source of namekian ki, and ask yourself".

* * *

After everybody finished their breakfast and took a shower. They followed Vegeta near Karin's Tower. Once there, Vegeta began to fly up very fast, suddenly he looked down realizing he was not being followed anymore. 'Damn earthlings, what now?'. So he went down again, finding the warriors and Bulma with the plane parked on the ground.

"Why the hell did you stop? I don't have all day"

"The plane can't go that high, If I knew we would go so high, I would have brought a better one" said Bulma.

"Then let's just fly there"

"We can't" said Goku. "Well... not all of us at least. Only Tien knows how to fly". But how above is from Master Korin's tower? I mean I've never seen anything above that".

"Very" responded Vegeta.

"Maybe Master Korin knows a way to get there without flying, if there's someone living above his head, he must know something about it" Said Goku.

"I don't care let's go, you're too slow, let's get there already". Said Vegeta losing his patience.

Goku and Yamcha began to climb the tower.

"Hey! wait, I can't climb that thing, and I'm not going to sit on my ass in here!" Said Bulma with anger seeing how fast they forgot about her.

Yamcha looked down not knowing what to do. With that Vegeta smirked and said. "Well since the weakling and Kakarrot can't fly, you two climb there. Three eyes can take the sneezing woman and I'll take you" looking at Bulma.

"I don't think it's a good.." Yamcha began to say.

"Perfect!" Said Bulma, holding Vegeta. "See you there boys!". Vegeta smirked looking at the face of Yamcha. Tien grabbed Launch on his arms and both warriors flew with the girls.

"Whoo hooo this is so fun! I would love to know how to fly" Said Bulma smiling. Despite of her screaming which was hurting Vegeta's ears, he still was consumed with the warm of her body, the feeling of her breast against him, not really wanting to go fast to prolong the moment. Luckily for him, Tien couldn't fly so fast, so he enjoyed the moment without being noticed.

When they got into Karin's stop, Vegeta put Bulma gently on the ground. She gave him a tender look "Thank you Vegeta, that was fun".

"Hn"

Tien also arrived with Launch, looking around, but nobody seemed to be there.

Suddenly a voice came from below them.

"Meoowww, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Asked a white little cat with a cane.

"Oh - my - GOD!" Said Bulma running to the white cat, petting him and hugging the little animal. "But aren't you the cutest little kitty ever? Yes you are, oh yes you are!" Master Karin purred enjoying the strokes on his fur.

"Hahahahahaaaaa Master Karin, you look so funny" Laughed Goku, now in the Tower with Yamcha who could barely breath from the exercise.

Realizing everybody was staring at him he set free from Bulma "Meow girl, get away from me!, I'm not a pet!". Once away from Bulma, he said "And you Goku, what are you doing here, and who are your friends?".

"Well she is Bulma, I'm sure you remember me telling you about her. They are Yamcha and Tien also warriors like me, she is Launch, she lives with master Roshi. And he, he is Vegeta, he's the one who defeated King Piccolo, he's not from this planet".

Master Korin didn't answer immediately, he looked at Vegeta for a while frowning a little bit. "Yes... I saw that yesterday" He sniffed Vegeta. "Still you are not answering my question, what brings you here?".

"Oh yes, sorry. We need to go up Master Korin. Vegeta said a namekian, like King Piccolo lived there, and we need to ask him about the Dragon Balls. Do you know a way to get there?".

Master Koring took a moment to think and looked at Vegeta "And how did you know that?".

"I sensed a namekian Ki there" He answered quickly.

Not believing much in what he said, Master Korin made a sound with his throat and answered to Goku "Yes there is a way, and maybe it is a good idea for you to go there, I think you might be ready. Tell me kid, do you still have that Power Pole with you?".

"Yes, I just have it riiiiight here" he touched his back, but the power pole wasn't there "My pole! where is it!".

"How is it that you don't have it messy kid?" The cat sighted. "It's a shame you don't have it, since is the only way for you to go up there". Said the cat.

"You've got to be kidding me" spat Vegeta.

"Maybe I left it in the battle place yesterday... or in Kame house!". Said Goku upset.

"Then what are you waiting for, go there now!" Said Vegeta losing his temper. "I'm not carrying you there like a mule".

"Take this Goku" Master Korin grabbed a piece of nimbus.

"Thank you master Korin, I'll be right back!" Said that, Goku left.

"Why didn't he just go there with nimbus?" Asked Bulma.

"He can't, he needs to go with the power pole there, if he does he might stand a chance to be trained in there. But he needs to get there with the power pole first". Said Korin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and stood with his back to one of the pillars, arms crossed and frowning.

"Uhm Master Korin, I was wondering, could you give me the training you used with Goku?" Asked Yamcha.

Vegeta snorted 'weakling humans... how the hell are they training with a damn cat".

"Soo... just to kill time while Goku is gone... How's exactly that machine you need me to build for you?". Asked Bulma walking where Vegeta stood.

"It's a training room, large enough for me to move and add robots to fight with. I need to be able to change gravity. I will start with a maximum of one hundred times Earth's gravity. But soon as I control that, I'll need upgrades until I'm able to fight with no problem around probably eight hundred".

"Are... are you insane? you're going to get killed with that" Said Bulma.

'Won't be missed...' Thought Yamcha hearing the talk from where he stood.

"Don't be stupid woman, I'm a saiyan, you can't compare my resistance with human standards".

About an hour later, Goku arrived. "Sorry everyone, I left it at Kame House, It was being used as broom stick". Said with a silly smile and his hand on the back of his head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "let's get this over with".

After Master Korin's explanation, Goku put his Power pole on top of his tower, he hold himself to one of the extremes and the pole grew fast taking Goku so high, the others couldn't see him anymore.

Before anybody could say anything, Vegeta grabbed Bulma curling his arm on her waist and took off following Goku. Tien not wanting to stay behind, grabbed Launch and followed.

"Hey guys! wait, don't leave me here!" screamed Yamcha.

"I... I guess they can't hear me" He looked at Master Korin who just sighted and turned to go down stairs. "Wait, Master Korin... what do I do in the meanwhile?". Korin looked at him "Uhm... I guess you could start your training right now". He sighted. "Ok, I need you to grab that bottle of water over there".

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma got into the lookout at the same time Goku did. A little bit later, Tien arrived with Launch. They were looking around when a fat weird black genie stood in front of them, none of them saw him coming, he just appeared in there.

"And who are you? Mr Popo's wasn't waiting for any visitors".

"Call the namekian, we need to talk with him" Said Vegeta.

"Namekian?" asked Popo not understanding the term.

"The green old guy, Kami". Said Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"And want do you kids want from me?" Said a green old namekian just appearing from a door. He was very old and had a cane.

Tien, Bulma, Launch and Goku screamed. "It's Piccolo! he's alive!" Said Tien.

Kami didn't looked at them, since they arrived, his eyes were on Vegeta. Without taking his gaze from him, he answered. "I'm not the King Piccolo you met, but we were once a single entity. But I split my essence in two in order to obtain the post as Earth's guardian".

A bit more calmed now, they relaxed. "Sorry for our reaction, we... we thought you were King Piccolo, he looked exactly like you before he made his wish with the Dragon Balls" Said Bulma. "Which is why we are here today".

Goku nodded and continued "We need to know f there's any way to revive Shenlong, we need to gather the Dragon Balls to bring back everybody who died under the hands of King Piccolo, including our friends".

Mr. Popo looked at Kami, they seemed to be thinking the same thing "And how did you know I am the responsible for the Dragon Balls?".

Goku blinked and pointing at Vegeta answering "He told us, he seemed to know about your origins, and he defeated King Piccolo and saved us".

Vegeta never in his life felt very comfortable in the company of Namekians, they were too weird for his taste, and it was one of the few races he could not read. And Kami was not an exception as a namekian.

Kami and Mr. Popo stood watching at Vegeta.

"And what are you looking at? do I have something in my face!?" Spat Vegeta uncomfortable with the gazes.

Kami, without losing his calm looked back to Goku and said "Yes, that I can do. I could fix Shenlong, and you can revive your friends within a month from now.".

Everybody was happy, Launch jumped on Tien's arms, Bulma grabbed Goku on her arms, raising him and turning in circles, then she dropped him and went over Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta flushed and said "Get off me you vulgar woman!".

Bulma giggled noticing his red face. Then, Kami said "Goku, I do have a condition. I'll fix Shenlong, if you stay to train with Mr. Popo". Goku looked even more happy "I would love to! but.." then he looked at Vegeta "What about my training with you?".

Vegeta answered "You are way behind to train with me yet, learn how to manipulate your ki here, learn how to fly. And then I may train you. Goku smiled and said "Thank you! then yes Mister Kami, I would love to train here!".

Everybody began to talk with Mr. Popo, when Kami walked near Vegeta and without the others being able to hear, he said "You are not from here, what are your intentions? I can see there's evil in you".

"Well, I see you're old but not stupid yet" said Vegeta.

Kami didn't seem offended by the behavior of the saiyan "When I say that I know that you're not from this place, do you realize that I'm not just talking about the fact that you are not from this planet?".

That took Vegeta by surprise, he didn't answered.

"How did you got in here?" asked Kami.

Vegeta took some time to talk, he wasn't sure about telling the truth to the namekian, not because a lack of trust, he didn't cared about that, mostly because he didn't know what happened.

"I don't know, I died and I got in here"

"I see..." Said Kami, looking down from the edge of the lookout. "May I ask the circumstance of your death?".

Vegeta was also looking down, he clenched his fists "It's none of your business..." he paused "but, if you really want to know, I died trying to stop Majin-Boo". Kami looked at him with wide eyes, Vegeta watching his face and asked "You know who I'm talking about?". Kami nodded and answered "Yes, I've heard of him, but I thought he was locked... how far in the future did all that happened?".

"About twenty years from now". Vegeta took a pause and asked "Do you know why I'm stuck here old man?" Looking at the namekian.

"No, not really. But I know that sometimes... well. When someone evil as you, who has the burden of billions of deaths on his back, when someone like that dies, they go immediately to hell".

"Which is where I thought I was at first." Interrupted Vegeta. Kami nodded and continued.

"But when someone with that background makes a noble act, a generous act of kindness that would save the lives of millions, they can either go to heaven if King Yemma allows it. And I've heard sometimes they just get a second chance" Kami looked at Vegeta "But I've never seen someone who had a second chance, neither I know if that case is real". Kami made a pause. "What are you going to do then?".

Vegeta didn't answered immediately. "I'm not sure about my life on this planet. But since I have the advantage of knowing the future, I'll prepare myself to fight emperor Freeza and destroy him. I'm not going to spend the next ten years of my life as his slave like the last time". Said that, Vegeta turned his back on Kami and began to walk where the others stood.

Kami thought about his words carefully, and told him "You know the future from your old storyline". Vegeta stopped walking and turned his head to the side to listen better. Kami continued. "But since you got here before time, you already changed this storyline. Don't expect this one to go exactly like the one before. People here may change, evil forces may not attack, and others that were never a threat can be extremely dangerous now, don't forget about the fact that you don't know the future, you're just aware of certain situations others still ignore."

Vegeta stood in his pose for some seconds, and then said "Hurry training the kid, It can't take as long as it took the last time." And kept walking away from the old namekian.

"I'll see what I can do" Said Kami, still looking down to Earth.

* * *

"Vegeta where were you? We're about to leave. We'll be back in a month to see if Shenlong is repaired". said Bulma.

Vegeta nodded while the others said goodbye to Goku, Mr. Popo and Kami.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and took off. Bulma crossed her arms around his neck. Then she said "Oh, Vegeta, could we please stop by Karin's tower, I want to say goodbye to Yamcha before we go home". Vegeta did not like one bit the request, but again... she wasn't his at this timeline...yet.

When they got into the lookout, Bulma ran to hug Yamcha. Vegeta stood far, grunting.

"B! finally, I thought you forgot about me babe". Yamcha hugged her. "How was it?".

"I'm sorry Yamcha, I didn't realized, and then we met Kami, and god it was beautiful over there, and he said he can fix Shenlong, so we can have our wish in one month from now!"

"Really? That's amazing babe" Yamcha hugged close again.

Pissed with the scene of affection, Vegeta spat "Can we go now? I don't have all fucking day, I need to train!".

Yamcha gave him an angry gaze, and then looked at Bulma. "I'll go to visit you as soon as I can, I'll train here with Master Korin for a while" Then he lowered his voice "I think you should recommend Vegeta to stay at Kame House, I don't want you to be near that psychopath".

Bulma rolled her eyes "Yamcha come on, quit that". Then she kissed him on the nose. "I'll be expecting your visit. I'll miss you". Then they kissed.

Vegeta's blood was almost boiling, raising his ki, which made Yamcha stop and look at him. Bulma turned her head and said "Ok. I think he's tired of waiting, take care Yamcha!, See you soon!". Before Yamcha could answer Vegeta grabbed her and flew to the ground so fast, that he managed to make Bulma dizzy, and then he dropped her on her bum on the grass.

"Aw Vegeta! Did you had to do that? Now I feel like I'll throw up!"

"No I didn't' had to, but it's hilarious" Said Vegeta smirking.

Tien and Launch were already on the ground. Looking at Bulma Tien said "I'll drive Bulma, don't worry". He helped her to stand up and the three of them got into the plane.

Vegeta didn't waited, he took off to Capsule Corps compound cursing the entire way there.


	6. Living with the Madman

**Chapter VI: Living with the madman**

When they arrived to the compound, Vegeta was already there, he was training in the backyard against an imaginary opponent. Tien, Launch and Bulma stood for a while talking while watching Vegeta fighting. Mrs. Brief came out from the house to greet the guests, and began to show Launch her new petunias.

"I'll stay with Launch in Kame House until we can gather the Dragon Balls and bring back Master Roshi, Krillin and Chiaotzu." Said Tien.

"Yes, I guess It would be the best for now, Kame house must feel extremely lonely without the old man and Krillin. I think it's great you're staying with Launch" said Bulma.

Tien blushed and began to look at the floor "Well yes, but I'm only staying until Shenlong is fixed. Besides, Oolong is still there with Turtle. I don't want to go back to the mountains without Chiaotzu". Bulma nodded, not noticing Tien's reaction, since she was looking at Vegeta.

Suddenly they heard a sneeze.

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Brief with her hand on her mouth, watching the transformation of the sweet girl, into an aggressive one.

"Where is he?!" Said the now blonde version of Launch.

"W-who?" asked Bulma a little scared standing behind Tien.

Launch was looking all and everyone around her, until she widened her eyes.

"There you are!" Said that, she ran to Vegeta, jumping on him and succeeding since he did not expected that kind of attack, especially from a weakling.

Everybody gasped. Vegeta was on the ground, facing down, with Launch hugging him from behind, holding onto him like a koala.

"Did you thought you could escape from me?, no you won't" said Launch.

Vegeta was mad, but also didn't know how to react since stalking women weren't on his expertise. He stood up quickly, still with the woman behind and screamed "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, GET HER OFF ME!"

Launch just ignored him, rubbing her face against his back "Oh gaaawd you smell so good!, and what cute bum you have I didn't noticed!"

Bulma didn't know if after Launch said that, she squeezed Vegeta's ass or something, because he was suddenly white, with huge eyes and rigid as plank, then he reacted again and kept trying to get the woman off his back. Bulma was holding her laugh since she didn't know if she would regret to do it so openly later. "I think we should help him" said with her hand on her mouth trying to hide her guilty smile and looking at Tien.

"I think he'll kill us all if we don't" said Tien. He looked disconcerted, and approached to Launch and Vegeta "Launch! Launch listen, we need to go home, you need to stop harassing Vegeta, you're scaring him!".

"What? I'm not scared I'm the prince of all fucking Saiyans, I'm disgusted, now get off me crazy woman!"

Launch pouted and released Vegeta, then she walked following Tien until she stopped and turned back to Vegeta. Vegeta gave a little jump thinking she would jump against him again. Launch walked near him and said "call me" she winked at him and gave him a piece of paper with her number. Then she turned back and followed Tien who was also a little shocked with the whole situation. Not wanting her to think about go to Vegeta again (since he didn't know if the next time Vegeta would just kill her), Tien got her on a small plane, giving Bulma a quick goodbye with his hand.

"What the fuck was wrong with that woman?" said Vegeta thinking out loud.

"Well you can't really blame her darling, you're just candy for the eyes" said Mrs. Brief going back to the house to finish dinner.

Vegeta's jaw dropped not believing the crazy female humans. 'Are women crazy in this timeline?'.

Bulma giggled and walk where Vegeta stood, angry, with wide eyes.

"Seems you are not so used to be around girls?" Teased Bulma.

Shocking his head to clear the thoughts Vegeta tried to answer quickly "I DO have experience with women, but not with fucking crazy ones!"

"Yeeeah, so that's why you were so scared?" Kept Bulma teasing still looking in the sky where Tien's plane was disappearing from view.

"I was not and I am not scared of women stupid girl, I AM the Prince of all Saiyans I fear nothing!"

"Riiiiigh... that's why you looked more scared than a pregnant nun?"

"A what?"

"Never mind" said Bulma with a smile. "Come on, let's get something to eat".

* * *

The following days were kind of peaceful, Vegeta woke up early, trained, took a shower, had breakfast with the Briefs avoiding any kind of talk. Then he would go back to train again, until lunch, more training until dinner, more training and then to sleep. The only things that changed in that routine was sometimes he would train far from the city, or he would spend some minutes at Bulma's lab to check the construction of his training room and demand her to hurry.

It was two weeks since Vegeta arrived, and he already had managed to piss Bulma more than anyone had ever pissed in her entire life. And she knew the feeling was mutual. She was tinkering on her lab thinking about those two weeks. 'He's a pain in the ass but... He's not that menacing. He tries and seems to work on everyone but, why don't I feel scared?' she sighted. 'the dog bark but doesn't bite" she smiled. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Yamcha.

"Yamcha! how good to know about you, how are you honey?"

"I'm great B, I've been training really hard with Master Korin, I left the tower yesterday".

"Yesterday? then why didn't you called or visited?"

"Sorry babe, I was tired, I got to my apartment in the afternoon and slept"

"Oh I see, well I'm happy to know you're back. Are you coming here?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about drop by lunch time? what do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to, I've been missing you" she said smiling.

"Yeah me too. Hey, how have been things going with mr. highness?"

"Well you know, nothing new. He can be a little exacerbating but there has been no problem really. Anyway he trains all day so I barely see him, almost seems like he avoids everyone".

"Better that way, anyway see you later, bye"

"Ok, love you, bye!".

* * *

It was about lunch time, and Vegeta was already sitting in the kitchen's room while Mrs. Briefs insisted in talking to him. Never Vegeta gave an answer, but that didn't seem to stop her. He never hated his mother in law, but he was never a big fan of people anyway, he tolerate her, and well the woman cooked amazing, he just wished she came with a 'mute' button.

Then Bulma entered in the room smiling "Hello mom, Vegeta".

"Hn"

"You look nice today honey, are you going out?" asked Mrs. Brief.

"No, but Yamcha's coming to launch with us, and then we'll hang out in the afternoon, we haven't seen each other in like two weeks".

"That's nice honey" her mother smiled.

"I'll change my shoes, be right back" and Bulma left to her room.

'Damn fucking weakling, he's still around her like a fly. I've been acting exactly as I did when she first felt for me and nothing seems to work!' He was angry, and now feeling the weakling's ki entering the Capsule Corps compound didn't help. Vegeta saw Bulma's ki running down stairs as the doorbell rang. She seemed to be talking to the weakling (or that's was he was trying to convince himself since he refused to think about her kissing that human bag of crap).

She entered into the kitchen with Yamcha. He said hi to Mrs. Briefs and to Vegeta, obtaining an answer from Bulma's mother and a grunt from Vegeta. Bulma sat in front of Vegeta, next to Yamcha and Mrs. Briefs next to Vegeta.

"Dad isn't coming?" asked Bulma after noticing only four seats.

"No honey, he had an awful reunion today, but he'll be home early"

Vegeta just wanted to eat as quickly as he could to just get out from there. He was mad, and not usual mad, he was really angry. Bulma noticed, but didn't know the reason, so she decided to not bother him and share the lunch with her boyfriend.

"How was the training with Master Korin? Did you learnt anything new?" she said.

"Yes!, I became stronger and I'm way faster now" said Yamcha.

Vegeta snorted. "How stronger and faster can you get with the training of a cat? Your power level is like +2 since last time" he mocked.

Yamcha gave him an angry glare.

"Sooo... did uhm Yajirobe was around?" She didn't cared, but she didn't wanted a fight on the kitchen.

"Yes..." he stopped his angry glare and looked to Bulma "Yes he kinda lives there now, but he doesn't train, he's in charge of growing senzu beans now". Responded Yamcha. "Hey how about you and me going out after lunch, like shopping or something?"

"Really!? But you hate go shopping with me" It was true, but that was better than having Vegeta around.

"I don't care, I want to spend some time with you"

"Yes! I'd love to, we finish lunch, I'll get my purse and we're good to go!" She said exited.

Vegeta rolled his eyes .

After the couple left, Vegeta went back to the backyard to train. But he couldn't concentrate, he felt like he was going to destroy the entire compound. He wanted to set cities on fire, destroy planets, mutilate people, and kick that mother fucking weakling's ass!. In order to avoid destroying her house, he took off and flew some place far away, without cities, and destroyed a couple of mountains.

* * *

Bulma spent all day with Yamcha, they had a little discussion in the mall after she caught him flirting with a seller. Then Yamcha would spend about 45 minutes trying to convince Bulma that it was nothing, and he was trying to get a discount for her while she was trying the clothes. She arrived home around ten, she was a little tired, but not enough to go to bed yet. Getting a couple of bags out of her car she saw a figure sitting on the balcony structure in a lotus position.

She went up stairs, left the bags in her room, and walked to Vegeta's room, the door was open, and he was still sitting outside. She walked near him, and leaned against the balcony and stood there for a while until he spoke.

"What are you doing here, woman?" his eyes were still closed, with his face pointing to the sky.

"Were you meditating?" she asked.

"No"

"What are you doing?"

"Fucking dancing" he responded.

Bulma couldn't avoid a giggle, her question was kind of stupid "I really meant what are you thinking?".

He opened his eyes but didn't answered. She also began to look at the stars as he was.

"I love to look at the stars at night... Yamcha always say I spend too much time doing it, maybe it is kind of a waste of time, but I like it" she said smiling. "Is your family out there?"

"No, they're dead" he said in a neutral tone and face.

"Sorry..."

"Don't pity me, It's disgusting." he said looking at her.

"Didn't meant to... can I ask what happened to them?"

"You can ask, but I don't have to answer" he was looking at the stars again.

She felt a little uncomfortable with his answer. He realized he gave her a standard answer, not the one she deserved, after all he was trying to bring her back to him again, so he had to make an effort in socialize with her, he sighted.

"My father gave me to Freeza like a gift in exchange to our planet, I'd go to live with Freeza and he wouldn't kill our race. But Freeza did it anyway. There're four or five saiyans left, he killed everyone else. Those who survived were in the same position as Kakarrot, and the other two stayed with me living under Freeza's rules. One of them worked in my father's army and he was only with me when planet Vegeta was destroyed because he was supposed to be my bodyguard, and the other is Kakarrot's brother who was on a mission by coincidence". Bulma watched him with all her attention while he spoke.

"Goku has a brother?" she asked.

"Yes, an older one".

"No members of your family survived?"

"No" he made a pause "Well, I do have a brother... but he was exiled when he was born, I'm not sure where he is".

"Exiled? why?" she asked with curiosity.

He sighted, he didn't liked to answer so many questions, but it was for her, she needed to know all about him maybe that would help to speed things up.

"There used to be three kind of classes in planet Vegeta, the three of them divided by the power level. Soon as a baby was born, the medics measured the power level on the babies and that way they would classify us. There were the third classes, who were the weakest, second classes which were the average ones like Kakarrot's brother. And then you had the elites, which were usually part of the army or royalty. In my case I was born with the higher power level of my race in one thousand years. But my brother... didn't, he was born weak, his power level was weaker than Kakarrot's" he made a pause.

"The low classes were sent to weak planets alone, as babies, so when they eventually turned into Oozaru, they would purge the planet making conquest in those insignificant planets easier. As part of royalty you were expected to be strong, so when Tarble was born weak, it was a public embarrassment, so my father sent him hell knows where".

"I don't want to offend you, but saiyans sound mean as hell! I mean, send babies alone to unknown planets?" she said.

"It's mean to your human moral standards, those things don't exist outside this planet. Or if they exist, the moral is not as recurrent as it is here".

"So you mean... wait, if Goku was a third class, and he came here as a baby... He was supposed to kill us all?" she asked with wide eyes.

He could see a trail of fear in her eyes, but he owe her the truth "yes, I guess he must have hit his head against something since he didn't and well... Saiyans are a fierce race, not a sickly and soft one like he is. And it's not hereditary since his father wasn't like that. He must had hit his head really hard, or maybe he was always brainless, who knows..."

"Goku is not brainless!" she said frowning to him.

He gave her a 'come on, seriously' look.

"Well.. maybe a light thinker" she smiled and began to laugh.

Vegeta watched her laughing and began to laugh with her.

When they stopped laughing they spent about five minutes in complete silence, until she said "I'm going to sleep now". He nodded.

She was getting into his room when she turned back and said "You're not as bad as you like everybody to think".

"You don't have an idea of what I've done in the past"

"Maybe... but still, you're not that evil" she smiled and kept walking to her room.

Vegeta sighted, since he was that evil, and he probed it until the day he died. She just didn't know that yet.

* * *

**A/U:** Thank you all for the favs, followings and reviews. I read them all and I'll keep in mind those comments. Thank you for the feedback. I just wanted to add one thing, a friend of mine thought the phrase "_more scared than a pregnant nun_" could be offensive for some people. "It was in no way my intention, neither is it a phrase that I created, it's actually a very common saying in my country.

**Thanks to _**HopelessRomantic183**_ for helping with the grammar. It really helps to my english learning, since I'm kind of a grammar freak in my own language I really want to do it right in English, so thanks again for taking the time**.


	7. The quest begins

**Edit: **some grammar corrections 30/08/2013

* * *

**Chapter VII: ****The quest begins**

A month passed since their visit to the lookout. And they all gathered in Capsule Corp. since it was the day Shenlong would be finally repaired. Bulma approached the group with two bags.

"Ok, I think I'm not forgetting anything. Here I have two bags for two groups. Each bag contains many capsules with cars, planes, food and small houses. Also each bag has a Dragon radar. We'll go first to the lookout to make sure Shenlong is already repaired. After that we'll be going, like I said in two groups on the search of the Dragon Balls, which I hope will be faster that way. One group will cover the northern hemisphere and the other the southern. Each group will look for three Dragon Balls, and the group that manages to finish first, will go for the last seventh one."

"I understand all you said Bulma, but I don't see why did I have to come?" Said Oolong.

Bulma punched him in the head "Shut up you selfish pig, you live in Master Roshi's house and you're not coming?, hell no mister"

"You're so aggressive" Said Oolong touching his head while the others (except Vegeta) were laughing.

"Ok, If you want to you can go ahead, I'll pick my jacket" said Bulma. Everybody went out, except for Vegeta who followed Bulma.

"Girl, I'm not going in the group with that crazy sneezing woman"

"Uhm, yes I'll guess you're right, besides the idea is to have at least one member in each group that can fly, just in case. So maybe Tien, Launch and Oolong could go together, and you, Yamcha and I could be the second group" Said Bulma smiling.

"How about you, me and the talking bacon" He said frowning.

"Why? I want to go with Yamcha, besides Oolong is such a perv, I had enough traveling with him in the past."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted.

* * *

Each group arrived at the lookout with ships that could handle the height. Goku approached running with a huge smile to welcome his friends.

"Tien! Bulma, I've been missing you so much I'm so happy to see you! Oolong, you came too!"

"Against my will..." Oolong mumbled.

"Come!, I'll show you where Kamisama is" Said Goku and ran inside, everybody followed except for Vegeta who stood leaning against the ship with arms crossed.

When the others joined Goku, they saw the old namekian bringing a small figure which resembled Shenlong. "Shenlong is ready kids. The Dragon Balls are back again".

Everybody cheered and hugged each other in celebration. They immediately began to walk towards the ships to begin the new search for the Dragon Balls.

"Well guys... I really wish you good luck, I hope this time the search for the Dragon Balls gets easier. Is Vegeta helping you right?"

"Yes, I guess with him and Tien is going to be way faster than it used to". Said Bulma smiling.

"Hey! How come Goku can stay and I have to go?" asked Oolong frowning.

"Because I can't leave the lookout Oolong, not until my training with Mr. Popo is finished, besides, I'm sure that with such a great team it will be easy this time".

"Yeah yeah... excuses excuses" muttered Oolong.

"Are you done yet? It's almost noon and I want to get this thing over with!" Spat Vegeta from the ship.

"Yes Vegeta one minute!" Said Bulma annoyed.

"Why is he coming? He's more likely to steal the Dragon Balls and make a wish for himself" Said Yamcha to the group.

"He won't Yamcha, he's a royal pain in the ass, but his help will make this way faster, and I believe him when he says he has no interest in the Dragon Balls".

Yamcha rolled his eyes "I think this is a terrible idea".

"Well get used to it, because he's coming with us. Tien, Launch and Oolong will be the other team".

"What? no! I'm not spending the next days inside a small ship with that psychopath!"

"Then you're free to stay" interrupted Vegeta who walked out of the ship and appeared startling Yamcha. "I have no desire of sharing your weakling's existence for so long but this needs to be done fast. And since your sorry ass can't fly and neither has the power to defend the woman, I'll have to go. You're free to go with three eyes so he can protect you, and we'll go with the talking bacon".

"Hey! I'm not made of bacon, I might be a piggy but I'm not food!" Said an angry Oolong.

"For what matters to me, everything here IS food" Said Vegeta looking at Oolong with crazy eyes, scaring Oolong who ran hiding behind Launch's dress.

"I don't need anybody to defend me! I've done this search many times in the past!" said Yamcha.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Kakarrot saved your weakling's ass each time, am I wrong?" Said Vegeta smirking.

"He did not! Goku, tell him!"

"Well yeah... Yamcha uhm, that time he... he helped, he sure helped" Mumbled Goku.

"That's what I thought" Said Vegeta with an evil smile while Yamcha was red in anger.

"Come on Vegeta, cut it. We're going together and that's final so the two of you better shut up" Said Bulma standing in the middle. "Ok, Tien here you have a bag, a Dragon Radar is inside. We'll maintain contact trough the ship's radio". Tien nodded and took the bag. They all said goodbye to Goku and each group got into their ships.

Bulma sat in the pilot seat, put on the safety belt, and started the ship's engine. "This is the biggest ship I've ever drove, I hope I can handle it just like the small ones".

Yamcha gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Sure you can babe".

Vegeta looked disgusted 'Agh... Great I'm going to puke now' and stood far behind when he noted something. 'So... first big ship she drives? So the weakling doesn't know!' Vegeta smirked and stood like if he was in a fighting position with his legs separated, arms balanced.

Yamcha was just standing behind Bulma's seat and soon as the ship took off, his body was slammed trough the end of the ship with the takeoff force. Since Vegeta already knew the woman had trouble taking off subtly, he was still standing in the same position.

"Does it hurts?" Vegeta asked Yamcha smirking.

* * *

It was getting dark, and Bulma decided to land the ship so they could rest against Vegeta's will, who preferred to keep going, and do the search faster.

They were in the middle of the dessert, there was nothing around them, just the ship and a loud whistling made by the wind. It was very cold outside, but Vegeta as a saiyan was somehow used to it, since Planet Vegeta had similar conditions. He went out, and sat on top of the ship watching the night sky.

That dessert was placed around 1500 meters above sea level, and it was much more arid than others Vegeta had seen on Earth. The height and the fact any civilization was thousands of kilometers away helped the skies, he was able to see thousands of stars which were not visible from other places on Earth. The entire place reminded him his home planet, even when he saw it for so little time, and so long ago.

He was trying to concentrate on the stars while trying to ignore the two kis below him. Watching Bulma with the weakling was disgusting, everything was different. The nineteen years old version of Bulma was way more loud, more vain and immature than the woman he met. She was more annoying, but still, he couldn't help to feel a knot on his throat when she was speaking to him, neither the weird feeling on his chest. Soon as he felt the kis below him stay still, he decided to go back inside again to go to sleep, he preferred to avoid them since he was not sure if he could handle watching them as a couple without castrating Yamcha. If he hurts him, she would never forgive him and then she wouldn't fall in love with him again.

* * *

The next day they continued the journey, Vegeta spent the day in complete silence when he was with Bulma and Yamcha, most part of the time he was training in the back of the ship.

"This guy is crazy, how obsessive can you get with training?" said Yamcha sitting by Bulma.

"Well, a big threat is coming to Earth, I'm kinda thankful he's training so much". Said Bulma without losing attention on the ship controls.

"I don't think so, I bet this Freeza will arrive and we're going to kick his ass, he's overreacting as the psychopath maniac he is".

Bulma looked at him with a serious face "He's not overreacting, how can you say that, Freeza has destroyed entire planets and civilizations. And I doubt 'we" are going to kick his ass, more likely Goku and Vegeta will kick his ass, since they're the only ones training full time".

"How can you defend him? entire planets, how do you know that?. And I spent two entire weeks training with Master Korin and it was exhausting, I trained really hard and I hate when you infer that I don't work hard enough. I do work hard enough, saiyans are just mental".

Bulma sighted "I'm not 'defending' him, and I know that about Freeza because he told me, Freeza destroyed their planet, killed everybody." Yamcha rolled his eyes not convinced, Bulma continued "And I know you trained with master Korin for two weeks, but I have to say, I really doubt it was hard as the training Vegeta is having in my house. The man barely sleeps four hours daily, and train every minute of the day, I'm sure if he could train while eating he would. And you might have trained hard for two weeks, but honestly, that's not like the usual regimen".

"Are you calling me lazy?!" Yamcha said raising his voice, which was heard by Vegeta who stopped his training and walked carefully near the pilot's cabin to hear better.

"I'm not calling you lazy, but you're not the most proactive being on Earth! You usually take a couple of weeks training, then you say it was enough, and then spend other three partying and watching TV. I mean, I could understand that you don't have a job if you trained full time, but you do have a lot of free time in between".

"Oh so you're going there again! Do you want me to be one of those boring lawyers you always laugh at? And I think it's hypocritical of you to say that, since I wanted to sign in with that baseball team and you were not happy with it!".

"Oh god, don't you compare that, I'm not asking you to be lawyer, but don't tell me that baseball thing is a job, that's not a job. All you were going to do there was to hang out with horny groupies, you were not interested in the game!". She said getting really angry.

"Come on! that's just one more of your fucking delusions made by your sick jealousy! I'm a grown man, and I can have female friends if I want to!" He said standing up.

"Oh EXCUSME Mr. grown man! Since you are an adult, why am I paying for your apartment and bills?"

"Oh so you want to go that low, really? I never asked you for that, you did that all by yourself!"

"Oh yes, and you did such a great job stopping me!"

"You know what..." 'He thought about throwing the 'F' word at her, but since they were stuck on a ship... and for a while, he preferred not to. So he left the cabin and went to the back of the ship. On the hall Vegeta was leaning against a wall.

"Nice touch leech" said Vegeta smirking.

"Fuck you!" said Yamcha and locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

Bulma didn't cry, she was too angry for it, and besides the Dragon radar was showing the first Dragon Ball was near. She landed the ship, and since she didn't want to talk to Yamcha, she didn't even bother to tell him. She went outside alone.

With the radar on her hands she began to walk in the direction the radar was showing, without taking her eyes of the little mechanism. Suddenly someone grabbed her and she was floating.

"What the...!"

"Watch where you walk stupid woman, you almost fall!" Said Vegeta holding her. Under her feet was a huge cliff.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed and hugged Vegeta. He smirked but she didn't noticed.

"Where to, woman" he said.

She looked at the radar and then pointed down the cliff. "I think it's right under us".

Vegeta flew where she said and when they got there he landed softly. She was still looking at her radar "I think it's inside this cave" she said.

"Great, go get it" he said.

"Whaaaat? I'm not going there, what if there're bears, dinosaurs or snakes that could eat me!"

"Don't be absurd, they know they could be intoxicated with you, and if they don't you must have repelled them all with that annoying high pitch voice of yours" Said Vegeta crossing his arms.

"No!, no no no no no and no! I built the ship, I built the radar, I made the plan, you go get the damn ball!"

"I don't have to, I'm not interested in revive your friends" he said smirking.

"Oh come on, then why did you came in the first place!"

'Because I had to make sure that asshole weakling wouldn't put his paws on you' he thought, "Because something could happen to you".

Bulma stood astonish with huge blue eyes "Re-really?" showing a little smile.

"Of course, if something happens to you, and I don't get my training room, and then what am I going to do? I don't want to go to other planet, do you know how far the next planet with average intelligence is?" He said with an evil smirk.

"Oh and here I thought you would care, damn men in all species are assholes! And I'm not average intelligence, I'm a fucking genius, I'm so smart and I have so many diplomas printed that I'm sure I'm responsible for deforestation somewhere on Earth!" she spat with her hands on her hips.

"Meh, you're still average in my planet" It wasn't true.

Bulma screeched, hurting Vegeta's ears. So he grabbed her carrying her on his shoulder like a sack and entered the cave. And of course taking advantage of the view since she was wearing a short dress.

"Vegeta, get me down in this instance! I'm a lady, not a sack of potatoes!" while she hit his back.

He dropped her on the ground, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her feel like she was indeed a sack of potatoes.

"Kami, If there were still female saiyans alive, I'm sure you would still be single!" she spat standing up.

"Girl, I'd be surrounded by women".

Bulma snorted "Yeah, I'm sure they would be all turned on with your ass like face".

"I'm way more good looking than you, you wished my awesome presence was interested in you".

"I'd have to be on SO many drugs for that".

The 'conversation' was cut with a deafening growl.

"Vegeta please tell me you did that" Said Bulma petrified while her hand was looking at Vegeta's hand in the darkness.

"Shut up woman, can't you see that thing is right there?" Vegeta whispered.

"What thing, how can you see it, is all black!"

"Damn weakling human with useless eyes, why don't you just evolve and learn how to see in the darkness"

"Shut up, you evolve and grow a brain"

Another growl was felt.

"Fine" said Vegeta, and then he made small ki ball which illuminated what was in front of them. The monster who laid down, was some kind of dinosaur. A weird combination on a giant hippopotamus with large fangs and the tail of a lion. Bulma gasped and almost felt like screaming, but Vegeta's hand was on her mouth while whispering "don't you dare". Then she calmed down when she realized the animal was sleeping.

"Vegeta, the Dragon ball is either behind him, or he's sitting on it" She said with huge bright eyes.

"Awesome, go get it"

"Please don't start" she said in a pleading tone.

Vegeta sighted "Ok, but stand back, I'm not good collecting limbs" with an evil smirk.

Bulma gulped and took several steps back. Watching Vegeta carefully.

Vegeta walked casually against the beast, in silence to see where the ball was. But unfortunately a very loud voice screamed.

"BULMA! ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

'Oh shit, Yamcha'. Bulma thought looking back, when she turned her head again where Vegeta was, the beast was awake, and attacked Vegeta. All she saw was the beast trying to eat Vegeta, when someone grabbed her from behind and ran with her. In a matter of seconds she was outside the cave as she watched the cave being destroyed by the beast's attacks. She was pale in horror, trembling she looked up to see who carried her there, it was Yamcha. Her eyes grew wide.

"VEGETA!" she screamed at the cave, where she could see huge rocks falling from the top of it, it felt like an earthquake. She tried to take Yamcha's hands out of her and run to the cave, but Yamcha grabbed her again.

"Are you insane? you're not going in there again!"

Bulma was crying and screaming, when suddenly a violet light was emerging from the cave, and Vegeta went flying backwards outside the cave, being propelled with a gallic gun. He was only stopped by a tree which he broke with his back.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed and ran where he laid. Before she could make it, he was standing up. Bulma hugged him for two seconds, which felt like eternity for him, he felt his heart was going to flee his body trough his mouth. Bulma with her hands on his arms took a step back to watch him, she was looking for any injuries, but he didn't had any.

"I'm fine woman, did you think that was some kind of challenge for me?"

Bulma sighted in relief, and then began to punch him in his arms and chest "YOU ASSHOLE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Stop it woman, I'm not a fucking human, I can handle that!" he spat,

"You might not be human, but she is. Why did you carry her inside such a dangerous place!" Interrupted Yamcha.

"That was not a dangerous place, and we were handling perfectly before you came with your pelican mouth calling the woman!". Responded Vegeta.

Yamcha began to walk where Vegeta stood to punch him, but he was intercepted by Bulma. It was obvious Vegeta could kill him.

"No no no, you two stop! I don't have children so I'm not babysitting you here so stop behaving like a kindergarten! Vegeta did not put me in danger, I was in safe distance when he approached that beast. And it was sleeping until you arrived" she said looking at Yamcha.

"Priceless, so you're taking his side again?!"

"I'm not taking anybody's fucking side, If I were able to collect all the damn Dragon Balls by myself I would, and I would avoid having a constant childlike conversation with both of you. So you both listen to me, and you will put your entire attention. You WILL behave now, or at least you will give me 24 hours of peace, because if you don't, I swear god I will fucking castrate you both in your sleep!". Neither Vegeta or Yamcha said anything, both stood with wide eyes in silence.

"Great!" she said calming down. "Ok, now we need to see a way to go again in there, and take the Dragon Ball".

"I'm not going inside again, let's see if the weakling can handle it, since he's so powerful" smirked Vegeta wining a glare from Bulma.

'M-me?' Yamcha thought for a second "Yeah, sure I'll go. And you Bulma stay here, because I DO worry about your safety" he said looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, while Yamcha walked inside the cave with difficulty (beacuse of the rocks).

Vegeta leaned against a tree, crossing his arms smirking, after a minute, Yamcha screamed.

Bulma stood up scared, wondering why her boyfriend screamed.

"Oh by the way" said Vegeta, making Bulma turning her head back. Vegeta threw her something, Bulma caught it and realized it was the Dragon Ball. "Yeah, I forgot I had it" he said smirking, then he took off over the cliff and went inside the ship to continue his training.

Down the cliff, Bulma still in shock began to call Yamcha, when he came out, he was pale.

"Yamcha, what happened, why did you scream?"

"That son of a bitch!" said Yamcha

"What?"

"He-he decapitated it..."

"WHAT?"

"He decapitated it, the beast, and the head was just on a turn, the sick bastard took the head off and put it in there on purpose".

Bulma didn't answered.


	8. Shenlong returns

******Edit: **some grammar corrections 30/08/2013

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Shenlong returns**

When Bulma and Yamcha managed to return to the ship, Vegeta was training in the back. Both returned in silence and sat in the pilot's cabin. Bulma picked up the radio.

"Hello team one? anyone there?"

After some interference noises, Launch's voice responded. "Here Launch, Bulma. How's everybody?"

"Everybody's fine... we have the first Dragon Ball, we're heading for the second one now"

"Great!, we're about three hours from our first one, good luck guys".

"Yes thank you, for you too, bye".

Soon as she turned off the radio, Yamcha said "It's a bad idea to have Vegeta here, after what he did I don't think we should keep handling something so delicate with an ape who's clearly mentally disturbed".

"I don't' think he's disturbed Yamcha, I think is more like he has some sick sense of humor... And he did get the Dragon Ball".

Yamcha sighted, he was realizing that was not a discussion he would end up wining. The ship took off and headed to the mountains. For the next hours they didn't see Vegeta, he ate before they did, and then he spent the rest of the time training.

Since it was already dark and it was dangerous to fly the ship around the mountains with such an awful weather, Bulma decided to land it. She turned the ship's lights off, and stood watching through the window. It was snowing, the landscape around the ship was beautiful. Everything was in complete silence, Yamcha went to sleep an hour before she landed. They were still mad at each other and they were just trying to be somehow civilized about the situation since they were pretty much stuck on the ship until all the Dragon Balls were collected.

She shrugged on the pilot's seat and put her arms between her legs to heat them. While she was lost on her thoughts she saw a figure in front of the ship, she leaned closer to the window and realized it was Vegeta. He was just wearing his sleeveless blue spandex top, and the usual blue spandex pants. Besides his boots and gloves, he wasn't wearing anything that could protect him from the cold.

'This man is going the get himself killed' frowned Bulma and stood up to her room. She changed to her snow clothes and went outside. Vegeta was still standing where she saw him before, she was still far from him when he said

"What are you doing outside woman" He didn't turn back to say it.

"Vegeta you're going to get sick, get back inside, you're dressed for summer weather!"

"I'm used to cold weathers, this is nothing to me".

"Don't lie, Goku is also a saiyan and he can't stand this kind of weather!" she said approaching with difficulty through the snow.

Vegeta turned back and saw her "I don't lie, and you look like a fat polar bear!"

"I do not! And I am not fat, I just have too many layers of clothing! Now get back inside".

"I don't take orders from you woman, I already told you this is nothing to me, I'm used to this weather. The fact Kakarrot can't handle cold weathers have nothing to do with his saiyan blood, he just never trained for cold weathers".

"So I'm guessing you trained on a fridge" she teased.

"Almost, I lived most part of my life with Freeza, and his name is not just a coincide. The weather conditions on his planets, and many of his ships were this cold".

Bulma didn't answer, she didn't know what to say, she was standing by a man who spent most part of his life as a slave, and that's just what he shared with her. Who knows how many other things he was still keeping for himself, how many horrible things happened to him, or were storming his mind. That's why she felt she had to defend him when Yamcha began to talk over him. They were all spoiled in comparison, they lived on a planet with complete freedom, they were fighters by choice.

"I-I don't exactly approve what you did to Yamcha yesterday..." Bulma said.

He looked at her, still serious.

"But I know it was just a prank... I get it, I think he overreacted to it" she smiled "besides, he's been a real pain in the ass with you, but he's not that bad, he's just..."

"He's afraid of me" interrupted Vegeta, looking at the skies.

"Well kind of, he thinks you're pretty much a spawn of the devil" she said with a smile.

"He's right" said Vegeta still looking away.

Bulma looked at him with big eyes, then she smiled again "I still believe you make yourself look worst and tougher than you really are" she turned back and went back to the ship.

Vegeta shook his head, he hated that feeling, he felt as he was lying to Bulma. She had no idea of his real nature yet, but he never had that talk with her in the past, when they met, she already knew the worst things of his past. The first time he came to Earth, everybody knew who he was and how many people he killed. In Namek it was the same, she saw him after he killed the namekians, she knew his intentions. It was just when they arrived to Earth after Namek when she took the time to get to know the 'good' in him.

Vegeta sighted, he wanted to tell her, but the timing wasn't exactly right, especially with the weakling around. He returned to the ship and went to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Vegeta ate, took a shower and went outside. Bulma and the weakling were still sleeping.

Outside it was a beautiful day, the sky was partially cloudy. He realized the snow covered big part of the ship's base. So he began to melt it carefully with warm ki balls.

Bulma woke up and took a shower, while she was making her morning coffee, she saw Vegeta through the window cleaning the path around the ship so they could take off later. She smiled.

"What is he doing?" Yamcha startled her.

"Um he... he's melting the snow, since it was snowing a lot last night we were kind of stuck"

Yamcha grunted and sat on the kitchen table.

"I'm starving babe"

Bulma looked at him and began to make some sandwiches. She was doing that when Vegeta entered the kitchen ignoring everyone, he was drinking a glass of water.

"Vegeta, would you like some breakfast?" said Bulma

"No, I already ate, I can prepare my own food" He said glaring at Yamcha just to annoy him, and left. He was a little hungry... as a saiyan he was always hungry!, but the weakling's presence always made him loose his appetite. He never had a problem with the woman serving food to him, but he sure hated when she did that for Scarface. 'Useless piece of shit, can't he make his own bread? who the hell he thinks the woman is, a fucking servant?'.

He knew he even demanded her to cook for him when they first met, back on his 'reality'. But thinking about it, it was always to annoy her. Through the years of marriage he stopped doing that, and became more aware of helping with the meals. Especially because then there were two saiyans living in there with a big appetite. But the weakling? no excuses, he was just lazy.

Yamcha also responded at Vegeta with a glare, after he left, Yamcha said to Bulma.

"He's doing that on purpose, you know"

"What?"

"He's trashing me in front of you on purpose"

"Vegeta?" she looked at Yamcha, and then to the door where moments ago Vegeta stood. "No he's not, he's just an ass. Why do you say that?".

"Because is true, I don't know why he's doing it, but he didn't behave like that with the others. With the rest he's just an ass, with me, he's constantly antagonizing me."

Bulma didn't answer, she really never thought about it. "I don't know what to say, I guess I didn't notice, I'll put more attention to it".

After they ate and put on snow clothing, Bulma stood outside Vegeta's training room. She knocked twice and said "Vegeta, we're going out to get the second Dragon ball, are you coming?"

He didn't answered, but just when she was turning back to leave he opened the door.

"Let's get this over with".

* * *

They walked through the snowy mountain for almost two hours, when Bulma stopped.

"It should be here, around us, I'm not sure where"

"Below us?" Asked Yamcha.

Bulma nodded, "It snowed so much last night, and maybe how many days before that... The dragon radar indicates it's down here somewhere".

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Damn it you two are slow". And he began to create a big ki ball prepared to fire to the ground.

"NO VEGETA STOP!" Bulma screamed, as he stopped looking at her raising an eyebrow.

"You could destroy the Dragon Ball by doing that! I'm not sure how thick or strong they are, but I'm not taking the risk!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess we'll have to dig" said Yamcha

"I don't dig, I'm the prince of all saiyans, either I fight or destroy, but I do not dig" Responded Vegeta.

"Well I am the only one not digging here" said Bulma throwing a capsule. Two shovels appeared on the snow. "You two are strong, and physically able to handle this kind of job, so go and begin to dig!"

Yamcha and Vegeta looked at each other.

"You could be physically able to dig, if your ass wasn't that big. Seriously, do you woman ever do any kind of physical training? All I see you doing is complain and sit on your big whale ass!" Said Vegeta looking at her while Yamcha was digging.

Yamcha was trying to contain his laughter.

Bulma stood with wide eyes full of anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!"

"You're so screwed" murmured Yamcha to Vegeta chuckling.

"And you!? Weren't you just saying he antagonized you? And now you are there laughing at what he said to me!" She spat to Yamcha who just lowered his head and kept digging.

"And you, you royal pain in the ass!" She said looking at Vegeta "Erase that ugly smirk of yours. I do exercise, and I am certainly NOT FAT! For your information I'm one of the most beautiful women on this planet !" She said red of anger.

"Really? then remind me to get the fuck away from the others, I think I'd prefer to couple with a sheep". Said Vegeta

Yamcha couldn't hold his laugh any more.

Bulma screeched in anger.

"I HATE YOU BOTH! GO TO HELL!, you search for the Dragon ball I'm going back to the ship!"

Yamcha and Vegeta stood there, Vegeta took a shovel and began to dig with Yamcha.

When Bulma arrived to the ship, she was still furious, she slammed the door and began to break things at the kitchen. After a while, she calmed down and locked herself at the pilot's cabin. The radio began to make a sound.

Bulma turned on the radio controls and picked it up.

"Bulma, anybody there?" Was Tien's voice.

"Yes, this is Bulma, are you guys all right?"

"Yes, we just found a Dragon Ball, we're heading for the second one. I think we may catch that one today since is not really far from here. Any problems in there?"

"No, not really, Yamcha and Vegeta are digging our second Dragon ball so they should arrive any minute. Apart from the fact they're both huge assholes, everything is fine"

"Uhm... ok. I guess I..."

"Don't worry about it, good bye Tien, and good luck".

"Ok, good luck for you too Bulma"

Bulma turned off the controls. Tien wasn't exactly someone she could talk to.

As she sighed, she heard the ship's main door opening, she went out from the pilot's cabin and saw Vegeta walking to his training room, while Yamcha was locking the door.

Yamcha looked at her and said "We've got it".

Bulma nodded and went back to the pilot's cabin to head for the next Dragon ball.

* * *

They found the third dragon ball on a village, and was gave to them with no difficulty. It just took to hide Vegeta so he wouldn't scare the villagers. Since Tien's team was still looking for their third one, they were supposed to go for the last Dragon Ball.

The discussion Vegeta had with Bulma, just helped her to forget about her anger with Yamcha. Which was really annoying for Vegeta, the couple was again sharing more time together and showing their affection in public. Like always, Vegeta was just sick of it.

"Ok guys, we have three Dragon balls, Tien's team should have their last one soon, so we're going to get the seventh one". She said smiling to Yamcha.

Vegeta who stood at the back of the pilot's cabin said.

"I'll go get it"

"What?" Said Bulma turning to look at him.

"I said, I'll go get it. Give me that radar thing. You go to your house, we'll meet there when I'm finished".

"But why?"

"You two only slow things down, I already learned how to use your radar, and I can fly faster than this piece of junk, It would take less time since I wouldn't have to be waiting for both of your weakling's asses to move" He said, he was mad, those last days were getting into him, just the smell of the weakling bastard near her was making him crazy.

Bulma looked at Yamcha trying to get an opinion trough his eyes. Yamcha nodded and kept looking at a map he had.

"Well I guess... It might be faster, that way Tien might not have to wait for us". Bulma said not convinced with the decision.

"Then it's done" Vegeta took the dragon radar, and left the ship while it was still flying.

"That was... weird" Said Bulma, Yamcha looked at her not getting what she was talking about.

"I mean, he was mad, not usual mad. Did I say something earlier?"

"No, he's just crazy, I just think he can't stand being locked with us for too long, remember we're just weakling humans for him".

"You really think he has to make an effort to be around us? do we repel him that much?" She said a little bit worried.

"I guess" said Yamcha looking at his map again.

* * *

'Damn fucking weakling, and damn you stupid woman, how the hell can she even breath in the same room as that bag of crap. Was this woman stupid all along or what?'. Vegeta was flying fast, in a matter of two seconds he passed the ship. He had to get out of that ship, he couldn't trust his actions anymore. Being locked with those two for so long was a torture for him, not just for his feelings for her, but because he really hated Yamcha, and hold his urge to punch the guy drove him crazy. After a while he stopped to take a look at the radar again 'I'm not that far, I'll be back at Capsule Corp by night', then he took off.

The seventh Dragon ball was under a lake, Vegeta had no problems getting it, so he flew back to the city with no big inconveniences.

It was late when he arrived, the ship was parked in the backyard, and Vegeta got inside through the kitchen door. He was tired and needed a shower after being diving, but mostly he was hungry, so he took care of his priority. He was eating a bowl of food when he saw the woman's ki going downstairs, it was a relief to feel the woman near him without the weakling's presence, he was not any near the compound.

"Vegeta, did you just arrive?" Said Bulma rubbing her eyes, she was wearing a short pajama dress, long shirt style.

Vegeta nodded while looking at her legs.

"Kami, you must be exhausted, it's around four thirty in the morning".

"Why are you awake?"

"I was waiting for you to arrive, then I felt asleep. I was kind of worried, this was a peaceful dragon ball hunt, but It's not always like this, there have been some evil people looking for the dragon balls in the past".

"I can handle it"

"Probably, but still... you never know what those meanies can invent to get their hands over the dragon ball".

"I'd probably still be meaner than they" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma smiled back at him, after a while she asked "What would you wish for?"

"What?"

"If you were gathering the dragon balls for yourself, what would you wish for?"

Vegeta kept chewing thinking about her question.

"I wouldn't ask for anything"

"Really?"

"Well, I could ask for planet Vegeta to be back, but that doesn't make any sense since I can't bring back the saiyans, they've been dead for almost fifteen years now so it's too late for that..." He made a pause. "I thought at some point about asking immortality"

She looked at him with a little bit of fear on her eyes.

"...But I turned down that idea, since the only reason for me to want to be immortal was for being able to destroy Freeza. But being immortal is not enough, I could still be defeated by him, somehow caged and then I'd be stuck there forever. Besides If I'm going to kill him, I want to do it without any kind of magical help".

Bulma smiled

"Why are you smiling crazy woman"

"Well... all the bad guys always ask for selfish wishes. A bad guy wouldn't want to revive his people or his home planet. Immortality, yes, that's a bad guy's wish. But in your case was just because you wanted to kill someone that has been tormenting you for years...so, again you're not that bad".

Vegeta sighted with his hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "I AM evil woman, and now I don't really feel too excited about explaining you why, I'm too tired".

Bulma smiled and nodded. They were going up stairs when he asked

"What about your whish?"

Bulma looked at him, she looked uncomfortable with the question. "Well... the first time I gathered the dragon balls I wasn't really sure about what I was going to ask, I was thinking about strawberries..."

Vegeta snorted mocking her, he knew about that wish, she told him once. That's why he asked her, he knew she felt embarrassed about going on a trip all around the world just to wish for strawberries.

"Hey! I was a teenager, besides that wish didn't last on my mind for too long, I wanted to ask for my perfect boyfriend after that".

"Oh woman, just when I thought you couldn't say something more pathetic" he said smirking.

"I was a teenager!, anyway my wish wasn't granted"

"What about today, if you could make a selfish wish, what would it be?" He asked.

"Nothing I guess..." She said, they were already in front of each other's doors. "Well good night Vegeta" and she got into her room.

Vegeta didn't answer, when she closed the door he smiled. Then he went inside his room to shower and then to sleep.

Bulma was inside her room, she knew her last answer was a lie, she thought about it when they were searching for the dragon balls the days before. But she felt guilty about even wanting such a wish, after all how could she say to anybody her teen wish didn't really change through the years?

* * *

The next day, Tien and the others arrived around eleven. Yamcha arrived at Bulma's house about an hour before. Vegeta woke up early that day and went to train somewhere far from Capsule Corps.

When Tien, Launch and Oolong arrived, everybody greeted each other, they gathered all the Dragon balls on the ground and Tien called Shenlong.

The sky turned black, and a huge dragon emerged from the skies.

"What is your wish?"

"Shenlong please, We want you to revive all those who died under King's Piccolo reign of horror in the last year".

After a short pause, the dragon spoke "Your wish has been granted!". Then he disappeared, and the skies were blue once again.

"Let's go!, they're are in my lab!" Said Bulma with a huge smile running inside her house.

The others followed her, and they got into her lab, they saw the three cryogen beds opening.

"Uh what happened?" Said Krillin sitting with his hand on his head

"Tien?" Asked Chiaotzu getting out of the cryogen bed.

Everybody ran to hug them, and greet the three of them.

"How did you do it? Shenlong was dead! And King Piccolo What happened?" Asked Master Roshi realizing of the situation.

"Everything is fine Master Roshi, come, we'll tell you what happened while we eat, I'm sure the three of you are feeling hungry". Said Yamcha putting his hand in Master Roshi's back.

While the food was being served, Krillin asked "I'm sorry guys, but I need some information here, the last thing I remember is going back to the tournament field, Goku forgot his grandfather's dragon ball and his power pole".

"Well many things happened after that..." Yamcha began to explain everything that happened in those last months, including also how the other two died. Until he got into the part of how King Piccolo was defeated".

"So Goku took care of him? I knew it, he's the most powerful warrior on the planet!" cheered Krillin. "Uhm by the way, where's Goku?"

Any answer was stopped with the kitchen door, Vegeta entered the kitchen and saw all the people who were sitting looking at him. Three of them were 'new'. He rolled his eyes, took a bowl out of the fridge and began to leave again.

"Vegeta, why don't you stay? We were just telling Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi how King Piccollo was defeated" Said Bulma.

"Not interested" said Vegeta, and left.

"Who who was that?" Asked Krillin.

"He's the one who defeated King Piccollo" said Tien.

"He? What happened with Goku? Oh no, is he..." Said Master Roshi.

"No no, Goku is fine" said Tien, then explaining everything, from how Vegeta destroyed King Piccolo, to the quest for the Dragon Balls.

"So he helped a lot lately, I'm glad to know that he just looks creepy" Said Krillin smiling.

"Wait until you meet him, he's an asshole" said Yamcha. Then they stood up and went to the back yard, except for Master Roshi and Tien. Master Roshi stood sitting on his chair, he was frowning since Vegeta entered the room, Tien noticed it.

"You also feel it, don't you Master Roshi?" said Tien.

Master Roshi raised his head and nodded. "He stinks death, did he said anything about it?".

"Not really, neither we asked, he mentioned he was not part of the 'good guys' but since Freeza is supposed to be really evil and powerful, he seemed to be the least of our problems".

"I hope you're right, that evil death vibe he has is not earned by killing few, not even King Piccolo had it, and it's recent". Said Master Roshi very serious.

"I don't really know what can we do, he's insanely powerful, I'm sure that if he wanted he could destroy this planet with just one touch. We couldn't stop him, I just think that if he wanted to kill us, we'd be already dead, and if he was interested in the dragon balls, he could have stole them very easily from us".

Master Roshi sighted "Yes, I guess you're right my boy, I hope you're right".

* * *

**A/U: **Thanks again for the comments and reviews. The next chapters will have more romantic content.

Thealphamale: Piccolo will show up in the future, he and Vegeta are my favorite characters, but I'm not sure if it'll be very extended. The next chapters will be more focused on Vegeta/Bulma, and less in the others. Thanks for your comments.


	9. New Technology

**Chapter IX: New Technology**

It's been a month and a half since Vegeta first arrived. Bulma had been working hard on Vegeta's training room with her father, under the constant pressure of Vegeta who was not known for being a patient man. One afternoon, Bulma was working on the gravity room (as always), she was alone since her father had too much work to do at the Capsule Corp's building which was located in the heart of the city.

Vegeta entered her lab, she didn't heard him, she never did, which he loved. That way he could look at her while she worked... and maybe scare her after. 'she always do those weird faces when she's concentrated, how can anybody be so hot and so cute at the same time?' he smiled, then he realized he was smiling so he stopped, and pushed the door behind him to make a loud sound and startle her.

Bulma jumped and lifted her head. "Vegeta! I didn't see you there". She was sitting at the top of the gravity room.

"Hnm"

"Don't tell me you came to bug me about the gravity room, I'll be done when it's done, I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Fast as you can is not enough, I already lost a month and a half waiting for you" said Vegeta frowning and crossing his arms.

"We are not having this conversation again Vegeta, we had it so many times that I can totally predict how it's going to end"

"Hnm"

"Now, I work better in enriching work environments, so in order to make me work faster, you should go get me a soda" she said smiling.

"I'm not your fucking servant, do it yourself"

"If I do it myself, then I have to go down here, stop the work, go to the kitchen and get my soda. Do you realize how much time I'd be losing there? Not that I care... it's much more like your time"

"How about you don't drink anything"

"Vegeta, I already told about how I need to feel happy around my work in order to do it better" she said with a pout and somehow smiling.

Vegeta grunted, he knew she was teasing him, he realized she already learnt how to manipulate him, it was the same tactic she used on him since she was pregnant. The worst part for him was, it did worked, he always ended up giving up with her, nobody else in the entire universe had that power over him. 'This woman is going to be my doom', Vegeta left the lab.

Bulma just stood looking at him, thinking he refused to do anything for her and left.

Minutes later, Vegeta arrived with a soda and a bowl of Bulma's favorites cookies. She looked at him thinking 'this bastard brought things for himself and is going to make me watch him eat!'.

Vegeta left both things by her table.

Bulma stood with wide eyes not understanding the man's behavior. One minute he was a minion of the devil, the next he was sweet and considerate. He was the most difficult man she has ever known, she could never guess what was going through his head.

Then he made a small ki ball and melted one of the ladder's leg she was using. She felt to the ground falling on her but, she didn't hurt herself, but she looked at him in anger.

"That's for you to don't get used to this" he said pointing at the soda and cookies. Saying that, he left.

While Vegeta was going upstairs he heard the doorbell, he didn't need to open the door to know who it was. He could identify the weakling's ki trough the walls. Since nobody seemed to answer the door he thought 'then why should I do it' smirking he stood looking at the door from the kitchen, waiting for the weakling to give up and leave. Sadly for him, he heard Bulma's phone ringing downstairs at her lab, and at the same time, the weakling talking over the phone outside. In a matter of seconds Bulma was there going to open the door.

"Vegeta, didn't you hear the door?"

"No" and he walked to the backyard.

Bulma opened the door and greeted Yamcha, who followed her to her lab.

* * *

Outside Vegeta was kicking a tree, deciding he had to be more aggressive in showing the woman the true nature of Scarface. 'I'm not thinking in that kind of crap now, she got tired of him once, then she'll do it again". Shocking his head, he had an idea of how he could spend his time in the meanwhile. He went downstairs to Bulma's lab.

Yamcha was hugging Bulma when Vegeta arrived, he opened the doors so brusquely, the noise startled them and made Bulma jump back from Yamcha. Vegeta of course, was amused with the reaction.

"Woman, I need one of your capsules"

"A capsule? what for?"

"None of your business" he said.

"Well then I don't have any!" she said with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta sighted "You'll see later".

"Umm ok, how big is what you need to storage?"

"Very"

"Bigger than a car?"

"Yes"

"Veggie, what are you going to do?" she said being suspicious.

"Don't call me like that, do it one more time and I'll begin to call you Vulva!"

"Please don't" she said in a pleading tone. She opened a couple of drawers from her desk and found what she was looking for. She threw the capsule at him.

Vegeta nodded and turned around to leave.

"You're welcome!"

"Shut up!" Said Vegeta from upstairs.

"You're developing too much familiarity with him" said Yamcha serious.

Bulma rolled her eyes "So now I can't talk to him?"

"I didn't said that, but you're treating him like if he was a normal person"

"He IS a normal person Yamcha! He's an asshole, but he still have bones, blood and feelings"

"No he doesn't, haven't you heard, he's a saiyan, he say it like one hundred times a day".

"So saiyans are heartless monsters who can't feel?"

"Yes, and psychopaths too"

"How nice of you, I guess you won't mind me sharing that with Goku?"

"Goku is different"

"No he isn't, he just grew up in a different environment".

"He's got you blind Bulma, I never liked the fact of him being here, but I allowed it, and now you're joking around with that murderer?"

"What? First nobody has done anything to me, and you don't have to allow anything, you could have lived here for a while, but this is MY house, and I decide who lives here!".

"So anybody you want can live here, and my opinion doesn't matter?"

"Exactly!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"So in that case, I could I don't know, invite ANY female friend I want to my apartment and ask her to live with me. How about that?".

"Don't you dare to compare, you have a history of infidelities, and Vegeta doesn't annoy you because you're jealous of him, you hate him because he's stronger and way more badass than you!".

"Badass? Are you bind or what, a badass is just a guy who's mean enough to be cool, that guy is freaking Belzebu! And how do I know he doesn't have any romantic interest in you?

"Oh come on! The man doesn't even think I'm attractive, he has to develop an interest in people first!"

"Well I think he IS attracted to you, you boss him around and spat at him and you're still alive!"

"You're just being ridiculous, but let me tell you that I'm glad that for once the tables had turned."

"What do you mean"

"For the first time in like... ever! You're the one mad at me because you're jealous" she said smiling.

"I can't talk with you, I had it" Yamcha took his jacked and left.

"Yamcha! where are you going! You can't be mad for something like that!" she said following him through the house.

"I feel anyway I want to, since my opinion doesn't matter. you can stay with that asshole here all you want".

"What are you implying?

Yamcha didn't wanted to break up with her, it wouldn't be the first time if he did, but he just said "Nothing, I'm just leaving now, bye" And left without even look back at her. Her eyes were tearful.

* * *

After Vegeta left Bulma's lab, he took off where he landed with his space pod. He had been thinking about go to get it, not because he needed it, but It wasn't a very good idea to leave an alien ship alone for anybody to discover it. But mostly, he wanted to get his scouter, he broke it when he escaped in order to disable the tracking system and the communicator, but he needed the system that made the power recounts, even when he wasn't training at the gravity room yet, he was stronger already, but he didn't know how much. The environment Earth gave him was the best to get stronger, as a saiyan every time he had a deadly fight, he would get stronger, but living with Freeza, due the lack of sleep and food, he didn't get any stronger after the fights or beatings. That was how Freeza kept the saiyans in line. Now on Earth he had all the sleep time his body needed, same with food.

Now he needed a training room, a way to measure his strength and a spar partner. The last one would have to wait, Kakarrot wasn't ready, he didn't even know how to fly yet. 'I'll check this week if that frikin' genie finished with the ki training...'

It was a little painful for him to admit, but he didn't hate Kakarrot anymore, especially after the fight against Cell. That fight changed everything, his perspective of family and as a fighter. It was his fault Kakarrot died, but he wasn't bothered by the fact the clown was dead, he was still training in the other world and everybody knew he'd eventually come back. It was mostly because of Gohan, he felt guilty for leaving the kid without his dad. That's why he never left his own son, and why he never lost communication with Gohan (even when it was trough Bulma), he never really understood why Kakarrot put the sake of the universe before his family, but how could he understand. Kakarrot grew up with people who loved him, he didn't. When he found Bulma he swore he'll never let her go, and he'll never leave Trunks alone, at least not by choice. 'But I failed in that promise.'. Now he wasn't so sure about it.

He sat on his pod wondering if he took the right decision, it wasn't too late. Bulma had no interest in him yet, he could train, and leave to destroy Freeza and never come back. That way she wouldn't marry a warrior who's constantly putting his life in danger, and she wouldn't had a son with those same fighting needs. He sighted and stayed on his sit. 'Even If I manage to forget about her, I don't think I can do the same with Trunks, I never showed too much interest in him, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him...'

He sat in his pod for hours, when the stars appeared in the skies, he stood up and put his pod on a capsule, and took the scouter on his hands heading back to Capsule Corp.

When he arrived, the woman and the weakling weren't around, but her father was downstairs at his lab. Vegeta went downstairs looking for the old man, he entered his lab and Dr. Briefs looked at him.

"Hello there son, you missed dinner"

"Hnm"

"If you're looking for Bulma, she left earlier, but I have no idea where and when will she return".

"I was looking for you"

"Really? What do you need?"

Vegeta put his scouter on the worktable.

"I need to fix this" said Vegeta

Dr. Briefs eyes widened in interest when he saw the alien device, it was the same look his daughter had. He grabbed the scouter and watched it meticulously. After a while he asked "What is this my boy? Some kind of information retriever?".

If Vegeta didn't known the old man for so many years, he would have been amazed by his intelligence. "Something like that, it's also a communicator and it has a tracking device. I destroyed it for those two last reasons, I only need the information to be working, I need you to fix it".

Dr. Briefs stood thinking for a while. "I have to say that I'm completely thrilled by just thinking in find out the kind of technology this little thing holds, but I have to be honest with you son, the damage is big, I'm not sure I can guess how the missing parts are".

"What If I draw you the blueprint? Would that help you?" asked Vegeta.

"If you know how this looked inside, yes, then I may be able to do something with this"

Vegeta took a notebook Dr. Briefs had on his desk and began to write and draw circuits and data. Meanwhile the scientist had completely forgotten about his own job, he was way too consumed and amazed by the scouter, the chip's size was almost unbelievable for him, the materials it was made of didn't existed on earth, he was anxious to try to reply them. Until he saw the hour, the clock on the wall marked it was past eleven.

"I'm going to sleep my boy, are you staying here?"

Vegeta didn't raise his head, he just nodded without stopping his writing.

"Then goodnight, tomorrow I'll take a look to your notes. I feel like a little boy on christmas, I don't want to go to sleep, I want to stay up playing with your scouter, but I know that won't pay off in the morning" he smiled and left.

* * *

After Yamcha left, Bulma stood with ache on her heart, she returned to her lab to continue her work, but she couldn't concentrate because her mind decided to go over the fight one and another time, and analyzing every part of it, which only made her feel worst.

After being looking over the fight so many times, she decided she didn't acted as she should had, it wasn't entirely her fault, but he came to her house to invite her to go out, he had good intentions. With that, she decided to call him, but nobody answered on his apartment, and his cell phone was turned off. 'Maybe he went to the pub without me anyway. I know he likes to drink when we fight...'. She decided to make things right, so she went upstairs, took a shower and changed her clothes to a short tight black dress with white little dots, her hair was growing again, so she left it loose, she put on some high heels, a jacket and left the house on her car.

Yamcha mentioned he had two pubs on his mind for that night, they were making plans before Vegeta entered her lab asking for a capsule. How something so insignificant could have caused such a fight?

She parked at the first place and went in. The pub didn't have too many people, but she couldn't see Yamcha anywhere. She left and drove to her second option, when she parked, she saw Yamcha's car near hers. She smiled and walked to the entry.

Once inside, the music was very loud, and it was way more crowded than the last pub. Some people were dancing making her walk through the place more difficult. The place was not precisely tiny, so it might take some time to find Yamcha.

But it didn't took long, she saw him standing against a wall on the way to the bathrooms, a red haired woman had her arms across his neck, and she was talking to him near, way too near from his mouth. Suddenly the woman stopped, grabbed Yamcha by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into one of the bathrooms while beginning to kiss him.

Bulma couldn't move, she felt her soul was leaving her body. Her skin was cold, but the tears who were just running through her face were hot. She ran out of the pub quickly as she could, she ran until she got into the parking lot and threw up on a trash can. She felt cold, dizzy, disgusted and sick, she felt as if her heart was on her mouth, and she was vomiting it.

When she stopped, she cleaned her mouth with some paper she had on her purse, and sat on her car. She sat there for many minutes, completely stoic, wide eyes, expressionless face. After twenty minutes she turned on her car and left. When she stopped on a red light she felt it coming, all the anger, pain and emotions at once. She screamed, she yelled, she hit the steering wheel, if she had any powers, the car would be already destroyed.

The street was empty, so no one saw her tantrum, now she could only feel pain.

When she arrived home, she went upstairs to wash her mouth, she still had a need for destruction, but it was stupid to destroy her own things, he wasn't worth it. 'For that matter I can go to his apartment and destroy his...' It sounded like a good idea, but she dismissed that thought immediately.

She went downstairs again to make some herbal tea that could help her sleep, when she saw the lights of the hallway to her lab on. 'Dad's working at this hour?'. She went down stairs with her tea. Down there she saw Vegeta on her dad's lab, he was sitting writing something.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta raised his head and saw her.

"You look like shit" he said with a serious face.

Bulma didn't even thought about it before, her mascara must have been all around her face. Still she didn't answered.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked standing by his side.

"Why did you throw up?" he said.

"W-why, how do you know?"

"I can smell it"

"Oh my god seriously? I washed my teeth and everything"

"I have sharper senses, but it doesn't come from your mouth, it comes from inside of you"

"Oh" she said a bit more relieved that it wasn't because she 'missed a spot' or something.

"Why did you throw up?" he asked again.

"I... I don't know, I felt sick from one moment to other" she made a pause. "Your turn to answer, what are you doing here?"

Vegeta took the notebook he was using, and gave it to her, she read it for a minute and her eyes changed her sad expression, she was surprised now.

"What is this?"

"That" he said pointing his scouter.

She took it and put the same face her father had earlier, she was intrigued. "Is this some kind of communicator device?".

Vegeta smirked at her reaction.

"Yes, that's one of its features" he said.

"So what are you writing there, the prints?"

"Yes, your father's going to fix it".

She read the many pages he wrote, he was extremely organized with his notes, his blueprints made hers look like doodles. "Why you never told me you knew mechanics and engineering?"

"I don't" he answered.

"Then how can you do this? If you didn't create this device, how can you know what's inside of it with such precision. I mean, you also have some formulas here, you have to know advanced math and engineering".

Vegeta looked where she was pointing and answered "I had a basic education on this, before my planet was destroyed, but I can't build it. When I was younger I spent some of my free time disassembling devices, that's why I know where everything goes, but I can't build them, neither I know why they work".

"But It's almost impossible, I mean to remember such a huge number of things... do you have photographic memory or something?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Wow, and here I was thinking you were another warrior with muscles on his head"

Vegeta frowned.

Bulma was amazed, she completely forgot about her problems with Yamcha, she was entirely entertained reading Vegeta's notebook and watching the device, matching his notes with his scouter.

Vegeta realized how her humor changed with what he was doing, he didn't like to see her sad, he didn't know how to act when she was crying, he felt stupid and useless. But he loved making her mad and he was really good at it. But now it was a very weird feeling when he managed to make her happy.

"This is amazing Vegeta, I don't know what else to say" she said smiling but looking tired. "I really wish I wasn't so tired so I could keep looking at this".

"Your father said that"

She smiled "I bet he did, this is candy for us" she put her hand on his head making him stiff. "I can't wait to find out what else you have in there". She gave him another smile and took her tea mug to leave.

Vegeta stood looking at her while she was leaving, it was late, she was tired, something happened to her and she didn't say what, clearly she didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to know, but if he was going to change her mood, it would be to make her mad, not sad. So he kept his mouth shut.

Bulma went to her room and laid on her bed, it was a really bad day, she was still hurt and mad. Vegeta helped her to calm down, his notes helped her to focus on something else, but still. Now she was alone on her bed and the day caught with her, she felt asleep crying.

When Vegeta went to sleep, he heard Bulma crying. He didn't likd to hear her and do nothing about it 'But what am I suppose to do, the woman has nothing to do with me. And if she's crying, it's because of that weakling, I'm not going to be her 'comforting friend' '. So he sat on his bed trying to fall asleep.

He hated to sleep, the first time he arrived on Earth it took him months to get his body used to beds, he was used to sleep sitting, like on his pod or in Freeza's ship. He knew it wasn't natural, but after so many years, that was the only way he could fall assleep. Years before when he first arrived to Earth, it took him some time to get used to it, until he finally was able to sleep laid down, Bulma also helped in that process. Now when he woke up in some kind of past, he was again having the same trouble, and over that the woman was distracting him!.

* * *

The next morning Vegeta trained and showered like he always did, but then he went to Dr. Briefs lab to end his blueprint which he finished fast. Nobody was up yet, it was Saturday, so everybody sleep later 'Lazy humans, with their weekly 'free days', no wonder why they're so behind other races, they're sloths". Out of boredom (and some curiosity), he began to read some of the notes Dr. Briefs had, there were many unfinished projects, which seemed to have been dismissed due the lack of knowledge in certain areas, or some other just didn't worked.

He read almost all of them, and found some of them to be close to things he had seen in the past. Like a ship's engine, but the project was abandoned since humans didn't seemed to know any other way to travel faster than light speed. Which left him with some thoughts, he might know how to solve some of those problems, but if he opened his mouth, maybe they'd bug him constantly taking his precious time of training. On the other hand, he has been living at Capsule Corp for more than ten years, and he never contributed with anything but his skills as a warrior to fight any external menace.

He knew the Briefs were rich, it wasn't like he was getting them to bankrupt, but still. He saw how Bulma paid for the weakling's apartment, and maybe she also paid for other of his stuff too. The idea of putting himself to do the same thing Scarface was doing annoyed him. So he took some blank pages and began to work.

After a while, the smell of breakfast made him stop, so he went upstairs.

"Oh hello Vegeta, I didn't know you were home, how are you honey?" Said Mrs. Briefs sitting by her husband.

"Fine" he said grunting and sitting in front of them to join the breakfast.

Bulma arrived, she looked awful. Her eyes were swollen and red, she was pale, and she had mascara all over her face, worst than the night before.

Vegeta snorted containing his laugh.

Bulma looked at him frowning, sensing he was laughing at her. "What's so funny".

"You look like a raccoon" he said smirking.

Mrs. Briefs turned her head to see her and said "Oh my god honey what happened?"

"Yamcha happened" She said seriously while preparing her coffee.

'Knew it' thought Vegeta.

"Oh no honey, did you two fought again?" Said her mother.

"No". She said and sat in silence.

Her mother kept looking at her waiting for her daughter to give her more information. Bulma felt it and responded. "I don't want to talk about it mom". Her mother nodded and everybody kept eating their breakfast.

With a full stomach, Vegeta went back to Dr. Briefs lab to end what he began, when the old man entered.

"Are you still writing the scouter's blueprints son?"

"No, those are finished" he said pointing the notebook under the scouter.

Dr. Briefs took the notebook giving a quick look to the many pages Vegeta wrote smiling. "This is going to be a fun afternoon my boy". Then he looked at the saiyan who was concentrated on his pages "May I ask what are you doing now?"

Vegeta sighted in discontent, the old man kept distracting him. He showed him his notes "That's for this project" and then he took one of Dr. Briefs rejected projects.

"Are you solving my rejected projects?" The scientist asked with wide eyes.

"Just those with things that look similar to devices or machines I disassembled in the past. I don't know if they work, and If they do, I don't know why. I just know how thing should go together".

Dr. Briefs was surprised, he began to read Vegeta's corrections "Yes... this seems right, I don't know why I couldn't think about it" He was smiling, then he looked at Vegeta.

"Why are you doing this boy? I mean, I couldn't be more grateful, but I know you hate to lose training time"

"Take it as my way to repay for hosting me" He said frowning. "Besides your lazy daughter is still working on my gravity room, I can't improve much more training without it".

"My son, we're more than happy for you to stay. You saved our planet, and now you're training to help us again. Even with this, do you realize that if you tried to sell this blueprint to any other company, you'll be a millionaire?" Said Dr. Briefs.

"I didn't save your planet, I needed to talk with the one you call Goku. I'm not training now to save it either, I'm killing that lizard bastard because I have pending issues with him. And I'm not interested in selling those, I still need for your daughter to finish my gravity room, I don't need money of a planet I'm leaving soon as I'm ready to fight that lizard". Vegeta said, thinking about why did he say he was leaving, he wasn't sure yet... was he?.

Dr. Briefs nodded smiling. "As you wish my boy, but believe me, we're more than happy with you living here".

Vegeta felt uncomfortable, that's why he hated to do 'good things', humans would always make a big deal of it later. He finished what he was writing while grunting and stood up.

"I'll solve some others in other time, I need to train now"

Dr. Briefs smiled at him while he saw the young saiyan leave.

About twenty minutes later, Bulma arrived at the lab. She was fixing her ponytail when she saw her father was absorbed by many sheets of paper. Vegeta's scouter was in another table with the notebook.

"What are you doing dad?"

"Honey, I didn't see you there, I'm checking some things Vegeta wrote".

"You mean the notebook?"

"No, I mean yes, I'll concentrate on that in a minute he really seemed to be in need of it. But now I'm checking this" He gave her some sheets of paper.

She looked at them, it was Vegeta's handwriting, with the same tidy system. "What am I looking at, some kind of engine?".

"Yes, that's the fixed blueprint and formula for the engine project, for the F740 ship we dismissed eight months ago" he said smiling.

"What?! are you serious?" She said shocked. "How did he know? I mean, Why?".

"Well the cancelled projects were on my desk, he must have been reading them last night or early today, and he began to fix them" he said with a wide smile.

"Why? did he tell you?"

"Well it seems that he doesn't like to live with us and don't contribute"

"But he saved us, he's training to save us again!"

"That's what I told him, but he insisted that those fights were for personal motives, he wasn't saving anybody, and he didn't care about money, he said he didn't need money from a planet he was leaving soon".

"He's leaving, he said that?" she said worried.

"Yes, it's a shame, he's a bit surly, but I like him" said her father putting the papers down.

"Honey!" Mrs. Briefs voice interrupted.

"What?" Answered the old man.

"Not you honey, Bulma. You have a visitor" Mrs. Brief said.

"A visitor?" Bulma asked raising her eyebrow.

* * *

**A/U: **Thank you all again for the feedback. I had a hard time writing this chapter, my english had been bumpy these last couple of days. I write a sentence and then I read it again wondering if what I wanted to say was correctly translated. Anyway, thank you again for reading.


	10. Broken Heart

**Chapter X: Broken Heart**

Vegeta was training in the backyard when he felt a familiar ki. 'What the hell is that weakling doing here?' He jumped to his balcony and entered the house 'Oh this one is going to be a good one' he said smirking maliciously.

* * *

Bulma felt a knot on her throat, her mother didn't had to say who was visiting, she knew. Soon as she saw him standing in her living room she froze, she didn't know how to react.

"Hi" said Yamcha

Bulma didn't answered.

"I came to talk" he said.

After a moment Bulma asked "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you know what about, I want to talk about yesterday".

"You want to talk... seriously... YOU WANT TO TALK!?" she made a pause and laugh "Ok, let's talk about yesterday, how about beginning with the red haired bitch you were kissing yesterday!"

Yamcha was pale "What-what are you talking about?"

"Don't put that innocent face with me you son of a bitch, I saw you at the pub, and I'm pretty sure about what you did with her in the bathroom later!"

"It's not what you think Bulma" he tried to say.

"It's not what I think?, so she was giving you mouth to mouth resuscitation because you were drowning on you beer?!"

"NO! she's my manager, I mean at least she was. She tried to make a move on me last night, I was tired and sad and drunk. But nothing happened, after she did that I walked away from her, this is just a misunderstanding Bulma!"

"And you expect me to believe that? really?!".

"Believe whatever you want, I know I didn't do anything wrong, and on the other hand if I had, we were on a break!" Yamcha spat.

"A break?! who the fuck said we were on a break!?"

"I think it was very clear yesterday when I said you could go to do whatever you wanted!"

"That doesn't mean we were on a break! And even if we were, how could you in the same day, go to fuck with another woman!"

"I didn't slept with her, for the last time get that shit in your head!" Screamed Yamcha.

Their voices were raised too quickly, they were screaming at each other. Vegeta didn't need to stand up by the stairs in the second floor to hear. By now he could be on the roof and he would still be able to listen.

"You always do this to me, you had that sick need to control every fucking thing that's around you, even people!" screamed Yamcha.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, and by this pace you'll end up alone because seriously, I don't think that there's anybody in this fucking universe that could stand the shit I have to tolerate with you. You're nothing more than a spoiled brat, who's way too used to have everything you want. If a fucking alien falls from the sky but you want to help him you do it, no matter what anybody around you say. The fucking brat wants to travel around the world putting her life in danger for a fucking dragon wish. Poor the guy who tries to stop you. If I dare to talk to another girl, then there goes your childish tantrums because we're all fucking possessions to you, and hell forbids the day you share us! I'm telling you Bulma, you better stop treating me like this, because remember what I say, nobody, nobody in this fucking planet is going to tolerate your shit the way I do, I'm the only one who has been with you not caring about you social status or your money, and you fucking know that!"

Bulma was crying, her heart was completely broken and her confidence was gone. She didn't know what to say her mind was blank.

Yamcha stood enraged, he picked up his jacket and left slamming the main door.

Bulma ran to her room, when she was already upstairs she hit something hard on the hallway. She raised her head to realize it wasn't something hard, it was someone hard.

Vegeta stood looking at her raising an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, you heard anything?" she said looking down and holding back her tears.

"Are you serious, I think even Kakarrot heard on the lookout" he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry about that..."

"So he cheated on you"

Bulma looked at him surprised by his question, she didn't answer.

"Anyway, you're better off him" Vegeta said turning back.

"Why you say so"

He stopped and looked at her "Seriously you want to know?"

She stood in silence.

"First he's a weakling, which might be quite common in you race, but the worst thing is he thinks he's stronger and brags about it. He's lazy and have huge lack of discipline. He lets himself being controlled by you and he does nothing about it, but then he blames it on you. Because he just doesn't have the balls to admit he has no personality. Seriously, you want more reasons? I have plenty".

"You also think I control him?" she said walking to her room without losing her gaze with Vegeta, so he could follow her.

"Yes you do, but like I said, If he had enough balls he wouldn't let you. He pleases you like a pathetic lapdog".

Bulma sat on her bed "So he's right... I control him, I make him do only what I want. If I have to attend to a business party, he goes with me. Even when I know that he hates it..." she cried.

"You're raving" He said standing in front of her.

She looked at him.

"You're raving because you're missing the point. The weakling cheated on you, invented a lame excuse, and then blamed it on you lowering your self esteem".

"But why I keep feeling like this, I'm sad my heart is broken, It hurts so much Vegeta" Her words were cut by a distressing cry.

Vegeta didn't know what to do, his instincts said to hold her, she was his mate for the last ten years. His brain said stay away, this is not the same woman, she's not your mate, say something evil and get out of the room. He barely knew how to react with these things even when he was with Bulma... his Bulma. She always was the one who leaded him trough the awkward situations. This woman was the same, yet so different sometimes.

Vegeta sat by her side, which took him a lot of effort. Just being in contact with her made him uncomfortable, he couldn't stand being like that, he would prefer to be mad at her and because of that be away from her. Not because she had no idea who he really was.

Bulma kept her inconsolable weeping, when she felt Vegeta sitting by her side, she instinctively laid by his chest. He stiffened first, but as seconds went by he relaxed putting his arm around her.

After a while she managed to control herself.

"Did you finish?" Vegeta asked

Bulma looked at him with wide big eyes, noticing the man stood by her for a long time.

"Now stop crying because being weak doesn't suit you, go to eat, and then go to finish your work". The stood up and left her room 'Why the fuck did I say the weak thing?'.

She looked at him leaving her room, she realized how awkward must have been for him to be there with her, but he did, and he listen to her, and comfort her. She decided he was right, and being focused on work might help her.

"The training room will be ready tomorrow" she said with a weak voice.

* * *

When Vegeta left Bulma's room he was confused, he didn't acted using his brain and that bothered him. He immediately flew away, he decided he should get going to do what he came to Earth for, his goal was to kill Freeza with his bare hands, so anything that mattered was he getting stronger with the Gravity Room (which was going to be ready in a matter of hours), with more power he would achieve the SJJ again, and he also needed to make sure Kakarrot was getting stronger, he needed to take all the precautions.

Once he landed at the lookout, Kamisama greeted him at the entrance.

"I felt your visit Vegeta, what brings you here?" Said the old Namekian.

"I came to see how's the progress on Kakarrot"

"He's eating now, but I must remind you we are trying to speed his training, but there's isn't much you can accomplish when you take a three year training to fit in one".

"Kakarrot can do it, he's a saiyan. He's already behind for his age, and he has a hidden strength"

"Vegeta!" Said a younger saiyan with a chicken leg on his hand running out from the lookout building.

"Damn it Kakarrot, don't you have some kind of decency when it comes to food?"

Goku looked at the chicken leg and swallowed it, with the bones and everything. Kami and Vegeta curled their lips and eyebrows.

"Damn it Kakarrot, you're disgusting! Apart from fighting could you learn how to eat with that little brain of yours!?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I was really hungry. Mr. Popo had me training all day! It's been really fun, look what I can do now!" Goku jumped disappearing, Vegeta lifted his right hand to hit an invisible attacker behind him without even turning back, then Goku appeared again falling to the ground behind Vegeta.

"Ouuw" moaned Goku on the floor touching his head "That was very mean Vegeta!".

"That only shows how much training you still need! Get up, I want to see what else you learned, and when we're finished you'll come with me for the day to train!"

Goku looked at him, and grew a wide smile. "Really? is that true Vegeta?" Goku looked at Kamisama "Mr. Kamisama, can I go? I'll be back soon as Vegeta trains me for a day".

"I don't see any inconvenient with it, but be back when you finish" Said Kamisama with a smile.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Ok now, you asked your mom, come here and show me what you've learned!"

The spar began in front of the main building at the lookout, Vegeta was holding back without powering up, but not enough to not hurt Goku. After five hours of fight, Goku was exhausted and almost every bone of his body was broken. He still managed to kick Vegeta, but he just seemed to have a couple of wounds. After the spar, Vegeta flew down to the Lookout to get a senzu bean, he landed at Master Korin's tower, and found Yajirobe sleeping with a big amount of drool on his cheek.

Vegeta smirked and screamed "WAKE UP FATTY!"

Yajirobe jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling, then he looked with wide eyes one of the beings on Earth he feared the most "Ve-Vegeta"

"Finally, get up, I need a Senzu bean"

"I-I-I'm sorry but Master Korin is the only one who can.. um give them?"

"Then go get the cat, what do I care, I need the damn bean now!"

"At your service my Lord!" and run downstairs

When Yajirobe left, Vegeta burst into laughter "Aaaaah pathetic life form, you're so funny".

Master Korin appeared within seconds at the main floor, followed by Yajirobe who was now faking a 'brave' position. He whispered to Mr Korin "Yeah I told him to leave if he didn't wanted to deal with me later" crossing his arms.

"Really? I'm not Lord Vegeta anymore?" said Vegeta smirking

Yajirobe jumped again hugging Master Korin

"Meoooow get off me you stupid kid!" said the cat.

"How the hell did you heard that!" said Yajirobe white with fear.

"All my senses are higher you stupid human, now get lost" Then Vegeta looked at Master Korin "I need a Senzu".

The cat nodded and threw him one.

"Are you crazy Master Korin!?"

"Why, are you going to stop him?" said the cat.

Vegeta smirked again, and took off flying up back to the lookout.

Goku couldn't move, he was moaning in pain when Vegeta arrived. "What took you so long, Master Korin didn't had senzus?"

"Nah, Fat guy" responded Vegeta giving Goku the bean.

Goku swallowed it and jumped to stand up smiling.

Vegeta nodded and said "Ok, now we'll take off".

"Uhm... Vegeta?"

'For hell's sake what now' "What!"

"I still don't know how to fly..." said Goku touching the tips of his index fingers with each other.

"You what?", then he looked at Kamisama "What the fuck have you been doing then?".

"He needs to know his own energy before learn how to fly" said calmly Kamisama.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed Goku by his wrist "I'll bring the dumbass tomorrow, then I hope you stop teaching him useless things"

"Hey!" said Goku, then he turned his head to Kamisama and said smiling "Good Bye Mr. Kami, I'll be back tomorrow!".

And then Vegeta took off with Goku at his back, while they were flying Vegeta looked at him and said "If you say anything about this to anybody, I swear god I'll kill you Kakarrot". Goku looked at him not understanding completely, but nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at Capsule Corp it was dark already, the two saiyans entered by the kitchen door.

"My favorite boys!" Greeted Mrs. Briefs

"How are the two only men who appreciate my food as it should!?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to check on Bulma.

"I'm great Mrs. Briefs! And I'm really hungry!" Said Goku greeting the woman.

Vegeta was at Bulma's lab, he could see her ki under the training room, only her legs were visible. Legs that only gave him great memories of how he explored them so many times in the past. Then he shocked his head and said "Woman!"

A big hit was heard under the GR, Bulma slid from under the structure touching her forehead.

"Vegeta why you have to scare me? That hurt".

Vegeta was smirking with his accomplish.

"Is it done?" he asked

"Almost, maybe a couple of hours... where were you?"

He nodded not answering her question, and turned back to leave, when he was at the door he said. "I came with Kakarrot, he'll stay for tonight, and we'll train on the gravity room tomorrow".

Bulma smiled and ran behind Vegeta.

Once upstairs Bulma saw his old friend shoveling food.

"Goku!" she said smiling.

"Wudma!" Said the little saiyan with his mouth full, standing to hug his friend.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted, he also sat to eat. Bulma washed her hands on the sink and joined them.

"How have you been? How's training with Kamisama?" Asked Bulma

"It's amazing! I've been having lots of fun, but it's not as hard as Vegeta's training, I can't wait for you to teach me those moves!" Said Goku now looking at Vegeta.

Bulma looked at the older saiyan and asked "Really? you're going to help to train Goku?"

"Not because I want to, I don't have a choice, he needs to be prepared for Freeza, since the humans will be useless against him"

"So you think with your training I'll be able to defeat Freeza?" Asked happily Goku.

Vegeta's eye twitched and jumped screaming "NO! what the hell are you thinking about, of course not!"

Goku pouted.

Vegeta continued more calmed "But you'll be able to destroy some of his bodyguards and a special force of five alien clowns he has, the Ginyu Force. So there you have a lot to play with".

Goku smiled with joy "Yay!"

Bulma looked at both saiyans "You two are crazy, how can you be happy to fight someone who's stronger than you, and overall, be really excited about it!?".

"Maybe it's because you're not a warrior Bulma" said Goku.

Vegeta shocked his head as a no and said "No, it doesn't have to do with being a warrior. Your warrior friends are not excited about this either, that's your saiyan blood speaking. We're a warrior race, we are thrilled with war and fight a stronger enemy".

"So you're pretty much a race of sadistic nuts" Said Bulma

Vegeta frowned.

"Don't listen to her Vegeta, she's just jealous because she doesn't have a tail" said Goku while eating.

Vegeta snorted.

"For the millionth time Goku! I don't envy your stupid ugly tale!" spat Bulma at Goku.

"But that's not what you said when I met you"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID WHEN I MET YOU" she answered.

Vegeta was laughing.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, she has never seen him laugh, he always smirked, and he looked evil when he did it. His laughter made him look even better, he wasn't frowning, he looked... happy?

Goku joined his laugh until Bulma gave up and also was infected with it.

When they finished their meal, Bulma stood up and said.

"Ok guys, I'll go to finish the gravity room now, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Train" said Vegeta.

Goku looked at him surprised.

"Ok... but please go easy on Goku, Vegeta".

As always... Vegeta smirked. "Come on Kakarrot, let's go outside, you'll learn how to fly right now".

Goku smiled and followed him.

* * *

**A/U:** Thank you for reading!. Next chapter: the story of how Vegeta met Bardock!


	11. New Information

**A/U: **Thank you all again for reading, fav and follows. I really appreciate your words. Blueflower1594: I'll double check now, I'll try to re-write parts of that chapter, I still have trouble to explain myself in english.  
NNP: Thanks a lot for your offer, whenever you have the time, I'd love some help with that!.  
Thanks to Love Vegie, Luke, Quon, Thealphamale, SaiyanPrincessBB and everybody for your kind comments.

I must remind you as readers, that this is an alternate universe. The characters might go OOC sometimes I (try not to do it so much) and as an AU, some things are different, like Goku's origins and part of Bardock's story. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter XI: New Information**

"Why is that skull of yours so damn thick, I'm not repeating myself again!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm almost there, you saw how I almost did it the last time" answered Goku.

"Yes and then you felt over me!, now keep your paws and tail away from me!" spat Vegeta.

The older saiyan sighted and seemed to be counting to ten. "Fine, last time I say it, it's the same way you form a ki ball in your hands, now you need to gather all that ki under you feet".

Goku was sitting on the floor with the lotus position.

"Now..." continued Vegeta "Pull that ki away from you, throw it against the floor"

Goku began to float about forty centimeters from the ground.

"Ok, now try to maintain it, add some height if you can, and this time, DO NOT open your eyes"

From inside the house, Bulma just finished the gravity room and had inside a capsule, she was walking through the kitchen and saw Vegeta teaching Goku how to levitate. Since Goku was so concentrated, she smiled and sat on a chair in the darkness of kitchen watching the two saiyans.

"Am I doing it right?" asked Goku.

"Shut up and concentrate"

Then again, Goku opened one of his eyes and felt on his bum.

Vegeta sighted touching the bridge of his nose.

Goku didn't stood up, he was staring at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?"

"What!" he spat.

"Do you have a dad?"

Vegeta stood looking at Goku, the question took him by surprise.

"Of course I did had a father, everybody has one!"

Goku stood on the ground looking at Vegeta, and after a pause asked. "Did I?"

Vegeta sighted "Yes Kakarrot, you had a father and you HAVE a brother, an older one".

"Really? How is he, can I meet him?"

Vegeta stood thinking how would Raditz react meeting Kakarrot in a different circumstance.

"Maybe you'll meet him someday, he's a dumbass too. Yet he's very different to you. I guess the two of you are the combination of you father".

"You knew my dad?"

"Of course I did, I'm the prince of all saiyans, I knew the people who was around me. We weren't too many anyway"

"How was he?"

"He looked like you, but he wasn't a clown like you, he behaved like a saiyan; cocky, cold blood killer, he loved fighting. He was a General in our army, that's why he trained me for a while"

"He did? " asked Goku lighten up "and how was he? was he a good teacher?".

"He was one of our smartest men, but he wasn't known for his patience. He was more like a war strategist, he was brilliant when it came to tactics. But then he went to that mission on planet Kanassa and he never came back the same". Said Vegeta leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean? what happened?" Said Bulma who approached to hear better, she sat by Goku also intrigued with the story. Vegeta knew she was at the kitchen all along, but he was still surprised she cared about the story.

Vegeta frowned and continued "Well... he was on a mission on Kanassa, somehow he was caught off-guard and one of the natives infected him somehow. The thing is Bardock began to have visions of the future, one of them was the destruction of our planet"

Bulma and Goku stood still with wide eyes.

"Bardock returned to our planet completely paranoid, everybody made fun of him since the thought of out race being defeated was unthinkable. Pride is one of our strengths but also in that case, it proved to be a huge weakness. My father didn't rejected completely the idea that maybe Bardock was right, me on the other hand I was convinced he was telling the truth, but it didn't matter since in those days Freeza asked for me, so I left my planet to never come back. Too late my father decided to believe in Bardock's vision, so when he decided it was time to attack Freeza, Freeza attacked us first." he made a pause.

"Bardock was a strong saiyan, he was an Elite warrior, which could explain why he was a bit disappointed when Radditz was born. Elite warriors, hope to have elite kids, anyway Radditz was not a third class either. On the other hand, when you were born things changed".

"Me?" asked Goku pointing his own chest.

"Yes, like I told you once, all babies were measured to know how high their power level were".

"Yes I remember, and you were the stronger of our race in a million years!" said Goku raising his hands smiling.

"Thousand you idiot, not million." said Vegeta and continued "Anyway your power level was different, the weakest saiyan ever registered was in fact my brother Tarble, he was born with the fighting power level of 30. But you..." he said looking directly at Goku. "You could barely reach 1".

"How can that be? I mean, Goku is very powerful, you said yourself that I had a higher power level than 1" said Bulma.

"Exactly, it wasn't common, you had the strength of a fawn" said Vegeta smirking. "But being the son of an elite it was more than suspicious. At first your father was enraged, he didn't even wanted to see you., but after he came back from Kanassa things changed. One of his visions was you fighting against Freeza, you were alive even when his other vision said our planet was destroyed. Which meant you managed to escape, and other things which I'm not going to reveal because they belong to the future" He meant Goku killing Freeza as a super saiyajin. But how could he explain that? They weren't ready. After a pause, he continued.

"Anyway he saw you being a powerful warrior which lead us to the idea that maybe, you managed to reduce your power level. I personally tried to disturb you once while your father measured you and we saw some change, but it was so fast that the scouters and machines couldn't record it. Then he was convinced you were not a 'saiyan disgrace', he didn't even know if you were a third class, but he told me about his intentions and get you out of the planet, he convinced me it was the best for me to not put any resistance to Freeza when he took me away, and he also said something about putting you in a safe planet."

Vegeta was watching the stars "This is not an ordinary planet, for much as I could hate this mud ball, it was a good pick to grow up. He didn't sent you here to purge the planet, he sent you for you to be free". Vegeta lowered his head looking back at Goku "To the difference of my father, who was weaker and feared Freeza, he just handled me like new Freeza's toy".

"That's why you refer to Goku's father with such a respect?" asked Bulma.

"I guess, he was brave enough to try to save Kakarrot, he managed to get Radditz outside the planet as well. And he died fighting Freeza, my father died in his palace with no honor".

"Maybe you're being too harsh on your father Vegeta... I mean, maybe he just wanted to stay with his people, and avoid a war with Freeza, but Freeza just tricked him" Said Goku.

"He was still a coward, he had Bardocks visions informed for a long while, and he did nothing. He also could have taken me away from Freeza, but he chose to take me as a gift to Freeza anyway because he was scared, don't defend what can't be defended Kakarrot".

They all stood in silence.

"Well, enough of sentimentality, go to sleep" Vegeta walked towards the house "I hope to see you here at 6 AM Kakarrot!"

* * *

The next morning Goku was yawning and scratching his stomach while standing on the slightly wet grass. The sun was just rising, and the young saiyan wanted to go back to sleep.

"It's too early Vegeta. can we sleep at least one more hour?"

"Shut up Kakarrot, you're a lazy brat. You're way too behind your training and you need every posible hour the day can give you!".

"But I'm hungry! Can we eat some breakfast first?"

"NO!" Screamed Vegeta to Goku's sensible ears.

"Ooow, ok you don't have to be such a grumpy, or you're going to get old and wrinkled like Master Roshi"

Vegeta cursed something Goku couldn't understand, then he calmed down and began the training with the younger saiyan. They worked hard until the smell of breakfast reached Goku's nose.

"Food?" asked Goku stopping his spar with Vegeta. Vegeta just stood looking at him not understanding why he stopped.

"Food!" Screamed Goku, running to the kitchen and leaving Vegeta behind. As a thunder, Goku ran and sat on the kitchen table smiling.

"Dear! I see we have a hungry little kid here, don't we?" Said Mrs. Briefs smiling.

"I guess so honey" chuckled Dr. Brief.

"You are a pig Goku" said Bulma rolling her eyes, sitting by his side.

Vegeta entered the room in that moment, curling his lip while watching the young saiyan eat. Vegeta sat in his usual chair, and began to eat.

"Where is the gravity room, girl?" asked Vegeta.

"My name is Bulma, and I'm not a girl" glared Bulma at Vegeta.

"You're not? But I checked and you had no balls!" Interrupted Goku confused.

PAF!

A long bump appeared at Goku's head after the hit Bulma gave to him "I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU, AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP REPEATING THAT STORY YOU PERV!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong! How was I supposed to know you'll pull your dress up later"

"You what?" asked Vegeta with wide eyes.

"Oh honey, ladies don't do that, shame on you!" Said Mrs. Briefs with her hands on her hips frowning.

"I- I DIDN'T... AAAAAGH I HATE YOU ALL!" said the mad young woman leaving the kitchen.

"Was it something that I said?" asked Goku.

* * *

After everybody ate and took a shower, Bulma walked to the backyard and throwing a capsule, the new gravity room appeared. She began to connect some wiring before talk to Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Come here I need you to take a look to this before you keep teaching Goku!"

On the other side of the backyard, Vegeta rolled his eyes walking away from the young saiyan who was floating. Once Vegeta walked inside the gravity room he looked at Bulma.

"What do you want, make it quick"

"Well excuse me your highness, but I need you tohear how this machine works!"

'I know exactly how this thing works you fool woman'. He just glared at her.

"Ok, with this you set the temperature, these over here are to configure the droids, go easy on them because it's a beta droid, they're not finished yet". She walked to the other side of the panel. "This one here is to set gravity. be careful with the numbers you write, if you add to much pressure your body can collapse and we won't be able to take you out of the floor not even with a spatula."

Vegeta had kept his eyes on hers all the time she talked, he didn't looked at the panel once.

"What were you doing walking around with not underwear, woman?"

Bulma turned at him shocked.

"I- I-..." she blushed.

"It's not my fault, Goku took off my panties while I was sleeping!"

Vegeta's eyes widened 'I'm going to kill that fucking excuse of saiyan'.

Bulma somehow saw Vegeta's rage and continued "But it wasn't his fault I guess, I was the first girl he ever met, he had no idea women were you know... different down there, besides he was like five years old..."

"Then what's with you pulling your dress?" Vegeta was intrigued, Bulma never told him about that story.

Bulma blushed furiously "I-I don't want to talk about it..." she said and walked out of the room leaving Vegeta raising an eyebrow. Then he shocked his head looking outside the gravity room.

"Hey Kakarrot, come here NOW!"

Goku opened his eyes, and felt to the floor. He stood up quickly and ran to the gravity room.

"Wow this is so cool, it looks like a space ship Vegeta!" he said smiling.

"Shut up and answer" said Vegeta making a pause. "What happened that time you took the girl's underwear?".

"What girl?"

"What ,what girl, how many girl's underwear have you stripped?!" said Vegeta in anger.

"Uhm... once just Bulma".

"THEN WHY DO YOU ASK WHAT GIRL, IF YOU ONLY DID IT WITH HER!"

"I don't know, why do you keep calling her girl instead of Bulma? You're weird" smiled Goku.

'Fuck's sakes this asshole will give an aneurysm'. "What... happened... AFTER... you took her underwear" he said growling.

"Uhm... " Goku made a pause which irritated Vegeta even more. "Oh now I remember, we just met Roshi at the time, he had one of the Dragon Balls, and he asked Bulma for a 'small peek' as he called, to see Bulma's panties. I don't know why would anybody even trade a Dragon ball to look her dirty old fanny..."

Vegeta's jaw felt, he didn't know if he was mad of if he should laugh.

"Anyway, Bulma didn't realized I took off her panties, and I didn't said anything because I was scared. I thought she lost her balls!" he said with wide eyes. "Anyway, would you let me use the gravity room?" he said smiling.

Vegeta stood with wide eyes, and slowly walked out of the GR, and then walked to the house to Bulma's lab.

She was working alone, until she noted the pale saiyan walking near her.

"Something's wrong Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her, still paled. Then his eyes were filled with anger "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY KIND OF DECENCY WOMAN!?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"How can you go around trading to old pedos watching your intimate parts for dragon balls!" he said furious.

"WHAT? Did Goku told you, that damn big mouth!"

"And with that perv? over it? don't you have any kind of decency!" he said with wide eyes frowning.

"And what do you care! I didn't know saiyans were such prudes!"

"We're not prudes, but who would approve something like that anyway!" he spat.

"And what do you care?"

Vegeta stood looking at her not knowing what to say "Well now I know I should stay away from you, or I could get some disgusting human sexual disease, tell me woman, are those transmitted with you sneezing near me or something?" He knew it was a lame answer, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"I don't have any disease you asshole! It was just a peek, and I'm a virgin for your information!" she screamed.

"You are?" The question ran through his lips without him noticing he said it out loud.

"Of course I am!" she spat "Now get out of my lab!"

Vegeta was still shocked with all the new information, he left her lab not even noticing she asked him to. He kept thinking about her pulling her dress in front of the old corpse and... 'Virgin?... she's a virgin now?' He shocked his head while leaving her lab 'So that earthling scum haven't managed to touch her yet?'. While walking to the backyard he smirked 'Oh this is good news, I think I like being in the past now...'


	12. Presumed Deceased

**Chapter XII: Presumed deceased**

Even after almost two months, some of his wounds were still open. The lack of sleep and food stopped his saiyan body to regenerate properly. He was a proud warrior, as all saiyans, but he failed on the last mission he was assigned as a servant of the saiyan empire; protect the prince.

He was no nanny, and his task was more symbolic than anything, since the biggest threat for the prince's life, was the very same creature who destroyed the empire. He could not and would not protect Vegeta from Freeza, not just because it was an impossible task, but also because he didn't longer cared too much. Nappa was already an old saiyan, me might looked as if he was in his forties, but those were only his saiyan genes, the reality was that he was around his sixties, and he was tired.

'I'm too old for this shit' Nappa thought while walking through the fleet of pods.

"It was about time" Said the blue alien with long blonde hair.

"We had inconveniences Ban" responded the saiyan.

Ban looked around Nappa as if he was searching for something "Where's the midget?"

Nappa frowned at the insult "THE PRINCE" he corrected. "I don't have to report anything to you".

"I guess" said the alien scratching his blonde beard. "But you do have to do it for Freeza, he requested your presence as soon as you both arrived. But I suppose you're the only one attending as a punching bag" He said smirking.

Nappa growled and walked through the space station, it was one of the biggest stations in Freeza's empire. It could accommodate thousands of the largest spaceships models. The metallic walls, and white antiseptic floors and ceilings didn't helped with the general cold temperature. Nappa had been living many years there, but he couldn't get used to it, he lived too many years in the saiyan dessert weather of planet Vegeta.

Outside Freeza's chambers, there was two levels of doors, each door guarded with two big intimidating aliens. Nappa waited at each door in order to get authorization to see Freeza.

"Oh there is one of my monkeys!" Chuckled Freeza turning to see the saiyan, after he did, he frowned. "And where is MY favorite monkey?".

"I don't know Lord Freeza, I fear he might died". Answered Nappa stammering a little bit.

"HOW" Said Freeza in a dried tone and wide eyes.

"We-We were attacked, before we even landed, or pods were intercepted, Vegeta was behind me, at certain point I was able to see his pod and I saw ships firing at him. Then I landed still being shoot by their ships, I managed to handle the fight until hours later I was able to turn into Oozaru and I defeat them... but Vegeta..." Nappa made a pause looking down. "He never landed, he... I saw the ships shooting at his pod on space, I think... they killed him".

"Well what a bodyguard you are" said Freeza smirking and whipping Nappa's body with his tail. Then he lifted an arm and shot a blast at him. Nappa laid defeated on the ground.

"Dodoria!" Said Freeza, the fat pink alien ran to his side. "Take the monkey to the regeneration tank". Dodoria didn't hesitated, and took the Nappa out of the room.

After Dodoria left, Freeza turned to look at a huge window frowning.

"Do you think he was telling the truth my Lord" asked Zarbon with respect.

"I'm not sure, but I do doubt our little monkey died so easily"

"Do you think he escaped?" asked Zarbon walking near Freeza.

"He might, after all, you know those filthy monkeys are not that smart." Freeza made a pause and looked at Zarbon. "Go to the communication central and asked them for a report on Vegeta's scouter, and the functioning of his pod. We have to make sure the ape is alive, and if he is, he will pay for his disappearance."

Zarbon nodded and left the room.

* * *

'Is that?...' "Dodoria, wait!" Screamed the long haired saiyan.

The pink alien turned to the voice who called him, he was still dragging Nappa. "What the hell do you want".

"Wh-What happened? Where is Vegeta?". Said Radditz

Dodoria smirked "Dead" he was amused by the look of the other saiyan with the news. "And this bald one will be too unless I take him to the regeneration tank" with that being said, he kept walking dragging Nappa to the health wing. Radditz followed him.

"What do you mean dead, what happened, Freeza killed him?"

"I wish, but no. The monkey got himself killed on a mission" smirked Dodoria.

Radditz stood in silence, not believing the pink fat alien's words. After what felt like an eternity to him, he ran to the health wing. Once in there he saw how Dodoria was setting Nappa's tank, after he did it, Dodoria left the room smirking at the younger saiyan. Radditz sat in front of Nappa's regeneration tank, waiting for him to wake up.

Four hours later the tank began to show a green light, Radditz stood up quickly and opened the door. Nappa opened his eyes while watching the confused saiyan in front of him.

"What happened?" asked Radditz.

"He's gone" Said the older saiyan. Radditz watched him in silence while he got out of the tank, waiting for him to keep explaining.

"We were attacked, it was an ambush. Vegeta was behind me, but they opened fire to our pods, in space. He didn't even got the chance to fight them".

Radditz stood with wide eyes watching Nappa. After a long silence he said "So.. it's over". Nappa looked at him.

"I mean... he was our last hope. We can't avenge our people... so it's over" He said watching to the ground.

"You sound like a fucking weakling" grunted Nappa. "I haven't been holding all these years to give up like this. Somebody else will try, we're not the only race destroyed by Freeza, the most powerful yes, but there're others who also hate him, and when that day comes, I'll die in battle". He said leaving the room.

Radditz heard his words, but he didn't followed him, thinking about what he said. After a while, he walked where their rooms were, to see Nappa sat on his chair/bed.

"Did you see him being destroyed?" asked the younger saiyan.

"They shot his pod!"

"I know, but yours was shot too, wasn't it?" said Radditz.

Nappa thought with wide eyes, and nodded.

"Then maybe he's not dead, maybe his pod was damaged and he landed somewhere, or maybe..."

Radditz didn't end the idea, thinking Nappa knew what was on his mind.

"He wouldn't... or would he?" said Nappa.

"It's possible" said Radditz lowering his voice, even when there was nobody else on the room to listen.

"He wouldn't just escape, you know as much as I do, that his only goal in life is to kill Freeza" whispered, almost grunting Nappa.

"I didn't said he escaped to avoid it" Radditz made a pause. "But you know how we can't get any stronger here with Freeza, we're being constantly beaten but we're not getting any power out of it, we can't sleep, we can't eat, and we can't use the regeneration tanks to get one hundred percent healed. You know that, and he knew it too, maybe he left to train... you know, to ascend"

"Come on Radditz, after all these years, you still believe in that fairy tale? There's no such thing as the super saiyan, it's just a legend we used to tell our cubs" Answered Nappa.

"The king said it was real, and he said Vegeta would do it, he's the most powerful in our race in hundreds of years, if there's a saiyan who can do it, is him".

"I honored the king as much as you did, but he was pretty much intoxicated with how powerful Vegeta was when he was born. All saiyan fathers believe their sons are going to be the most powerful warriors".

"Well I still believe in the legend. After all like you said, it's a legend, not a fairy tale, which means it's true at certain point. I just hope Vegeta is alive and left for those reasons" Said Radditz sitting in his chair.

"I also hope for that too, but still, big part of me thinks he's dead".

* * *

**A/U:** Short chapter! But I'm currently working on the next one, I had a lot of work these days so soon as I get home... I just want to sleep.

I want to thank NNP for the huge help. Also all those who took the time to write reviews, thank you very much for your words.


	13. Jealousy

**Chapter XIII: Jealousy**

The next morning Goku woke up early, stuffing himself with breakfast before leaving. Vegeta taught him how to fly, so he refused to take Goku back to the lookout. On the other hand Bulma was not so convinced, she took Goku on her plane to Korin's tower, that way he only had to fly up.

* * *

While Bulma was gone, Vegeta felt one of the kis he hated the most 'What is that son of a bitch doing here'. He got out of the training room, walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, but before he left again, he stood glaring at Yamcha.

"And what are you doing here, weren't you screwing other human females?"

The question took Yamcha by surprise, before he could answer, Bulma's mother, who had an evident crush on Vegeta appeared on the living room.

"Oh young Vegeta, I'm so glad you came out to hydrate." then she looked at Yamcha "A man who works as hard as he does, needs to be aware to drink lots of water, I'm pretty sure that's why you have such a nice skin!"

Vegeta winced curling his lip looking disgusted.

"I've always said it, when a man works that hard, and with such a determination. He's husband material!" Mrs. Briefs said clapping her hands.

Vegeta cough up the water he was drinking, and Yamcha choked with his own saliva. Vegeta decided to leave before the crazy woman said any other thing, she was the only being in the universe who gave him the creeps. If it wasn't because she was amazing cooking, he'd have killed her a long time ago. Well that and because Bulma would get mad if he did... 'maybe...'

When Bulma returned to Capsule Corp, the light on the training room was on, she sighed a bit bored and entered to the house. For her surprise, there was somebody waiting for her.

"Hi babe" said Yamcha standing up from the couch.

"Yamcha! What are you doing here" she said surprised.

"I came to see you, I want to talk..." he took a quick glance at the gravity room outside and then back to her "What if we go somewhere else? like a walk?"

Bulma didn't feel like going outside again, but they had things to discuss, and she agreed with doing it outside. Both of her parents were home, and also was Vegeta, which didn't really hide his disgust against Yamcha.

* * *

They walked through the park in silence, until Yamcha decided to speak.

"I want to apologize"

Bulma looked at him in silence.

"I said things I shouldn't have said. You were completely right in being mad at me, which I still insist that I didn't do anything wrong. But still, I said all the wrong things after that".

"Wouldn't be the first time..." answered Bulma calmly looking at the lake on her right.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her.

"Well... I don't know, I get the fact that all couples fight, but I have the feeling that when we fight, we scream the most hurtful things. Not hurtful things like in the heat of the moment, I mean really really mean heart breaking things". She made a pause "It's like every time we fight, we go further in trying to hurt the other".

Yamcha thought her words, and responded "I guess you're right" he made a pause "but I guess we can work on that"

Bulma stopped walking when he said that. He also stopped walking and grabbed her hands inside his. "What do you say Bulma, I'd love to work on that" he said smiling at her.

Bulma smiled at him and hugged him while kissing him.

* * *

Bulma returned to her house alone but smiling. She missed dinner so she decided to take some yogurt before going to sleep.

Soon as Vegeta felt her ki returning, he left the gravity room frowning, it has been hours since she left with the weakling. He got into the kitchen before she did, he knew she always ate, or drink something before go to sleep.

"Hi Vegeta, I didn't think there would be someone up this late"

Vegeta grunted, he always went to sleep late, why was she asking that, didn't she noticed it before?

"You stink of that weakling" he grunted while heating something to eat.

Bulma looked at him thinking about what he meant, he was visibly annoyed, but wasn't he always mad?

"Yamcha?" she said. He nodded without looking at her.

"Oh... yeah, We're together again" she said smiling.

Vegeta winced, but Bulma didn't noticed, then he looked at her "Wasn't he fucking other earthling females?"

Bulma looked at him, and then forced her eyes to her yogurt. "No he didn't... the woman was his manager, she insinuated to him, but nothing happened. I just stepped in at the wrong time".

Vegeta snorted.

"What's so funny" she asked pissed.

"I knew he was a weakling, but he's also incapable to defend himself from even weaker women? I thought you called yourself a genius".

"I am, and I trust him" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Really? Based on the many times he has been faithful to you?" Said Vegeta smirking at her.

"What would you know! Yes he does flirt a lot with other women, but that's a normal thing in guys!. We've been together for a long time and I love him. Besides you're alone here, and as far as I've seen you don't have any woman waiting for you anywhere in this universe, neither you show any interest to meet girls, so what do you know about love!".

Vegeta stood still frowning at her, with an stoic expression.

"Nothing I guess". Then he turned to take his bowl with food and left upstairs.

When Vegeta left, Bulma felt horrible, she had no idea why she took out with Vegeta, he didn't say anything but the awful truth. He was not attacking her, he didn't said anything hurtful to _her_. But she couldn't stand how others could point out what she feared the most. Still she loved Yamcha, and she wanted to give him another chance, how could Vegeta understand that? He seems so incapable of love, all he seemed to care was about training and kill Freeza. He never talked about anything outside that context, he never mentioned having a girl, not even he wanted to go out to meet one. He only left the compound to train, and to gather his pod. He didn't even agree to join her to get him new clothes, she had to go get them by herself and pray for them to fit him.

Still... she shouldn't had said those things.

* * *

Vegeta ate sitting on the roof, he didn't want to be disturbed by any other puny human, especially _her_. He could feel something contracting on his chest, but couldn't put the name on it, she had never made him feel like that, sure he felt jealousy in the past, but this was different. She never rejected him before, but was it because she was mad at him, or really because she didn't even notice him yet?

Convincing himself he had better things to worry about, he finished his food and went to sleep.

* * *

The following days went as usual, but with the difference she didn't see Vegeta not even once. He was always inside the training room, he didn't joined for meals. And when her parents were out, he seemed to be taking care of his own food, and never waited or asked her to cook for him once.

She tried to apologize, but she couldn't find him, she was seriously considering going to his gravity room and interrupt his training, but she didn't want to begin an apologize by making him mad her. On the other side, it was way clear he didn't want to talk with her, she was well aware that everytime she left the house to go out with Yamcha, he had being talking with her father and giving him more directions for the repair of his scouter, and other devices. But it was like he could guess when she will approach, he would vanish before she could see him... well after all, he could sense people's ki.

After almost a couple of weeks, she was working on her lab as usual, she couldn't feel other people's ki, but she could smell him, and she kind of liked the way he always smelled; a mix of soap with his own characteristic scent.

Vegeta entered the room giving her a quick glare, but focused on her father.

"Vegeta" she mumbled. Another word would have been cut by what he said next.

"Is it ready?" Said Vegeta looking at Doctor Briefs and standing in front of the old scientist, ignoring his daughter.

"I finished this morning my boy, I would test it, but the language inside of it is unknown for me. But I am certain that the communicator and the tracking device are completely disconnected." Responded Dr. Briefs smiling at Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned inspecting the scouter on his hands, he sighed and put it on his head.

"You better be right, because if you're not and I turn this thing on, it means you and all your planet filled with mediocre weaklings are going to be dead soon.". Vegeta took air and pressed the button to turn the scouter on.

Bulma was looking at him in silence, with the scouter on, and with the fact that he was dressed in his blue tight clothes, he didn't look human. She forgot sometimes that he didn't belong there, as much as he looked human, there were huge differences still: spiky hair defying gravity, supernatural strength, big appetite... a tail. With his scouter on, she felt the reminder he didn't belong there, and he was alone in this planet. But still with the scouter on he kinda looked... more evil?

After Vegeta tested everything was in order, and checking the tracking and communicator were not working, he nodded at Dr. Briefs and left without saying a word.

When she woke up from her thoughts and saw him leaving, she ran behind him. Even when he only seemed to be walking, she was only able to catch him when he was already on the backyard. She touched his arm to stop him.

"What do you want, woman?" he said sending a glare to her.

She was unsure about what to say, and his glare didn't help. "I-I wanted to talk with you" she said gathering courage.

Vegeta sighed, he knew he would have to talk with her eventually. "Later, I have better things to do now" He made a pause looking far trough his left. "And It seems so you do" he said, and turned to get inside the gravity room.

Bulma stood wondering what he meant, when she heard a car entering the compound. 'Yamcha' she thought smiling.

As was the habit in those late weeks, Vegeta didn't eat with them. Although he thought about begin to join them again on the meals, he refused to start that day since Scarface was visiting. He could feel the weakling's ki all over his woman, and he knew that if he left the gravity room and saw them together, he would snap. He kept training for hours to the maximum gravity he could handle, he could feel the weight on his bones, and how his limbs bleed trough wounds caused by the bots.

Even with all that in mind, he could not avoid to feel the weakling's ki over his woman, he knew what the human crap was up to, and he was losing control ignoring it.  
His instincts won against his brain, and with a strength he had no idea he had left after being training all day. He threw one of the bots against other bot, sending them both flying across the gravity room, with such strength, that he made a hole on the wall where the bots flew hastily against one of the walls that separated the compound with the street.

* * *

When Vegeta left to his training room, Bulma wondered why he didn't want to talk immediately. When she turned to see Yamcha's car parking inside her house, she understood.

She ran to greet him with a smile, their relationship had been improving after the last fight, but it always did after huge discussions. Yamcha ate with her family, but Vegeta didn't show up for much of her disappointing, she thought he might join them as a sign of truce between them two. 'I guess I was wrong... he's still pretty mad' She thought looking outside to the gravity room.

"What's wrong honey, we're almost done and you barely touched your dinner" Asked Yamcha with his hand on her shoulder, getting her out of her thoughts.

She quickly gave him a weak smile "It's nothing, I guess I'm a little bit tired, I woke up really early and I spent pretty much the whole day in the lab".

"Well you need to remember to slow down darling" said her mother. "For example, your father and I are going to meet some friends tonight!".

Bulma looked at her father in surprise.

Dr. Briefs sighed "Yes well, you can only avoid those things a small amount of times, after all they are investing in our company".

"Oh don't be silly it's going to be fun, besides is not a party, is just a short and small gathering. Just to drink and discuss". Mrs. Briefs said leaning to her husband, and giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Bulma smiled at her parents, they were so different, and yet compatible. They've been together for so long and still show interest in each other.

After they finished their dinner, Dr. Briefs and his wife prepared to leave, leaving Bulma with Yamcha... and also with Vegeta.

The couple was sitting on the couch kissing, when suddenly things began to heat up. Yamcha was over Bulma kissing her passionately with one of his hands on her thigh.

Between the heated kisses, Bulma mumbled "Yamcha, I don't think it's the place or the time". Yamcha didn't stop, he was kissing her collarbone while grabbing her ass, and spreading her legs to lay between them. Bulma could feel his groin growing hard between her legs.

"Wanna go upstairs?" he said not stopping the kisses on her neck.

"I-I don't know, I mean, We're not alone, and I don't know if I want do this, you know today and like this. My parents could return any minute".

"No they won't, and Vegeta won't get out of his cave for a while, come on, let's have a quickie".

Bulma pushed him a little "I'm not making my first time a quickie!"

Then a thunderous sound echoed outside the house. "An earthquake?" mumbled Bulma standing up quickly from the couch followed by an annoyed Yamcha.

She walked through the main door to see a huge hole on a wall on her yard.

Vegeta was still inside the gravity room, still with his arms lifted with wide eyes. He didn't even blinked since he threw the bots. He was standing still with his legs flexed and arms in the air. 'Oh crap..."

"VEGETA!"

The female high pitch screech damaged his ears, which made him move for the first time since he threw the bots, to touch his ears.

Bulma walked through the backyard and stood gasping at the huge hole on the wall of the gravity room. Through the hole she could see inside the room where the saiyan was standing with wide eyes.

Yamcha arrived running about two seconds after Bulma, which changed Vegeta's face. He was frowning again 'Well at least that made them stop' he smirked.

Smirk that was wrongly interpreted by Bulma. "Do you think this is a fucking joke?!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You destroyed part of my house! You could've killed somebody!"

Yamcha saw the glare on Vegeta's face, and tried to gently push Bulma behind. She let her arm free from him brusquely.

"Well that wouldn't be a first" said Vegeta, jumping out of the gravity room trough the hole on the wall.

Bulma glared at him, she gave a step forward to follow him and keep screaming at him, and hopefully punch him, but Yamcha grabbed her.

"Calm down Woman is just a wall" said the saiyan smirking entering the house, not even looking at her.

She was furious kicking and trying to get out of Yamcha's arms, she only wanted to kick Vegeta's ass. When the saiyan disappeared inside the house, Yamcha sighed and looked at his girlfriend who was still showing her teeth. After a moment he said. "Wanna go inside now?"

Bulma glared at Yamcha "Don't you dare to think about it now!"

"What! no I mean to calm down" Though he was still thinking in something else, but now It seemed Vegeta ruined the mood.

Bulma grunted and walk inside the kitchen with Yamcha. The ex-bandit hug her from behind massaging her back and neck. "Calm down honey, he was just being an ass as always". Then he started kissing her neck.

"I know he is an asshole but he can't be a reckless asshole! What if someone was walking by the sidewalk, he could have killed someone!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes, realizing she didn't get the signals he was giving to her. Still hugging her from behind and talking near her ear (hoping to have some influence on her) he whispered "Let it go B". and began to kiss her ear while one of his hands was going up to grab one of her breast.

"God Yamcha don't you have any kind of judgment!? I already told you I didn't want _IT_ like this. Then a troll destroys part of my house and you expect me to be in the mood?!".

Yamcha rolled his eyes "You're never in the mood, we've been together for almost five years".

"Don't you think I'm aware of it? But you know what I think about it, I... I want to be married" Said Bulma blushing.

"Come on, are you fifteen? And It makes no sense, I've touched you before. We're only missing... you know"

Bulma sighed "I know Yamcha... and believe me, there're times I think my 'waiting' is not worth, especially after all the time we've been together. But I am certain of three things right now, one is that I want it to be special, second, I want to be sure that I want it when I do it, and... third I don't want to keep talking about it now, it's not the perfect moment in case you didn't notice." She said the last part frowning at him.

Yamcha stood looking at her defeated, after a pause he kissed her on her forehead. "Ok, we'll wait. I'll go now, are you going to be ok?"

She nodded.

"Please don't go picking on him" said Yamcha pointing upstairs. "He's dangerous, you seem to forget about that". With that being said, Yamcha left.

* * *

He felt the weakling's ki leaving the compound, soon has he felt him far, Vegeta sighed. He could hear the woman was now talking on the phone, it seemed she was asking for repairs. And she was still pissed, her ki was tingling.

After Vegeta came out of the shower he felt she was in his room, he was only wearing his classic tight blue shorts. Soon as he opened the bathroom door, he saw her sitting on his bed glaring at him.

Vegeta looked at her in the eyes but didn't said anything, since she wasn't talking he began to do the things he would do if she wasn't sitting in there. Leaving the towel on a chair and picking his scouter.

"Seriously? you are going to ignore me after what you did?" She said glaring at him,

Vegeta raised his head to look at her, there was fire in her eyes, if she was the same Bulma from the future, this would've been an amazing time for some make-up sex.

"You came here, I didn't ask you to come, so If you were not going to speak, then why should I be standing looking at your ugly face?"

The Bulma he met was vain, no doubt of it. But the nineteen version of her was way more vain and explosive.

"What did you just said!" she screeched at him, making him touch his ears for the second time that day, "I AM one of, or maybe THE most beautiful woman in this Planet, I don't care if you come from planet ape where your logic of beauty is to have coarse muscular women. But here I AM considered beautiful and It happens that I also have one of the brightest minds. So the next time you make a reference about my looks BITE YOUR TONGUE YOU UGLY TROLL!"

Vegeta smirked "Say whatever you want woman, besides I know I look good, otherwise you wouldn't blush every time you see me without my shirt. Or you think I haven't caught you staring at me?".

Bulma was red, in anger and embarrassment. "Shut up, shut up! I do not!"

Vegeta chuckled at her response, she was seriously mad, embarrassed and had no idea what else to say, and he noticed it.

"Besides!" she remembered why she was there. "You destroyed part of my property today! That's why I came here. You can't go training being so reckless! You could've killed someone, and-and you made a huge hole on the gravity room, do you have an idea how hard I worked on that thing!?"

Vegeta was amused with her tantrum, and just to disconcert her he said "Yes I do realize".

She blinked confused, she wasn't expecting that response.

"Can you fix it tomorrow?" he asked.

Bulma nodded.

"That would be appropriate" he said smirking, while walking her to leave his room. When she was outside of it, he said. "Oh by the way..."

She turned back, still confused.

"Next time you try get into any kind of sexual intercourse with the weakling, please make sure you don't do it on the public rooms, it's disgusting. " He finished and closed the door highly amused knowing what impact those words would have.

Bulma was red and mortified, she couldn't move 'HOLY CRAP HE SAW US?!"

* * *

**A/U**: Thanks to _GetaFan_ for the sighted/sighed confusion!


	14. Revenge

**Chapter XIV: Revenge**

The following days tables had turned, Bulma avoided Vegeta as much as she could. She was not eating breakfast with them, but Vegeta was. One morning he joined the Briefs to eat just like the previous days, and like before, Bulma was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she" asked Vegeta looking at Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh she asked me to take her breakfast to her lab again, I know it's rude of her, but she said she had lots of work lately"

Vegeta grunted.

"Although I do agree with you she should be here, besides, not every day one has the privilege to eat with such a regal young boy!"

Vegeta winced, and Mrs. Briefs took a seat in front of him. Dr. Briefs was hiding behind his newspaper hiding his chuckle.

"Tell me darling, I'm not sure if she was joking, but is it true you are a prince?"

Vegeta still looking at her with disgust, nodded weakly.

"Ohhhhh!" Mrs. Briefs screeched.

'Fuck's sakes, that's where she got it from!' thought Vegeta touching his ear, which seemed to be ah habit now.

"Oh my god, honey I can't believe it, did you know about it?" She said looking at her husband excited. The top of Dr. Briefs hair seemed to be nodding. "Oh my dear Vegeta, I thought you were just a refined young boy, but now I see it's because of your royal heritage. Dear you MUST come with me in my next appointment with the club, the girls will just die to meet you!"

Vegeta had no idea what club was she talking about, but it surely sounded like a place filled with fat old women, covered with expensive jewelry talking anything that wouldn't need a brain to be discussed.

Vegeta looked at her with a serious scowl, took his bowl with breakfast and left without making any sound.

Mrs. Briefs looked at him leaning her head, not understanding why he left.

"You scared him honey" chuckled Dr. Briefs behind his newspaper.

Since Mrs. Briefs gave Vegeta the entire amount of daily creeps in just one morning, he took an advantage of the situation and walked to Bulma's lab. He tormented her enough the last time they spoke, but now she was hiding, making his game boring. Vegeta entered her lab, and sat in front of her work table, she slowly raised her eyes to see the smirking saiyan sitting in from of her, he was eating cereal.

"Can I help you?" she said trying to sound annoyed.

"Can you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm busy, what do you want".

"Well that's not very polite of you" He kept eating.

Bulma stopped and looked at him "Since when are you interested in what is being polite, you're not precisely the 'good manners' walking!".

"On the contrary, I do know how to behave, don't forget I come from a royal family, If you want I can teach you how to behave like a lady"

Bulma grunted "Shut up, Vegeta. You only came to torture me, don't you".

He smirked.

He was so concentrated on her scent and looking at all her facial expressions, that he forgot to check the kis around the house, and a particular ki was entering the lab. He only felt it, when it was walking down the stairs. Vegeta growled.

Yamcha entered the lab "Hi bab..." His words were interrupted when he saw Vegeta.

"Yamcha?" Asked Bulma. "I didn't know you were coming, and so early?"

"Yeah... I" he was still looking at Vegeta since the saiyan was glaring at him, not moving from his spot. "I... I came to talk to you".

"You'll have to be quick, I have to talk with the woman too, but since we were just talking about manners, go ahead. And be quick" Said Vegeta dryly, he refused to leave them both alone.

Bulma glared at Vegeta "Oh Vegeta don't be so generous, you might have a generosity attack upon your royal ass".

Vegeta smirked at her.

"Uhm... am I interrupting something?" asked Yamcha confused.

"No!" Said Bulma, and Vegeta "Yes" both at the same time.

"Just tell me" said Bulma looking now at Yamcha.

"Well I...I would prefer some privacy" said Yamcha.

"Why, did you grew a pimple on your testicle?" Said Vegeta.

"Vegeta shut up, and get out! Come back when I call you!" Spat Bulma.

Vegeta rolled his eyes growling, and left the room, but he waited outside the lab, no way he was going to give them too much privacy. When the saiyan left, Bulma seemed to calm down.

"Ok... sorry about that, tell me" she said smiling.

"Uhm...well, I came to tell you that I'm going to leave to train, you know, back to the dessert"

"What?! Why?"

"Well, everybody's training, Tien went back to the mountains with Chiaotzu, Krillin trained a bit with Korin, and now he's having some special training with Master Roshi, Goku is obviously still at the lookout and Him..." looking to the door "well... you know he's training too. So I thought that maybe I should do some training too, and be useful".

"Being useful by leaving your job? I mean... how useful Yamcha seriously, we have two saiyans fighting, and Vegeta made it very clear that nobody else was going to fight!"

"I don't trust him and you know it, and what if I'm a bit weaker that the others, I still can train and kick that Freeza guy's ass!"

A laugh was heard from outside the lab.

Bulma glared at the door, now knowing the saiyan was listening.

"Anyway, I'll go to train. Even if I don't fight, I still want to participate in the next Martial arts tournament."

Bulma sighed "Yes I guess you're right... For how long?"

"I don't know B, I'll come back as soon as I feel like I reached my goal"

They kissed and Yamcha left, when he left the door of Bulma's lab he frowned at Vegeta.

"You better behave with her, If I hear you hut her, I'll come back to kick your ass"

Vegeta looked at him and laugh again. "Oh really? What if you make me pay in advance, so you don't come back earlier?" he answered him smirking.

Yamcha felt the need of punch the saiyan in the face, but he knew that punch him would lead to a fight he wouldn't win. "You're not worth it, besides I don't want to upset her" Said Yamcha and left.

While Vegeta was watching Yamcha leave, someone hit him on his shoulder, he looked to his side and saw an angry Bulma. "What the fuck is wrong with you, are you five?" .

The saiyan didn't liked to be took by surprise, Bulma was pinned against the wall of her lab, Vegeta flew to corral her into her lab, he was grabbing her by her arms, frowning and giving her his most assassin look.

Bulma gasped in horror, she had never seen the saiyan that mad, or in any violent reaction.

Vegeta didn't wanted to hurt her, he never would. But he was getting tired of her lack of respect, not that it never happened before, but he realized he was being too soft with her in this reality, after all, he was way more animalistic with her when they first met, so a little 'let's scare Bulma' time, was in order.

"You will not refer to me in that way again. Do you realize I can break your pretty neck like a toothpick?"

Bulma nodded frightened.

"Good"

He let her go by taking some steps back. She stood with wide eyes looking at him, still against the wall.

"I just came to tell you I destroyed a couple of you puny bots, repair them" With that, he left.

He didn't liked too much to see her scared, but she needed to get used to his ways, future Bulma was pretty much immune to those moves, even when he really tried to make his point and tried to be somehow aggressive (not by hurting her, just scared her) he tried to pin her against the wall, but... lately, she was never scared, she was always aroused. Which leaded to sex, which leaded to him saying yes to whatever was the discussion about.

When Vegeta left, Bulma was finally able to breath, he scared the hell out of her, she had never seen him with those assassin eyes. Everybody said he was an evil entity, but she never believe it, today she had her doubts. 'But if he thinks I'm going to stay here like a trembling dumbass he's wrong, oh yes he's wrong, nobody scares Bulma Briefs so easily'.

She was going to have her revenge, and he was going to be sorry.

* * *

The following days Bulma didn't avoided Vegeta, all she did was to glare at him, and to concentrate inside her lab in her 'new project'. He had no idea about it, he would sometimes look around her lab to see some of her work. But just in case, she was hiding her new invention from him, the curiosity of the saiyan wasn't something new.

Vegeta on the other hand knew something was off, the woman was still mad at him, and she seemed to curse every time she saw him. At first it was hilarious, but it was a bit more than a week since he threatened her, and she was still mad. He knew those eyes, they meant revenge, but what? Her usual revenge was no sex, sleeping on the couch, she would turn his gravity room off, she would cook and make him eat, and what? What else could she be planning, since the two first options weren't a possibility, he was being extra careful every time he entered his gravity room, he tried to smell every inch of it, just in case she entered behind his back.

But nothing happened, and he was already a paranoid saiyan, add extra paranoia to him was almost cruel. He slept almost with one eye open, sniffed his food and every room he used before entering.

The day of the revenge arrived, she had a plan, and he was going to pay for what he had done. Getting ready her new device, she took it with her right hand, and walked to the saiyan's gravity room. It was around eleven, it was dark and her parents were already sleeping. Vegeta had been training the whole day, so he had to be tired.

He felt her ki walking towards the gravity room, he knew something was coming, she never went to talk to him since he pinned her. Whatever he had been waiting for those days, was coming now. He thought about not opening the door when he heard her knocking, but his curiosity would win anyway, he wanted to know what she had planned. Besides, he was not scared of a weak woman!.

He prepared his better scowl and opened the door.

He didn't even had the chance to say a word, when he saw Bulma pointing at him with a device that looked more like a hair dryer than a gun. She shot and a big wave hit him, falling to the floor of the gravity room. Then she entered the room and closed the door.

"You're going to listen to what I'll say, and you'll behave, do you understand!?"she said, looking down at him.

"Bite me" he managed to say with lots of effort. Which he knew it was a stupid thing to say, when she shot at him again with her gun.

"This is a ki gun your royal whiness, every time I shoot at you I restrain your ki, and then this beauty sends a wave that attack every single nerve it can reach. It's not permanent, but it lasts enough to make my point"

'Ok that crap is new...' He thought.

"You, are going to pay for what you did the other day, not just because you scared me, but because of all the way you behaved that day. I'm not your slave Vegeta!"

Vegeta was growling, he tried to stand up.

"Be still, or do you want me to try to shoot at your tail?"

His eyes widened.

"That's what I thought, so stay sit there, and don't move!"

"What are you going to do, kill me? Kick me in the balls?" He asked frowning.

"Not a bad idea, but no, like I said I'm going to make you suffer one entire day, and you're going to be my bitch one day to pay for your behavior. This friday, we'll start early by you joining me at the mall all day, and I swear Vegeta, I'll enter every single store, and I'll try every single dress I want, and you are going to be with me, you are going to try things by yourself, and you are going to like it, and suck it up, or I swear when I get my hands on you again, I shoot you again and then I'll pull your tail off!"

"Are you fucking crazy? I don't go to crowded places, less to stupid things like that!"

"Di you think I didn't realized about your agoraphobic ass? I know that, and I'm aware that's the worst place you could be dragged to on this planet, filled with humans, thousands of different smells and loud noises!" she said smirking.

'Fuck the vixen and her brain' he thought.

"You'll behave now, and you'll join me this friday, understood?"

Vegeta growled.

"Don't try me Vegeta, I am capable to do what I said, and believe me when I say, I WILL pull your tail off if you try me". With that being said, she left the gravity room, leaving the immobile saiyan to recover.

* * *

**A/U:** Thanks again for the reviews people!

_GetaFan:_ Thank you for pointing that, I'll fix it! I read what I write a couple of times before publishing, I know there're still there're some mistakes out there mostly because I didn't know I wrote it wrong.

_Liana:_ wait wait! I need to make Vegeta suffer for a bit! After all, Bulma did loved Yamcha at some point, but don't worry the Yamcha bashing is coming ;D... But just like a heads up, there's a lot of Vegeta suffering too, so Yamcha is going to be around for a while.

Thank you all again.


	15. Infidelity

**A/U:**_ isatran3_: the current ages are:  
_Bulma_: 19  
_Vegeta:_ 20  
_Goku:_ 15

Thank you all again for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter XV: Infidelity**

'Sneaky woman from hell!'

Vegeta was still growling, and the sun was just raising, it was doom's day: Friday.

Bulma didn't just paralyzed the mad saiyan in his gravity room. Even when he had to lay down in there for an hour until he could finally stand up. No she didn't stopped there, she was mad. But she wasn't just mad with the grumpy saiyan, he did pushed her buttons that day, but her boyfriend was the one who triggered her current state. Since the former-bandit left, Vegeta was the only around to use as a punch bag... he deserved it anyway.

The day after the 'ki gun incident', she took precautions. She knew she would be around an angry vengeful saiyan, but she was prepared, she never left her gun away from her. She installed a ki reader outside her lab, which would set an alarm (a tiny light on her desk) so she knew when to grab her ki gun. To Vegeta's disgrace, he got shot again that day.

_"Really? You thought I wouldn't know if you tried to stalk me here?" She said leaning to him, while he laid on the floor glaring at her._

_"Let me go you crazy wench!" He growled._

_"Oh no no no Vegeta, remember who's in charge. I do not mean to hurt you, just to punish you for your behavior. Tomorrow we'll go out, no matter what you do, and believe me, I'll keep inventing things, I might not be as strong as you, but I do have my intelligence." She was smirking at him, then she grabbed her tail and began to caress it._

_Vegeta's eyes grew wide, she didn't know what touching his tail did to him, did she? He flinched praying all deities he could think of, please help him to avoid an erection. _

_"What if I kill you, how will your brain help then?" He said trying to distract himself from her touch._

_"No you won't. First because I'm certain you won't kill me, second because without me you can say bye bye to your toys. So behave, see you tomorrow, I expect to see you with the clothes I'll leave in your bed"._

_Again he laid there for an hour until he was able to stand up. At least she let go his tail...and everything down there were where it supposed to be._

'Why the hell do I keep putting with her crap, I'm a damn masochist'.

* * *

When Bulma went downstairs to get breakfast she was smiling, today was going to be a fun day. Soon as she entered the kitchen she saw the angry saiyan wearing the black jeans and black t-shirt she left on his bed the night before.

"Good morning Vegeta" she said giving him a wide smile. "Good morning mom"

He only glared at her.

"Good morning honey, you look in good mood today!" Said Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes I am, Vegeta here kindly accepted to join me in my shopping today".

"Really?, oh Vegeta that's so sweet of you!" Then Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter. "Don't let this one go honey, this is husband material so If I were you I wouldn't walk too far from him today."

Both Bulma and Vegeta choked with their food.

"Mom what the hell, I'm with Yamcha, there's nothing between Vegeta and I!"

"Oh you are? Well sorry honey, It's just that I don't see him around too much anymore. He was handsome yes, but Vegeta here... Well I'd just say that if I wasn't a married woman, I would just jump and rip that shirt and.."

"MOM!" Bulma gave her a look with wide eyes. "Kami mom, you're married! Stop it, that's gross".

Vegeta had like a hundred shivers. And slowly began to move his chair nearer Bulma.

"Look at him, you 're going to scar him for life. Besides, Yamcha is not around because he's training" Said Bulma annoyed, then she looked at Vegeta. "Sorry about that, don't be scared, she just say things to guys all the time, but she is happily married".

"I'm not scared, How could I be scared of a brainless woman?"

Lied

'Perhaps I should throw her against Freeza...' Vegeta was thinking how would the lizard and his men react with the crazy blonde, when Bulma said.

"Ok Vegeta, I'll go to change, and I'll see you here in an hour" she smiled at him and went upstairs.

* * *

Even the trip to the mall was an sign that was going to be a bad day. Bulma had no idea how wrong she was when she thought that morning it would be a fun day.

It began with a twenty minutes fight in which Vegeta refused to get into her car, he wanted to fly there, but Bulma didn't wanted to fly, besides, where would she put all her bags later?. When someone being tailess came to discussion, Vegeta got inside and they arrived to the mall in silence.

The first two hours went horribly for the saiyan, and wonderfully for Bulma. She tried an enormous amount of clothes and shoes, while the grumpy saiyan acted more like a pack mule. When they got into the men's department she squealed.

"Oh-my-god isn't this cute!? You MUST try this on!"

Vegeta watched with horror a pink shirt with the text 'Bad Man' on the back. 'Holy crap that shit is here? Is it so hideous that it was on sale for ten years until she finally bought it?'.

"No way I'm going to wear that" he hissed.

"Oh no, you must Veggie! You know the consequences!"

Vegeta growled "Fine, I'll try it on so you can laugh, but with two conditions, one I swear that I'll kill you if you tell anybody I put that crap on, and second... You will not buy it".

"But where will be the fun then?" she smirked.

Vegeta glared at her.

"OK ok, fine. But you'll try it". She said smiling 'And I'll make sure to take a picture of you for future blackmail'.

Then Bulma took what for Vegeta was clothing for the next thirty years, and told him to try them on. They were on the men's dressing room.

"It's pointless woman, I'll leave soon to fight Freeza, I don't need these!" He said before entering a box.

Bulma pouted "But this is for when're back". She made a pause with a serious face. "You are going to come back... aren't you?".

Vegeta looked at her and entered the box.

"Vegeta?"

He didn't answered, and she decided to talk about it when she could see his face. Forty minutes later, they were walking out the men's department. Bulma had encapsulated some of the bags, not because they were heavy for Vegeta, but because he wouldn't be able to see trough them.

It was past lunch, and Bulma decided to enter in one of the exclusive restaurants in the mall. Since the workers knew who she was, they were able to sit in a private area.

"I usually just eat a burger in the common hall, but I know your senses must be going crazy with the smells and noises. So I'll give you a break to eat." She said not raising her eyes from the menu.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, it was appreciated. He wasn't so mad anymore, he hated to go to these places, and more to have to wait for her while she babbled about clothes. But they were spending time together, more than any day since he got there.

When they finished their lunch, the torment continued for Vegeta. They already went over the entire mall, but she was just 'getting-back-to-buy-what-I-wasn't-sure-to-buy-the n-but-now-I-decided-I-do-want-it'.

"Don't be so grumpy Vegeta, the second walk is way faster than the first, besides I haven't been here in months, of course I was going to buy lots of things. And I needed somebody to come with me!". She said smiling at him, while he was watching the purse she had on her hands.

"Don't you have like twenty of those?" He asked.

"Woman?"

She was staring at something behind his back, he turned around and saw the weakling. He was laughing with a blonde VERY voluptuous woman, while she was holding his hand, they were leaving the store.

He turned back to look at Bulma, but she looked frozen.

"Bulma?" It was the first time he called her by her name, but she didn't noticed.

"Take me home please" she said stoically.

Vegeta nodded while she dropped the purse. "I can always blast him to oblivion" he said to her.

"No, just let's go home" she said still showing no emotions.

Vegeta wasn't sure about what was happening with her, she never showed herself like that when she was mad at him, that lack of emotions were new to him. He just didn't know she was holding it.

They walked to the car with a quick pace. She entered in the pilot's seat, while Vegeta threw the bags brusquely on the trunk, then he sat on his seat closing the door watching her. She started the car and drove in silence for a while, when they got into an empty street, she suddenly began to scream.

Vegeta's hands weren't enough to avoid the sound hurting his sensible ears, the woman was going to destroy his eardrums. So he put his hand on her mouth, she was crying.

"Shut up!"

She was still screaming under his hand.

"SHUT UP!" he powered up making the car tremble, the car's hood opened and something was throwing water. That made her stop.

"Shut up... You're going to make me deaf" He said softly.

She looked at him, her eyes were lost and red, she didn't seem to be in a right state of mind.

"Do you have a capsule where you could keep the car?"

After some seconds she nodded.

"Give it to me and get out of the car" She opened her purse, not even looking at it, and handled him a capsule. Vegeta got out of the car, while she was slowly walking to the sidewalk. Now standing he could see he destroyed big part of what was under the car's hood with his sudden ki burst. There was no way the car would function anymore, so he encapsulated it.

Then he took Bulma into his arms, and flew to Capsule Corp. He could feel her mother's ki on the first floor, so to avoid her, he entered by her window and left her sitting on her bed.

He left the bunch of capsules (including the car) on her night stand and stood looking at her. She was crying in silence.

Vegeta sighed, wondering how many times the weakling must have done this in the past.

"Do you want water or something?" he asked her.

She shocked her head.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No" she said weakly, "I just want to be alone" .

And Vegeta left her alone.

* * *

His clock numbers said it was three in the morning, he slept barely two hours and he wasn't able to fall asleep again. He could hear the woman crying in the next room. He stood up and went into her room, she didn't noticed it until he closed the door, she turned on her bed to see who it was.

"Vegeta? what are you doing here, did I wake you up?" her voice was raspy and weak.

"Of course you did, If I tried I could hear your whining from the gravity room".

"I'm sorry... I'll keep it down now" she apologized slowly.

Vegeta sighed, and decided to walk and sat by her bed. "Have you sleep at least twenty minutes?"

"No" she answered.

"You do know it's not worth to cry that much over someone, do you?" He was looking into her puffy red eyes, she looked awful, but he still had the need to kiss her.

She didn't answer.

"You look like a blobfish" he said.

Bulma looked at him thinking about the awful comparison. She began to laugh.

Vegeta also began to chuckle, but it was more by her reaction.

"How do you know what a blobfish is?" she asked drying her tears with her fingers.

"I saw it on a book you had on the living room" he smirked "You humans really have some weird shit living on this mudball".

She chuckled "Yeah, like you".

"I guess that's accurate" he said giving her a small smile.

They stood in silence for a long while. Vegeta switched position, and he was now sitting by her, with his back against the bed frame.

"Veggie?"

"You could be dying woman, but you still wouldn't be allowed to call me like that"

She smiled, and continued "Have you ever felt in love?"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I mean... I know I told you some time ago, that you didn't pursuit women, and you didn't know what love was. I felt horrible after I said it, I tried to apologize at the time, but... I don't even remember what happened... anyway... have you? Do you have a girl waiting for you out there?"

Vegeta thought for a while.

"I don't know" it was an honest answer.

She keep looking at him, questioning his words, waiting for him to continue. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't"

"But there is someone"

...

"Yes" he finally answered.

"Does she loves you?"

"I don't know"

"Why?"

"Because I did something horrible"

She stared at him.

"What did you do, Vegeta?"

He didn't answered.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"I guess... I don't know".

"How can you not know?"

"That word doesn't even exist in my language, I never heard of it until I got here".

"Are you going to see her after you defeat Freeza? That's why you're not coming back?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"Woman you make too many questions, shut up".

...

"Is she alive?" she asked again.

Vegeta looked at her "In a way..."

"I don't understand"

Vegeta sighed "I know... I'll tell you one day."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for today Vegeta. I know you hated it, and it didn't ended how I planned it... but I had a good time before... it".

She laid her head on his shoulder. Another pause of silence came.

"He always seeks for that kind you know" she said weakly.

Vegeta looked down, trying to see her face. "What?"

"You know, busty ones, taller, platinum blondes... exuberant ones. Bimbos really, but they have what I don't".

Vegeta snorted "And what would that be?"

"What I said, huge boobs, they're taller, they're way more flashy than me, they don't put him down intellectually... and they agree to sleep with him" Tears were on her eyes again.

"I think there're a lot of faults in your analysis" he said.

Bulma leaned her head to see his face.

"Yes she may had bigger breasts, but they were not real. I really can't understand how you humans can modify your bodies just for vanity. Still if those were real, she looked more like a hen."

"Come on, that I don't believe, you don't like busty girls?"

"I didn't said that, but everything has to be moderated. Big breasts yes, I like them, like yours in fact." Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but he said it honestly not thinking about what he was saying to her. She blushed with his confession, but he continued not noticing her reaction. "Tall? I don't know, I guess some would prefer that, me? nah. Blonde? I don't think a woman's hair color is such a big deal, but then again, I don't understand how you humans can color it, especially to a common color, she had black hair, and she should wear it proudly, but then again, she put something made of plastic inside of her, so coloring her hair like that wouldn't be so shocking. On the other hand, I've seen millions of humans and creatures from other races with that hair color, but yours? I've never ran to such a ridiculous hair color before in my life".

He made a pause "Which I guess makes you special... and for the last thing woman, I could smell the penises on the woman from where we were, her sweat must have been made of syphilis."

"You're kidding" she said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Just with the syphilis part, I don't know how that thing smells like".

"You can smell if a woman have been...you know, sleeping around?"

"Not just a woman, but yes, in her case I could smell two men. Now sex? not sure, but she smelled as two different males".

He looked at her, and his words didn't seem to help her... he was just fueling her tears.

Bulma burst in tears again, she was crying against his chest. He awkwardly put a hand on her back, until he finally rested it over her hugging her.

For some minutes she cried, while Vegeta hold her in silence. When she stopped, he hold her in a position that could be comfortable for her to sleep.

"Sleep little one, nothing lasts forever, not even pain". He said.

"Lay down with me, your back is going to hurt tomorrow, and I don't want to sleep alone tonight"

"I'll stay, but I sleep seated" he said.

She looked at him in question, but she was too tired to ask now. His arms were big and warm, and his touch was soothing. She felt asleep in seconds.

* * *

The next morning, she could feel her eyes swollen and burning, the few sun rays that reached her bed felt too strong for her eyes, she wanted to turn around to lay with her back at the window, but an arm was around her waist. Not recognizing who it was, she turned around quickly to see Vegeta laying down holding her. That's when she remembered the night before, and how she asked him to stay with her.

She had never seen him so relaxed, and... in peace? Being able to look at his face, free of scowls and frowns, he really looked good. 'I guess Launch was kind of right, he is handsome', she thought smiling.

Suddenly his eyes opened and stared at hers.

"Did you sleep?" he asked.

Buma nodded with a faint smile.

"Good", then he sat touching the lower part of his back.

"I thought you said you slept sitting".

"I do" he answered "That's why I have a hell of a back pain now" he growled.

"Is it a racial thing? Though I've never seen Goku sleeping seated"

"No, it's just me" He said standing up.

She sat on the bed "Why?"

"Woman you really need to stop making so many questions".

She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I've been sleeping like that since I was seven, I got used to it. Living with Freeza you don't exactly get too much space, just little pods to travel and to sleep. I just got used to it"

"Wouldn't that affect your bones and growth through the years?"

Vegeta glared at her, knowing she was pretty much saying that's why he was so short "I don't know" he gruffed. Then he left before she could think of anything else to ask him.

Bulma sighed, she felt a little stupid. Yes her heart hurts, but there she spent an entire night whining and crying next to a man who had lived probably the worst horrors, and never complained... 'How smart Bulma... how smart of you'.

* * *

When he woke up that morning he could feel her back against his body, her smell had been driving him crazy lately, and having her so close just made him wanting to rub his nose on her hair and her back. He was holding her, and he loved to feel her little body caged on his arms, everything was perfect until she brusquely turned around, she was awake now.

He could feel she was questioning why he was hugging her in her bed! Even though she was the one who asked him to stay.

When he left the room, he didn't wanted to take her scent out of him, but he had to, otherwise he would go crazy the rest of the day smelling her. Vegeta decided to leave Bulma by her own the rest of the day, she needed time to think and hate the weakling, so he spent it training as always.

That day, he finished his training around midnight, he skipped all the meals except for the breakfast, so he decided to go grab something to eat before go to sleep. The entire house was filled with darkness, and everybody seem to be sleeping, he began to prepare himself something to eat, he didn't bothered with turning on the lights, his eyes were able to see fine in the darkness.

Bulma thought she heard a noise while she was going downstairs, she didn't feel hungry the entire day so she didn't join the family at any of the meals, but it was past midnight, and her stomach was growling. The good thing was, that everybody was sleeping, she avoided everybody that day, she didn't want to give any kind of explanations of why she had been crying, so go to eat at that hour was perfect.

Soon as she was reaching the last steps of the stair, Bulma heard a noise coming from the kitchen, but everything was dark. 'a thief?'. She suddenly became scared, but she was no coward, so she took the base of a lamp and walked slowly to the kitchen. Silently stood by the entrance with a plan. She quickly turned on the lights and threw the lamp against the body that stood in the kitchen with her.

Vegeta felt Bulma coming downstairs, he sensed her since she left her room. So when she turned on the lights and threw a big object at him, he immediately took the lamp base with one of his hands, while the other hand was still cooking.

"The the fuck woman?"

"Vegeta! Oh my god I'm sorry! I thought it was a thief!"

"And you thought to beat him with this?" he moved the lamp on his hand leaving in on the kitchen counter.

"Yes! I...I'm so sorry! I really thought it was someone that could hurt me!"

"Woman, I CAN hurt you, but that..." he pointed the lamp. "Can't hurt, not even a human"

Bulma sighed "No Vegeta, you wouldn't hurt me" she said smiling to him, and returning the lamp where it belonged. Vegeta answered her still from the kitchen "Yes I could!".

She entered the kitchen again "I know you can, I said you wouldn't".

"How can you be so sure? If you haven't noticed, everybody is afraid of me". He said frowning.

"Yeah... says the guy who looks cute cooking" She sat behind him on a counter.

He dropped what he was doing and turned to her. "Woman, I-am-not cute, I am a warrior, and a saiyan, not what you disgusting humans mean by cute!".

Bulma rolled her eyes "As you say your highness, besides, if everybody is scared of you is because you're such a grumpy and they're just pussies".

He wanted to correct her with why they feared him, but hearing her say that her friends were pussies, was hilarious, he chuckled. "And you're not? Let me tell you, I didn't see you fighting against the green slug Piccolo".

"The fact that I don't have any strength doesn't make me a coward. Of course I wasn't fighting, I'm brave, not stupid. Besides I was there if you remember, I had to pretty much force Launch and Yamcha to go with me" She made a pause after she remembered her 'ex?' boyfriend.

Vegeta saw her change of mood and as the saiyan he was... he fueled the anger. "Well that just keeps proving why that weakling is a pussy. I mean, three eyes had no chance on that fight, hell that old creep you call Roshi didn't either, and both fought anyway... so my point is... I'm always right, I said he was a weakling, I warned you" he said smirking.

Bulma glared at him "One day Vegeta, you'll make a huge mistake, and I'll be there to shove it in your pretty face and ass".

"In that order? or you meant both my face and ass are pretty to you?"

Bulma turned red, but she was frowning.

Vegeta smirked and put something on a plate besides her.

"What... what is it?" she asked.

"Eat it" he said, while he was eating his large portion.

"How about no?" She said moving whatever was on her plate with a fork. "No offense, but it looks disgusting, what is it?".

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Eat it woman, is either that or the bicarb on the fridge".

She cut a little piece and tasted it almost preparing herself as if it was poison. Nothing bad happened. It was rather good, it needed more condiments, but wasn't bad.

"Since when do you know how to cook" she asked.

"Long enough" he kept eating.

"You must be like the only guy I know that cooks, on the other hand, I can't cook. I mean I can, it's not rocket science, but still it's horrible. Yamcha hates that, he keeps saying that girls should know how to do it".

Vegeta rolled his eyes again as she was naming the weakling...again. "Well he's a good for nothing then, a warrior needs to know how to feed himself, as you said is nothing that would require too much brain, we're not making cakes anyway. "

"And do you agree with it, should I know how to do it?"

"You should know enough to don't starve yourself, if nobody else wants to eat the shit you cook, it's their problem" He kept eating without looking at her. She was smiling at him.

"Would you tell me something about her?" She said.

"Who?"

"You know, the girl you named last night"-

"What girl?" He was honestly confused, he had the tendency to talk too much when he was sleepy. Then it hit him, she was looking at him noticing he remembered.

"I don't want to" he answered.

"Why not? I mean... I have to say it Vegeta, you are a pain in the ass, no doubt of it. But still I've seen you around and you seem considerate, helpful...handy" she said pointing their meal. "I'm just curious about what kind of girl caugh your eye".

"I said I don't want to talk about it! Or do you prefer if we talk about that weakling piece of crap boyfriend of yours?" He said frowning.

She looked at him with wide eyes, her eyes were still red and puffy. And now they were holding back tears.

Vegeta always had a problem making her cry, he could see her in any other state, but when she cried, he felt useless. And now she was crying because of him 'fucking perfect...'.

"I don't want to talk about her, because things changed, she's with somebody else" He answered honestly.

She looked at him surprised by his sudden response. "She left you?"

He sighed "No, not exactly, she doesn't even remembers me".

"How?"

"It doesn't really matter how, I was kind of erased from her head, that's it, end of story".

She looked down at her plate again. "I liked your dinner Vegeta, I have no idea what it was, but I can recognize eggs and meat... Still, it was good". She was still looking down, at her empty plate.

"Go to sleep" he said.

She smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Thank you Vegeta, Good night". She gave him a kiss on his cheek and left.


	16. Fugitive

**Chapter XVI: Fugitive**

The long haired alien walked through the cold halls of the space ship with a little oval device on his hands, his pace was quick. After he passed two doors with two different security system guarded by big aliens, he managed to get in his lord's office.

"My Lord, may I have a word with you?" Asked Zarbon.

Freeza was looking at the control panel he had, it was located by a big window.

"Speak" Said the lizard without turning around.

"My lord I gathered the information collected from both monkey's pods and scouters" He said walking near Freeza and turning on the oval device on a table in front Freeza. The device projected an interactive blue-ish hologram above it. The image showed two pods and two scouters, Zarbon touched one of the pods which became larger, it looked damaged.

"This is Vegeta's pod, if you look at this point you can see several damage on the pod. We can't assure he was shot again since what you can see now is what we were able to collect before the transmission was cut".

"So the monkeys were indeed attacked".

"Yes my lord, on the other hand..." Zarbon now touched the scouter above Vegeta's pod, which made the scouter image's grow. "The scouter was also damaged, it seems when the pod was attacked the body inside the pod was hit against the pod's wall, damaging it. Now, according to the information I gathered, the scouter didn't stop its functioning with that hit, it was after". Said Zarbon moving delicately his braid behind his shoulder.

"What about the other monkey?"

"Well, Nappa's scouters had certain failure with its functions, it stopped working in areas such as information, but not communication like with Vegeta's scouter. I heard the entire recording and he did sound concerned about the little monkey's lack of response, even the register once he landed, he was still looking for Vegeta". Zarbon made a pause. "Now the fact Nappa was genuinely concerned, doesn't mean Vegeta is really dead, if you want my advice sir I think those monkeys are sneaky, but other part of me doubt they have the enough intelligence to put out a plan like this".

"I don't need your advice, but I do agree with you" Freeza's voice echoed on the cold walls. "Monkeys are not that smart, especially that bodyguard. But I have to say that even with his inferior intelligence, Vegeta always proved to be a sneaky little monkey. Even when he was just a spawn he always showed his disobedience and lack of respect, in contrast to his monkey father, who shacked every time I talked to him". He said smirking.

"You believe he's alive then?" Asked Zarbon.

"Maybe it's just a feeling, but as long I have it search for him".

Zarbon nodded and left the room. He really didn't know how to search for the monkey, the universe was a huge place to look for. The good thing for him, was that Vegeta was indeed well known almost everywhere, if he could open a search with a reward for the saiyan, someone would eventually give him the information he needed.

Smirking he headed to the communication wing to give them the order, if Vegeta was alive, he was now the most wanted being on the galaxy.

* * *

Nappa was sparing with Radditz, the younger saiyan was weaker compared to him, but it was way better to spar against him than with Vegeta. The young prince never held back, and he always ended up inside the regeneration tanks. They were both sitting on the ground, when Nappa sighed, Radditz looked at him while he was standing up, he knew the old saiyan felt responsible for the disappearance of the prince, as all saiyans they were in service on the crown, but Nappa himself was the prince's bodyguard.

While they were leaving the training rooms, some of the big screens on the ship's hall changed the usual images now showing the face of Vegeta. Written in different languages the message said he was wanted by Freeza's men, they needed him alive. And there was a reward of any kind of information that could be useful to find him.

Radditz looked with wide eyes to Nappa, they knew it wasn't safe to talk there, so they quickly walked to their rooms.

After Radditz closed the door and made sure that they were alone, he said.

"So he's alive?"

"How am I supposed to know!" Spat the older saiyan.

"Well it seems Freeza knows something we don't since they're looking for him".

"Obviously!" Nappa said rolling his eyes. "The good thing is, they apparently have no clue where he is, since they are taking this much trouble to find him"

"Still I don't understand why Freeza goes to this much trouble for Vegeta, I always thought he wanted us dead... including Vegeta of course. I mean he tortured him so many times, and Vegeta almost died so many times I can't count them... so why? I thought he didn't care".

"You're the dumbest saiyan I've ever seen kid" Nappa rolled his eyes. "Freeza doesn't care for Vegeta's well-being. He's his toy! And his toy ran away, and he wants to get him back just to punish him, is just part of his sick game. Besides, Freeza thinks is amusing to keep subjugating one of the most powerful races ever existed".

Radditz seemed to be thinking Nappa's words.

"Do you think... Freeza is somehow afraid of Vegeta?" asked Radditz.

"Of course not! If Freeza wanted it, Vegeta would have been dead for a long time now..." Nappa looked to the ground thinking. "Although... it was no mystery for us, before our planet was destroyed... even before Vegeta and I came to live with Freeza. We knew Freeza heard about our legend, that's why he created that 'alliance' at first, he didn't wanted us as enemies..."

Nappa made a pause "I don't know, It was a long time ago, and everybody's gone. It doesn't matter now". He said scratching is eyes.

"It matters if Vegeta is still alive" said calmly Radditz.

"How much do I have to repeat it pup? That was a legend, and if it was real, it didn't mean Vegeta was the one to achieve it, that was only the King babbling with his newborn. All the fathers of the stronger saiyans believed their kids were the legendary".

"But Vegeta was different, he was way stronger than all of us... besides... You know what my father said". Said Radditz.

"I don't want to dishonor your father's memory, but he was not in his right mind at the time. You weren't there". Nappa shocked his head.

"I wasn't, but I know my father's mind was not weak... he knew the planet was going to be destroyed".

"You didn't need any kind of power to see the future in order to know that, we ignored it because we were too sure about our strength, we always looked down other races, we thought nobody could defeat us, our pride was our curse."

"Maybe... but my father was not the pride's exception, if there was a stubborn saiyan, apart from Vegeta, that was my father. I don't know Nappa... but I prefer to believe, and I chose to believe Vegeta is going to get us out of here".

"Believe anything you want, but I don't want to listen to your whining when reality kicks you in the balls".

* * *

**A/U:** Short chapter! I don't really plan the length of each chapter, I just make the change when I'm going for a different idea. But I'm already working on the 17th. I've got the feeling this is going to be kind of a long story... not like 50 chapters, but there're a lot of events that I already traced for the story that I haven't written about yet.

Next chapter there'll be some Yamcha again for you to hate. Thanks again for the views! 10k+ already =D, and thanks for the comments_ isatran3, Ashley, SaiyanPrincessBB, dragonball256, Egxo, JaspheReal _and_ seti31._


	17. Question

**Chapter XVII: Question**

The following days Bulma looked more calm, but Vegeta could sense she was still angry and sad just like in day one. But at least she was back working on her lab and socializing with her parents. Till then, there was no news about the weakling, she didn't seem to want to talk to him yet, and Vegeta of course wasn't excited with the idea either. Yamcha didn't call either informing he was back in the city... if he ever left in the first place.

Vegeta was training the entire day, he was already getting into gravity 70. He also knew he should make a visit with Kakarrot, he needed to see how was his training going, and maybe spar with him so the younger saiyan could earn more power with his beatings.

It was still early, and it was time for breakfast at the Brief's house. Everybody was already on their chairs when Vegeta got out from his training room.

"Vegeta my dear, how are you today?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Hmp"

"Oh my dear boy, I have to ask you, do you prefer pasta or fish for today's lunch?"

"Neither, I'm not coming" he answered eating his breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"I'll check how Kakarrot's training is going. I'll stay there for a few days to see if I can teach something to that clown".

"Oh" she said with a bit of sadness, yes the saiyan was a pain in the ass, even with all his 'good traits', he still managed to make her angry every single day. From casually throwing a couple of spiders at her, to destroy the gravity room. He earned his daily yelling, he even seemed to work for them.

After the breakfast, Vegeta put on his battle suit and his scouter, and left to the lookout.

* * *

Goku was meditating, Mr. Popo had been teaching him more about how to control his own ki, he was still learning, but he could feel a familiar ki landing on the lookout.

"Vegeta?" he smiled. Mr. Popo who was sitting in front of him also opened his eyes.

The older saiyan walked to the big building in the lookout, where he saw the old namek.

"Vegeta, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" said Kamisama.

"Don't you know? I thought you were keeping an eye on me old namek" He said sarcastically.

"Should I?"

"I don't know, have I destroyed your planet yet?" He answered smirking.

"Vegeta!" Said a happy Goku greeting the saiyan. "Did you come to see me?".

"Don't flatter yourself, I only came because I had to" He responded frowning, then he looked at Kami again. "How's the training going? Is he already controlling his ki?".

Mr. Poppo stepped in and responded "Almost, he still needs training, he's a very fast student, but Mr. Popo can't ask him to learn so much in such a small period of time".

"Hmn" grunted Vegeta. "Come on Kakarrot, we're going to spar".

Goku smiled and ran happily behind the older saiyan. They fought for nearly six hours, until Goku couldn't move anymore, Vegeta was impressed with his new strength, the brat really learned fast. While Mr. Poppo took Goku to heal and feed him, Vegeta stood looking far in one of the edges of the Lookout, a little later, Kamisama joined him.

"He's improving fast, faster than any warrior I've seen".

"He's just catching up with the strength he should already have at his age". Responded Vegeta.

"What would be the next move, my boy?" asked the Namekian.

"I'll stay here for a couple of days, I'll keep fighting him to accelerate the process" He made a pause to look at Kami. "Each time our race is in a deadly fight, our strength grows". He returned his eyes as if he was looking at something specific down the lookout. "After that, I'll leave the planet for some days, I think I already reached the strength I need to transform, but It would be too dangerous to test it in here, I could end up blowing this mudball". He made a pause and began to walk to the building.

"When I come back, I'll wait for him to reach the needed power level, and when he achieves it, I'll go get Freeza with him".

"Have you thought about my other counterpart?" Asked Kamisama.

Vegeta turned around confused "What do you mean?".

"Piccolo" Said the old Namekian walking to the saiyan. "Piccolo, or really his son, he is still down there, he seeks for revenge against those who defeated his father, that includes you and Goku." Kamisama sighed. "I don't believe he's dangerous yet, he's still small. It seems my race don't develop equally fast, but as far as I can see, he is growing fast. I'm aware he's not a threat to you, especially compared to Freeza, but with you and Goku away from this planet, I do fear the future".

"Too scared to just kill yourself and take care of that problem?" smirked Vegeta.

"I can't take my own life Vegeta, If I could I would have done it the first time Piccolo attacked" Said the namekian with guilt on his eyes.

"I can't assure you anything namek, but I'll try to take Kakarrot's back for that time".

"And you? Are you coming back?"

Vegeta seemed to be thinking about it. "I don't know, but I suppose I could" he said smirking and left the namekian to enter the main building.

* * *

'Kami this is booooring' Bulma was thinking while looking trough some of her magazines. The absence of certain saiyan in the compound was tangible. No screaming, no objects being thrown between them, no buzzing sound from the gravity room... no grunts!

Even Bunny Briefs was missing the old saiyan. Cooking for him was a challenge, nobody else seemed to appreciate her food more than him, even when he never spoke. She could see how he happily ate everything she could cook. Since he ate large portions, with him she always had the opportunity to try new recipes and he would always tell her which time it came out better.

On the other hand Bulma was really bored. Her father had locked himself on his lab claiming to be working on a secret project which he refused to talk about. He even took the trouble to change the entry code to his lab. Bulma could always work on her lab... but all the fun seemed to be on his dad's lab! Vegeta took the scouter with him, so she had nothing new to play with. There were projects waiting for her downstairs, but since they were 'normal' it was no fun.

It has been two weeks since the awful mall incident, and Yamcha didn't call her. Neither she did, she didn't want to let him know, that she knew he was on the city and cheating on her, she didn't want to talk with him because she still wasn't prepared for that fight. And now Vegeta was gone with all the possible distractions, her mind was pretty much occupied with the ex-bandit. She was mad, very mad, and she couldn't help that hurting feeling in her heart. They had been together for five years, and even with all the damage he has done, she still had feelings for him. If he wasn't constantly failing her, and if he was more like a 'compromise' kind of guy, she was sure she would even live with him by then. But Yamcha never asked her, he never seemed too enthusiastic when it came to move forwards into their relationship. He said they were too young... which was true.

It was fast for Yamcha and she couldn't blame him, she on the other hand, had lived her entire life on a quick pace; She started college at the age of thirteen, finishing her first career at the age of fourteen. Then she took some free months to seek for the Dragon Balls for the first time, and when she came back, she kept with another career. At the age of nineteen she had achieved different careers and adventures, more than anyone of her age.

She didn't want to think about him, but her mind kept drifting with thoughts of him.

Then she heard a small knock on her door and her mother opened it "Bulma darling?, I'm going out with the girls, we're going to a cafe, wanna join us?".

Bulma gave her a weak smile "No mum, thanks. Is my dad going?".

"No way he's going, is girly talk day. He's not home anyway, he went to the headquarters earlier."

"Oh"

"Well, take care honey, if you feel like joining us, just call me".

Bunny smiled at her daughter and left. Bulma went downstairs behind her mom, she was in the kitchen when she finally heard her mom leaving.

It was thirty seconds later when she heard a knock on the main door.

"Did you forget your purse?" She said opening the door.

But that wasn't her mother.

"Hi babe" Said Yamcha smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she responded startled.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy to see me? What kind of welcome is that?"

Bulma dragged him inside. The house was big, but she always feared gossip neighbors, and even some paparazzi, her problems were hers and nobody else had the right to talk or write about them.

"Hey, why so brusque?" he asked touching his arm where Bulma had just pulled him.

"Don't you dare to talk like that to me!" she spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with ME? Tell me Yamcha, when did you come back? If you ever left to the dessert for that matter".

"I-I- what do you mean?".

"I-I" she said imitating him. "Answer me!"

He was just looking at her.

"Oh, I see, you want me to enlighten you? Fine, what about certain day, two weeks ago in the mall, you walking with a blonde whore!"

Yamcha's eyes grew wide, he was speechless.

"Oh, so you DO remember now, don't you" she screamed at him containing her fists.

"Babe, let me explain..."

"Don't you dare to give me another cheap explanation, what would it be this time uh? You needed to hold her hand to exchange protein chains? Or no...let me think, she's just your long time lost sister!".

"You have to listen to me!"

"Why should I? this happens over and over again. It happened before, but now that you're into that fucking baseball career of yours is worst!".

"You were the one who wanted me to get a job!"

"Don't you dare to blame this on me, and I've never told you to pursuit that, you chose it by yourself!".

"Oh god Bulma not again, this is just sick".

"Sick? you're calling me sick?"

"Yes I am! This is a fucking pattern with you, I go and do something and you completely twist it in your sick mind, you're always sure that I'm cheating on you, let me tell you Bulma, I'm starting to get sick of it!"

"You..YOU ARE STARTING TO GET SICK OF IT?!"

"Yes I am! Besides as always you're just imagining things, what the hell were you doing? following me?"

"I was not following you!, I was at the mall that day with Vegeta and we saw you!"

"You were what? So let me get this straight, you're pointing fingers at me for being walking with a girl, that you know nothing about, and you were on the same place doing the same thing with Vegeta?"

She didn't respond.

"And If I'm not wrong, I DID mention my discomfort with you spending time with that asshole, what were you doing with him there?"

"Don't you dare to turn this around, I asked first!"

"Oh so it's okay if you do it, but If I do it may the praised Bulma forgive me?".

"It's not the same and you know it, you have a past of infidelities, and you hate Vegeta because he defies you and scares you. Not because you feel he could fall in love with me... hell, he's interested in somebody else!"

Yamcha lifted his eyebrow. "is he?, anyway It IS the same Bulma, and do you want to know what I was doing with her? She was helping me, ok!?"

"Helping you? Oh please, what kind of lame excuse is that now".

"She was helping me, because I had a surprise for you!" He explained with difficulty.

"A surprise?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, it was for tonight, now I don't think I want you to have it!".

"Listen to me, this is your last chance Yamcha, if you want to probe you're telling me the truth you better have that surprise for me tonight, and pray for it to look it took you two weeks of plan, this is your last chance".

Yamcha nodded a little disconcerted, before leaving the door he said "I'll pick you at 9". And left.

'What the hell am I doing? Why I am giving him another chance?' She thought, she was hurt and angry. Part of her say forget him and start over, you're young. But the other part screamed her fears 'You're going to end up alone, yes you're young, but he's the only man that has ever put out with your crap, he's the only who began a relationship with you not because of your money. He's the only one who could understand her environment, filled with danger, adventures, fighters with superpowers and aliens... who could understand that?' Besides... she loved him, didn't she? Yes she was sure she loved him once, but now she had doubts, mostly because he broke her heart so many times, she grew a lack of respect and trust against him.

'It can't hurt one last chance, it better be a good surprise, either way, this ends today" she grunted going to her room.

* * *

That night she put on a dark blue dress, the color remind her certain saiyan battle's suit. But that wasn't the moment to think about Vegeta, she didn't wanted to think about him, because she could guess what would he say with the whole situation. But he wasn't in that relationship, he didn't spend the last five years in a serious relationship, he didn't seem to fear being alone.

Her dress was longer than her usual skirts, but it was above her knees, strapless and rounded above each breast. She never wore high heels, she couldn't even remember the last time she put them on, but the dress deserved that kind of shoes. So she put on her black high heels and a black little purse. She didn't feel like doing her hair, so she let it be.

It was around five minutes before nine, and Yamcha was there. She didn't said anything when she opened the main door, she just closed it and walked in silence to his car. When he was already driving he looked at her, she looked beautiful. She was always beautiful, but she never put much effort on it, but when she did, she was gorgeous.

"You look beautiful, you look good in that dress".

"The dress looks good on me, not otherwise". She responded not looking at him, she had been looking through her window since she got into the car.

"I know you're mad, but could you at least make an effort? This is a special night".

"I'll do what I want and I can, if this is a special night, make it special". She glared at him.

Yamcha sighed and kept driving. He stopped on one of the city's most expensive restaurants, he tried to open her door, but she didn't allowed him by getting down of the car faster. She closed his door with so much strength, that it almost became a revolving door. Yamcha winced.

They sat in a VIP area, in a balcony. The place was beautiful, but of course it was, it was one of the most exclusives in the city! The general environment had lots of nature and tiny white lights melted with the plants, if she wasn't so pissed, it would've look kind of romantic to her.

After they made their orders, they were sitting alone again.

"Can I ask why you were with Vegeta that day?" Asked Yamcha calmly.

Bulma sighed. "I needed new clothes, also did he, but it was more to punish him for being an ass earlier, he didn't want to go".

Yamcha nodded somehow relieved.

Bulma lifted her eyes looking at Yamcha "You?"

Yamcha saw it was his opportunity to explain himself "She's the team consultant, she was helping me with your surprise that day".

"By holding your hand?" She asked annoyed and drank some of her wine.

"We didn't walk holding hands, maybe you just caught us while she pulled me somewhere".

"And what surprise was it? Invite me to eat to an exclusive restaurant? I know it's hard to get a reservation here, but you could have done that by just mentioning my name or even yours now that you're getting your own fame" .

"No... well... this is not how I wanted things to go, but I guess giving the circumstances I could give you your surprise now". He said and stood up, he leaned his arm for her to take his hand.

She looked at him with a bit of suspicion, but she gave him her hand anyway and stood up. Yamcha leaded her to the end of the balcony, it had a beautiful view to the sea and the city lights. She was too concentrated on the view to notice what Yamcha was doing in front of her, he was still holding her hands.

"Bulma?"

She turned to look at him, he was on his knees.

"Would you marry me?"

* * *

**A/U:** MUAHAHAHAHHAA


	18. Rupture

**A/U: **The girls named on this story doesn't have to do with the ones in the original show, at most you can use them as visual reference (I did), but not as context. I'm just terrible with names so I looked for old girls from the series! Hasky is from Dragon Ball (which actually flirted with Yamcha for the D. balls, and Angela was a crazy girl in Dragon Ball Z who had a crush on Gohan.

And prepare yourselves because there's going to be STILL a lot of Yamcha to hate, and a lot of "Noo Vegetaaa noooo!".

I wrote three chapters today! It was an exception, I had to wait for an email from work to continue with my job... but the email never arrived so I had to kill time while I waited! =D

Thank you all for reading!

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: Rupture**

After Yamcha left Bulma's house he felt somehow relieved, he had no idea how he got away with it this time. She caught him walking with Hasky!

It wouldn't be the first time she almost caught him, in the past there had been several occasions when she was just about to catch him with his hands on the girls, but he always got away with it, but now she was getting too suspicious, it wasn't like it used to, when he explained and she believed him.

The time she pretty much caught him with the red haired Angela in that pub, she only saw what was the beginning of a heated night. She only saw the woman kissing him 'Thanks Kami she didn't went to the bathroom' he thought smirking. He ended up having sex with the redhead not just inside the bathroom, but also at his place.

Being in the baseball team was working perfectly, he had access to a huge amount of girls who were happy to sleep with him, and Bulma wouldn't know about it! He would say he was practicing or in a meeting with the team, it was the perfect excuse. On the other hands as much as he hated Vegeta, the alien was a great distraction for her girlfriend, she was spending so much time pissed at the saiyan, that she just looked happy to see him and too tired to make any questions.

On the other hand he had a bad feeling regarding Vegeta, not just the original one which was related with his evil aura, it was how he was looking at is girlfriend. He was strangely possessive with her, Yamcha also noticed that Vegeta only talked with Bulma, also he insisted in making her mad, just like a five year old with a crush.

There was something there, he wasn't sure what, but he didn't trusted Vegeta, besides it was more than obvious Vegeta hated him, and wasn't happy when Bulma and he were together. If the saiyan wasn't an evil psychopath he would even think he was jealous.

But now she knew about Hasky... Yamcha originally went to train to the desert, but after a couple of days he felt sick with the food, it was hot and... he wasn't going to fight against Freeza anyway! It wasn't his fight, Vegeta brought that monster so he was free to go and die with the monster, he didn't cared. He felt sorry for Goku, but still, if Goku couldn't hold a fight against that alien, how could he? He always pretended to be stronger, but he knew there was no way he could win that battle! Hell he couldn't even against King Piccolo, so if he didn't bothered then, why start now? He came back to the city and hanged out with different girls.

Husky...she was a fan he meet in one of his trainings with the team, they slept together the night before and she was so impressed with him! (not like certain blue heiress who keep putting him down), he was famous and he had money! He promised her the day before when they met, he would give her a necklace of her choice. It wasn't a very good idea but it worked for the night! The next morning the girl wouldn't go away, so he had to keep his promise and they went to the mall. He had no idea Bulma was around... and with... Vegeta!.

'Why, I mean why if he hates crowds and noises... and everything so much he agreed to go with Bulma that day?' Of course Yamcha had no idea about the 'agreement' Bulma made with Vegeta at the time. But the fact was the saiyan kept pleasing Bulma and that puzzled him... the good thing was, he had no doubt Bulma was loyal to him... Hell she was such a prude sometimes.

Bulma mentioned the psychopath had a lover or something somewhere, so he wasn't interested in her. It could be true, although he couldn't believe there was a woman on the universe that could tolerate his crap, but she probably was some coarse barbaric female warrior too.

Still... he was weird around Bulma, maybe he only cared for her? Bulma mentioned once the saiyan would never hurt her, he could see that now. She could push him in a way that anybody would've bitch-slapped her, but he never did. He could see it now 'Vegeta cares for her, he respects her and takes care of her...'

That was a good discovery, that would mean he wouldn't hurt him either... by extension. Otherwise Bulma would be really mad at him, and he was being more and more sure that the saiyan only wanted to pleased his girlfriend.

Yamcha got off his car, and was entering his apartment.

He really got away easily that day, the bad thing was his big mouth made the worst excuse! He needed a good surprise for that night, and he had no idea what could it be!. It had to be something big, something that would make her forget about what happened, and had to be something that would make her believe that took him many days to plan. He had a possibility on his mind but he didn't wanted to go with it... but he couldn't stand there like a fool thinking for too long, he had a plan to build and it had to be done before 9 o'clock.

Yamcha sighed realizing he didn't have any other idea, it wasn't so bad if he really thought about it.. 'Marry Bulma...' the concept made him shiver, but there were MANY advantages that he had thought about in the past. First, he would assure that she was his and she would finally sleep with him, he was getting tired of her prude behavior.

Second and one of the best... his entire life would be figured out, he would be part of the Brief's empire, even if he divorce her, he would still end up filthy rich, he may even take some of the company's stocks. He was getting famous with his baseball career, although his first influence (and the reason why he was on the team in the first place) was because he was known as 'The heiress boyfriend'. Now as 'her husband' there would be way more invitations to parties, and more people to meet... preferably girls.

It was a good plan, he could go buy any expensive ring now, and say it took him a long time to pick, that's why he would ask another girl's opinion. And he also had to book any beautiful restaurant and that was it... He was just one step from being the new millionaire with the most beautiful wife on the city.

* * *

Vegeta spent a couple of days training with Goku, in a few time the young saiyan learned many new tricks, and grew stronger thanks to be fighting against such a powerful warrior. Vegeta wouldn't admit it but sparing against Goku helped him too, he was the only warrior around that could help him do some training. He was notoriously stronger than Goku, but still the little saiyan managed to surprise him. His work was done, he was sure he got at least a little bit more powerful in those days, so the next step would be testing his super saiyan transformation.

Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. compound, it was around noon when he arrived, there was no sign of the woman, but her ki was in there. Vegeta entered by the kitchen door.

"Oh young Vegeta, I'm so glad you're back!" Said Mrs. Briefs, the kitchen was filled with cupcakes, she took one and put it on Vegeta's hand, he only raised an eyebrow.

"Seat my dear! I'm so happy you're back, you need to help me with these cupcakes, I need you to try one of each flavor and tell me which one you like the most!" She said giggling.

Vegeta didn't like to help anyone, but that was a task he never minded to help with.

"Oh and how silly of me, you must be wondering why I'm baking so many cupcakes!"

"Not really" he grunted.

"Well I'll tell you! It's because I'm happy!" she giggled again.

Vegeta looked at her wondering how the woman was so smart with a mother which brain seemed that had been squashed.

"Ugh I promised I wouldn't tell you, Bulma wanted to tell you herself but I can't wait! And she's sleeping she is just such a sleepy head, although she did went to sleep late last night, and that can't be good for a woman's cutis, we need our beauty sleep and"

"Shut it!" Vegeta screamed squeezing a cupcake.

"Oh yes I'm sorry I tend to drift!, Well anyway last night she and young Yamcha arrived late and"

"What? the weakling was here?" spat Vegeta

"Yes, and they arrived, and you won't believe what they told me!"

"Try me" he said visibly annoyed, while he ate another cupcake.

"They're getting married!" Mrs. Briefs said happily.

Vegeta choked.

* * *

"WOMAN!"

Was that a dream? She was in bed, the rays of the sun annoyed her, but when they reached her bed like that, it meant it was late.

"WOMAN!"

'That's not a dream...' She sat rubbing her eyes, then her door felt on the floor, Vegeta was standing with killer eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"W-what?" She was still waking up, she had no idea of what was happening, but he looked scary.

Vegeta's eyes looked weird, he looked like if he was possessed, he walked strongly near her bed and with a lower, but way more scary voice he grunted.

"Is - it - true?" he glared at her.

She couldn't answer neither think, the man in front of her was scaring her.

"You're going to marry that weakling?!"

Then it hit her "Vegeta I..."

"Why?" he asked

"Well he explained and..."

"And you believed him... again!" He screamed at her walking to leave her room.

"It's not like that Vegeta listen to me" she was standing from her bed to follow the saiyan.

"Then how is it woman? He had publically humiliate you HUNDREDS of times! And you still believed him?

"And what do you know about it Vegeta?! You didn't grow up alone, with no friends, with the opposite sex running away from you because you scared them. He's the only man that had ever loved me for who I am, and he is going to be the only one. You have no idea what is to be alone for so long!"

"Excuse me? I've been living by myself since I was five years old, my planet with all the females of my race were murdered when I was seven, leaving any kind of relationship out of the question for me. I've spent all my life from planet to planet fighting alone, so do not come to tell me I don't know what it is, because I do, I just don't go around begging for affection because I'm too afraid to realize I have a bag of crap by my side!".

"I'm not begging for affection!"

"Yes you are, or what were those nights and times you felt asleep with me, or those times you fucking insisted in watching that crappy device you call TV with me until you felt asleep in my lap. What the fuck you think am I? Your crying shoulder? Your toy to hug when the weakling is fucking other women?"

"Don't you twist the situation Vegeta, I did those things because" she swallowed, why did she do those things?. "I did it because I cared for you, I thought you had a soul and I liked to spend time with you, I thought you were my friend! But now I'm not so sure, and for the way you treat me, I'm beginning to understand why that woman of yours left you!".

Vegeta glared at her but didn't say anything. Bulma just realized what she said and her eyes grew wide. Vegeta turned around and walked downstairs.

"Vegeta!" she called him running behind him, but he ignored her. She kept calling him, and she grabbed him when he was just outside the labs.

"Vegeta please, I'm sorry!" she was crying.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I didn't meant to... I-I..."

"Do you want to know what was what I did the last time I saw her?!" He grunted, pinning her against the wall of the dark hall.

"She hated me because I murdered thousands of beings from her planet and just for fun! And that almost included her, she was near the blast I fired, and you know what? Killing those people was the most thrilling thing I had done in a long time!" He screamed at her.

"I don't believe you! You're not evil Vegeta!" She responded crying.

"You don't? Well here you have some news woman. Your friends were right, I AM evil, I've murdered millions, I've wiped entire races and destroyed their planets, I've killed children with my own hands! What do you think I did living with Freeza? Politics?".

He let her go and walked to the labs, he entered the code to her father's lab, the code she didn't know herself. Before entering he looked at her again.

"Stop fooling yourself woman, you lie to yourself, first with me believing I'm good, and second believing all the crap your crappy mate says to you." he made a pause.

"And by the way, one of the man I could smell on the woman that day at the mall... was your weakling. He has been fucking more whores than you'll imagine".

Bulma screamed and tried to punch him, but he closed the lab's door before she could get to him.

Vegeta sighed, Dr. Briefs was looking at him with wide eyes.

"By that I guess you heard the news?" said the scientist.

Vegeta glared at him.

"When is the ship going to be ready?"

"Well I'm almost done my boy, I'm just testing now. It could be ready today".

Vegeta nodded. "I'll leave tonight".

"How much time are you going to be away?"

Vegeta glared the old scientist for interrogate him.

"I mean... to make sure you have enough fuel and supplies" He lied the reasons.

"A month" responded Vegeta.

* * *

Why this hurt so much? She felt she couldn't breath, she went back to her room and couldn't stop crying. Why was he so mean, why did he lie to her.

Did he?

He never said he was good, he never pretended to be anyway, he always reminded her he was dangerous, and evil... So that was her fault?

No, not completely, she did made a distorted image of him, but how couldn't she? He always looked so lonely, tormented, he listened to her, he helped her on her lab, he made her mad every time she needed a distraction from Yamcha... Hell he even took care of her the last time...

'how somebody that was supposed to be so evil, behave like that?'.

She didn't have any answers, all she knew was it hurt, and it hurt a lot. She had never felt that kind of pain in her heart before.

She had no idea how much time she spent crying in her room. She didn't join her family to eat, she didn't want to see him, every thought of him made her heart shatter in pieces.

A noise distracted her from her whining, she walked to her balcony to see what was happening.

A big space ship had been de-capsulated in her backyard, her father and Vegeta were talking in there.

'What is he...?' She wondered...

"HE'S LEAVING?!"

Bulma ran as fast as she could downstairs 'No please don't please don't!'.

When she got into the backyard, the ship's main door was closing.

"VEGETA!" She screamed crying, but the ship's engines were on, her voice was lost with the noise.

"Please Vegeta, I'm sorry! Please Don't go!" She screamed tearing her throat.

Nobody answered, the ship took off quickly.

But the only member of the ship did hear her.


	19. Approach

**Chapter XIX: Approach**

She didn't want to eat, she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to get off her bed. She had been ignoring everybody calling her name outside her door, it was almost 48 hours since Vegeta left, and as far as she knew, he left forever.

Someone was knocking at her door.

"Honey? please open the door" It was her mother's voice.

Bulma didn't respond.

"I have the phone here, it's Yamcha".

Bulma sighed, "Tell him I'm sleeping".

Mrs. Briefs put the phone on her ear and said "Oh darling Bulma says she's sleeping, call later honey, would you?" and she turned off the phone.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she heard her mother's response to Yamcha, the woman was so literal!.

A couple of hours later, Bulma was walking through the kitchen, she didn't eat anything on the past days, she was only drinking water since the saiyan left. So when her mother saw her eating something she felt relieved.

"I know you miss him honey, but he's going to come back. I'm sure he wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in this world".

Damn her mother could be such an idiot sometimes, though she didn't have the energy to correct her then.

"Oh honey don't look at me like that, of course he's going to come!"

Bulma looked at her mother raising an eyebrow, before she could tell the blonde she was crazy, the woman interrupted.

"He'll be just in time to interrupt the wedding and take you out of there, don't worry". Said the blond ditz leaving with a smile on her face.

Bulma's eyes grew wide "W-what? Mom?"

But her mother was gone.

* * *

A strong scream.

Nobody would hear it, he was alone in space, standing on the same planet he stood once, many years ago. The very same planet where he became a Super Saiyan for the first time, he destroyed it then. It was uninhabited, desert, with no life forms at all... perfect.

He arrived a couple of days ago after a week and a half of travel. Even though he knew he didn't have too much time he didn't feel like training, he spent most part of the trip and the two days in the planet meditating, his mind was blank. He had no idea about what to do, he had to go fight Freeza, and then what?

Things were different, he didn't have a place to come back now... he surely wasn't going to return to Capsule Corp.. The woman made her choice, and it wasn't him.

'That old ugly namek was right... things are different in here'. He could only feel it was his fault to presume things would turn out just like they did the first time he came to Earth.

He forgot this was a different reality, where things were so similar yet so different. On his universe, the weakling never, NEVER proposed to Bulma, not when she was nineteen, neither when she was twenty nine! He couldn't help to think that maybe things change only, and just only because of him.

This Bulma wasn't exactly like his Bulma, this version was so immature. He could see how Bulma grew stronger through the years, and ended up so tired with the weakling's lies... that's why she left him in the first place, he killed every feeling she had for him. And that would eventually happen again, but he was not going to sit for ten years until she'd realize the weakling didn't really love her. He wasn't her consolation prize to wait until she got bored of the weakling.

He didn't realize he had been training while thinking, he was avoiding asteroids and powering up without noticing.

A golden aura was tingling around him.

* * *

It has been ten days since Vegeta left, she got out from her 'trance' but she was still feeling down, she had no idea how it could affect her so much. They have fought so many times in the past, but why this one felt like she betrayed him?

It didn't matter now, he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt she resented everybody, her father for not telling her he was working on a ship for Vegeta, on Yamcha because he couldn't understand why she was so upset, on her mother, for throwing bombs like the one she said the other day, without giving her any kind of further explanation.

She was laying on the grass, the sun made her feel a little better with all those bad feelings.

"Wow you look like an old lady"

Bulma startled, she sat quickly to see Goku looking at her with wide eyes, like wondering what was wrong with her.

"Hi Bulma!" he smiled at her with his usual innocence.

Bulma couldn't help to smile, and she gave him a tight hug, she was in need of a true friend.

"Are you ok? You look... gray"

Bulma smiled at Goku "Yes I'm fine, I'm just a little sad, but everything is ok Goku"

The young saiyan squeezed his eyes smiling.

"You must be looking for Vegeta...don't you" she said a little bit sad.

"Uh... no I know he left" explained Goku.

Bulma raised an eyebrow "Do you? How?" she gave it a thought "Oh, you can sense his ki is no where around, do you?"

"Uhm yes, but also I know it because he told me he would leave" said the kid scratching his head.

"He did?!" Bulma asked shocked. So he planned to leave? And he didn't tell her, he didn't say good bye even knowing he was going to leave the planet with anticipation?.

"Well...yeah, he spent a couple of days at the lookout helping with my training, didn't he tell you?"

"Well...he told me THAT, but he didn't mention he would leave the planet later"

"Oh" said Goku with a clueless face. "Anyway, I was wondering If I could use the gravity room while he's gone. He said I could, but I still want to ask you, it's your house and you built it"

Bulma gave him a weak smile "Yeah... sure, I mean, if nobody is going to use it anymore it would be a waste...I guess it's yours now...".

"Mine? are you crazy? Vegeta would hurt me! I was already surprised when he told me I could try it!"

"I highly doubt he could kick your ass from space Goku"

"Of course he can't kick me from space silly! Don't you know space is really really far from us?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow, sometimes she couldn't tell if he was joking, or that was a serious comment.

No response...

Yeap... he seriously meant that.

"Of course I know that Goku, I meant he's far away now, he wouldn't know!"

"But he will when he comes back!" said Goku.

Bulma sighed "He's not coming back Goku".

"Yes he is, he told me".

Bulma's eyes grew wide. "He is? what did he tell you?"

" He told me he needed to train his transfiguration..."

"transformation" she interrupted.

Goku nodded "and he couldn't do that here, so he was going to a moon or something to try. Then he would come back to finish my train aaaand, then he would take me to meet Freeza!"

Goku made it sound like it was a trip to the zoo, but probably it was like it for him. The idea of fighting such a strong evil entity thrilled him.

Somehow Bulma felt some kind of relief with Goku's words, yes he said Vegeta would eventually leave again, but he would come back, he didn't leave BECAUSE of her, he planned it to. He only left without saying goodbye because he was mad at her.

She smiled again, this time it was an honest smile.

"Do you want some lunch Goku?" she asked her friend.

And 'lunch' was the favorite word on the little saiyan vocabulary.

* * *

It was the last day of May, Vegeta left a month ago, and after she heard the news the saiyan would eventually come back, her mood changed. She was still worried about the confrontation they'll have when he'll come back, but still. He would be there, that was enough.

She grew a weird dependency with the saiyan, he seemed to be the only being who was capable to understand her, from her emotions to her brain. It wasn't easy for a person smart as she was to find someone able to maintain a conversation with. He was as smart as she was, and that for Earth's standards was extremely rare. The man constantly challenged her, he was the only one who didn't follow her like a lap dog, he was a loyal friend... her best friend?

It was a different kind of friendship, it wasn't like with Goku. The kid was her true friend, but they didn't talk to each other like equals, Vegeta was more like her confident, she felt like she knew him since they were kids, she couldn't explain what was what they had, but it was special, and she refused to let it go.

On the other hand she made a decision, she said yes to Yamcha, but she wasn't going to lose Vegeta because of it, she had no idea how. But he had to make him understand she wanted him in her life somehow...

But was that compatible? Yamcha and Vegeta hated each other...

She still had to think about it.

Her mother insisted she had to begin with the wedding plans, the date was set for July. It surprised her how fast Yamcha wanted to get married, he said he was anxious to start a new life with her...but still it was weird.

She also had another weird feeling, a hunch she knew it was there but her brain wanted to ignore. Questions she was afraid to ask herself:

Why wasn't she so happy and anxious to get married? Why it hurt more when Vegeta left, than when she thought she was done with Yamcha?

Not even her mind dared to exposed those thoughts completely, as if even her inner voice wouldn't dare to speak about them.

"Bulma?"

Bulma just noticed someone was talking to her.

"Honey, were you sleeping?" Her mother asked. They were sitting in a cake shop.

"Uhm, no I was just thinking mom, sorry, what were you saying?"

Her mother sighed "Honey I was asking which cake you liked the most, I sure liked the strawberries chocolate one, but everybody loved lemon cream... what were you thinking? Are you still upset that Yamcha didn't come?".

"Couldn't care less" she said trying another piece of cake. She didn't care he wasn't there joining her...as spending time together, but she was still pissed when the man called her just ten minutes before the appointment to say he had baseball practice... If he was so excited with the damn wedding why wasn't he spending the entire afternoon on the wedding plans? she was there...and she had been wasting lots of time on it already.

* * *

It was two in the morning and a Capsule Corp. ship was landing at the Brief's backyard. The thunderous noise startled Bulma, who was still working at her lab. She didn't like to spend time on bed with her eyes at the ceiling, she knew she wasn't going to fall asleep. She always decided those minutes were better wasted at her lab until she was really exhausted.

She ran upstairs to meet the ship.

Vegeta was walking out of the ship, he was covered in blood.

"Vegeta! You're back!" her voice was filled with excitement. "What happened, are you hurt? Please tell me that blood isn't yours".

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but didn't answer, he just walked through her to his room. Bulma stood there with wide eyes, after a couple of minutes she followed him to his room.

"How the fuck dare you to arrive and don't even say hi you ungrateful bastard!" She opened his door screaming, but he wasn't there. When she gave a couple of steps into his room she realized he was in the shower. So she sat on his bed, he was going to listen to her.

When Vegeta got out of the bathroom he had the towel wrapped around his waist, she was still in the corner of his bed frowning.

"Get out" he said.

"I'm not leaving your room until you hear me! First you disappear without notice and"

Her words were cut when he dropped his towel to get dressed. She immediately stopped talking and moved her head looking to the door embarrassed. "Couldn't you wait! I'm right here!"

"I told you to get out".

"But that doesn't mean I wanted to see your penis!"

"So you did took the time to look"

She was red, and she knew the bastard was smirking.

"No I didn't!"

"Well you should, at least that way you could use me as comparison and then laugh at your weakling boyfriend".

Suddenly she saw him walking pass her, again, leaving his room.

"Son of a bitch, where are you going now?" she yelled.

He didn't answer, he headed to the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge. He didn't even bothered to heat it.

She arrived into the kitchen.

"Answer me you bastard!"

Vegeta looked at her frowning.

"Why should I've told you? I'm not your fucking slave".

"It's called courtesy, I thought you left forever!"

"For you?" He snorted. "You flatter yourself too much.

"We had a fight Vegeta, you said horrible things and then disappear?!"

"I don't recall saying anything horrible you wench, I never pretended to be something I'm not!"

"But you could've mentioned you were a cold blood killer!"

"Why? what would that change? I told you I was evil, what did you think that made me a bad guy, swearing, being and asshole? Oh yes I travel across the universe cursing people and hurting their feelings that's how bad I am!" he said sarcastically.

She stared at him, she had no answer.

"Did you meant everything you said to me?" She asked weakly after a while.

"I said many things that day woman, I couldn't even image what kind of crap got stuck in your tiny brain". he growled.

Bulma couldn't answer again, she had a couple of things on her mind that were still stuck from that day, but she didn't ask... she was too pissed now. She left to her bed room.

* * *

The following week the two of them avoided each other like the plague. They avoided meals so they wouldn't see each other, and it wasn't so difficult since Vegeta could sense when she was near.

It was Wednesday and she had to try her dress.

They were all in the living room, a group of three females kept saying how beautiful she looked on it, and how it wouldn't need too much fitting. Her mother was sitting behind her on the couch talking how beautiful she looked.

But she couldn't help to think while she saw her reflection on the mirror, what the fuck was she thinking when she picked the dress weeks ago. Well she knew what was on her mind that day, and thanks to the ungrateful saiyan she picked the damn dress in ten minutes. Even when she picked socks she took more time! It was a dress that screamed 'I come from the twenties!' but not in the fashionable way. The thing had a turtle neck, the only thing that was visible was her face and her hands. She looked like a kid on their first communion!

"Ok honey, we're going to leave it so you can feel pretty this afternoon. I'll come this friday to finish the fitting ok? Bunny could you please walk me outside!?" Said the fat woman, her mother nodded.

The high pitched woman left with her workers and her mother, Bulma couldn't help to frown at her reflection. She needed a glass of water.

She was drinking her glass looking at her sink when a voice startled her.

"That has to be the most hideous thing I've ever seen".

She turned around to see Vegeta with his arms crossed and smirking.

"And believe me woman, I've seen horrible things outer space. You do know you have a tendency to look like a fat polar bear, don't you?"

"Shut up Vegeta" she hissed, and went upstairs. She was on her room when she realized he followed her.

"Oh I see, you're wearing that so you can scare the weakling out of the ceremony. I must say It's brilliant"

"I'm not going to scare him. For your information he's eager to marry"

"I bet he is. Soon as he's married to you he'll get filthy rich and famous by association"

"He's not marrying me because of that! When we met, he had no idea who I was".

"Maybe, Is probable that at the time he just wanted to get in your pants, now he wants that and your wallet" He responded leaning to her closed door.

"No he's not! He couldn't care less about it, he's the only one that has even been interested in me, just in me as a person!".

Vegeta snorted "If you made him sign one of those earthling marriage contracts that would exclude him from your money, I am pretty sure he wouldn't be so eager to get married". He made a pause. "Besides, you don't even want to marry the weakling".

"How can you know that?" she spat.

Bulma didn't know how he did it, one second he was casually leaning against her door, and the next he was pining her against a wall in the other side of the room.

He was holding her by her hands, both of them against the wall, while he looked at her in the eyes with his intense gaze, he was so close to her face that their noses were almost touching.

"V-Vegeta?" she said slowly.

"I've never heard your heart beating like this when you are with him" he said slowly with his raspy voice into her ear. His voice made her shiver.

He was looking at her in the eyes again, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

She had never seen his eyes so close before, the iris and pupil were different to the human's eyes. His iris was black, but his pupil had purple lines on it as if it was electricity. His eyes reminded her he was not human, she was lost on them. She knew Vegeta made her feel different, but she always avoided those situations in which she would be so close to him. Now she couldn't help it, and she didn't want to make him go away anyway.

Vegeta leaned a little bit to her, and kissed with confidence. It felt so right to her, his kiss was intense but gentle, it sent electric shivers to all her body. She curved her back to push herself against him.

Feeling her breasts against him, Vegeta could feel his groin waking up, he felt grateful she was wearing the polar bear's suit. Under so many layers she wouldn't notice. Although... he could smell her being quite enthusiastic herself.

They broke their kiss. Vegeta felt like if he didn't he would end up ripping her dress and nothing would stop him... which was kind of a good plan for him, but he needed to see if she was up to it.

Bulma was watching him with wide eyes, she was frozen.

Vegeta saw the confusion in her eyes, he knew her damn morals must have been ringing bells on her mind. He wanted to fuck her, but not to make her felt guilty about it.

He took a step back smirking at her, and left her room.


	20. Red Light

**Chapter XX: Red Light**

The ship was shaking, thousands of rocks were hitting against the exterior walls.

"What's going on Blueberry?" asked the indigo-skinned, scaly fish-faced alien.

The humanoid alligator looked behind frustrated.

"I'm not sure sir, there was supposed to be a small planet on this location, desert and insignificant. But instead there's an asteroid rain hitting our ship".

"Cui, sir. Look" said Raspberry. "Here we have the current map of the region, this little planet must have been destroyed shortly. Less than two years". Raspberry made a pause. "It doesn't look like it was destroyed by natural causes sir, I studied a wide perimeter, and none of the near planets suffered any damage, which means it was a directed and located destruction".

"But there're not many in this universe who could destroy a planet just like that" Said Cui thinking.

"I must have been one of the elite Ice-Jin soldiers, I doubt there are any powerful races around this system." said Blueberry.

"Even if there were, there are no indications of races with space travel in the area". Added Raspberry

Cui was thinking what his officers were telling.

"What about average technology?" Asked Cui.

Raspberry began to write data on the computer, after a moment he answered.

"There's one system near, it only has one planet that shows signs of life. We don't have further information about technology, is a sector still outside the Empire".

Cui thought about was his officer said.

"Blueberry!" said Cui.

"Yes sir?" Answered Blueberry with insecurity.

"Contact me with the base ".

Blueberry nodded and began the connection. Moments later, a green scaled alien appeared on the screen.

"Here ship yk-956, Cui speaking"

The green alien in the screen nodded "Yes sir, what can I do for you today?"-

"I need permission to verify a planet in the coordinates I'm sending to you as we speak, we've found signs of damage in the area and I suspect Lord Freeza might be interested".

"Why should he be interested?" Asked the green alien suspiciously.

"I believe we might find Vegeta there, sir" Said Cui smirking.

* * *

'Oh my god what the hell was that'

Bulma laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her body temperature was still raising since the kiss Vegeta gave to her. Her mind was revolving, and she was feeling an anxiety she never had before.

In the five years of relationship with Yamcha she never had the urge to have sex with him, she thought she was always in command of her hormones and urges. But today? After being waiting so long, trying to convince herself she would wait until she gets married. Today she forgot everything. If Vegeta wouldn't have broken that kiss, she would be in bed with him right now. The man got into her skin with just one kiss, sending the urge to feel him.

'No Bulma! bad thoughts no!'

And the worst part was she forgot completely she was going to get married! She just cheated on Yamcha, and as if things weren't bad enough... she didn't feel as bad as she should. Part of her mind screamed 'he deserves it! he cheated on you in the past many many times!' but the other part said 'Why do you compare your behavior with his? you're better than that! Bulma Briefs is not a cheater!'. Maybe she would feel worst if the damn kiss wouldn't have been so good! What did he do to her? she was trying to feel his smell, his touch. Kami she even curved herself against him and opened her legs in less than ten seconds!

But what about Vegeta? why did he kissed her? There was a list full of things she couldn't understand. First the man says he's interested in another woman who lives far Kami knows where, then he shows his hate against her compromise with Yamcha, then he pretends he doesn't care and treated her like crap, and just when she thought she was beginning to figure him out... he kiss her. And what a kiss... she has never needed a shower after a kiss... not even when Yamcha's hands got enthusiast around her. She couldn't help to wonder if he was able to do that with just one kiss... what was he capable to do with his hands?

'No! Bad Bulma no!' she kept punishing herself, she was trying to sleep.

'What the hell am I going to do tomorrow? is he interested in me? And Yamcha?' She growled and put her head under her pillow.

* * *

The next day a catering company was supposed to visit, she and Yamcha needed to pick what would they and their guests eat _that day_.

She had no idea what and how she would do it, but a voice was certain in her head 'a woman that is soon to get married, doesn't cheat on her fiancé, and doesn't fantasize with other men'. That just screamed red alarm to her, something was off in their relationship... why on Earth did she said yes to marry him when she was so mad that day? Was it just because he starlet her?

No, she always expected him to ask her to marry him, hell she would have been happy with just him asking her to move out together. Her answer was almost trained, she didn't thought about it at the moment, it was something she had been expecting for so long, that she always supposed she would just say yes.

But she couldn't forget Vegeta's words.

_"And by the way, one of the man I could smell on the woman that day at the mall... was your weakling. He has been fucking more whores than you'll imagine"._

The gods knew she believed him, she didn't want to at the moment, and it took her a long while to process the information, but she knew Vegeta had no reason to lie... Hell he was a total asshole, but he always said the truth. She was mad at him for throwing that bomb just like that and leave, she was mad because... why didn't he say anything before? Why the hell nobody warned her?! Was it so difficult to say 'Hey! nice day you know, I smell another woman on your boyfriend...see ya!'

Even that would've been more acceptable!

She was pacing at the hall, she needed to talk with Yamcha, she had no idea what to say but they needed to expose EVERYTHING. On the other hand one thing she wanted to avoid until she could solve THIS problem, was the prince of darkness.

She had no idea what would be his reaction this day, mock her? tease her? flirt? She couldn't deal with it now, she needed to take care of other things first...

"FUCK FUCKITY FUCKING FUCKER!"

"Honey! Don't swear! That's not lady like, I didn't raise you to have a truck driver tongue!" Her mother frowned at her.

Bulma glared at her "I'm not a fuckity lady and I'll say fuck all they long!"

Mrs. Briefs rolled her eyes "What happened now sweetie?".

"It's 11:32 and Yamcha was supposed to be here half hour ago!". She screamed in anger.

"Oh honey, maybe he got stuck in traffic, did you call him?"

"NO! Why do I always have to call him to ask why the hell he's not where he's supposed to be!".

Her mother didn't answer, she shrugged and went to the kitchen.

Screeching in anger, Bulma began to call the former bandit.

...

no-one was picking

...

_"Leave your message after the beep_."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Vegeta covered his ears while he entered in the house by the kitchen. He could hear the woman screaming in the other room.

Mrs. Briefs saw the confusion on his face and said "Ignore her honey, she's having a bad day. Here take a cupcake" she said smiling at him and placing a cupcake on his hand.

Vegeta was raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go to talk to her if I were you" Mrs. Briefs said.

"I'm not afraid of her, besides no one tells me what to do".

"Oh my, how ferocious! It's so attractive that you fear nothing my dear" She giggled.

Vegeta winced, he sometimes forgot how scary her mother was.

On the other room, Bulma was calling again.

...

again no-one was picking up

...

"_Hello?_"

"Yamcha! Where the hell are you!?"

_"Uhm... ahm... at practice? Why babe?"_

"WHY!?"

_"Oh shit, did I forget something?"_

"YOU FORGOT AGAIN!?"

_"Oh crap babe sorry, I completely forgot about the catering!... But is not that bad, pick whatever you want honey, I'm ok with it"._

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

_"Uhm...sorry babe, I really have to go now, the couch is sending looks at me"._

"Listen to me, and listen to me carefully, If I don't see your ass standing in my door in fifteen minutes, you can forget you met a girl called Bulma Briefs!". And she hung her cell phone.

If she knew how to manage Ki... the house would've exploded

Vegeta watched her ki from the kitchen with delight.

"This is going to be a fun day" he said smirking and leaving to his gravity room.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Yamcha arrived, he got out from his car running.

Vegeta was on the gravity room when he felt the weakling's ki in the compound. He smirked and entered the house sitting on the kitchen eating the cupcakes Mrs. Briefs left for him.

When the doorbell rang, a furious Bulma opened the door.

"Babe sorry I really.."

"SHUT IT!" she screamed.

Then she turned to a group of ten people behind her who looked scared as hell.

"I'm really sorry for making you wait so long, I'll pay your day. Sorry" She said politely to them while saying goodbye.

When the members of the catering company left she slammed the door and glared at Yamcha.

"What is it this time, uh?"

He looked at her confused "W-What?"

"Your excuse! What is it this time?" she repeated in anger.

"Sorry honey I had practice with the team, I lost track of time...sorry babe, I'll make it up to you. Why don't you get beautiful and we go out for lunch?"

'Why don't you get beautiful?' Vegeta snorted at the weakling's mistake, while drinking a bottle of water.

"I AM BEAUTIFUL I DON'T GET BEAUTIFUL YOU IDIOT!" she spat.

Yamcha winced at her response.

"You know what!? I'm tired of it" She said and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, she regretted the decision when she saw Vegeta sitting in there smirking.

"Tired? Babe I know a wedding makes you take lots of decisions, but I'm fine with whatever you choose, I don't see why you get so mad at it" He said the last words noticing Vegeta.

"Excuse me, I'm having a private conversation with my fiancé, could you give us some privacy?" Yamcha said to Vegeta in a defying tone.

"I don't think so, besides this is fun" Vegeta said smirking.

"You asshole, why don't you go get popcorn then?!" Spat Yamcha completely forgetting about Bulma.

"I looked, we don't have any. But I've got cupcakes" Said Vegeta with a mocking smile.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and softly said "Vegeta please..."

Vegeta frowned, and stood up taking a cupcake. The reaction made Yamcha even angrier.

"Oh so now you stand up? Now you're the obedient dog you son of a bitch?!" Screamed Yamcha.

"I know what's happening here, you want her, that's why you've been brainwashing her head, throwing shit at me since the day you arrived. But let me tell you one thing, SHE IS MINE SO GET THE FUCK OFF!".

Vegeta glared at him, it could be said he turned on his 'killer mode'. And with a scary calm he said "Watch your words weakling, don't forget who you are dealing with. Next time I won't hesitate to kill you". After he said it, he began to walk outside.

"No you won't! You can't touch me you stupid monkey!" Screamed Yamcha following Vegeta. Yamcha was now standing in the kitchen door.

Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to see the weakling, Bulma was pulling him inside the house to shut him up.

When Yamcha noticed Vegeta turned around and had his attention he continued. "Yes you heard me! You won't touch me, because you don't want to make _Her_ mad, because you know that if you do anything to me, she'll never forgive you! Do you think I didn't notice how you look at her? But here you have some news, she's out of your league, she doesn't date monkey assassins, and soon as we get married I'll make sure you'll never see her again!."

Bulma couldn't react with the horrible verbal diarrhea Yamcha was throwing, before she could do anything Vegeta snapped.

The saiyan took Yamcha by his throat and flew high still with his neck on his hand. When he was high enough, he flew back to the ground plummeting hitting Yamcha's body against the ground, destroying the cement around them.

Bulma was screaming, asking them to stop. Vegeta noticed her scared voice and left the weakling in the hole, he was walking to get near her when he was attacked on his back.

"WOLF FANG FIST!".

Vegeta only had time to move Bulma from the attack, he didn't block it.

Bulma heard the electric explosion on her back, Vegeta threw her far and she was with her face against the grass. She stood up with difficulty to see what happened.

"Vegeta!" She screamed. She was panicking she couldn't see the saiyan anywhere.

Yamcha was walking out of the crater smirking, grabbing one of his injured arms.

"What the fuck did you do!" She screamed at him.

"Babe he was attacking me!" Answered Yamcha.

"YOU were attacking him, he defended himself, and he saved me! You almost kill me you son of a bitch!" she screamed punching and kicking him.

Yamcha was trying to avoid her hits, but since he was injured she was having an easier job hurting him. He grabbed her by her arms and shook her abruptly "Calm down!"

"Get your weakling paws off her" a voice grunted.

Yamcha and Bulma looked starlet to their side and saw a weird blonde version of Vegeta.

"Ve-Vegeta?" Bulma mumbled.

"Woman, get in your ship and go get Kakarrot. Tell him to find me and stay in the lookout".

"W-what happened Vegeta...Your hair?"

Yamcha didn't know how to feel ki yet, but he could sense Vegeta's power were raised into an unimaginable number. He froze like a chihuahaua fearing the man wanted time alone to finish him.

Vegeta smirked with the weakling's reaction, but he looked at Bulma.

"Obey woman, we have more serious things to do now, go get Kakarrot and stay there. We have company".

Bulma stood a couple of seconds gazing the saiyan. a golden light was around him, his hair flickered from black to blonde. When he raised an eyebrow to her, she got out from her trance and nodded. When Vegeta saw her answer, he took off.

Bulma immediately ran inside the house.

"MOM, DAD!" she screamed while looking for the damn ship capsule. But nobody was answering.

'Oh god from all days they had to go out today!' She found the capsule in a drawer, but she felt she couldn't leave without them. If Vegeta asked her to stay at the lookout was because he knew she could be in danger in there. But she couldn't stay there waiting for her parents to arrive, she had to tell Goku, otherwise Vegeta could be in trouble fighting alone.

She threw the capsule in the backyard and got inside the ship. Not noticing certain bandit joining her behind, she flew as fast as she could to the lookout.

* * *

Just when she was parking the ship in the lookout she noticed Yamcha, she frowned but there wasn't time for it, she needed to find Goku. She ran outside the ship screaming.

"Goku!" While she ran into the building.

"Goku is not here young girl" A black genie walked in front of her, when he saw the fear on her eyes, he continued. "He also felt the evil presence, so he left. Both saiyans are together as we speak".

Somehow she felt a bit of relief with those words, but still there were too many unanswered questions. "What happened, who came?".

She opened her eyes wide. "Oh no... don't tell me...".

"No my child" a rough voice answered. Kami appeared behind a door and walked near her and Mr. Poppo. "It's not Freeza, I'm afraid I can't tell you who they are, but we can find out. Come with me".

The old namek began to walk until he was standing in the edge of the lookout, he stood there in silence with his eyes closed.

Bulma looked at him in silence, acknowledging he was trying to sense something.

"And who are you?" Mr. Poppo's voice asked looking at Yamcha.

"Uhm I'm with her, I'm her fiancé".

Bulma glared at him, but she didn't want to say anything to don't interrupt Kami. She was more interested in what Kami could be feeling, than in correcting the asshole who was standing behind her.

"Your friend, the one you call Tien arrived too" Said Kami suddenly.

Bulma smiled.

"And also arrived..." Kami stopped and opened his eyes.

"Who?" asked Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta landed near where the ship was going to descend. It was a ship model very similar to the one Nappa and himself were sharing before he escaped to Earth.

Just moments later, Goku descended by Vegeta.

"Hi Vegeta!" He said cheerfully, oh boy is this Freeza? He said smiling.

Vegeta snorted "No, too weak, these are just soldiers".

Goku pouted "But I thought we were going to have a fun fight now".

Vegeta smirked with Goku's reaction. The guy was an idiot, but he surely had saiyan blood. "There'll be enough to fight".

"Tien!" Goku smiled.

Tien Shinhan landed by their side. "I came as soon as I felt them. But I have to say, a little warning about how powerful Freeza's soldiers wer,e would have been useful".

"You know you have no chance against them, do you?" Said Vegeta smirking at Tien.

"That have never stopped me before". Answered Tien.

Vegeta nodded at him smirking.

"I suppose Yamcha isn't coming" Continued Tien. Vegeta looked at him suspiciously.

"Your fights with him is none of my business, but your ki raising was hard to ignore". said Tien.

"What? what happened?" Asked Goku.

"Are you going to stand there or approach, Namek?" Interrupted Vegeta screaming, ignoring Goku.

"You won't be able to attack those weaklings if you stand over there" Continued Vegeta smirking.

Then a large green teen figure slowly walked near the three fighters, he was about the same height as Tien.

"Piccolo!" Gasped Tien, taking a battle position with Goku.

"We are not going to fight each other, we have bigger problems right now". said Vegeta amused.

A young Piccolo stood besides Vegeta. "Don't get the wrong impression humans, soon as I'm done with those idiots you're next".

"I'm not human!" Smiled Goku crossing his arms in victory.

...

* * *

"What?!" Said in unison Mr. Poppo, Bulma and Yamcha.

"Piccolo is there... with them" Continued Kami shocked.

"Is he attacking them?" Asked Mr. Poppo.

"No, they're just talking... it seems he's joining them" Said Kami in shock, and continued "The ship has landed".

A little behind Kami, Bulma looked back raising an eyebrow at Yamcha "And you, aren't you going to help?".

"Uhm me? uhm" he made a pause "Is not my fight, they'll manage just fine. Besides I can't get there, I can't fly!"-

"Tien is there, and he's less powerful. You can take my ship" she continued with her hands on her hips.

"Uhm... I..." he made a pause. "I -I still couldn't... I mean, I can't sense ki, I don't know where they are".

Bulma rolled her eyes, and sat on the ground, not so near Kami in order to don't bother him, but near enough to hear anything he could say.

After a while Yamcha said "Babe I'm sorry about earlier".

Bulma didn't answer.

"Is just... he just takes the worst out of me".

"He sure does" she said neutrally.

"Are we ok?"

"Not now Yamcha".

"Why not, we're alone".

"There're bigger things than 'us' going on right now" she glared at him.

After a pause he said. "Well there's nothing bigger than us in the universe for me".

Bulma curved her mouth "Kami that was cheesy".

"What?" Asked Kami.

"Uh no nothing, I'm sorry" said Bulma embarrassed. Then she turned to Yamcha "You see? shut up now".

"They're getting off the ship" said Kami.

* * *

A group of twenty soldiers came out from the ship, in the lead line was Raspberry, Blueberry and Cui in the middle.

"Well well but isn't there the prince of the monkeys?". Said Cui.

"Cui! I thought I smelled putrid fish" Answered Vegeta.

"Presumptuous much?" Smirked Cui while analyzing the fighters against him with his scouter.

"But what a ridiculous presentation of weaklings you brought monkey prince. Are you aware that you're the most wanted man in the Empire right now?" continued Cui.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, he didn't know the empire acknowledge his escape.

"But don't worry, Freeza wants you alive. He wants to punish you personally, so I'm here to take you and purge this mudball. Do you want to come as a good monkey, or do I have do kick your ass again?".

Vegeta smirked "Well Cui, you don't really seem to know much about saiyans... you see, on my right side you can see another powerful saiyan. Radditz brother. Only he's more powerful. And the thing with us saiyains, is that we can get more and more powerful, we don't have limits like other lame species as yours".

Cui smiled "Oh Vegeta, I don't think you remember our last fight, but shall we began the game?" He made a pause. "Get them!"

And the group of soldiers behind them began to attack, only Raspberry, Blueberry and Cui stood smirking.

The human, the namek and the two saiyans began the fight against the soldiers. Some of them with more difficulty, after every soldier were defeated, the four fighters stood proudly. Only Tien was having a hard time with his injuries.

"You, Namek, get the crocodile with three eyes, Kakarrot get the human-like one. The purple fish is mine" Said Vegeta smirking.

"Well Vegeta, I didn't thought your weaklings and that little monkey could hold against those soldiers. But you know Freeza is not going to be any happy when he hears that you killed my soldiers. I guess you'll spend quite a vacation in the pit when you come back" Said Cui.

Vegeta growled and attacked.

The fight would've been difficult to follow for a human eye, all of the fighters were either floating or creating craters on the ground.

Goku was avoiding Raspberry's beams from the arm cannon, when a little figure attacked Raspberry from behind.

"Krillin! you came!" Smiled Goku.

"Of course Goku, do you think I'd leave all the fun just for you? What do you say, do we kick this bad guy's ass?" Said Krillin smiling

Goku nodded happily and the two low size teens began to attack Raspberry.

On the other hand Vegeta was having more trouble than he thought, he couldn't turn into a super saiyan. He was still having a hard time controlling the transformation, at Bulma's house he did it without noticing, but he didn't hold it for too long. Now he had to fight in his normal form and with the injure the weakling left on his back.

Cui noticed his injured back, and took advantage of it the entire battle, opening the wound even more to torture the saiyan.

Vegeta was on the ground, with his face looking at the blue sky, there was blood coming out from his mouth. He could feel his lungs filled with it. Cui was standing before him with a smirk.

"I wonder what would Freeza say if I take your rotten body to him. He'd punish me, but at least I'd have the pleasure to get rid of you myself" He put his foot on his chest, pressing on his already sore lungs. "Does it hurts monkey prince? Are you going to scream? Are you going to scream like all your filthy race of monkeys did when Freeza took care of them?".

Lines of electricity were flickering from Vegeta's body, until an energy force burst from him sending Cui flying trough the air. Vegeta's hair was changing from black to blonde to black over and over again.

"What the..." Screamed Cui. "It can't be!"

Vegeta stood up and walked were Cui was. "Oh yes it can Cui. You see, I'd have to be really stupid to ran from Freeza knowing he would find me eventually. I'd only do that if I knew I could kill him" said Vegeta smirking.

Vegeta grabbed cui by his collar and threw him to the skies until he was no longer visible for the human eye. Then he created a huge ki ball and sent him a Gallic Gun.

"Master Cui!" Screamed Raspberry. Blueberry was already unconscious.

Vegeta walked where Raspberry was laying. "What do Freeza know?"

Raspberry was shocked, everybody was dead, and Blueberry seemed to be unconscious.

"If you're not talking I could be rather convincing" Said Piccolo and sent a ki blast to Blueberry perforating his chest.

"Please don't kill me Prince Vegeta, I'll talk!" Cried Raspberry.

"Then stop wasting my time and talk" Spat Vegeta.

"We-we were traveling near this system, when saw a meteorite rain, and discovered it was a destroyed planet. We realized it was destroyed not by natural causes, so Cui decided to report it to the base, and we recollected information about the near planets, any near planets with average technology. That's why we came here, Cui thought he would find you here, sir".

Vegeta touched the bridge of his nose, and thought for some moments, then he looked at Raspberry frowning and took violently the scouter out from his head frowning. Vegeta pressed a button.

"You filthy son of a bitch, you transmitted everything to Freeza!"

Raspberry winced. "He's going to get you Vegeta, and he'll kill you, you and everyone on this planet. You are doomed!".

Vegeta frowned at him and killed him with a ki blast.

"Why did you do that? he was bad, but he could have..." said Krillin.

"Could have what?" glared Vegeta to him. "Send him to one of you pitiful human jails? let him escape and give him the opportunity to kill us? Don't be stupid dwarf".

"How bad is the situation?" asked Piccolo to Vegeta.

"Bad enough Namek. Freeza knows I'm alive and he's aware me and a group of fighters killed one of his soldiers, including an elite. He'd be sending troops to attack, or maybe honor us with his own presence". Responded Vegeta destroying the scouter in is hands.

"Then should we just wait for him to come?" Asked Tien.

Vegeta shocked his head "No, if Freeza gets here, this planet is going to be destroyed. I need to fight him someplace else"

* * *

**A/U:** Thank you all for the reviews and sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having horrible days with so much work I've been barely sleeping.

I've also been having a hard time connecting what I want to be happening next with the current state of the story. But just like a hint, there'll be some Tarble in the future ;D

_Cornichon92_: I'm not letting him touch her, don't worry! This is Vegeta time to do it ;D.

_Liana_: Sorry you didn't like it, but I guess not everybody can like the same things, as I wrote before I was going to make Vegeta suffer a lot, and I'll still not going to make things easy neither for him or Bulma. If not with Yamcha, with other situations.

_dragonball256_: Don't worry, is just to scare Vegeta!

_thealphamale:_ He's not tall yet, he's still fifteen, and he'll get huge from one moment to other on the next chapters. But in these, he's still the chubby saiyan who trained with Kami.

Thank to everyone who took the time to write a review.


	21. Takeoff

**Chapter XXI: Takeoff**

Bulma felt her heart was leaving her body trough her mouth when she saw the blood over Vegeta's body. She ran where he just landed, in the edge of the lookout and hugged him tightly. Her reaction took Vegeta by surprise, after a couple of seconds he only managed to put one of his hands on her back. She looked at him with wide eyes, observing carefully his body.

"How hurt are you? Is this all you blood?" She asked talking very fast.

"I'm fine woman" he smirked at her.

After she heard his answer, she felt relief. Just then she notice what was happening around them, next to Vegeta, was a young image of Piccolo. She gasped and tighten against Vegeta's arm.

At the same time, a little ship that she knew belonged to Master Roshi was landing near them. From the ship walked to Goku, Krillin and Tien.

"Hello Bulma!" Screamed Kirllin greeting the blue haired girl. Bulma hugged her three old friends.

"Yamcha! There you are, I missed you in the fight!" Said Krillin obliviously to Yamcha.

"I would have gone, if that asshole wouldn't have injured me before the fight" Said Yamcha indicating Vegeta.

"Oh shut up! You attacked Vegeta first and on his back, you also injured him with your coward attack and he went to fight anyway. You didn't go because you were shitting your pants" Glared Bulma.

Yamcha was not expecting that. He was now glaring at Bulma.

The others stood in silence with wide eyes, except from Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta snorted. 'Feisty little one'.

Piccolo had no idea who they were, neither he cared, but the woman's tongue made him smirk.

"There you are old man" Said Piccolo looking at Kamisama who was walking to the young fighters.

"Piccolo, you helped" Said softly Kami.

"Well don't get used to it, soon as those idiots are out I'll kick your ass and take over this planet".

Vegeta snorted "Just this planet? That's a lame wish..."

"You have a problem with that, midget?" Said Piccolo smirking.

"Only if it interrupts my plans tree hugger" Responded Vegeta also smirking.

"What now, Vegeta?" Asked Kamisama.

"Those idiots sent the information to Freeza, you'll be expecting an invasion soon. The important thing now is to avoid Freeza coming to this planet, if he fights in here, this planet would be destroyed. I need to go get him on his own ship with Kakarrot, while other group of fighters stay here on Earth defending it. The woman" he said looking at Bulma "Will have to build a bigger gravity room, for you earthlings to train in the meantime, you need to be prepared for Freeza's soldiers because neither Kakarrot or me are going to save your sorry asses. We'll try to intercept as many pods we can while going to Freeza, but we're not going to change our ship's course just for weak soldiers, our goal is Freeza".

He looked at Bulma "I need you to finish my ship, the one you were doing with your father based on my pod. Soon as it's finished, we'll be going".

"How do you expect to fight that Freeza guy if you don't control your own transformation?" Asked Piccolo.

Vegeta glared at him "I'll be ready at the time".

* * *

Everybody began to say goodbye to each other. Bulma told the other fighters she would call them as soon as she finished a bigger training room.

Bulma was looking around her searching for Vegeta, but she couldn't see him anywhere "He left" she sighed. Then she walked to her ship, and saw Yamcha getting on it too, she rolled her eyes and got in anyway. After five minutes of awkward silence, Yamcha spoke.

"What the hell was that?"

"What" she answered coldly without looking at him.

"The scene you made at the lookout, I didn't say anything in there because it was appropriate, but you are not going to talk like that to me again Bulma"

She snorted "Well you deserved it, keep making an ass out of yourself and I'll keep talking to you like that". She said to him with a scowl, she pressed the autopilot and walked to the back of the ship.

Yamcha followed her. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you have to respect me, I'm going to be your husband!"

"No you won't!"

"What?!" He screamed walking near her.

"I said I won't, I'm not marrying you Yamcha!" she answered a bit uncomfortable with how near he was.

Yamcha snorted and gave her a smile "Babe you don't know what you're talking about, we'll go home, you'll take a bath and we'll talk in the morning ok?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, I'm telling you I-am-not-going-to-marry-you! Do you need for me to spell it?!"

"Babe..."

"Babe my ass! Get it in your ears! We're not getting married!"

"Well you're not in your right state of mind right now. We'll talk later" He said losing his temper.

"What? Of course I am, do you think I'm some kind of hormonal bomb?!"

"Yes you are, and you don't want to make me mad. We'll go home now and talk tomorrow"

"And 'we'll go home? Is MY house, and it'll never be yours because I AM NOT MARRYING YOU! I would never marry a coward cheater like you, I have no idea why I spent so long with you, I don't even love you anymore! You don' want me to make YOU mad? FUCK IT, you wanna be mad? Listen, you want to know why I haven't slept with you yet? Because you're a disgusting womanizer, but I'm not going to be one more of your fucking victims oh no, It happens that I also met a guy, I kissed him and I LIKED IT, do you like how it feels uh?!" She screamed to his face.

Yamcha was red in anger, before she could continue screaming at him, he punched her in the face, making her body hit against a counter on her back, falling to the floor.

"You will NEVER speak to me like that ever again, did you hear me you whore?" He yelled, then squatting by her, he removed some locks of hair from her face, she winced with his touch , then he said softly to her. "Babe, why do you make me bad, see what you just did? You have such a pretty face".

Bulma groaned and kicked him in the nuts, he felt on his knees with his hands on his groin. She tried to stand up with difficulty, leaning against the counter. "Never, NEVER touch me again you son of a bitch or I'll cut your balls!" She began to walk a little dizzy to the ship door, it was already landing, when she was opening the door she turned to see him again "You better get your ass off my property in less than five minutes, or I'll ask Vegeta myself to finish what he wanted to do with you earlier. Since you're such a rat and used me a shield, let me tell you, I wouldn't get mad at him if he beats the pulp out of you now".

* * *

Bulma went up stairs with difficulty, he punched her in the face, but with the hit she crashed her back with a counter and now it hurt. She didn't know if it was because of the hit or the verbal fight, but she was also feeling a little dizzy. She was just opening her door when she heard someone.

"Woman, you better get your lazy fat ass in your lab to get my ship done" Said Vegeta smirking with his arms crossed, he was standing behind her.

Bulma kept her back to Vegeta, she hesitated before answering "Yeah...sure I'll go in a minute"

'That was weird...' Thought Vegeta.

She opened her door and tried to close it without turning around, but it was stopped with Vegeta's hand, he entered behind her and looked at her. His eyes grew wide, soon they turned into a scowl.

"Woman... what happened?" He said with a serious tone.

"Nothing Vegeta, I took care of it" She said walking to her bathroom, searching for some privacy from Vegeta. Which didn't work because the saiyan followed her, he softly grabbed her face and moved her hair. His scowl was deeper now that he saw how the area of her mouth was swollen, he had an idea of who, but he asked anyway.

"Who did it?"

She still refused to look at him, she didn't liked to be looked with pity, she kept her gaze at her cabinet as if she was looking for something.

"Woman" He said again, this time his tail was wrapping on her waist moving her slowly so she could turn to face him. She flinched when she first felt his tail, he never took it out from his own waist, she would forgot at times he even had one. When she realized it was his tail she relaxed again and let his tail turn her to him.

She was raising an eyebrow to him, as if she was expecting a sermon. "It was Yamcha, we had a discussion on the ship, which turned into a fight".

Vegeta's right eye twitched, he released her from his tail and started to stomp to the door.

"Vegeta, no, come here!" She went behind him grabbing his arm. "Come one, don't make me pull you, I still feel dizzy, please"

He turned to see her when she mentioned her dizziness, he put both his hands on her cheeks and began to look at her eyes as if he was searching for something. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Stay still fat ass, I can't look if you're moving like a roach" he gruffed.

"I'm not fat you prick!" she responded staying still.

Vegeta smirked at her "That's more like it" then he let his hands out of her. "Now if you excuse me, I have a weakling to kill" He said frowning and started to leave again.

She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him "Vegeta I said no, I took care of him!"

Vegeta turned to her lifting an eyebrow in question, she sighed and began to pull him in direction to her bed. She sat expecting him to sit with her, but he stood with his arms crossed in front of her.

"What you want me to be looking up the entire conversation? Sit here!"

"Nobody gives me orders woman, besides looking up to me is the only way you should be allowed to look" He said smirking

"Wow, you're just in love with yourself, come on seriously a bit of empathy here? Ii don't feel good"

"You're a whining weakling" Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat by her side. "Speak".

Bulma sighed thinking about what happened "Well... I didn't want to come back with him, but the idiot sneaked on my ship. I refused to talk to him on the way here, but he insisted. He was mad with how I spoke to him when we were at the lookout"

"Oh yeah that was a good one" he said smirking.

Bulma sent him a glare "Anyway... The conversation turned into how I was supposed to talk to him since we were going to get married..."

Vegeta's scowl was deeper now.

"I told him that I would never marry him, anyway the thing is that I pushed his buttons, I called him a rat, a coward, a cheater... damn I even rubbed in his face why I wouldn't sleep with him" She said with a sad smile, then she shook her head and looked to Vegeta "Why the hell am I telling you that? Anyway the thing is he was very very angry, and he hit me, I kind of bounced against a counter with my back, which is why it also hurts..."

While she was saying the last part, Vegeta leaned and pulled up a bit her shirt on her back to see, it was a little red, it would leave a bruise later.

Bulma couldn't help to smile at the saiyan with his innate curiosity "After he did it, the asshole had the nerve to stand by me and tell me how that was my fault, so I kicked him in the nuts really hard and left him there like the fucking rat he is".

Vegeta nodded, pleased with her reaction but still holding the need to fly and kill the weakling "He deserves to die... slowly. An you know it".

Bulma smiled at him 'Only he can make violence sound romantic...' "No Vegeta he's not worth it, he was humiliated three times today, by you, and twice by me. I warned him that if he ever comes here to bother me, I would ask you to beat the crap out of him, so he won't"

Vegeta nodded devilishly approving the idea.

"So..." She said first softly, but then turning into a raging voice "What the hell did you said about your ship when I arrived? Do you think am some kind of slave?"

Her mood change took him by surprise, after he reacted he said "Hell yes woman, you should behave like the peasant you are, I'm the prince of all saiyans and I demand for you to work on my ship, I thought you were going to put your lazy ass to sleep, I didn't know you were injured".

She punched him on his arm, immediately regretting her decision since now her hand hurt too "Aw you ass! are you made of cement or what. And no I'm not your slave and I couldn't care less who you are, you're not my king, even if you were you couldn't talk to me like that".

He was looking at her hand now "Woman... you're an idiot, you can't punch a saiyan".

"Duuh well now I know!" She said frowning at him showing him her tongue. Vegeta immediately grabbed her tongue with his index and thumb smirking at her.

"Look at you, you look just like a chubby frog" he said teasing her.

"Wegega leg go my gong" she tried to say grabbing him by his wrist trying to release her tongue from his hands. Vegeta released her chuckling.

"Eeew were your hands at least clean?" She said with a disgusting look cleaning her tongue with her clothes.

"What, you'd prefer me doing that with my own mouth?" He said smirking at her.

...

Blank her mind was blank, on her brain was only a little Bulma running in circles screaming 'What?'.

Vegeta kept his smirk and stood up, when he was on her door he looked back at her "Put ice on that woman, or you'll look more like a blobfish than usual".

That made her react, she threw a pillow at him, but he closed her door before it could hit him.

* * *

The next two days Bulma had an inner fight, part of her wanted to avoid him, and the other wanted to go and flirt with him like a teen girl.

It wasn't like he wasn't getting any kind of attention...

Her mother kept flirting with him anyway, it was lunch time, two days after the 'incident'. She was sitting on the table, she had been on her lab the entire day working.

"Ugh honey, that thingy still looks awful" Said her mother.

Vegeta was just sitting on his usual spot in silence like always.

"You're such a clumsy girl" Her mother continued with her back to the table.

Vegeta looked at Bulma raising an eyebrow, she looked at him and shook her head.

Mrs. Briefs turned around and saw Vegeta sitting.

"Oh young boy, I didn't see you there! You look handsome as usual, and Oh my, dear no one can wear spandex as you do!"

Vegeta curled his lips disgusted, Bulma was containing her chuckle.

After the lunch, Bulma was again on her lab. Her father was working on the ship, she helped him on the first phase of its construction, but now she needed to finish a bigger training room for the others, so they were in separate projects.

She was concentrated with some wiring, when she turned to grab a tool and gasped. Vegeta was sitting on her table with the lotus posture on his legs, his right elbow on his knee, right hand on his face.

"God Vegeta don't starlet me!"

"It's not my fault that you're not aware of your surroundings, I've been here for a long while now" he said smirking.

"Ugh, what do you want?" she said turning her back to him again, trying to remember what was she doing with the wires.

"I came to see what you were doing" he said. She turned to see him with big eyes, he realized what he said did not come out the way he wanted to. "You're so slow I thought you were taking naps down here, I want to know how much is this going to take you".

Bulma rolled her eyes "God does it hurts when you're polite or what?" she made a pause. "The training room I'm not sure, after I finish I need to run some test, if everything comes up ok then It would be fast but since nothings ever goes fine at first, I couldn't tell you how much, but still less than four weeks I guess".

"What about the ship?" He asked.

"Well... last time I checked it was going pretty well, a couple of weeks tops" she said.

Then they were in silence, Vegeta was watching her work, he had no idea what exactly she was doing, but he always liked to see her while she was working. Even though at first she didn't like the feel of being watched over, she was now comfortable.

"Are you all saiyains so curious about everything?" She said while working.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow "I don't know, I suppose".

"You don't know?"

"Woman, I only lived in my planet until I was five, of course I don't remember".

"Oh..." She felt a little bad for asking that. "Well I guess you are, I mean Goku is abnormally curious... and honestly, you too" .

"Of course we're curious, your earthling ways are the weirdest in the universe". He defended himself.

Silence again.

"Vegeta?... are you going to come back?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"I don't know" It was still an honest answer.

"Why? I mean... after you kill Freeza where would you go? Your planet is gone... I don't know I was thinking that maybe you could come back here and live on Earth, I know our planet may seem weird to you, but it has good things too. For example my mom's food, I know you like it, and I know she'd be more than happy to have you around"

"What about you?" he asked.

"Uh I...I suppose I'd be glad" she said a bit nervous.

Vegeta smirked. "What did you tell to the dumb blonde about your face?"

"She's not dumb! she's just... uhm..."

"Dumb as a box of rocks" he said.

Bulma glared at him and continued "I told her one of my devices exploited in my face, and hit me"

Vegeta snorted "I'm not surprised she believed you, I don't know how she can walk and breath at the same time without having a brain failure."

Bulma threw a screwdriver at him.

Vegeta caught it casually and continued "What I don't get is why you lied".

Bulma sighed "Well, both of them are oblivious with the world, even my dad who's a genius doesn't seem to work normally outside the lab. If I told them it wouldn't be any difference".

"Wouldn't your dad get mad and go kill the weakling? Because that's something I would pay to see".

Bulma smiled "No, both of them don't even seem conscious about the evils outside the household. They think everyone have good intentions, I'd just get frustrated, I don't know. It happened when I was at school"

Vegeta looked at her raising an eyebrow, Bulma saw his confusion and continued. "Well, anytime I had a problem or a guy did something mean to me, my parents would immediately go like 'Oh Bulma he hit you and stole your lunch because he wants secretly be your friend'... and you know things like that... Hell they didn't even say a word when I left home, I was fourteen and I didn't even told them that it was to search for the Dragon Balls. If I'd say was going out for ice-cream I'd get the same reaction". She sighed. "They don't mean bad or anything, they're just... oblivious.".

"Hmn" Was the only thing that Vegeta added.

"Vegeta... I was wondering... Uhm... when the ship is ready, and you decide to leave and stuff...could I... can-I-go-with-you guys?" She said the last part really fast.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide "Are you crazy woman? Do you think we're going to the zoo?"-

"I know I'd be dangerous Vegeta, but I've been around the worst fights since I was fourteen... I don't want to stay here when the action is out there! Besides, you could use a mechanic in your ship!" she said giving him a wide toothy smile.

"No woman, and it's my final answer. You have absolutely no idea what Kakarrot and I are going to!".

"Yeah yeah, bad guys, I know! I promise I'd stay out of trouble, I won't bother you, Hell I would even cook for you guys!"

"Woman..."

"Veggie please, and I swear that I'll stay far from the fights, pleaaase? I want to know how space is! I want to see aliens, and take a look to their technology! Please please, if I don't go now, I'd never have the chance again!".

Vegeta stood up and walked near her making her feel small under his big black shadow. "Listen woman! We're going to a hole of rapists, murders and torturers. And let me tell you a female like you wouldn't go unnoticed outside this planet, just for your ridiculous hair coloring you'll have a huge number of aliens trying to make you either their sex slave or just rape you in the street, and nobody would help you. The morals outside this planet are different, nobody cares if somebody's being killed on the street, hell, I've seen Freeza's men raping children and nobody helps! This is not one more of your tiny adventures where you can just hide yourself behind a tree, we're are talking about mass murder psychopaths!"

Bulma blinked, scared with his words and just nodded.

Vegeta growled and left her lab.

* * *

Almost a month later the ship was finished, Goku was at Capsule Corp. eating one last huge meal Mrs Briefs prepared for the saiyans before their departure. Bulma and her father were making the final inspections on the ship.

"Honey, I was just wondering... I talked to Vegeta earlier and he mentioned that only he and Goku would go. Are you going to join their trip uninvited? because that's not very polite" Said Dr. Briefs at his daughter.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I couldn't care less about politeness with Vegeta, besides they wouldn't notice my presence until we're already deep in space" she smirked. Vegeta had being training like crazy lately, he didn't even take the time to get to "know" the ship first. I f he had, he would've noticed it had three bedrooms, not two.

"Besides am not going to stay here with that stalker around" She said meaning Yamcha, the guy had tried to approach her several times, and had one more unpleasant incident with him last week. After what happened she made the decision, she was not going to stay on Earth, while Vegeta was away.

"Ok dad everything looks fine, I'm going to 'say good bye' to the boys" she said with a devil smile.

Her father hugged her and sighed.

Bulma was in the kitchen watching both saiyains having different reactions to her mother. The woman couldn't keep her mouth shut when it came to Vegeta, she was mentioning something about his biceps when Bulma interrupted.

"Everything is checked boys" She said feigning some sadness.

"Bulma, don't be sad! We'll be right back and we will kill all the bad guys!" Said Goku giving her a tight hug. Bulma was hugging her small friend, wondering if he was ever going to grow up. 'Hopefully never' she thought smiling. She loved how naive could Goku be sometimes, his heart was really pure.

Then she stood up and saw Goku's Yin, the man that was darkness himself and had nothing pure on him. She walked to him and gave him a tight hug, she was faking the goodbye, but she could as well took an advantage of it, since the prince didn't like for anybody to touch him. Because it was an 'special occasion' he didn't pull her away.

"I'll miss you both" She began to hide her eyes on her locks, trying to sound as if she was going to cry. "I can't... I can't see you go" She said and left the kitchen to run upstairs.

If Vegeta wasn't so starlet with her reaction, and distracted with her mother harassing him, he would have felt her ki going down again, and getting into the ship.

"Let's go Kakarrot!" He said a bit annoyed trying to run from Mrs. Briefs.

Goku followed him with a big smile, Vegeta just got into the ship without saying goodbye to anybody, while Goku stood at the ship's door waving happily to Bulma's parents.

The electronic voice began the countdown.

"_Take off in _

_five_

_four_

_three_

_two_

_one_"

* * *

**A/U**: Sorry for taking so long with this update. I know what is to come in the story, but I'm starting to have problems connecting the events!

Thanks again to everybody who took the time to write a review: _Jazzymay377, NinjaWhisper, Love Vegie, Liana, Ashley, Isatran3, Nikki-michelle, SaiyanPrincessBB, Darkspiral1, Dragonball256, Ashley, Dark Shining Light, Thealphamale, Blueflower1594, Cornichon92._

_Nikki-Michelle: _I'm not following the original line at all, from the moment Cui arrived, everything is changing. There will be even some Tarble in the story soon.

_Liana_: I just wanted to smash Yamcha, and I even have one more event with him, but that's it. Now they left Earth and he's not coming back, I promise ;D ... which doesn't mean other's will come tho...

_Jazzymay377_: Thank you so much for your words! I wanted to give the revenge to Bulma here, but there is an untold event in which Vegeta had his own chance too. About their power levels would go like this:

Goku: 40.000

Vegeta: 90.000

Bulma: 5 =D

That's without the super saiyan transformation

Thank you all again for reading.


	22. Malfunction

**Chapter XXII: Malfunction**

"VEGEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the saiyan.

Vegeta was sleeping in the pilot's seat, the screams of the little saiyan starlet him.

"What the fuck Kakarrot?" He screamed standing up.

"I'm hungry" Said Goku pouting.

"And what the hell do you want me to do? I'm not your nanny!" Screamed Vegeta.

"But my tummy is making noises, and I don't know how to make food in here. I can't start a bonfire on the floor, I tried!"

Vegeta's left eye was already twitching. "You what?" Vegeta stood up and walked to the kitchen, there was a black stain on the floor.

"What the hell! We're in space not in your fucking mudball, you can't start a fire on a ship!"

Goku looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry..."

Vegeta let go a growl and walked back to the main control room, when he was in the hallway he stopped with wide eyes.

"Kakarrot..."

"What?" Said Goku with a whine, still upset because he was hungry.

"Did you bring a dog or something alive?" Asked Vegeta with a serious face.

"No?" Responded Goku thinking about what Vegeta was telling him, then his eyes also grew wide "I can feel it too!".

"One of Freeza's soldiers?" murmur Vegeta to himself, Goku heard him and his eyes grew wider.

Vegeta kept thinking that maybe one of Freeza's men was in the ship, but the ki level was too low and they didn't know how to hide their power levels. But maybe he was wrong and some of them knew how to do it. Both saiyans followed the ki signal, which took them to the lower part of the ship, going down stairs in silence they began to hear a couple of noises coming from a room that seemed to be where the main computer and maintenance was.

Vegeta opened the door carefully, when Goku stepped up and sent a Ki-blast where the ki in the room was moving.

They heard a high pitch scream

"What the fuck Kakarrot! You can't fire a blast here, do you want us to crash?!" Vegeta screamed to him, then he walked inside the room to see a scared Bulma sitting on her bum on the floor, against a wall filled with wires. Just above her head was a black hole where Goku just shoot.

"Bulma?" Vegeta's eyes almost popped out of his face, he leaned to her looking carefully if Goku had hurt her.

Behind Vegeta, Goku walked near, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh sorry Bulma, didn't know it was you! I thought you were one of those bad guys!"

Bulma was still speechless, they scared the crap out of her.

Vegeta just finished inspecting her, she wasn't hurt. When his concern was gone, anger arrived.

"What the hell are you doing here you stupid woman?!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"I-I wanted to come with you guys" She said slowly.

"Are you fucking crazy? Or you too hit your brainless head like Kakarrot?!"

"Hey!" Frowned Goku.

"Am-am sorry Vegeta, but look I can take care of myself, and I'm sure I can also be helpful, I mean I can repair things, cook, and two heads are better thinking than one!". She responded trying to stand up.

"Two heads... Really? You two are mean, I'm not stupid, and I'm right here you know." Frowned Goku crossing his arms. Bulma looked at him and gave him a weak smile "Sorry Goku".

"No, there's no way you're going to keep your weakling ass in here, we're going back!" Said Vegeta furious and leaving the room.

"Wait Vegeta, I mean she can cook, and I'm hungry! And you said you wouldn't cook for me. Besides I've gone through a lot of adventures with Bulma, and I don't think I could have done them without her" Said Goku.

"Yes! listen to Goku!" Smiled Bulma.

Vegeta stopped and looked at them frowning.

"I know she screams a lot, she's bossy..." Said Goku

"Ok Goku we get it" Said Bulma.

"...and she isn't a very good cook if you think about it, she also snores, whines about her hair and nails all the time, and probably will try to hit on some of Freeza's soldiers."

"SHUT UP GOKU!" Bulma screamed at him hitting his head.

"And she's way too aggressive" Said Goku pouting and touching the bump on his head.

Bulma looked at Vegeta "Please Veggie, let me stay! I promise I won't get in the middle!"

"You already did, woman!" Screamed Vegeta angry at her. "And it's my final word, you're going back!".

Just when Vegeta was pronouncing those two last words, a red light covered all the rooms in the ship with an alarm. The three of them ran upstairs to the main control panel, to see there was an imperfect in one of the ship's navigation systems.

"You see woman? Can you do anything right?!" Screamed Vegeta.

"Shut up! I built this ship in perfect conditions, this must be Goku's shot".

"What do we do now?!" Screamed Goku.

"I'll try to fix it!" Said Bulma while running back to the lower part of the ship. She was trying really hard to connect some wires. The ship was losing stability.

"HOLY CRAP!" Screamed Bulma when the electricity burned her fingers.

"Woman!" Screamed Vegeta from the control room. He was trying to stabilize the ship. "Hurry up or we're going to crash with some asteroids!". Vegeta looked back at Goku "Go help her dumbass!".

Goku didn't answer he just ran through the ship. He knew he saw a box of tools in the kitchen earlier, he grabbed it and ran downstairs.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit' Was thinking Bulma while connecting things. Then she saw Goku bringing a box of tools and opening it for her. She quickly grabbed a couple of things from there and kept her work on the wires. "Goku, I need you to keep these two wires cold, do you remember when Master Roshi put-out the fire at Ox-King's castle? I need you to do a little version of that!".

Goku nodded and without hesitation he took the wires on his hands cooling them, while Bulma kept working on the upper part of the hole.

Meanwhile upstairs Vegeta was driving the ship, trying to avoid the giant rocks that were threatening against the ship. "Hurry up woman! I'm losing control of the fucking ship!". Vegeta was looking how a massive rock with the size of a mountain was floating right in front of the ship. He kept trying to make the ship turn or go up, but the controls were not responding anymore.

"WOMAN!"

"Done!" Screamed Bulma connecting the last wire. The ship's control responded just in time, and Vegeta began to fly up as much as the ship would let him. He managed to avoid a frontal impact, but the tail of the ship hit the giant rock, making the ship loose stability again.

Even though it was a big hit, they were safe now. Vegeta felt back into the pilot's seat releasing a huge sigh. He felt he stopped breathing the entire time she ship began to malfunction.

In a matter of seconds Bulma and Goku were up in the Pilot's room again.

"Is it gone?" Asked Bulma slowly, she was scared with what would Vegeta say now.

Vegeta's chair turned slowly to them, he had a big scowl on his face. Unconsciously Bulma took a step back behind her small friend.

Vegeta saw her action and decided it was not the moment to let his anger against her.

"How much damage?" He asked.

Bulma was not expecting that, she hesitated a couple of seconds before walking besides Vegeta and began to write in the control panel.

An image that looked like the ship's blueprint appeared on the screen, it had two places with red circles.

"The navigation system is working right now, but I'm not sure for how long. I need to replace a couple of pieces. On the other hand, the asteroid hit our ship here in the back... I don't know how bad it is, I don't even know if that hit created a hole that could eventually... grow" She responded.

"What does that mean?" Asked Goku confused.

"It means that if that holes grows we'll get sucked into space" Responded Vegeta with his hand on his nose bridge, feeling an headache coming.

"I need to see the ship from the outside, and just then I will be able to repair it. Although depending on the damage... I need materials. I also need materials for the navigation system, I don't think what I brought with me is enough... at least I have the tools"

"But we're in space, where are we going to get the materials? Are we going back?". Said Goku.

"I-I don't think we'll make it if we decide to go back. The ship is somehow functional now, but at much slow pace than before. If we go back, it would take us five times more than it took us to get here, and we... I don't think we have so much time". She said a bit terrified.

Vegeta sighed, he knew she was telling the truth, it wasn't something she was saying just to avoid going back to Earth. He sat straight on his chair and began to load the maps of planets around them. The data was the same from his scouter and pod, the information was updated and had the language he was used to work with.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bulma not getting what he was doing, she could see information showing on the scream in a dialect she couldn't understand.

Vegeta didn't answer, he was looking for something. After a while he pointed at something on the screen.

"There, it will take us two days to get there. Can we make it?" He asked looking at Bulma.

Bulma took a look at the screen, looking at a small planet Vegeta was pointing.

"Uhm.. yes I think we can... But that would be like the pushing our luck"

"It's all we've got right now" Said Vegeta.

"What is it Vegeta?" Asked Goku.

"It's a low class commercial planet. It's filled with crap but I guess we could still manage to find some pieces for the ship. Free of Freeza's soldiers, but not from Freeza's spies. So we need to be careful, just get there, buy what we need and get the hell out of there, no fights, no talking."

Goku and Bulma nodded.

Bulma began to configure the change of course to this planet, and Vegeta stood up and left the room.

"He's angry" said Goku looking at the door shutting behind them.

"I know, it's my fault. He told me before that I shouldn't come" She said guilty.

"Is not your fault Bulma, it's mine. I shouldn't have done that, I mean, even if there was a Freeza's soldier in here, I don't know what we'd have done without you". Said Goku smiling at her putting his hand on her back.

"But if I wasn't here, any of these would've happened" She said.

"I don't know... I mean... I started a bonfire in the kitchen earlier, so..."

"What? why?"

"I was hungry!"

Bulma smiled at her friend "Don't worry Goku, let me finish this and I'll get us something to eat".

* * *

Vegeta was training in the gravity room built in the back of the ship, firing his anger with the training bots.

'Damn hardheaded woman! I told her to stay on Earth!'

He knew she didn't wanted to stay on Earth for several reasons. First because he knew the scientist in her was too curious to know more about space, new worlds, other races. She loved adventure and she had never been out of any of the battles before.

But also, because she wanted to avoid Yamcha. He knew that as soon as he was gone, the weakling would have tried to approach her again, he wouldn't dare to go there again with Vegeta on the house, not again. He smirked with the thought.

_It was a silent saturday, the ditz and her husband were gone for the weekend, and only Bulma and Vegeta were at the house._

_Vegeta had been training how to disappear his power level, he wasn't using the training room. He was sitting on the roof working on his ki and meditating. _

_When he felt the familiar ki..._

_He looked down and saw the weakling sneaking into the property, avoiding the guards in the main gate. He slowly walked where the gravity room was, and took a peek inside of it, he looked relieved as he saw it was empty._

_'This idiot thinks I'm training someplace else' Thought Vegeta smirking. Vegeta never spent time in the day inside the house, he was either on the gravity room, or some place on Earth destroying things._

_Yamcha knocked at the kitchen door._

_"I'm coming I'm coming! Damn it Vegeta is still too early for lunch!" Said Bulma until she opened the door and saw there was no Vegeta._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked frowning._

_"I came to talk babe" Answered Yamcha._

_"There's nothing to talk about, how did you pass the main security?"_

_"I'm sorry honey, I came to apologize... how's your mouth?"_

_"Great and not thanks to you, get out of my property Yamcha". She said it and closed the door, but it was stopped with Yamcha's foot. He entered and closed the door behind him._

_"Come on babe, are you going to throw away almost five years of relationship?"_

_"There's no relationship between us, get out of my house!" She screamed._

_Yamcha quickly pinned her against a wall._

_"Babe there's no reason to be upset..." He said slowly, with his free hand he began to caress the side of her body._

_"Don't touch me you disgusting pig!" She screamed at him._

_"Who are you trying to impress? There's nobody here, besides, I came to talk to you" He said smirking at her. "Although I think we could also do something more fun" He whispered to her and lower his hand to her thigh._

_For one second she was horrified, for just one second she thought he was going to force himself on her. But just for one second, because the next one she saw the dark shadow with flaming hair behind Yamcha._

_In a movement difficult to be seen with the human eye, Yamcha was taken by his neck and thrown to the other side of the room. The impact created a hole that crossed the rooms with the weakling's body._

_Vegeta was still standing by Bulma, he turned his head to her and asked "Are you ok?"_

_Bulma nodded, still with a reminiscence of fear on her eyes._

_Then Vegeta turned back to see the hole that covered three rooms, walking through them until he get into the final room, where Yamcha lied on the floor. Vegeta bent one of his knees and began to send a series of punches at Yamcha's crotch._

_"Let's see if now you can touch a woman again you bag of crap!" He screamed at the bloody body down him._

_Yamcha was screaming in pain, crying and pleading for his life. He kept begging for Vegeta not to kill him. _

_Vegeta stopped and stood up looking at him with disgust._

_"You're pathetic, you're not even worth to kill in here. If I kill you here and now, your disgusting corpse will stink the place. And every time she comes by this place of the house, would have to remember your miserable life ended here, and you see. I think she might like this room." Vegeta said looking at Yamcha. Then he grabbed him by what was left of his shirt and walked outside with him, once in the backyard he threw him throw the air, far. Probably to land many kilometers from where they stood._

_Vegeta turned to see a wide eye Bulma, still with tears on her eyes, stand in silence by the door._

_"I'm not going there to kill him because I know you don't want me to, but if after that fall he dies, is not my responsibility". Said Vegeta looking at her while going back o the kitchen._

_Bulma nodded._

_When Vegeta was already inside he heard her speak. "Vegeta?"_

_Vegeta turned his head back to look at her, she had a small smile on her face._

_"Thank you" She said_

He gave a couple of punches to the air smirking at the thought.

'But now she's here, risking her like... AGAIN! She disobeyed my orders! What if Freeza kills her!' He thought looking at blank space. He shook his head dismissing the thought. He heard a knock on the door.

Grunting he opened the door. Bulma stood there with wide eyes, she was afraid.

"Ve-Vegeta"

"What do you want" He spat.

"I uhm, I came to tell you lunch is ready and... to apologize"

Vegeta snorted.

"I am really sorry Vegeta, I really am. But I couldn't avoid an opportunity like this one, you know it! I'm really sorry that because of me the ship is malfunctioning and now it's delaying your plans, but I'll do as much as I can to make it up to you. You want more bots for the training room, done!"

"You don't understand, do you? You keep thinking this trip is one more of your girly adventures from Earth" Vegeta sighed. "You didn't want to learn it in a good way, then I guess the bad way it is".

"Is that a threat?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

Vegeta shook his head "No, it's more like a warning. You decided to come woman, and I already told you about the menaces on space, and there's nothing I can anymore do to keep you away from them". He walked to the kitchen leaving her at the training room's door.

The conversation gave Bulma a weird feeling, she was expecting him to scream and even break something. But he looked resigned... and worried? 'I hope I won't regret this'.

* * *

Two days have gone, and Vegeta kept his worried/angry mood. He didn't talk with Bulma or Goku, and only met them to eat.

On the other hand Bulma had been trying to enhance the ship, the day after the crash the ship began to make weird noises coming from its tail. Bulma could only pray for it to keep working until they landed. She walked to the control room and saw in the big window a grey-brown small planet in front of them.

"Fasten your seat belt, and tell Kakarrot to come and do it as well. We'll land in thirty minutes". Said Vegeta stoically on his seat, startling Bulma.

"God Vegeta, I didn't know you were there, stop doing that you scared me!" She said and walked out of the room.

In a matter of seconds, Bulma and Goku were on their sits while Vegeta kept driving the ship.

"Well... that's an ugly planet" Said Goku.

"Most planets aren't filled with water and green like your mudball".

"Vegeta?" Asked Bulma.

"Hmn"

"How dangerous is here?"

"Let's say that being myself a mass murder, destroyer of planets and races... I'm the good one".

* * *

**A/U:** Sorry for the late update, I've been working so late these days that I barely make it home to sleep.

Again thank you very much for the reviews: thealphamale, Love vegie, VegetaBulma Fan, Ashley, AetherealKiraa, princeofalmora and priyankita, Morisako83, HopelessRomantic183, LovedHopelessRomantic, enemiesuandi, KakarotTheDoctor, Gothic-Angel342, JaspheReal,Jazzymay377, NNP, Nikki-michelle, dragonball256.

_NNP:_ Yes I thought about prolong a fight, but then I guessed it would get too weird. Thank you for your review ^^.

_Gothic-Angel342:_ Thank you! But I have the feeling they'll get out of character in the future, but I'll try not to be extreme with it.

_KakarotTheDoctor:_ It was more like a conscience thing, and yes since Dragon Ball Z he's pretty much useless, I mean Krillin wasn't powerful either, but he helped... Anyway Bulma is still smiles, sunshine and rainbows, but she'll get darker through the story.

_Enemiesuandi:_ Thank you! But I'm not sure Piccolo is going to appear again, but I'm not 100% sure yet.

_HopelessRomantic183:_ The power levels are low, they still have time to train and some events will happen before getting into Freeza. Although Vegeta can already be a SSJ, but he's still trying to control it. Thank you for your reviews! ^^

_VegetaBulmaFan:_ Bulma is still kind of a dumb immature teenager, like I said to other reviewer, she's still sunshine, rainbows and unicorns. She'll get darker from now on. And I'm not going to make the Dende on her =P, although is a good idea... I'll see...


	23. Dangerous City

**A/U: **This chapter contains references to raping and sexual acts. The story is marked as M, but still... you've been warned.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Dangerous city**

The ship just landed far from what it looked like a small city, Goku and Bulma were excited. Soon as Goku was about to walk through the ship's door, Vegeta stepped in blocking the pass.

"Now hear me you couple of fools, you don't talk, don't look anybody in the eye, keep your heads down, each one of you will walk by my side and never more than two steps away from me, I'm the only one who's going to talk and negotiate, we buy what we need and we get the fuck out of there immediately. I don't want to listen to any gasps or any intents to save or put yourselves in the middle of something" He said that looking to Goku. "Are we clear?".

"Sir yes sir!" Said Bulma joking.

Vegeta glared at her "Shut up, the only reason you're coming is because you need to make sure what pieces we need, otherwise you'd stay in the ship". Vegeta sighed.

"Let's go"

After an hour of walking they were getting into the city, everything looked dusty and gray. There were big buildings with a modern look, but they seemed to be abandoned for years. It was a decadent city.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered.

"What"

"Why does it look like it's a city on ruins, I mean, the architecture is modern and beautiful, but it looks like it was abandoned and then repopulated" She said leaning to him.

"It was a commercial planet with good profits and technology before Freeza came, big part of scientist and brilliant minds were taken by Freeza, others killed or managed to run away. The people left here had no money or food or anything to live with, so it slowly became the hole you see now. Low class trade planet filled with alien scum and whores."

"What's a whore?" Asked Goku.

"Women who just spread their..." Said Vegeta

"I'll explain later Goku" Said Bulma softly before Vegeta could answer something explicit.

The number of people around them were increasing as long as they walked into the commercial district. Bulma found herself walking completely glued to Vegeta, she even took his hand at certain point. As soon as Vegeta felt her hand holding his, he took a look at her, she looked scared. Then he realized, the woman stood out in the crowd like a sore thumb, he was so used to the way she looked like, he forgot she might seem 'odd' to others.

"Vegeta, why does everybody look at Bulma like that?" Said Goku slowly

"Do you have a hat or something to cover your hair?" Whispered Vegeta to her while walking.

Bulma shook her head. "What's happening?".

"I'll tell you later, you two follow me" He answered while entering into a small shop.

"Good morning sir, what can I..." Said an alien, soon as he saw Vegeta he stopped talking. "Prince Vegeta, please I swear I haven't done anything against our Lord's empire!"

"I'm not here in the name of Freeza and keep your voice down if you really don't want me to hurt you" Glared Vegeta at the alien.

"How does he knows who you are, you met each other before?" Asked Bulma to Vegeta.

"Never seen him in my life" Said Vegeta. "Old man, I need to buy some ship's spare parts, show the woman what you've got" Then Vegeta looked at Goku. "Kakarrot, go with her, I'll stay here watching the door".

The alien nodded nervously and walked with Bulma and Goku to the back of the store. The alien was not very tall, taller than Goku but smaller than Bulma, he looked humanoid but with a tint of blue on his skin. He had white long beard and hair.

"What exactly do you need your majesty?" Asked shyly the alien to Bulma, looking always to the floor.

"Uhm what? You refer to me? I'm not royalty, just call me Bulma" She smiled.

"I'm sorry miss, I assumed you were Prince Vegeta's mate".

"Mate?" She asked.

"Yes, you don't look like you're from this planet, neither like a common species, a woman as beautiful as you looked like the mate of the prince, my apologizes".

"Was is a mate?" Asked Goku.

"Is what saiyans call their women, they choose a mate and they stay forever together until one of them dies" Said the alien while showing Bulma different kinds of pieces.

"That would be a wife Goku, he means he thought we were married" Said Bulma to Goku while looking at an engine she had on her hands.

Goku stood thinking. "Uh oh..." He muttered.

"What?" Bulma asked to him.

"Nothing... just a promise I did, that I just understood..." Goku said looking at the ceiling. "Hey sir, how do you knew Vegeta?".

The alien looked at the saiyan a little scared, then he saw Goku's tail behind him which didn't help either.

"He...he has his reputation. The saiyans are known across the universe, especially since their prince is one of Freeza's more powerful soldiers".

"But Vegeta is not..." Said Goku until Bulma stepped in.

"Vegeta is one of Freeza0s soldiers indeed!" Interrupted Bulma glaring at Goku. "But our business in here does not involve Freeza, so you don't need to be afraid".

Bulma took a couple of other things. "Do you have any more of these?" She asked with a big scrap of metal on her hands.

"No miss, that's all I have" Said the alien.

"Well I guess that would do..." She said, walking back to the front of the store.

Vegeta was standing with his legs separated, arms crossed on his chest looking outside the shop, when he heard Bulma and Goku he turned around. "You found everything?"

"Uhm mostly, I still need a couple of things, there wasn't enough of these in here" She said pointing a big metal scrap.

"Encapsulate them" Said Vegeta, and walked near the alien's counter. "How much".

"Eighty five thousand sir" Said the alien shivering.

Vegeta began to press a series un numbers in a pad. Then he took off the glove from his left hand and put his hand over the pad, after a couple of seconds he took it out. Bulma who was very curious with how he was 'paying' realized that the machine scanned his hand and took a little of blood from one of his fingers.

"Tha-Thank you sir" said the alien.

"You never saw me, say something about what happened today and I'll come back to kill you" Said Vegeta glaring at him, then he took a look at Bulma and Goku and began to walk outside. The pair followed him in silence.

"God Vegeta, do you have to threaten everybody that crossed your path?" Whispered Bulma, Vegeta ignored her.

While they were walking they could hear screams.

Goku, disobeying Vegeta's orders, began to walk slowly where the screams came for. A couple of seconds later, Vegeta realized what Goku was doing.

"Damn it Kakarrot" He muttered dragging Bulma to the left, she didn't notice Goku was gone, so she was starlet with Vegeta's sudden movement.

Goku was looking how a huge fat alien, probably three times Vegeta's size. He was hitting another small alien that seemed to be a blonde woman, her face was already disfigured and completely covered with blood.

Goku couldn't hold the anger he felt when he saw the defenseless alien, nobody around seemed to care, in less of a blink he punched the fat alien's gut. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, you abusive fat!?"

The bloodied blonde stood up with difficulty and ran.

"Crap" muttered Vegeta, Bulma stood still by Vegeta's right side while the older saiyan grabbed Goku by his clothes. "What the fuck you think you are doing?" He hissed trying to walk back to the crowd.

"You're going to pay for that midget! You made me loose a whore!" Said the big alien, then he looked at Bulma and quickly grabbed her by her wrist, her feet were not on the ground any more.

Soon as Vegeta saw what was happening he dropped Goku. "Get your paws off her!".

The big alien chuckled "You made me loose a whore, then I'll take yours". The alien took Bulma by her throat and ran through a small hallway.

Vegeta immediately flew behind the big alien, followed by Goku. After a couple of seconds they stopped, the alien and Bulma weren't there.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit' Vegeta thought he was trying to feel her ki, but the place was so crowded with bigger kis he couldn't find her.

"There!" Screamed Goku flying to another small hallway on their left.

Meanwhile the alien was still grabbing Bulma by her throat, she couldn't scream and she was barely breathing because of it. They entered an old dark building, the windows were covered with planks and nobody was around. The alien took a look by the window and smirked.

"Seems we lost your owner bitch" He said smirking at her.

Bulma couldn't talk, not just because her throat hurt but also because she was petrified. But the horror took over her when she realized the fat alien was opening his pants and laying on her.

She began to kick and punch him, the alien just kept his smile while pulling her skirt. She kept trying to defend herself and bit him in the arm. The alien grunted and punched her in the face, she kept fighting the big body over her crying and screaming, even though her voice was not responding, she could feel the alien's dick on her legs. The alien grabbed her by her wrists immobilizing her, she closed her tearful eyes expecting the worst, when she felt the heavy body above her was not putting pressure on her anymore.

Since the alien took Bulma, Vegeta felt he stopped breathing, his eyes were almost leaving his head. He kept following Goku, who seemed to be able to find Bulma's ki inside a building, just when he was flying outside the building he could feel her ki in distress and could guess what was happening to her.

With a scream of pure anger he broke through the wall tackling the alien that was over her. Vegeta was surrounded by a golden aura, his hair was blonde and his eyes green. He was smashing the alien's face with his hand, and fired a gallic-gun trough the alien's chest.

While Vegeta was killing the alien, Goku flew to Bulma and helped her to stand up, she was shaking, part of her face was swollen and her eyes were red. She was not talking, or crying or making any sound. Goku lifted her from the floor and held her as he could in his arms.

Suddenly, Vegeta walked back to them, his hands and chest were covered with blood, he was still transformed. He looked scary, his face and body screamed maniac killer.

"Ve-Vegeta?" Said Goku concerned.

Vegeta walked to him and gently took Bulma from Goku's arms, she was awake but she seemed to be in shock. Vegeta took off to the ship, after a couple of seconds, Goku followed.

* * *

When Vegeta arrived to the ship he left her sitting on her bed, he bend on his knee to take a better look to her. He put his hand on her chin watching her face carefully, but didn't say a word. He stood up, and left her in her room.

He leaned against her door and sat on the floor with his right hand on his face, he kept feeling how he failed protecting her. If he couldn't do it in these 'small' situation, what was he going to do with Freeza?

After a couple of minutes he heard the water from her shower on, he sighed relieved she somehow got out from her initial shock. When he opened his eyes he saw Goku standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, it's all my fault" He said looking down.

"It's not your fault Kakarrot" Vegeta sighed. "I know you're a dumbass, but I also knew your ideals and morals would get in the middle in a place like this. You did what you thought it was right, it was my fault he got to her, I was supposed to be taking care of her, and I didn't. I knew what would happen if someone that looked like her walked trough that den of roaches, I was so distracted that I completely forgot about that." He said angrily, he stood up and left.

Goku stood frowning, and sat outside Bulma's door and waited.

After some minutes he heard Bulma's shower turning off, he waited another five minutes and knocked. Goku entered and found Bulma sitting on her bed brushing her hair.

"Are you ok?" Asked Goku.

"Yes, hurts a bit when I talk, but that's it" She said with a hoarse voice.

Goku chuckled softly "You sound like an old lady" and sat by her.

"I bet I do" She smiled at him. After a pause of silence, she said "How mad is he?"

"I'm not sure he's mad... not at us at least" He responded.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow in question.

"He's mad at himself I think, he really lost it in there... he even transformed into the blonde guy..."

"Yes, I saw him..." Said Bulma. "But is not his fault, neither yours, we couldn't predict that was going to happen".

"Yes I could"

Both Bulma and Goku turned to see Vegeta on the door, he changed his bloodied clothes too.

"I knew about those kind of dangers, but I got distracted, it's my fault" He said stoically.

"How could you know that?" Asked Goku.

Vegeta sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Not every planet treats women in the same way, planets with not much evolution like this one don't. Others like Earth of even my planet does respect them. In the case of planets like this one women are either sex slaves or warriors, and since you don't look like a warrior..."

Bulma lifted and eyebrow to him with his insinuation.

"Over that fact, I should have known you were going to stand out in the crowd. Whores can be pretty, but in places like these they will always look beat and they will never be... as exotic as you". He said.

"That's why the mister from that shop thought she was your princess?" Asked Goku.

Vegeta frowned "What?" Then he looked at Bulma, her cheeks had a glint of pink.

"The man from the shop, when we were in the back, he called Bulma 'your majesty' he thought she was your... uhm... Mate, that's the word, she thought she was your wife".

Vegeta stood petrified for a couple of seconds, he could also feel the heat on his head. "He was just a clueless alien. But yes I would understand his line of thought, as the prince of saiyans I should already picked a female companion. But since all the female saiyans are dead., I would have to search for a less hideous female"

Bulma frowned with the hideous part.

"What are we going to do with the pieces we still need?" Asked Goku.

"Can you work with what we got for now?" Asked Vegeta to Bulma, she nodded.

"Then do that... tomorrow. Then I'll go back alone and get the rest while you stay in the ship with Kakarrot".

Kakarrot nodded in agreement, he jumped out from Bulma's bed and walked to the door. "I'm starving, do you want something?"

Both Bulma and Vegeta shook their heads.

Goku shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Vegeta kept his eyes on Bulma all the time, he could see she was uncomfortable with his gaze, but she kept brushing her hair.

"How's your neck?" He asked.

"It's fine, my voice is weird... and I wouldn't eat something too solid, but it's fine."

"Your face?"

"Fine too, I put some cream on it, I'll be ok tomorrow". She responded.

"How much did he managed to do with you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes "Wow, you really go to the point, don't you?".

He didn't answer.

She sighed and stopped brushing her hair, she looked down to the brush on her hands. "He didn't rape me if that's what you're asking. He just touched me a lot an put his penis... near me".

Vegeta's knuckles were white, and Bulma noticed it, she stood up and took his hand.

"Vegeta, look at me, this was not your fault. You were right, I should have stayed on Earth, but now I'm here, this happened and there was nothing you could do about it, ok? You and Goku saved me". She put her other hand on his cheek grabbing his face softly and smiled to him. He still had his deep frown, but she could see the concern on his eyes. She leaned to him gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled. Their faces were still close, too close.

Vegeta suddenly forgot about everything, he could feel his heart bits jumping around and the heat of her body against him, her hand was still on his cheek and her scent was driving him crazy. He slowly leaned near her and kiss her softly.

"Gwuys you wgowt no idea wat you just misswed" Said Goky walking obliviously to Bulma's room with his mouth full of food.

Soon as they heard him, Vegeta took a step back from her and looked at the door, the young saiyan entered with a chicken wing on his hand.

"What?" Asked Goku when he realized Bulma and Vegeta were looking at him.

"Oh no, go get your own, this is mine!" He said, and took another bite from the chicken. Bulma sighed and went back to her bed and sat.

Before Vegeta could leave, Goku asked "Hey Vegeta, how do you do the blonde thing?"

Vegeta stopped walking and looked at Goku frowning, then he looked at Bulma, she also seemed interested on the question.

"You do look good blonde, you know" She said smirking.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, and again he could feel the heat on his face. "It's.. It's not called 'the blonde' you idiot, that's the super saiyan transformation!"

"Really? I can do it too?" asked Goku jumping.

"Yes..." Said Vegeta grudgingly.

"YAY! Teach me!" Screamed Goku, pulling Vegeta to the bed, Vegeta also ended up sitting on Bulma's bed.

"Later, you're not prepared yet" Responded Vegeta annoyed.

"Vegeta, could you transform again? You really looked good" Said Bulma sitting on her knees by Vegeta".

"What? No!" He said.

"Why not?" Pouted Bulma and Goku.

"The super saiyan is not a form to amuse you, it's a transformation to kill enemies!" He spat.

"Hey... by the way, what was a whore?" Interrupted Goku.

Bulma and Vegeta stopped arguing immediately and looked at Goku.

"I think Vegeta needs to give you the bees and stork talk" Chuckled Bulma.

"What stork?" Asked Goku.

"What? No! Why me?" Said Vegeta.

"Well you're a guy... he's a guy, Is better for him to hear it from you... besides It's about time, Goku is fifteen already!"

"So what, it's not my fault his hormones are dead! Let him figure it out the same way I did... Alone!" Said Vegeta at Bulma.

"Alone? are you crazy? at this pace Goku will die as a virgin. Besides, why never anybody told you anything, how did you find out?".

"And who was going to tell me about it? Freeza? I learned about it like with everything else! With practice..." Vegeta shrugged.

"Practice? are you serious?" She asked

Vegeta nodded.

"Eww!" she shook her head "God Vegeta, I really don't want to know what do you exactly mean by practice!"

"You asked..." Said Vegeta frowning and crossing his arms.

* * *

The land around the ship was deserted, and the silence filled the atmosphere, until a scream cut the peaceful night.

"WHAT!?"

"Damn it Kakarrot! Do you want to make us deaf?" Spat Vegeta.

Goku's eyes were huge, by the look of his face he seemed traumatized.

"Goku! Come on, don't be so overdramatic!" Said Bulma.

"So-so... w-when I I lifted your dress years ago, and no-noticed you didn't had balls i-it was because y-you..." Goku stammered.

"Yes Goku, and that's how babies are made" She said smiling to him, she was going to touch his hand and Goku moved it quickly from her like he was scared.

"You think what she told you is traumatizing, take a look at an alien-fish type vagina and then talk to me..." Said Vegeta smirking.

"Vegeta! you're not being helpful!" Bulma frowned at him.

"B-but why! Why would anybody want to do something so disgusting! My pee-pee is for that! To pee!". He said pouting.

"What are you, four? It's a dick or cock and it's for peeing, sucking and fucking!" Said Vegeta smirking, amused with Goku's reaction and how mad Bulma was getting mad at him for being so straightforward.

"Vegeta shut up, you're scaring him!"

"Sucking? NOOOOO! Who's going to take my pee-pee it's my pee-pee!" Screamed Goku flapping around.

Vegeta was literally laughing on the floor grabbing his stomach trying to contain his laughter.

"Go to sleep Goku, and remember nobody is going to do anything to you, if anybody touches you is because you'll want her to. In the meantime, and until you don't have those feelings, nothing is going to happen, so don't worry. And when the time comes, you'll like it". She said helping her scared friend leave the room. When Goku left sobbing, she sighed and looked at the smirking saiyan sitting on the floor.

"How do you know he'll like it, you're a virgin. Or you already gave it a try by yourself?" He said maliciously.

"Vegeta!" She said frowning and throwing a cushion to him.

"What? So what if you do, If I were you, I'd do it every time I looked myself in the mirror". He said realizing that sounded better on his mind than trough his mouth.

Bulma stood looking at him with wide eyes.

'Did he just gave me a perverted compliment?' She thought.

Vegeta realizing what he just said, stood up quickly and walked to the door, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Go to sleep, you start to repair the mess you did on the ship tomorrow, woman" He said again with his stoic mode on.

Bulma sighed realizing the 'relaxed Vegeta' left, she hated how could he go from being so friendly to be an ass.

He looked at her, and as if he could read her mind, he kissed her again passionately. He broke the kiss looking at her in the eyes and smirking, and left her room.

She stood in the same place with wide eyes 'What... happened?'.

* * *

**A/U:** This chapter ended up being shorter than I planned, but I wanted to publish it before getting into my work.

Thanks again for all those who took the time to review, _Enemiesuandi, Morisako83, Nikki-Michelle, BrujitaLuna, AethrealKiraa, Cornichon92_ and_ Dragonball256_.


	24. Run run run!

**A/U:** Hello! This is the _'second part_' of the previous chapter. Since I don't have much time to write lately, I divided it to at least upload something for you to read soon. Next Chapter I hope these would be back to normal.

Hope you'd like it!

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Run run run!**

The next morning Bulma felt like a teenager, the kiss Vegeta gave her last night made her forget about everything that happened the day before, she took a shower and went to the kitchen humming with a big smile.

The two saiyans were already eating.

"Hello boys" She said preparing her coffee.

"Hmn" Grunted Vegeta.

Goku just nodded, he had bags on his eyes and was a little paler than usual.

"What happened Goku, you couldn't sleep?"

"I'm never going to sleep again" he said staring at his food.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Get over it dumbass"

Bulma smiled "Come on Goku, is not that bad..."

"Is not that bad? I don't want to get near to any girl now, your kind is weird!"

"So you're swinging for the other team now?" Smirked Vegeta keeping his eyes on his food.

"Swing what?" Asked Goku

"Vegeta!" Glared Bulma.

"You know, since you don't want to be around girls, I'm assuming you prefer to be around guys" Said Vegeta, still smirking and not taking his eyes from his food.

"Well... yeah! I prefer to be around boys, they're not weird and they don't want to make awful things with me!" Said Goku innocently.

"Well that's not quite right, you see men can also do that" Said Vegeta smirking at Goku.

"Say what?" Said Goku with big eyes.

Vegeta nodded and made a sign to Goku with his hand for him to lean closer, Vegeta whispered something in Goku's ear and immediately Goku's eyes grew wider than ever.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Oh come on Goku, whatever Vegeta said to you is probably false, what did he told you anyway?" Said Bulma frowning and crossing her arms.

"He-he said men could also grab their... and put it in..." He stammered.

"Oh come on Vegeta, seriously?!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta was laughing with his mouth full.

"So that's false...right? I mean" Said Goku looking at Bulma who was still serious.

"It is false, right Bulma?" Continued Goku.

"Well..." She answered curling her lips trying to think how to explain.

"KAMI OH GOD!" Screamed Goku running away from the kitchen.

"Are you happy now?" Glared Bulma at Vegeta

"Quite" Responded Vegeta lifting both his eyebrows to Bulma just to annoy her.

"Seriously? Between yesterday and now you just scarred him for life!" Screamed Bulma at him moving her breakfast away from her. And the now happy saiyan ate everybody's breakfast.

...

"After breakfast go to fix the exterior of the ship, no distractions. And how long is that going to take?" Said Vegeta interrupting the silence.

Bulma looked at him "God you really go from hot to cold don't you?" She sighed. "I guess I can finish the exterior today, but I wanted to begin with the engine first".

Vegeta shook his head "No, start from the outside, then we can take off from this dust-ball and you can fix the other part while we're on space".

"Why are you in such a hurry? That Freeza guy won't be any near Earth for a while..."

"Shut up and fix it!" He spat and left the kitchen.

"God, what's his problem" Glared Bulma.

* * *

Bulma changed to a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, she walked outside and climbed into the back of the ship. The damage was big, but nothing she couldn't deal with. She threw a capsule to her side revealing some tools and the stuff Vegeta bought the day before.

"How long?"

If it wasn't because Bulma's legs were wrapped against a part of the ship, she would've fell.

Vegeta snorted and smirked how startled she looked.

"Damn it Vegeta! Stop doing that! It might be amusing to you, but you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!".

She saw him lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you think you're so much superior, don't you?" She said to him venomously.

"I don't think I am, I know I am. I am way more superior in strength, logic, intelligence and appearance, woman" He said smirking.

"God, could you be a little more in love with yourself?" She said rolling her eyes. "Besides, if you're so smart, why aren't YOU repairing the ship, uh?" She said smirking at him.

"That's the slave's work" He answered matter-of-factly.

"What? I'm not your slave you stupid monkey-man!"

"Don't call me monkey you witch, keep working and shut up, or I'll sell you as a sex slave!" He spat.

"You can't sell me a sex slave!" She screamed throwing him a hammer.

"I beg to differ!" He said smirking and avoiding the hammer.

"No you wouldn't!" She said smirking.

"And why is that?" He said confused with her smirk.

"Because you wouldn't sell someone you want for yourself, would you?"

Vegeta looked at her stupefied, stiff and with wide eyes.

"Shut up wench" He managed to say and went back inside to the ship.

Bulma continued working and laughing.

* * *

"Kakarrot!" Screamed Vegeta walking to the gravity room, where Goku was training. As soon as Goku saw Vegeta, stood up quickly placing his back against a wall.

"What?" Said the younger saiyan a little scared

"Take care of the banshee because... what are you doing?" Asked Vegeta looking confused at Goku's behavior.

"Uhm... nothing" Said the little saiyan looking at the floor, pressing himself with his back against a wall.

"Why are you... Oh god Kakarrot, I'm not going to do anything to you don't be disgusting!" Screamed Vegeta at him.

"And how I was supposed to know that!?" Said the little saiyan innocently.

"Because I don't swing that way, I like women for Kami's sakes you dumb bastard!" Screamed the bigger saiyan.

"Oh..." Said Goku thinking "Then sorry about that..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Take care of the banshee, I'll go back to the city to get the rest of the things we need".

Goku nodded.

Vegeta walked outside the ship and gave a quick look at Bulma, she was humming happily while repairing the ship.

'Hell she looks hot when she's working..." He shook his head and took off flying to the city.

'Why the hell am I being so fucking slow approaching to her?' said one of the voices on his head.

'Well if you do it quickly... she wouldn't be so interested. She felt in love with you with you being an indifferent ass' responded his other self on his head.

"But I'm not pretending being an ass... I AM an ass!'.

He was already walking in the city, looking at the stores a little distracted with his thoughts.

'But why don't you just go back, hit Kakarrot in the head and put him to sleep, and do her all night long?'

'I can't do that! It's not like our first time!, this IS her first time, I'm not going to ruin that, you know how she gets with these kind of things...!'

'But she wants it...doesn't she?'

'No idea...'

"What are you looking for, sir?" Said the gruffy voice of an insect kind of alien, he looked like the mix of giant bee and a spider.

'Thank god the woman didn't come, she'd be screaming at this thing...'

"I'm looking for some of these" Responded Vegeta, opening a capsule and showing the alien some metal pieces.

"Yes yes... we do have those". Said the alien smirking and walking to the back of the shop. Vegeta followed him. Soon as Vegeta crossed the threshold, the alien tried to sting him and grab him with his claws.

"What the..." Vegeta jumped and kicked the alien avoiding the poison from his sting, still the alien managed to make a deep scratch on his back, from his right shoulder, to the left of his tail. The wound was already bleeding. Still with the burning sensation, he managed to kick the alien and immobilize him on the floor.

"Why the fuck you did that for?" Said Vegeta with a low menacing voice.

"I-I am s-sorry sir, I needed the money, I didn't m-meant to, I-I.." Answered the scared alien.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Screamed Vegeta at him.

The alien, still shaking on the floor looked at a screen.

Vegeta looked at his left were a screen was, and his face was being displayed with some information.

"Son of a..." He muttered reading.

Then he quickly turned back glaring at the alien.

"Get what I need, and be quickly because I'm feeling tempted to kill an insect!"

The alien nodded nervously and clumsily he gathered what Vegeta asked for, quickly he left the things over a counter, Vegeta encapsulated the things and glared at the alien.

"You do know I should kill you and burn you rat hole, do you?"

The insect was still shaking "Please sir, don't hurt me, just leave, I swear I won't tell anyone! Just leave".

Vegeta smirked and sent a little blast centimeters away from the alien's head.

"You better not, next time, I'm not going to fail" He said evilly, and left the store.

Vegeta walked out of the store and about ten steps later he realized some of the people around him were staring at him, Vegeta slowly turned his head to the left were people also seemed to be looking at, and saw a big scream in one of the buildings with his face and information and a big red title

'**WANTED BY LORD FREEZA AND THE PLANET TRADE ORGANIZATION**

REWARD: CREDITS

PRINCE VEGETA OF THE FALLEN SAIYANS

STATUS: DANGEROUS ELITE SOLDIER

WANTED ALIVE'

"Oh crap" He managed to say, when hundreds of aliens jumped over him. He could feel the weight of them over his body, he couldn't breathe anymore and felt how his limbs were being pulled in different directions.

"FUCKING WEAKLINGS!" He screamed transforming himself into a super saiyan, and throwing everybody over him flying. He quickly took off flying where the ship was, he looked back and saw many aliens following him, some flying, some in vehicles and others running.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" He screamed.

When he was getting near the ship, he saw the woman in the same spot he last saw her, but now she was standing trying to get down to the floor. His super saiyan transformation was disappearing, he tried to power up again to speed up with what was left of his energy, and in less of the blink of an eye, he took her and got her inside the ship, leaving her on the floor not very gently.

"Ow Vegeta, what the hell!" She screamed at him whining and touching her butt.

"WE NEED TO TAKE OFF NOW!" He screamed running to the pilot's room.

Bulma looked at the saiyan run with wide eyes. Goku walked and saw her on the ground, then looked at the hysteric Vegeta, and then jumped to the ship's door, to take a look into the tiny window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Screamed Goku "Take off take off take off!" Screamed the little saiyan flapping in circles.

Bulma, a little surprised with both saiyan's attitude, stood up and looked at the window.

A stampede of aliens were approaching to the ship, and some of them were already shooting.

"Holy crap what the fuck did you do!?" She screamed running to the control room, helping to make the ship move.

"Come ooooon piece of junk, take off DAMN IT!" Screamed Vegeta pushing the buttons not very delicately.

Finally the ship took off, but they could still feel the blasts and hits.

When they were already outside the planet's orbit Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"What the hell was that?"

Vegeta sighed, he was now breathing, the adrenaline was going down now, he hit his head against the control panel, not touching any button with it.

"Vegeta?" Asked Bulma a little worried, then she saw his back, is was covered with blood and so was the chair now.

"Vegeta are you ok? Your back is bleeding, come on" She said softly to him taking his hand.

Vegeta stood up and followed her, she took him to her room, he sat on a chair with the back of the chair to his chest. Bulma gathered a first aid kit and sat in the end of her bed, she had Vegeta sitting with his back in front of her.

"I need you to take off your armor and the shirt, can you do it or do you need help?" She said worried.

"Of course I can woman, It's just a scratch" He grunted taking his armor of, which hurt like hell because part of it was incrusted on his wound.

"Yeah... just a scratch" She said looking at him flinching.

Vegeta took off his shirt and laid his hands on the top of the chair's back.

Bulma began to clean the wound.

"I think I'll have to put some stitches in the superior part of the wound, it's pretty deep. How did you get this anyway" Bulma.

"Freeza put a reward on my head, my face was displayed everywhere"

Even though he couldn't see her, she looked at him with wide eyes, after a couple of seconds she continued taking care of his wound.

"Why is he so interested in you, I mean... why bother?"

"I'm his pet toy woman" He sighed and flinched again.

"Sorry" She said sewing his back.

"Hmn" After a moment he continued. "Nobody escapes from Freeza, nobody had and lived after they tried anyway. I need to get to him before he attacks me by surprise" He said.

"Done" She smiled at him gathering the things from the first aid kit. She seemed to be thinking about something, but at the same time she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

'Good if this wasn't a bad moment I would love to lick every inch of that six pack... WHAT? NO bad Bulma!' She got out from her trance and responded "Uhm.. I... I was thinking... yesterday we didn't see your face on the screens..."

"And?" He asked.

"And... I don't know, it's weird, I mean I know we only stood there for a short period of time, but if your face were being displayed, some of them would have remember you, and you would have had this problem yesterday".

"Your point?"

"I mean... How did you pay for those things yesterday, Vegeta?" She asked sitting on her bed.

Vegeta stood looking at him thinking. "With my account, my personal account, I wouldn't be so stupid to use the one Freeza gave us as soldiers."

"How do you have that personal account, I mean, how that even works?"

"Like any bank works... but these works between planets. I used my personal one, it was created from before I went to work for Freeza, is my family's account".

Bulma nodded "But... maybe Freeza does have that information... he saw some movement yesterday, and ordered your capture in that planet..."

Vegeta sat by her thinking, the woman was right. Freeza could actually do that, even when he wasn't suppose to know that he had one personal account, but torture some aliens from a bank wouldn't really be a problem...

"Well I guess we just need to stick with your plan, and get to Freeza before he gets you" She said smiling at him.

Vegeta nodded still serious.

"Uhm Vegeta?"

He looked at her.

"I was...thinking... about what you said yesterday... and..."

"To the point woman" He interrupted.

"Yes... I mean, I was thinking about a couple of things you said to Goku, like the fish type of alien... you... did you really? Tried to ask Bulma.

"Oh god now, hell no! Woman don't be disgusting!" He said curling his lips.

"Then that was a lie to scare him?"

"Not really... I've seen that, but I would prefer to lick Freeza's boots before actually '_do_' that!"

"See? How to you even see that, do you walk down the street and say 'hey look a vagina! and it belongs to a fish?'". Said Bulma crossing her arms.

"Well no... well... yes it was almost like that..." He said squinting his eyes.

"Ew" she said.

"Exactly" He said, and stood up to leave her room.

"One more thing.." She said.

"What is it now?" He frowned.

"Well... I wanted to asked you one more thing... about what you said... you know, that you learned with practice?"

"What's with the interrogatory woman?" He smirked. "What are you jealous?".

"Me? Of course not! It's just honest curiosity!" She said trying to hide her feeling of awkwardness, but her blush betrayed her.

"Then ask the question right and getting into the point" He said.

"HowManyWomenHaveYouSleptWith?" She said very fast, without breathing. Then she tried really hard not to blush, and not to look at him in the eyes.

'Well that was a direct question...' He thought, he was about to answer but then he realized 'Should I tell her the number from when I really was twenty, or the final 'real' one?' He began to think, how many girls did he slept with at that age...'

"I don't know" He said 'What a fucking brilliant answer' he immediately thought cursing himself.

"You don't know?" She said a little shocked.

"Well of course I know! But I'm not sharing that with you woman, or what, really you want to know because you want to know how many girls you're going to compare yourself with?"He smirked at her.

"What? No! I'd never sleep with you!" She said quickly.

"Woman, you would have jumped over me with that awful wedding dress that day with no problem..." He said leaning his head.

"No! I'm not that kind of woman Vegeta, maybe you're used to sluts, but I'm a girl who doesn't jump into any kind of guy, that was just a kiss!"

"Just a kiss? Come one, I could smell your arouse woman" He said smirking.

"You what?" She said looking at him petrified.

"Do you forget I have a sensitive nose? I can tell when you want me woman" He said smirking.

If she was a cartoon, her jaw would have been on the floor...

Vegeta smirked and walked slowly to her, grabbing her face with his hand, and gave her a passionate kiss. After a couple of seconds she reacted and crossed her arms around his neck kissing him back. He pinned her against a wall giving her heated kisses and touching from her thighs to her ass. Suddenly she could feel he was smirking on her mouth, she opened her eyes and looked at him, he was giving her an evil smile.

"Well... I can smell it now..." He said to her ear.

Bulma turned red from embarrassment and anger, she grabbed a lamp she had to her right and tried to break it on Vegeta's head, he jumped back smirking avoiding the hit, she screamed in rage and followed him to break his head.

* * *

**A/U:** Thaaank you again for your wonderful reviews _Isatran, Ashley, ShMike, AetherealKiraa, Cornichon92, LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, Ashley, Love vegie, VegetaBulma Fan, Nikhil, Morisako83, thealphamale, BrujitaLuna, nikki-michelle, dragonball256_.

_thealphamale_: I'm not _THAT_ evil, that's one of those things that I think is really hard to keep up with if you put it on a story, I've actually just read 1 where worked.

_Ashley / AetherealKiraa_: I almost explained the 'practice' part, I even wrote it at some point, but it got way too awkward =P.

_Nikhil:_ Vegeta was pissed and went to sleep, Goku could have tho...

_VegetaBulma Fan_: Won't happen ;D

_ShMike_: They're going to make just one more stop in another planet, and it's not from GT, sorry. The others, I'm not 100% sure, but I think they won't appear again, that's why I didn't give much importance to what they were doing. But again, not completely sure yet.

_Isatran:_ Glad you liked it ^^

Thank you all again, to all who read, and also to those that took the time to write a review, I'm glad you liked _'the talk'_.


	25. Rescue

**Chapter XXV: Rescue**

He was trying to sleep, but it was so hard on those chairs. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a normal bed... it had to be before the Planet Trade Organization's times.

He kept trying to maintain his eyes close but nothing worked, and now those noises weren't helping... Now that he thought about it... those noises weren't usual.

"Hey, Nappa, can you hear that?" He finally whispered.

The older saiyan grunted thinking Radditz was just being paranoid again, but now he could hear that too.

"Footsteps" Said Nappa.

Both saiyans stood up and carefully walked outside their rooms to the hallway. They saw a group of three soldiers running far to their right, they turned their heads now to their left and saw another couple of soldiers coming.

Nappa suddenly saw on the hallway the green-skinned reptilian alien with an orange mohawk. "Malaka!" Called Nappa approaching to the alien scientist who was now looking at the saiyan.

"What's going on?" Asked Nappa.

"Didn't you hear? They found Vegeta" Answered Malaka.

"What?!" Asked Radditz running to them.

"Yes, they said they saw him in a low class planet near the hj-7 System, Freeza is sending an squadron to capture him. Seems that after all, he did escape" Shrugged the green alien.

Nappa nodded as a sign of thanks and walked back to their rooms, Radditz followed. Once they were inside Raddiz talked.

"He's alive! That's good news, isn't it?" He said smiling.

"Not so sure, if Freeza gets to him, he's going to kill him. This is not just any mistake we did in the past, this time his punishment will be death" Said Nappa.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Radditz worried.

Nappa sighed "We're still his guards, I don't serve Freeza and I never will. I promised to take care of the prince and I prefer to die fighting against Freeza besides Vegeta than stay in here."

Radditz sat and thought about Nappa's words. "I guess you're right, I just hope Vegeta is ready for Freeza"

"I don't think he would have left without a plan, but honestly... I don't think so. Doesn't matter anymore at this point anyway." Said Nappa.

Radditz nodded. "So, what now?".

"We need to move fast, I'll go try to convince Malaka to give us information where did they saw Vegeta the last time, you go to the docks and see if we can get a ship without being notice too soon, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes".

Radditz nodded and both saiyans got out from their rooms knowing none of them would ever come back.

Thirty minutes later Radditz was getting anxious, Nappa was ten minutes late and there was a huge list of possibilities for his delay and 99% of them meant death. So when he saw the bald saiyan running to the ship he sighed in relief opening the ship's main door.

"What the hell took you so long?" He spat.

"Shut up low class, I'll tell you when we get the fuck off here, come on" Responded the angry saiyan.

Radditz rolled his eyes with the 'low class' adjective, and followed Nappa. In less than ten minutes they were off one of Freeza's space station.

Radditz was looking at the worried saiyan sitting next to him, after twenty minutes from the take off, he seemed to be finally breathing. Nappa turned his head acknowledging the question in Radditz's face and answered.

"I asked to Malaka for directions, he gave them to me without hesitation" Smirked Nappa.

Radditz lifted his eyebrow "And that doesn't bothers you? He could be telling Freeza right now!"

"He won't, he hates Freeza as much as we do. He worked on planet Vegeta when you were little, he was a scientist there. He always felt sorry for the saiyans, he works for Freeza as we do, because we don't have a choice".

Radditz nodded, and watched how the older saiyan wrote the coordinates to the system were Vegeta was seen the last time.

* * *

Vegeta woke up again in the pilot's seat, it was definitely not more comfortable than his bed, but he still couldn't sleep every night on it, his back was still killing him. He looked at the time at the clock in the control panel and it showed 03:42. Annoyed he tried to shift himself in the chair to get at least a couple more hours of sleep, when he heard a scream, it was a male scream.

'Damn Kakarrot, if he thinks I'm going to see if he's fine he can just die already' He thought and tried to close his eyes again. A couple of minutes later he heard another scream. Now it sounded female...

'Either Kakarrot's balls got tinier or the woman screamed now' He thought, he was fighting the need to stand up and see what happened, he wanted to sleep...

But he was a saiyan...

and he was curious by nature...

"FUCKING SAIYAN GENES!" He screamed and walked to the room were the screams came from. Both the woman and Goku were standing in a big hall that had a wide window.

"What the fuck is it now!" Screamed the angry saiyan, he stopped when he saw both his ship's partners were pale with wide eyes, then he looked to the window and he saw it.

A huge ship was flying to them, Vegeta saw the ship and knew exactly what it meant.

"Fuck" He managed to say, when their ship got anchored by the biggest one.

Bulma saw the panic on Vegeta's eyes, she had never seen him scared in the time they've met, their ship was loosing stability and they were rolling to the walls.

"Vegeta!" She cried scared. Vegeta grabbed her and kept her in his arms without taking his eyes from the window.

"What do we do now Vegeta?" Asked a scared Goku to his left.

"We have to fight" Then he looked at Bulma "Woman, don't you dare to stay away from us, close, but always behind us.

"What? No! She better stay on the ship!" Said Goku.

"No, they could take her if she stays, we don't know how many they are, she'd be better with us" Answered Vegeta.

Goku nodded and frowned, their ship wasn't entirely inside the bigger one yet, and he could still feel the high kis on the ship. He could understand why Vegeta was worried, some of them were too high, and too many. He had never been scared on his life, when a fight was near he was always happy, but now for the first time, he felt completely outmatched, and knew nothing good was on that ship.

The ship was inside in just a matter of minutes, but it felt like hours to them. Vegeta was freaking out even when his exterior didn't show up. He was supposed to control the super saiyan by now, hell his own son managed to control it at the age of 8, why the fuck couldn't he? He could feel a familiar ki on the ship, Zarbon.

He remembered how the freak looked at Bulma the first time... HELL how SHE looked at the freak the first time, and the memory wasn't pleasant. Bulma made a fool of herself at the time, because she didn't know the freak was a psychopath, bisexual rapist with the most fucked up torture techniques he had ever known.

He closed his eyes, he had to control the SSJ now, he needed it, he was trying to concentrate and nothing was happening.

He heard the main door of their ship opening and he opened his eyes. He looked at Goku and nodded. He stood up and walked to the door, there were hundreds of guards standing outside his ship and around a path. In the end of the path was Zarbon.

With Bulma walking right behind him, and Goku to his right, he walked to the green haired alien.

"Vegeta Vegeta, tell me you didn't think we forgot about you?" Said Zarbon

"Zarbon! I knew I smelled body glitter!" Smirked Vegeta, several soldiers tried to contain their laughter.

"I don't think you're going to be able to make your little monkey jokes for too long, Lord Freeza asked me personally to retrieve you".

"Aaaw and did you wet your g-string when the lizard talked to you?" Mocked Vegeta. "It's a pity really, because you see, I think you're going to disappoint the lizard..." Smirked Vegeta.

"Oh how cute! You're going to fight me little monkey? Please! how pathetic. I do think is rather amusing how trough the years you keep thinking you're going to defeat us" He said, and then noticed the person behind Vegeta. "And who's the delicate being behind you?".

That crossed Vegeta's wires, he immediately frowned but didn't answer. Zarbon smirked "I see you found another monkey from your species" Glared Zarbon at Goku. "You're like roaches, I thought we killed you all fifteen years ago... anyway, like I asked you before rude monkey. Who's the beauty on your back?"

"That's none of your business, I came here to negotiate. Let us free now, and I'd spare your life for now." Said Vegeta.

Zarbon and many soldiers around them were laughing.

"Oh my Vegeta, your monkey brain never ceases to amuse me, I can almost see why Freeza kept you as his pet all these years. But I guess with your tiny brain you cannot comprehend the situation, let me explain it to you then. You're surrounded by hundreds of soldiers, some of them with your same strength. And then is me, Freeza's right hand, and I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine" Then he stopped and looked at Bulma again. "But I guess we could make a deal, I mean, to show you some hospitality since you're at 'home' again" smirked Zarbon.

"Handle me the woman, and I won't kill the little saiyan roach to your side" Smirked the green haired alien.

"How about no" Answered Vegeta instinctively grabbing Bulma's wrist.

"A possessive monkey! Is that your mate saiyan?" Laughed Zarbon "Stupid monkey, there're no more female saiyans alive, you thought you could look for some kind of replacement? How pathetic!" Smirked Zarbon. "Now... Since my patience is running low I have a new proposition... how about I take the woman, I kill both of you saiyans scum and take your rotten corpse to Freeza to fuck until he breaks you in two?".

Vegeta growled and immediately bended grabbing Bulma on his back and punched Zarbon on his gut. The soldiers were alerted with the attack and Goku began to fight them, not letting them get any near the main fight.

Zarbon was trying to hide his surprise, Vegeta was way faster than the last time he fought him. Just a punch on his face ended a fight the last time he saw him, but now even if he managed to hit him, Vegeta kept fighting. At certain point, Vegeta dropped Bulma avoiding a punch that was directed to his back, Bulma was sitting on the floor with panic, watching how both saiyains were fighting to death. After a moment of shock, she frowned and grabbed the power pole from Goku's back, and without much grace she began to send blind hits around her, and managed to put some soldiers down.

Goku looked at her fighting with his pole and screamed "Power pole, grow!".

She screamed watching how the pole grew on her hands hitting soldiers even far from where they stood. Even when she was being able to hit some of them, others that seemed to be way more stronger were just getting pissed and trying to attack her, just when they were going to, they seemed to stop looking behind her.

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta on his knees, the Blue haired alien was now transforming into a bigger frog-like version of himself. She saw how Goku's eyes grew wide, she couldn't feel power levels, but she was sure she could feel that now that ugly pansy was way stronger. Before she could even form a thought, she saw how everything began to move in slow motion. Vegeta was being crushed against the floor, there was blood coming out of his mouth, and she could see the pain on his eyes. He was trying to power up, but he couldn't. She looked to her left, and saw five soldiers attacking Goku who was now struggling to get free, but the soldiers seemed too powerful to him, maybe one at a time he could have defeat them... but he was losing, they were losing.. She turned to see behind her, and saw a green alien with bid fangs jumping against her, to attack her, to kill her...

She closed her eyes and winced, but the paint didn't come, she opened her eyes and saw a tall man punching her attacker, to her left another man was... ¿electrocuting Zarbon? he looked just like the first man that saved her, and he put a device on Zarbon's back making him fall to the floor. She looked down and Vegeta was unconscious, his blood was everywhere, and was coming out from his mouth, ribs, eyes... Kami knew how many other places, his body seemed completely broken.

Even with Zarbon down, there were still hundreds of soldiers attacking, and she could hear that there were many others also attacking Freeza's soldiers, she sat on her knees grabbing Vegeta on her arms as trying to protect him from more damage. She had his face on her chest and she put her face against his hair and closed her eyes, waiting for all the screams and blood to end, praying for his wounds to stop bleeding, and over all, praying for him to be still alive.

The fight was still around them, when the man that 'electrocuted' Zarbon grabbed Vegeta from her arms, she screamed trying to get to him again, but another black haired man grabbed her not so gently. She kept fighting for them to put her down and let her go to Vegeta, he needed help, if he was still alive he needed a doctor, and she could help, he needed her, she needed him! The last thing she saw was a short teen, dressed in blue frowning at her. Since she kept fighting for them to put her down, and to get Vegeta back, they hit her on the back of her neck, and now, everything was black.

* * *

Her body ached, her eyes were heavy. She was trying to wake up, her mind immediately screamed for Vegeta, but her body was not responding. With difficulty, she opened her eyes and tried to sit. She was in a bed in a small room, fighting her body, she stood up and ran to a window, she looked outside and saw a red landscape.

'We're not in space anymore, where the fuck are we?' She asked to herself scared, she saw a door and walked to it... it was closed.

Frowning she noticed there was an electronic device that opened the door, which was a little weird compared with the room decoration (all wood... or at least it looked like classic wooden furniture).

She took a look to the electronic device, and taking a clip from her hair she began to open it. After ten minutes she managed to open the door just to see a man that was about to enter in her room.

The man was dressed in an armor that looked a lot like Freeza's armor, he also had a scouter. Which meant to her, they were Freeza's men.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said roughly.

"Where is Vegeta?" She immediately asked. She was scared, but there was no way she was going to show it, she needed to find Vegeta and Goku and get the hell out of there.

The man in front of her glared. And then was when she noticed it, that was the man that 'saved her' from the attack of the alien in the ship, his hair was just like Goku's.

"I SAID where IS Vegeta? And Where did you take Goku?!" She demanded.

The man lifted and eyebrow and sighed annoyed, he pushed his scouter and seemed to be talking in a weird language she couldn't understand. Someone was answering him and he nodded.

"Come with me woman" He said again roughly.

Bulma felt her legs were wobbling, but she tried to contain herself as stoic as she could. She followed the tall man in silence while looking around her.

The construction was extremely bizarre, just like her room looked like a mix of an old building and a new one, something that could match a decaying Medieval castle with the newest technology she could see on Earth. Big panels with information were on the sides, huge windows with silver metallic frames adorned the ancient towers.

"Where are we?" She asked, but again she didn't get any answers from the man walking ahead.

The tall man stopped in front of a big door and wrote a code, the door opened and they got inside. There were a lot of 'eggs' shape machines in there, with doors in the front. The man took her to a particular 'egg' that seemed to have something... or someone inside. The machine was filled with a green liquid. Before she could take a better look the man stepped in front of her, he seemed to be looking at someone behind her, since her gaze to the machine was now being obstructed, she turned to see the little man she saw before losing conscience.

"Who are you, woman? What's your name, and where do you come from?" Asked the small man.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow, if there was something Vegeta taught her, was to trust nobody, especially on space. "And who ARE YOU? I think I deserve an answer before you do, you and your men kidnapped us, hit me and Kami knows where you took my friends, so WHO ARE YOU and WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" She screamed, the little man looked a little nervous now, but he gained his confidence back quickly and screamed back at her.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WEAKLING, DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TAKING TO? I AM THE KING OF ALL SAIYAINS!" Screamed the little boy.

Bulma was confused "You're the what?" She managed to say... 'Wasn't Vegeta the prince of the saiyans... so this short stack is... the King? It can't be... he's too young to be his dad, he kinda looks like Vegeta tho, but in the wrong way!... But he's younger than Vegeta!'

Bulma finally snorted and smirked "No you're not! You're too young... and short!"

That annoyed him enough, out of rage he began to create a ki ball. Bulma's eyes grew wide 'Oh crap... the short stack can do the magic tricks too! STUPID BULMA!' She was petrified and could feel the warm of the ki ball when a voice behind them stopped the boy.

"TARBLE! STOP IT!"

All turned to see behind them and saw a man that looked A LOT like the one who saved her, and retrieved her from her room earlier, but older in a weird way.

She looked at him as he slowly walked near them, 'that was the man that 'electrocuted' Zarbon!'

"This is not the moment to lose your patience Tarble, your power is needed in bigger fights" Then the man looked at Bulma. "Young girl, I must apologize with the methods we used to retrieve you from Zarbon's ship, but that's all we had at the moment. Both of your friends lay in regeneration tanks, one of them is right behind you" He motioned with his hand, and Bulma turned to see the tank behind her that was not being blocked by the other big guy anymore. 'Damn are these guys twins or what?'.

She tried to look trough the green liquid inside the tank, and saw Goku.

"Are they going to be ok?" She asked.

The man nodded "You came from Earth, didn't you?"

She was a little surprised, and at the same time she didn't know if it was prudent to tell him anything, as far as she knew they were Freeza's men.

The man could see her gaze on his armor and smirked "Do not take us as Freeza's soldiers, I thought that was more than clear when we saved you from that ship".

She was still not sure, but somehow she felt relieved "I-I am from Earth, how did you know?"

The man's smirk turned into a small smile, he was looking pass her, into the regeneration tank. "Because that's where HE was" He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Bardock" he said putting his hand on the tank "I'm Kakarrot's father".

...

...

...

"Are you still breathing young girl?" Asked Bardock

Bulma was looking at him with wide eyes, she was in shock, then was when she noticed everyone around her had a furry belt... TAILS!

"I imagine this might be some kind of shock to you young girl, but I need answers. How did you find them?" Said Bardock frowning.

"You-You mean..."

"Yes, the saiyains" He interrupted.

"Well... Goku I met years ago, when he was little. We used to go to adventures together...and Vegeta..."

That name changed the faces of the three men around her.

"He arrived in my planet like a year ago, a bit more maybe. He saved us, he lived with me" She said as she looked at the boy running to the regeneration tank besides Goku, the boy was desperately trying to look inside the tank.

"What's going on?" She asked.

The only one that didn't look so surprised was Bardock, he was thinking.

"Is is true, Bardock? Is HIM?" Asked the boy with wide eyes.

"I think so" Said the older saiyan.

"You think? I thought you met Vegeta!" Screamed the boy.

"I met him when he was five!" Screamed the older saiyan, the boy looked at him with wide eyes, somehow he looked a little afraid of the older saiyan.

"He does look like his father..." Said Bardock taking another look into the tank.

Then Bulma remembered. "You trained Vegeta" She said looking at the man who was surprised with her statement.

"He told me" She said making a pause "He... told US" She said looking at Goku. "Goku was curious about his origins, he told us about you... but..."

"Goku?" He asked interrupting.

"Yes... he, that's his name. He was adopted on Earth by on old martial art fighter, he named him Goku". She said, Bardock nodded and she continued. "Vegeta told us you were dead, that you died with the rest of your race".

Bardock stood looking at her 'So he didn't know...' He thought.

"Turles" said Bardock.

"What?" Answered the Bardock look-a-like.

"Order some food, both of them are going to wake up hungry... and angry. I'll start the waking process".

Turles nodded and left. Bardock looked at Bulma and said "There is no point in giving you any more information until they wake up." He said thinking. "What's your name girl?".

She gave him a weak smile and said "Bulma, Bulma Briefs".

Bardock smiled at her and said "Well, I think you didn't introduce each other correctly before, Bulma, this is Tarble. Vegeta's brother".

* * *

**A/U:** Thank you for your reviews! First I must say that the "body glitter" line is from DBZ Abridged, I just LOVE that line, makes me laugh every time I hear it.

On the other hand, about the 'lemon' I know I rated this as M, but I have absolutely no idea how to write that. I know I wanted at least to write about 1 approach between them, but before this point didn't feel right to me. I've always hated the

_"Hey nice to meet you, I'm a hot human with big boobs, but you know, I just broke up with my weakling boyfriend! / Hey I'm a saiyan, I'm an ass but I'm hot, I have a penis look at it woman, LOOK AT IT! you know how to deal with break ups? **SEX!"**_

I know I might be taking too long, but just when I was going to make them... 'giggity' on the ship... it was weird with Goku just in the other room... I don't know... But it's coming, I promise!

Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Edit 19/09/2013 : This chapter is kind of bugged to me... It keep having reviews from it, but it shows no 'views'... Oh well...


	26. The king has returned

**Warning:** The so asked lemon has come... so if you don't like to read about lemons, close your eyes when I tell you to. =D

* * *

**Chapter XXVI: The king has returned**

"Bro-brother?" She asked giving a shock look to the boy besides her.

The teen didn't even look at her, he was far too concentrated trying to look inside the regeneration tank.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tarble" Said Bardock looking at the teen who was almost hugging the regeneration tank. "If Vegeta is at least the half as your father was, he's going to be very mad and he wouldn't doubt to blast you into oblivion if you keep invading his personal space".

Bulma chuckled a little, the older saiyan was right.

"Why did both took so long in the tanks, were both that injured?" She asked.

"Vegeta was far worse than Kakarrot, after all he fought with Zarbon in his ultimate form. But I decided to kept my son inside as long as Vegeta. We don't want to repeat explanations, neither make the prince feel as everybody knows what's going on but him". Answered Bardock.

Bulma smiled, the man did know Vegeta...

"Starting waking sequence" Said Bardock pressing some buttons in both tanks.

The green water was going down, and the onyx eyes on Vegeta opened wide frowning. On the other tank, Goku was panicking with the thing on his mouth and the fact he was in a close small space. Tarble and Bardock opened each tank before the saiyans inside would destroy the doors.

Tarble looked into Vegeta's eyes and mumbled "Vegeta"

The angry saiyan, glared at the teen and grabbed him by his collar "WHERE AM I!?" He screamed at the little boy who was pretty scared now. Immediately, Vegeta's gaze laid to his side, there was Bulma and...

"Bardock?" Asked the confused saiyan dropping the boy in his hands.

Bardock gave Vegeta a weak smile and nodded, then he turned to look at his own son.

Goku was scrubbing his eyes, the liquid was still bothering him, he tried to look around him, but he couldn't understand what was going on. But at least Bulma and Vegeta were there, and they seem fine.

"Where are we, Vegeta?" Asked Goku looking at his older friend.

"I know you two must be hungry after what you've been trough in the past hours, why don't you join me, and we'll discuss all the interrogatives we have in our hands" Said Bardock now looking at Turles who was entering the room giving him a nod.

Goku immediately smiled and followed without questions, Vegeta on the other hand was still suspicious about everything, the man that stood in front of him couldn't be Bardock, he had being dead for fifteen years!.

Immediately, his hand was grabbed by Bulma's, she gave him a warm smile "I think it's ok Vegeta, they haven't explained much to me yet, but I think we're safe".

Vegeta frowned, but walked with her. They entered a huge room with one big table, they sat and ate in silence. After they had being eating for fifteen minutes, Vegeta broke the silence.

"Explain, how is it that you're alive?" Frowned Vegeta at Bardock.

Bardock smiled and sighed "I would love to tell you an elaborate story my boy, but the truth is that I simply escaped our planet before it was destroyed".

"I thought you died fighting" Said Vegeta "I thought everybody died that day".

Bardock shook his head sadly "No Vegeta, you're well aware I tried to warn your father, but he didn't listen. I knew at the time our powers couldn't match Freeza's, I thought about fighting to death, with the rest of our race at some point... but your mother convinced me other way..."

Bulma had been listening carefully all the time, but when Bardock mentioned Vegeta's mother, her interest grew, she immediately looked at Vegeta, and his face was not the stoic expressionless one as always... he was in shock.

"You more than anybody were conscious about the kind of relationship the king and the queen shared... Especially after your brother was born." Bardock made a pause. "In the last days, we were divided, some saiyans believed in my words, and some others thought it was treason... treason to the king. Your mother was one of the saiyans who believed me, and after the reaction your father had with your brother, she handled him to me, and asked me to take him away... . But she chose to stay on the planet, after all she was still the Queen." Bardock gave a look at Tarble. "I kept Tarble by my side trough the years, when we escaped, we didn't escape alone. Many saiyans came with us. We're still an almost extinct race... but we're not going to disappear any time soon." Said Bardok smirking.

Vegeta slowly looked where Tarble was sitting, the boy didn't kept his eyes out of Vegeta the entire time, which was making him feel uncomfortable. But at least now he knew why the little idiot behave like that. Still, he said nothing, he was far too confused. Did this happened before? where some saiyans alive in...'his world'?

"We tried to keep ourselves out of trouble, which with our saiyan genes is quite difficult" Smiled Bardock. "We started over in this planet, we adopted it as our own, we even called Vegetsei... a slight change from the original Vegeta, but we kept the name from our ancient books. We knew you were sent with Freeza, and we have been planning a rescuing mission for years, until we heard you escaped from him by yourself".

Bardock was now looking at Goku, who was not really understanding 100% what they were talking about. "You would imagine my surprise when we found out that the planet you chose to escape... was Earth. And you surpassed my surprise when I saw you... with him" Said Bardock looking at Goku.

"What about me?" Said Goku a little afraid to ask, everybody around looked so serious!

"This man is Bardock, Kakarrot." Said Vegeta annoyed "You do remember when I talked you about him?"

Goku's eyes grew wide, and he was staring at Bardock.

Bardock just gave him a cold nod, and continued. "I need answers from your side Vegeta, how did you survived all these years with Freeza, are Radditz and Nappa still alive?" He asked trying to contain himself from the whole situation.

Vegeta's smirked with the old saiyan's attitude, it has been a long time since he had seen that cold treatment that was so characteristic in them, even when they felt differently.

"Radditz and Nappa are still with Freeza, I'm afraid. I escaped in a purging mission when I was with Nappa and headed to Earth. I searched for your son, trained him and myself, and prepared ourselves to defeat Freeza".

"And the earthling?" Asked Turles looking at Bulma.

Vegeta smirked. "She decided to come with us, she built the ship. She's just our engineer" he simply answered.

Bardock nodded "Good, and we're all glad that you're finally back. The word that the heir of the throne has returned spread all over our people, they're anxious to see you again".

"I thought Tarble was the heir now" Said Bulma, regretting a little bit her words after a couple of glares she received.

"He WAS, but the original heir is and had always been Prince Vegeta. Turles might have royal blood but he lacks of strength and he didn't get the royal preparation Vegeta had on the first years" Answered Turles coldly.

Bulma looked at Tarble, who was now looking down at his empty plate.

"There are much things we need to discuss my prince. Even though we're still undetected in our planet, that doesn't mean that Zarbon couldn't get to us". Said Bardock standing up.

"Zarbon? I thought you killed him, I mean I saw you electrocuting him" Said Bulma.

Bardock smirked "We didn't kill him... we couldn't, he was too strong. We gave him a charge that drains his ki temporally and escaped with you while he was unconscious. We couldn't kill him not even then." Said Bardock, but Vegeta growled.

"Tarble, give miss Briefs and my son a little tour and show them their rooms, I need to talk with Vegeta". Said Bardock looking at the teen, and left with Vegeta and Turles.

Bulma finally breathed when the older saiyans left, they were so dense! she looked at Goku "Are you ok Goku?".

"I didn't like him" Said the younger saiyan looking at her very serious.

"Are you kidding, right?" interrupted Tarble "Your father is the nicest saiyan of them all!".

"Well... you can't really blame Goku, he and I were raised on Earth, we have... slightly different ways to treat each other, and what his father showed was not precisely being nice where we come from". Answered Bulma, Tarble looked at her.

"So... sorry about earlier, I thought you were Freeza's men, and I freaked out because I didn't see Vegeta and Goku" She continued.

Tarble kept looking at her surprised, he had been around saiyans all his life, and he had never met anybody apologize to him? Even when he was royalty, he was not precisely... respected.

The three of them walked in silence, Bulma could see how both teenagers were lost on their own thoughts.

"Well there is the cafeteria, and you already saw the training grounds. Now that you know where your rooms are, do you want anything else?" Said Tarble a little lost on his mind.

Bulma gave him a weak smile "No Tarble, thank you..." Before the young boy could turn around to leave she said "Uhm... Tarble?" The boy looked at her. "Goku and I now will probably just hang out in our rooms... you know, just to chat while we wait for Vegeta... would you like to join us?"

Was she serious? Nobody talked to him like that, he was probably the most dismissed saiyan in history! He looked at the smiling young girl and the smiling...saiyan? That was new! And nodded to join them.

"So... how old are you anyway?" Asked Tarble looking at Goku.

Goku began to look at his fingers, and Bulma rolled her eyes. "I am almost sixteen!"

Turles looked at the saiyan with wide eyes "S-seriously?"

"Why is it just a surprise?" Asked Bulma

"Well... isn't it weird to you that he looks like he's ten?" Said Tarble

"Well... I've never really thought about it, but you're right" She said, now she looked at Tarble, the boy was also short... but taller than Goku. "And how old are you?"

"Same age" Answered Tarble.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow "Are all saiyans tiny when they're teenagers or what?"

Tarble's cheeks were red "Well... not all of us has the same... sprout rate..."

"Sprout rate?" She asked trying to contain her chuckles.

"Well... it's a saiyan ritual really, it is supposed that when we turn fifteen we engage a ritual where we become adult warriors. If we pass the tests, the elders give us the permission to... grow... or sprout".

"So it wasn't really enough with the vegetal references, you also have to actually..." She said laughing "I can't really believe you need to sprout" She kept laughing.

"Well... but in the case of Goku, what if a saiyan never met an elder... How would he manage to grow then?" She asked.

"That was just a load of bullshit" Said Vegeta walking to them, neither of them noticed how long he had been in the room.

"I never had any idiotic ritual, and I grew up just fine!" Said Vegeta frowning.

"Well... not exactly just fine..." Said Bulma lifting both her eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that, woman?" He said glaring at her.

"Uhm... nothing" She said biting her cheeks avoiding her laugh.

"I think she said you're still short" Said Goku scratching his head.

Vegeta and Bulma glared at Goku, while Tarble found the trio extremely amusing.

"I am NOT short, I'm taller than you woman!... Fuck sakes, I'm the taller one in this room!" He spat.

"Yes Veggie" She said, still biting her cheeks.

"Do not give me that condescending tone to me, woman!"

"I am not!" She said giggling. "Anyway, is it truth though, I mean, were you also very short and suddenly began to grow?"

Vegeta glared at her. "Yes..." he mumbled.

"So you really just 'sprout' from one day to another like a cute flower?" She mocked.

"WE ARE NOT A CUTE RACE WOMAN, SHUT IT!"

"Do they do this often?" Whispered Tarble at Goku.

Goku nodded.

"Anyway!, what did Bardock want, Vegeta?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"He had some questions related with Freeza" He looked at Goku "He wanted to talk with you Kakarrot".

"I don't want to go" Said the little saiyan very serious, which took the others by surprise.

"I think he's mean. I didn't like him, I don't have anything to talk about with him"

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have him as a father, Goku." Said Tarble. "We had always been a paternal figure to me, and as much as I've hear, he also were there for Vegeta. I know you never actually met him before, but he's not bad, not at all".

Goku sighed, and slowly stood up and left Bulma's room.

Vegeta saw him leave, but now he was again very conscious with the gaze of Tarble on him.

"Why the fuck do you keep staring at me like that?!" Said Vegeta to Tarble.

The boy winced a little, but smiled, he stood up very quickly and left the room.

"Why did you do that!" Asked Bulma punching Vegeta's arm.

"He had been staring at me all day! The fuck is wrong with him!" Said Vegeta touching his punched arm.

"The kid just wants to get to know you! He never met any member of his family!"

"Lucky him" Mumbled Vegeta.

"You're impossible! Did you realize how they treated him?" She said.

Vegeta just looked at her.

She sighed and continued "He has royal blood but they dismissed him completely, as soon as they saw you were here, they all assumed YOU were the future king, and forgot about him!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "That's just how things are in our culture woman. Kings are not suppose to have more than one kid, and in this case, Tarble, like I already told you once, he was a disgrace to our family. I really doubt he's stronger than you" He chuckled.

Bulma couldn't believe the man in front of her "You're such an asshole!" She grabbed a huge cushion and began to hit Vegeta with it.

"YOU. WILL. BE. NICE. TO HIM. THE NEXT. TIME. WE SEE. HIM!" She screamed at him hitting him at each syllable. "DID YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Damn it woman, ok, but shut the hell up, your screams are destroying my ears!" He frowned at her, managing to take the cushion out of her hands. He grabbed her wrist so she stopped hitting him and smirked looking at her eyes.

"Oh you get so turned on when you're mad at me, don't you?" He teased her.

She was red in anger and embarrassment, she wanted to kick him in the groin!

"At this rate, I supposed you're turned on all the time then" He whispered to her ear kissing the side of her neck.

"You're an asshole" She said frowning.

He smirked and kissed her softly on the lips, when he heard the electronic device on the door being activated from the outside. He stepped back and looked who would it be.

Turles was standing there.

"Your highness, your presence is required by Bardock, he says it's time"

Vegeta nodded and turned to look at Bulma "What? Are you disappointed with the interruption". He smirked.

She glared at him "Don't flatter yourself, I was just saved by the bell".

Vegeta chuckled and began to walk to the door, he looked back at her "Aren't you coming?"

She followed him, she was kind of mad at him, but she was curious with everything about this place, so OF COURSE she would go with him!.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To see my people"

* * *

Goku walked through the halls, he felt uncomfortable, he didn't liked these... saiyans. He had never been so home sick before, he wanted to be with his friends... he missed grandpa Gohan.

He walked into a big office, and saw the tall man that had his same hair.

"Kakarrot!" Said Bardock greeting him.

"My name is Goku"

"Your real name is Kakarrot..."

"I was named Goku by my grandfather, and I've lived as Goku for fifteen years, I'll stay as Goku". Said the young saiyan frowning, which was not usual in him.

Bardock smiled and sat.

"Have you met your brother?"

"No, but Vegeta told me a little about him"

Bardock nodded.

"I know this is confusing, for you and for Vegeta. Both of you were ripped from your homelands at such a young age..." He made a pause. "I just wanted for you to know, that I had no choice when I sent you to Earth. I had no idea we were going to escape our planet at the time...not yet. And my visions... " He looked down.

"My visions showed me you... fighting Freeza. I was afraid that Freeza would take you as he took Vegeta, that's why I sent you to Earth".

Goku didn't say a word, he could understand what that man said, but he felt so foreign...

"Vegeta told me an old man took care of you on Earth" Said Bardock trying to maintain a conversation.

"Yes, my grandfather. He introduced me into the martial arts until he died. Then I met Bulma, and then I met Master Roshi, a close friend of my grandfather, and also a powerful fighter from Earth. He taught me everything I know." Said Goku a little more relaxed now.

Bardock nodded "I see you haven't reach your sprouting age yet"

Goku looked at him "Yeah... Tarble was just mentioning that to me, should I already?"

Bardock nodded "Well Tarble is about your age, and he grew up already, I think it's time for you too".

"He did?" Asked Goku a little confused... Tarble was short!

"Yes, Tarble inherit... many traits from her mother... Including his high."

"So what do I do... Should I just wait?" Asked Goku.

"You could... but It would be better in terms of battlefield if we accelerated the process. I'll introduce the ritual to you tomorrow".

Goku nodded, and Bardock stood up "Let's go".

"Where?" Asked Goku.

"To meet the rest of the saiyans" Smirked Bardock.

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma stood behind a big door, Bardock and Goku were already there waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" Asked Bardock to Vegeta.

"Just let's get this over with" Said Vegeta faking a boring tone, but Bulma could see he was actually nervous, and how wouldn't he!

Forty years... after forty years he would see his people... which was just fifteen to tem, but they didn't have to know! He was just thinking he shouldn't have ate so much before.

Bulma smiled at him, as if she could read his mind, and the doors were opened.

It was a huge room, hundreds of saiyans stood there, all with onyx eyes and hair, all with tails on their waist, in the end of the room there was throne, with three chairs.

While Vegeta walked the saiyans around bowed, he couldn't remember seen so many saiyans in his life... and half of them were females! He had never seen female saiyans... well maybe he did, but he couldn't remember.

In the end of the room, in the throne, Tarble was standing by one of the chairs on the side, leaving the central one, to him.

Bardock, who had been walking behind Vegeta all the time, followed by Bulma and Goku, stood in front of the hundreds of saiyans while Vegeta took a seat on his throne.

Bulma and Goku followed Turles, in a side of the throne.

Bardock began a speech in a language neither Goku or Bulma could understand. After a while, Vegeta stood up and also answered in this weird language. After he spoke, the saiyans went crazy and began to cheer and applaud.

"What happened?" Asked Bulma to Goku.

"Why do you ask me? I'm as much saiyan as you are" He responded.

"Bardock presented Vegeta as our current king, and he accepted to lead our people" Said Turles behind them.

"Ooooh" Both Bulma and Goku said.

"And now... let's the feast begin!" Screamed Bardock.

All the doors of the room opened leading to another even bigger room filled with tables and food and music.

Bardock nodded at Vegeta and left to the next room.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, and saw what she was thinking. He sighed and turned to look at Tarble, who had been sitting shyly the entire process.

"We're the monarchs now, let's go" He said looking at his younger brother, who seemed to lighten up now. Both brothers entered the room followed by Turles, Bulma and Goku.

* * *

After a while in the celebration, Bulma began to feel uncomfortable. It was the same feeling she had at her old high school parties... those when she was like five years younger than everybody. She was sitting alone in a table looking around her.

Goku had been blending just fine, he seemed to love the food, and many saiyans greeted him. After all... he was the son of Bardock!

Bulma on the other hand stood out like a sore thumb... EVERYONE on the room had black hair, and hers was blue. Black eyes... but hers were blue. Bronze skin... she was pale as a sheet. Muscles! Does she had any? With all those curious eyes on her... YES CURIOUS, what was wrong with saiyans? Didn't their mothers teach them not to stare?

As if that wasn't enough, there were like twenty female saiyans around Vegeta! All of them clinging and smirking and pushing their bra-less chests against him! And what was with the saiyans and the spandex? Goku was the only saiyan dressed in a 'normal' way. Those bitches KNEW what the spandex did to their bodies and were more than showing it to Vegeta! Oh that son of a bitch didn't look uncomfortable at all! He wasn't flirting... PITY HE if Bulma caught him flirting because she knew she would just take a table and blast it against his head!

What was wrong with those girls anyway? Don't they have enough male saiyans around? Did they even know that Vegeta was a total asshole?

'Damn sexy asshole' She thought, hating herself for admitting it.

Vegeta suddenly saw the glare on Bulma's face and smirked, he tried to dismiss the females and walked to her.

"Missed me?" He smirked at her.

"Oh... NOW you remember I existed!" She grunted at him.

"I never forgot" He said honestly not getting her mood change.

"I beg to differ, you seem quite content with those wenches clinging around you"

"What, are you jealous?" He teased her.

"Of course I'm not! But I thought there would be some decor in these things" She defended herself.

'Holy fuck she IS jealous!' He thought smirking, he had NEVER seen her jealous before. On Earth she KNEW he had absolutely no interest in female earthlings. On the other hand, in the ten years they shared together, if anybody made a jealousy scene, was him!

"Well if you would just admit it, I wouldn't go there" He said testing her.

"I couldn't care less about what you do Vegeta" She said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I go there and talk to one of those girls" He said smirking.

"It's your life, maybe I would go to dance with a saiyan too!" She said.

"I'd love to see that" He said teasing her.

"Fine!"

"Fine" he answered.

Both of them stood up and Vegeta went to talk to the first girl that crossed his path. Fuming, Bulma looked around waiting for a male to invite her for a dance.

She KNEW she was hot! And she knew those male saiyans thought it too by the way they looked at her, but none of them seem to walk near her!... Was she hot?

If she only knew the death glares Vegeta was sending at each male that tried to walk to her, she would have understand why nobody was talking to her.

She was getting angry, jealous and the worst, insecure. Maybe she was ugly for saiyan standards... after all none of those women looked like her! They were all... muscly! A little like female body builders... not so extreme, but they did resemble a little. She was extremely small compared to those women, which made her a little self conscious.

On the other hand Vegeta loved the feeling, she always did this to him! Especially at the Capsule Corp. parties, where Bulma danced around while all those idiotic employees and politicians stripped her with their eyes!

"So... what do you think your highness?" Said the girl in front of him

"What?" He answered... he had been caught by Bulma all the time, he had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"That now that you're the crowned King, you'll be expected to pick a mate. I hope you consider me your highness, believe me I could do ANYTHING you want me to" She smirked at her, touching his shoulder seductively.

'What?' He thought. It took him more than he would like to recognize to understand what she was saying. The woman in front of him took his concentrated gaze as a sign of interest, when he realized what she just said to him he just nodded and looked back where Bulma was standing just a second ago. But she wasn't there anymore.

Vegeta left the girl talking alone, while he walked through the crowd trying to find the blue haired girl. It wasn't so hard to realize she wasn't there, the woman was like a yellow marker in a box of lead pencils.

He walked out of the room and felt her ki running away. Worried that something may had happened to her, he followed her signal until he reached her room.

He knocked...

nothing...

"Woman, open the door" He said softly.

"Go away!" She screamed from the inside.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away.

Inside Bulma heard his steps leaving, and sighed. She was crying and she didn't want him to see her like that. Just when she thought she was finally alone, she heard the window of her balcony opening.

"You need to learn that it doesn't matter how much you deny to open a door to me, I could get through a window, or just break the door, woman" He said smirking at her, until he saw she was crying.

"And you need to learn that If I say go away, means that I want to be alone!" She said trying to hide her tearful eyes from him and maintaining her voice as normal as she could.

"What happened" He asked honestly intrigued.

Bulma shook her head.

"Did anybody hurt you?" He asked.

"No Vegeta, they didn't even talk to me"

"Good" He said.

"Good?" She asked looking at him

Vegeta shrugged.

"How could it be good to be completely ignored in a social event, they all seemed disgusted by my presence!" She said feeling her voice brake.

'Uh oh...' He thought.

"And how could I blame them! I must look like the most hideous and bizarre creature they have ever seen! All those girls were so... so strong, and with long black hair... and spandex! Man what is it with you saiyans and spandex?"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Well... your people CAN use spandex... that's for sure" She mumbled.

"That's why you're crying woman?" He asked.

"I'm not crying!" She spat at him.

"Then you're drooling trough your eyes now, woman?" He smirked.

She was so mad, he walked around all those girls, let them flirt with him, touch him and do nothing, and now TEASED HER?

She screamed in frustration.

Vegeta shrugged with her screech "Stop it woman, you're going to destroy my ears! What is it with you anyway. You're mad because you feel you don't fit in?!"

"I couldn't care less to fit with your ugly race!" She spat.

"Then why are you behaving like a fucking brat?!"

"Because you WANT ME to fit it you asshole!"

Silence

"What?" He asked... he had being lost the entire day, what the fuck were EVERYBODY talking about.

"Oh don't deny it! I saw how you looked at those women. I know I am absolutely NOTHING like them!"

"Do you want to be like them?"

"NO!" She screeched.

"Then what's the problem? I've never said I wanted you to train or look like a saiyan. I don't understand what's the fuss about". He said honestly.

"What's the fuss about?" She screamed "THEY WERE CLINGING ONTO YOU! and you seemed to be quite enjoying it!" She said with her hands on her waist.

Vegeta chuckled... his chuckled became a laugher.

"Oh fucking great, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him and walked into her bathroom slamming the door.

The scene she made was priceless for Vegeta, the usual was him screaming at her, while she simply said he was crazy. He had never met saiyan women before in his life, and he honestly... they weren't bad, but he preferred Bulma! But now the woman's pride was hurt, she was hurt and insecure and locked herself in the bathroom.

When he managed to stop his laughter, he slowly walked to her bathroom and tried to open the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Seriously? Again woman? You do realize I'd come in anyway, do you?" He said.

After a couple of seconds she opened the door by no more than ten centimeters "Would you just leave me alone already?!" She screamed at him, her eyes were still shining from the tears.

"No" He answered. She was getting angry again...

"Not until you admit that you were jealous". He said smirking.

"What? No! I'm not jealous of a stupid monkey!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened the door entirely, he grabbed her by her waist and pinned her against a wall. Their faces were so close, their noses were touching.

"It's just a simple confession, woman" He whispered at her ear nipping it softly. "After all.. I wouldn't blame you".

"And why is that?" She said breathing loudly than she would've liked to.

"Well... I am hot" He said kissing the side of her neck "irresistible" he continued kissing the other side of her neck. "and you just can't get enough of me" He said now looking at her in the eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that if you could make love to yourself, you would" She answered.

"Wouldn't you?" He smirked at her.

"What?" She answered dumbfounded with his question.

"Would you like to make love with me?" He said looking at her eyes.

Bulma's mouth opened, but no sound left her lips.

"I could get use to the speechless version of you" He said evilly "Just tell me when to stop" He said and immediately kissed her strongly.

* * *

_***Lemon Inc. If you hate lemons close your eyes and 'lalala' to yourself for a while and click next chapter***_

* * *

Bulma curled her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta's hand touched the back of her neck, while the other moved along the lower part of her back.

Bulma found curving herself against him, just like the first time they kissed, she wanted to feel him with each portion of her body. And Kami she was! She was not wearing something as huge as that wedding dress, she was dressed in her old pink dress with her name on her chest. The same she had when she met Goku. So when she curved against him, she could feel him growing between her legs.

He began to walk with her on his arms back to her room and dropped her on her bed. He took a moment to look at her smirking. Hell he didn't want any foreplay, he just want to do her already! it was been so long since they haven't slept together.

But he couldn't... she deserved something more this time. He began a mental list of all Bulma's favorites 'moves', he would do them all tonight... well... at least the softer ones.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck, she immediately felt his tail wrapping on her waist, while he kissed her collarbone and grabbed her breast with one of his hands. A soft moan left her mouth and was enough to drive him crazy.

He didn't resist for too much, as he ripped her dress leaving her just with her underwear. He took off his armor and the superior part of his suit.

He went back to her breast, kissing them, licking and nipping. He had been fighting the urge to do it since they were looking for the dragon balls together. While he cupped her breasts with both his hands, he began to kiss her stomach, navel, until he reached her panties.

He kissed her inner tights while touching her clitoris, all without taking her panties off. Bulma was moaning again, and panting while curling her body welcoming his touch.

Vegeta moved to front part of her underwear and began to kiss her directly.

Bulma began to moan even louder, and Vegeta could feel how her inner muscles contract with his tongue. Before she could reach an orgasm, he stopped, but keeping his hand on her clit.

"Ready?" He softly asked

She just grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, she could feel him smirk on her mouth, while his tale was teasing her entrance.

Vegeta took off his spandex pants and position himself between her legs. She was nervous and he could feel her legs were wobbling. He placed himself at her entrance, softly touching her inner lips.

He gave her a strong kiss and thrust her. She gave a little scream on his mouth when she felt the initial pain, he was not putting himself completely into her, he was slowly helping her to get use to him. As soon as he felt her moans again, he began to thrust her more deeply, until he was doing it normally.

Bulma was screaming in pleasure, grabbing his hair and caressing the base of his tail, which she realized made HIM moan. He kept kissing her while touching her bouncing breasts, she could feel her inner tights being sore, but she couldn't help to ask him to go faster and deeper.

And he did.

Not so long after, she was screaming in pleasure, as her inner muscles were contracting around him. He was also reaching the orgasm while they kissed.

He immediately put himself out, she was not prepared for second rounds... yet. But he collapsed on top, being careful not to crush her.

She was still panting heavily, her legs were still wrapped against him as if she was afraid he would go away. He rested his face on her neck smirking.

"Want to do it again?" He teased.

"What? no!" She answered panting. "Not that I didn't like it... but I couldn't".

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you loved it" He mocked rolling himself to her side.

"You're an ass" She said kissing him and resting on his chest.

* * *

**A/U**: Aaaand there goes the lemon. I've never wrote one so I stared at the computer for a while when I was writing, I couldn't stop thinking about the meme "now kiss"...

The last chapter is bugged to me, it shows 0 visits, but I keep receiving reviews from it... weird. Again thank you for the reviews: _LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, Red4Angel, 3, Cornichon92, Love vegie, dragonball256, thealphamale, Morisako83, enemiesuandi, Liana, GuestS, KakarotTheDoctor, LeChick, BrujitaLuna_.

KakarotTheDoctor: I had bad influence trough the years...

Enemiesuandi: I hoped all your questions were answered in this chapter ^^

Love vegie: No idea, it's bugged I guess.

Thealphamale: They worked with what they had at the time... poor Tarble...


	27. The council

**Chapter XXVII: The council**

Warm

It was so warm in bed.

He had absolutely no idea what time it was, and what he had to do that day, he didn't want his brain to even acknowledge where he was. All what mattered was it was warm, and she was on his arms.

He was not the 'cuddling' kind of man, but he missed her so much, he couldn't just get up and leave. He was enjoying rubbing his nose against her hair, she always smelled like strawberries, he never understood how, neither he care, he only knew he enjoyed it.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" She asked softly.

He had been so absorbed smelling her scent, he didn't realized she was awake... which was a little embarrassing to him. He didn't answer, and he kept his head on top of hers, resting his chin on her forehead.

"Where you sniffing me?" She chuckled.

Thank god she couldn't see his face, or she would notice his crimson cheeks.

"No..."

She didn't push it, she knew what he was doing, and she knew he was embarrassed now, if she kept teasing him the man would close, stand up and leave.

So she did the only thing that would make him feel better.

She sniffed him.

She stuck her face on his chest and inhaled what could only be described as 'Vegeta's scent'. 'Kami he smells nice!' she thought smiling.

It was a perfect morning.

Until the device on the door began to sound.

Vegeta growled and stood up, he pushed a button to answer.

"What!"

"_Your majesty, excuse me. Your presence is needed by the council in fifteen minutes_". Said a voice he couldn't recognize.

Vegeta growled touching the bridge of his nose.

"Give me ten minutes" He answered and turned off the communicator. He looked back at Bulma who was sitting on the bed looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked pouting.

Vegeta smirked "Yes woman, I need to get to know those old fags". He said entering in the bathroom.

"How do you know they're old fags if you haven't met them yet?" She asked.

"I remember the council my father had, they were all a bunch of decrepit saiyans who barely had a fight in their lives, they never had to probe themselves for anything. And they thought they were superior just because they were elites.". He answered from the bathroom.

Twelve minutes later, he was clean and dressed.

"I'll ask them to bring your things here, do not go wandering around without Kakarrot woman, they might be my race, but I don't trust them, understood?"

"I thought you hated Goku, now you trust him" She grinned at him

"Shut up, banshee"

"Jerk" she answered.

He smirked, and left.

He closed the door behind him to find a young saiyan, probably around fourteen standing in front of him. The kid looked scared.

"G-Good morning your majesty, my name is Rhubol, and I'm at your service s-sir" Said the young saiyan. He was probably as tall as Vegeta was... which meant he wasn't THAT tall for the average saiyan. But he was skinny and didn't stood up straight, so he looked smaller.

"The council requested your presence, if you could follow me, I'll take you to them".

Vegeta looked at the kid with disdain, he knew NOT ALL saiyans were the fierce warriors he loved to believe, there were also exceptions... dorks... and this saiyan was one of them. Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to walk. The kid took this as a 'yes' and hurried himself to walk by the side of his King and show him the way.

Vegeta was not wrong, the kid was indeed a dork, but he was also scared.

There was a big quantity of saiyans that were too young to remember their original planet or actually, were born in the new Vegetasei. Rhubol was born just weeks before the planet was destroyed, he never knew the mighty King Vegeta or the heir of the throne, Prince Vegeta. All the saiyans who escaped, knew the prince was taken by Freeza, and they were aware of the fate the young prince would live with the lizard monster.

The Prince became some sort of urban legend, they knew he was alive after all those years living with Freeza, which was amazing already. But they also kept stories of how strong the heir to the throne was, how with just three years of life he could beat a saibbaman with no problem. How being just five years old he was already stronger than his father. He was the legendary warrior.

As all legends Vegeta's had been a little... idealized. The younger saiyans thought he had unlimited powers, they looked as if he was some fierce deity, a very dangerous one.

So it was completely natural for the young saiyan to be scared to death when his superiors told him he had to escort the King to meet the council.

Vegeta's face was stoic as always, but he was amazed with the architecture around him, they kept the saiyan style, if he hadn't know the old palace as he did, he wouldn't have guessed this was not the original Royal palace in planet Vegeta.

Two big doors guarded by two strong saiyans who bowed in his presence, opened. Inside, the big room had a large conference table with six old saiyans and Bardock...

and some of those saiyans were familiar.

Vegeta glared at them

"I thought your ass kissing corpses would've stayed in the original planet Vegeta dying with the King you so claimed to love". Said Vegeta taking a seat in the end of the table, by Bardock.

The discomfort in the elders was evident.

"You have to remember young king that even when you are the new ruler of our planet you have no experience on it, and even when this is a monarchy we also have a word when it comes to decisions" Said one of the elders frowning, Vegeta recognized him, he was the head of the council at the time he left, and now he probably was still the head of the group, his name was Brocco.

"Oh you thought I had something against the council, no maybe you misheard me, you see I know it is necessary, what I said is I cannot understand how the same men who claimed Bardock to be crazy and supported my father, are now sitting here."

Bardock looked at Vegeta and then back to the rest of the council, he didn't know that...

"You were just a brat at the time, you had no idea about the situation we had to struggle with!" Jumped another elder.

"I must have looked pretty old to you since you agreed to send me to Freeza!" Screamed Vegeta standing from his seat.

"And struggling? Are you fucking kidding me? Were you deprived from your childhood?, did you grow up thinking each one of your kind were dead? were you burned, humiliated, locked in dark small rooms for months? Were you fucking tortured for years old man?!" Screamed Vegeta walking near the old saiyan which was scared, but maintained his disdain face to the prince.

"We did what we had to do at the time, if sacrifice the heir of the throne would mean our planet to be safe, we would do that again!" Said Brocco still glaring at him.

"You didn't sacrifice me for the sake of the planet, you did it because you thought it would keep your asses safe from Freeza, you didn't care if that meant to slave our race, you were too coward to fight! You handled me to Freeza, doomed our race by supporting my father and denying a massive evacuation, and then you backstabbed your so loved King and escaped with the few saiyans who knew what would happen!"

"We could not betray your father, he was a powerful man and he believed in the alliance with Freeza! He was a ruthless warrior with no common sense, with a thirst for blood who thought he was all mighty and indestructible. And just looking at how you behave you ARE the living image of that fool!" Said Brocco standing in front of him.

After those words left his mouth, Vegeta went crazy, he jumped to attack the old saiyan, but he was stopped by Bardock stepping in the middle.

"Gentleman, we need to calm down!" Screamed Bardock. "Take a seat, now! All of you!" He said, looking at Vegeta who obeyed growling.

"We did not call this meeting to talk about the past, I know we all believe there are things that were not done how they should, but it already happeneded and big part of our race is dead, there's nothing we can do about it. I know you have pending business, but this is not the time, so Vegeta, if you want to rip them to shreds do it in another time!" Said Bardock.

Vegeta smirked and the elders frowned at Bardock.

"Now..." Said Bardock clearing his voice. "We call this meeting for matters in our present and future, we basically have two things in the agenda, the most important is the obvious problem with Freeza" Bardock looked at Turles who was handing him some digital device. Bardock began to press buttons and a map appeared on the table, it was the map of Freeza's Ship.

"How did you get that?" Asked Vegeta secretly surprised.

"Turles had been working undercover with some of Freeza's men, that's how we gathered information about you" Said Bardock, Vegeta nodded.

"We still need your help to decipher each part, you've been on that ship countless times and we need all the information you have to complete this. We're going to attack Freeza from the inside of his own ship" Said Bardock smirking.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"We have an army Vegeta, an army of female and male saiyans who are willing to give their lives to kill the monster who destroyed our planet." Said Bardock.

Vegeta snorted "Are you aware of the power of Freeza's men? Your army is not that large, even if you sent to fight each saiyan that remains alive, this would mean another genocide and the real end of our race. Even let's say, even if you managed to kill each one of Freeza's men and keep your army untouched, how do you think you're going to deal with Freeza itself?".

"That's where you come in" Said Bardock. Vegeta raised his eyebrow again.

"You are with your people again, you have free time now, I know you Vegeta, you never stopped training, it's in your blood. Is just a matter of time for you to become the legendary" Said Bardock smirking proudly.

Many of the elders snorted.

"Bardock, are you seriously basing a war strategy in a tale meant for children?" Said Brocco.

"It's not a tale, it's a legend. Legends are based on facts, we know that power runs in our veins, we just need to figure out how to unlock it. Our scientist had been studying about it since we got here". Responded Bardock.

"And what have they found exactly?" Asked another elder.

Bardock frowned "Well... they divided our DNA and"

"So nothing yet?" Said Brocco interrupting, he sighed and continued "We need to base ourselves in the real tangible facts. You Bardock endangered our race enough! Freeza didn't know we survived, but you endangered our race by saving the prince and exposing us, now one of Freeza's henchman knows we still exist. After that you took the prince, one of the most wanted men in the universe and brought him here! We haven't kicked you out of here just because your services to the council and our race in the past years, but we can't let you continue with it. We cannot attack Freeza, after what you did we probably should be planning another planet evacuation!".

"Oh so you're running again, why that doesn't surprise me?" Finally said Vegeta.

"We are not running brat, we cannot expose the few of our race that remain alive and throw them into a pit with Freeza!" Hissed Brocco.

Vegeta knew the elder was right in that point, but he hated the lack of trust they had with Bardock. For Kami's sake the man saved their asses once! But they never really trusted him, they followed him when things were imminent, they ran and acted like rats.

"We can't evacuate" Said Bardock frowning.

The elders glared at him.

"I'm not saying don't evacuate, I'm saying we can't." Bardock paused "Zarbon saw us, which means he would maintain spy ships around here. If we try to evacuate, we would have to turn off the planet's cloaking device, they would see us and kill us immediately."

"Great!" Said another elder "Couldn't you see that was going to happen in your Chrystal magic ball? Your irresponsible actions will kill our race, and all for what... for the Prince and your brat?"

"Do not talk to me like that again old man, the council might be protected, but don't forget we're in a war situation and I, instead of you, I am a warrior, and I would not doubt to crush your skull in the first opportunity!" Said Bardock to the old saiyan.

Vegeta smirked, well... that was his mentor.

"We can't keep running, the ice-jins are not going to stop even if Freeza dies, and we can't live hiding our race for eternity. We need an strategy and I presented you mine, I'm all ears if you have one too"

silence

"Then think about one and we'll meet again in two days!" Said Bardock, he stood up and began to walk to leave the room. Vegeta glared at the old men and followed Bardock. When they were opening the doors Brocco talked again.

"We didn't discuss the second matter"

Bardock and Vegeta turned their heads.

"The King must choose a mate" Said Brocco walking to them, when he was in front of both saiyans he continued. "A saiyan mate".

Vegeta glared at him.

"Don't think we didn't notice you left last night with that earthling, we couldn't care less about your affairs. But you must remember our race do not mix with others, especially if the other race is a weakling race. I doubt you forgot that important law, I recall you were taught with all our obligations when you were younger, and if you did forget about it, remember that a brat conceived with an outsider means death, for the mother and the offspring. And once you choose your mate"

"The other woman would also be condemned to death, I know saiyans do not tolerate polygamy old corpse. And I haven't chose a mate yet so anything I do is none of your business". Hissed Vegeta and left the room, followed by Bardock.

* * *

Bulma was brushing her hair when she heard the door's communicator, she stood up and saw it was Goku.

"Hi Bulma!" Said the little saiyan with a wide smile.

"Good morning Goku, did you sleep well?" She said walking back to her hair brush.

"Yeah, and the breakfast was awesome, look they even let me carry some of these with me!" He said happily showing his pockets filled with little pastries. "And they didn't even give me a bad look, I wasn't the only one doing it!"

Bulma giggled "You're finally with people who loves food as much as you do!"

"Yeah, and even more I think, some of them could reeaaaally eat. I've never seen anybody that could eat more than I can"

"Well that would be a first one for me to see" She smiled. "I ate here, so I haven't visited the common dining rooms yet. Hey, wanna go out and take a look to this place?".

"Sure, but we'd have to go with Tarble, he promised to show me the training areas today".

* * *

Minutes later, Bulma was ready and both friends walked through the halls searching for Tarble.

"Hello Goku, hi miss Bulma" He said suddenly behind them.

"Mother of Kami, Tarble! I know you or your brother are going to kill me with that!" Said Bulma still startled with her hand on her heart.

"Woah I didn't see you coming! You have to teach me how to do that!" Said Goku exited.

"Sure will" Said Tarble smiling.

"And please, just call me Bulma, miss Bulma sounds weird".

Tarble nodded at her and they walked to the gardens.

"Is any of these fruits edible?" Asked Goku sitting on the grass, watching the trees around him.

"Goku, didn't you have your pockets filled with food already?" Said Bulma frowning.

"I ate it"

"Already? and you're hungry again?"

Goku nodded pouting.

"No, this interior garden is not natural, all the plants here were genetically modified to look as some trees we had in our planet, but they couldn't make them edible." Said Turles also looking at the trees.

"Do you remember your home planet?" Asked Bulma

"Well... I really have to say this is my home planet, and no, I don't remember the original Vegeta. I only have some flash image of my parents, but that's it."

Suddenly the door to the garden was opened, and Rhubol walked in.

"Excuse me your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I came to let you know your brother was called for a meeting with the council. They are still in there as we speak". Said Rhubol.

"Oh... thank you" Said Tarble thinking.

Rhubol nodded politely and left.

"Why did he come to tell you that? And who was he? He didn't looked... saiyan". Asked Bulma

"But he had a tail" Said Goku.

"My brother is the new King, but I was the heir all these years. Some saiyans despise me, and others respect me. He was Rhubol, he always let me now about everything that happens around, he as many other saiyans that do not hate me, are... kind of afraid of the council".

"Afraid? why afraid... and how could anybody hate you? You're the cutest and most polite little boy!" Said Bulma.

Tarble blushed and looked down. "Well... the saiyans from the council hate me. I am what was left of our monarchy, and without me they would have been free to rule as they pleased. But since I survived, and none the less under the guard of Bardock, they couldn't touch me. On the other hand some saiyans... not from the council of course, believe they are dangerous. I've heard some of them fear they had... business with Freeza".

"That's horrible! I mean, Vegeta and Bardock are discussing serious matters with those guys? If there are traitors in them... why don't you just dissolve the council?".

"Is not that simple... it all goes with laws and stuff that might be a little too complicated for me to explain. But let me put it this way, do you have a king, ruler or a government on Earth?"-

"Yes" Said Bulma

"And have some of those guys seem a little... turbid to you, but you didn't really had evidence against them?" Asked Tarble.

"Yes..."

"So... what if you knew with your heart that something is wrong... would you just go and killed them, and go against the rules and laws of your own planet?".

"I suppose no..." She answered.

"That's our problem now... I just hope that since Vegeta is here, he might... intimidate them and make things work."

"And you couldn't keep them in line?" Asked Bulma

"I did as much as I could, but we are still on war. And every decision was always taken as 'war decision'. For those, I needed the approval of the council, which means I lose power."

"So is a good thing for them to be at war"

"Yes" Answered Tarble.

"Tarble?" Asked Goku, Tarble looked at him. "You were... you know, the prince in charge before Vegeta came. But now he took over... doesn't that bothers you?"

Tarble smiled "I think It should, but it doesn't. In fact I kind of pity him for he has to deal with the council now" Then he opened his eyes wide "Please don't tell him I said that!".

Bulma and Goku giggled and shook their heads.

"It's a relief really... but would I like to rule our people without the council... Yes. But that's not my decision. Besides like I said, we are at war. My brother is the best strategist we could have, everybody talks about how brilliant he was in these matters when he was five, so now he's older, I guess we couldn't have someone better. We need a ruthless fierce warrior as our King in this moment".

The peaceful moment was cut with the loud noise of doors slamming.

"What was that?" Asked Bulma

Goku recognized the ki "That would be the ruthless fierce King"

"He's angry" Said Tarble.

"He's always angry, he's a jerk" Said Bulma rolling her eyes.

"No, he is reaaally angry now" Said Goku following the Ki.

"Want to go train now?" Asked Tarble changing the subject.

"Yes! You have to teach me that trick you did earlier!".

Both boys smiled and began to walk playfully to the training grounds. Bulma whined, but followed them since Vegeta specifically told her not to go around without Goku.

* * *

**A/U:** Sorry for the long time it took me to update, and sorry for the short chapter! I've been working non stop, yesterday and today were my free days, which I mostly used to spend with my family and boyfriend.

This was a really hard chapter to write, I know how things must go in the future chapters, but his one as the 'in-between' chapters gives me the hardest times.

Thank you all again for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them, so I'm going to answer each one of the last ones.

Dragonball256: They will... muahahhaa.

SaiyanPrincessBB: Who wouldn't? but a bit of jealousy makes things more entertaining.

BrujitaLuna: Don't worry! You don't have to review each chapter, I'm really thankful you take time to write! I'm glad you liked it, thank you a lot for your words.

KakarotTheDoctor: I must admit there's some OCC in there, but I didn't want to make Bulma as the 30 year old version Vegeta met. I wanted to put an immature, idiotic version of her at first, and make her grow trough the story. The twenty year old Bulma was in love with a man, and still forgiving his cheating, which I assumed made her weaker at the time, but she'll slowly show more strength and spirit, which should happen from now on...specially with the saiyan hoes ;D

Shirochan21: Thank you!

Morisako83: Thanks, there'll be more jealousy in the future chapters.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: He made a mistake by accepting that, and don't worry Tarble will also gain strength.

thealphamale: Sorry but no, I'm not going to prolong the story that much, not to the point to get to Chichi.

.3 (1st): Thank you!

.3 (2nd): Yes! Sorry, I've been working crazy these weeks!

Liana (1st): Glad you liked it ^^

Liana (2nd): Sorry there will be one more thing in between which I assume is obvious after reading this chapter. But don't worry I'm not up for unhappy endings. I planned the story in the beginning, but it...grew... at first it was Tarble, Bardock and like 10 other saiyans...

VegetaBulma Fan: Good point, allthough I already wrote it I don't think I'll go there again tho... Thank you.

Guest: This is an A/U, Vegeta is not controlling his powers and many things have changed, enemies are stronger too.

Dark Shining Light: He didn't flirt! otherwise she would have kicked his ass!

Ashley(1st): I promise I'd be updating as fast as I can.

Ashley (2nd): You're right, I guess it might be because I wrote it quite late, I tend to rush things when I want to sleep =P

NinjaWhisper: LOL

Cornichon92: I guess you're right with the visits thing. And yeah I did it! tho I don't think I'll do it again, I guess I will only set the situation in the future and leave it to the obvious.

Vegetaboo: true story.

NNP: lol

Guest (same? or other?): I haven't forgotten, that's just a future bomb I have for them. And about Zarbon, it's an A/U/timeline everything is screwed up, including strength and his inability to control the ssj.

Love vegie (1st and 2nd): Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise I'm not going mean and stop writing for a year!

enemiesuandi: This is not the twenty year old Vegeta, he lived ten years with Bulma on Earth, he's more calmed and...'good'. And about your question time, which I love..I can't answer that here, but it will be answered in the next chapters =P. Thank you for your reviews.

xFlipJamsx: Sorry for the wait, I'll be doing it as soon as I can.


	28. Broken Future

**Chapter XXVIII: Broken future**

Vegeta was pissed, his day started wonderfully but now those corpses ruined it.

Bardock followed him in silence, he was lost on his own mind.

"They are right, you know"

Vegeta stopped and turned to see the older saiyan.

"As much as I hate to admit it... they're right. Send our people to fight... and trust the fact that you can destroy Freeza..." He stopped looking at the floor and looked up to Vegeta "Don't get me wrong, I still believe we as saiyans have the power to the legendary, and if anyone has the power to unlock it, is you... but we don't even know if the legendary would be enough".

Vegeta looked to his left, he was thinking, he felt the urge to talk to Bardock and tell him what he knew. He would have loved to see the faces of the old saiyans if he transformed in there, but he felt it wasn't right... not yet.

"Can we go to your office?" Asked Vegeta.

Bardock was surprised with his request, but nodded. Both saiyans walked to Bardock's work place, Vegeta closed the door behind him and made sure to look around for any ki.

"What's happening?" Asked Bardock confused.

"The legendary is possible"

Bardock smirked "Of course it is, I never said the contrary."

"No I'm not saying it like you do, not like 'oh yes I believe it because I feel it in my heart' kind of crap" Said Vegeta still looking around searching for cameras or something.

"What do you mean? And damn it Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure there is no one around that could hear us!" Hissed the saiyan.

"There's no one in here Vegeta" Said Bardock curving an eyebrow and crossing his arms, he leaned against the desk.

Vegeta sighed "I know about the legendary, because I already achieved it".

Bardock's eyes grew wide "WHAT?!"

"Shhhht! Would you low your voice you idiot! Kami I thought the woman screamed like a banshee!".

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" Said Bardock

"Because I can't control it yet! Besides I do not trust those fools!" He answered.

Bardock nodded "Would it be enough to destroy Freeza?".

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I said yes you dumbass!".

"How can you be so sure? We heard Freeza has three transformations!"

"Because I've seen it! I know the outcome of a super saiyan against Freeza!". Said Vegeta angrier.

"What?" Asked Bardock.

"I really have no idea how to explain this..." said Vegeta sitting and cupping his head with his hands.

"Have you... are you also having premonitions?" Asked Bardock.

"No... but is kinda like that"

"Well... then tell me, who else would understand you if not the man of the premonitions!"

Vegeta sighed.

"I'm not going to think you're crazy, I've been there." He said looking at Vegeta.

"I think I should tell you about it in a lineal way... I lived more than twenty years of my life under the rule of Freeza. When I was in my late twenties, Radditz came up with the idea that maybe with a fourth saiyan in our group, we could have more chances to defeat Freeza. So he left Nappa and I while we were on a mission, and went to Earth to retrieve your dumb son. Long story short, Kakarrot killed Radditz."

Bardock lifted an eyebrow and then frowned.

"Before Radditz was killed, he heard about some magical balls on Earth that could grant you wishes. After that incident, Nappa and I decided to go to Earth, to kill everyone and to retrieve the magic balls. In there after a long fight Nappa died" He lifted his head looking at Bardock "I killed him, and then Kakarrot defeated me with the help of his idiotic friends. I went back to one of Freeza's stations where I found out Freeza heard the entire thing trough our scouters. And then Freeza was travelling to planet Namek, home of the magic balls, to retrieve them and become immortal".

He made a pause.

"For obvious reasons I went to Namek, just to find the earthling woman, Kakarrot's brat and a third weakling warrior around. Since Freeza was too powerful with his men and the Ginyu Force, I teamed up with them. We fought, blah blah blah, Freeza killed me..."

Bardock's eyes were wide.

"Then your idiotic son goes super saiyan, I somehow got revived with the damn balls and teletransported to Earth with the rest. Your son stood in there fighting Freeza and escaped from the planet before it exploited".

"Freeza survived but it doesn't matter because a saiyan killed him anyway... so yes It is possible, I know it is because I've seen it. I eventually learned how to turn into a super saiyan as well. And I stood on Earth for the next ten years until one of the new menaces for the planet ended up killing me. After I died, I somehow appeared inside a spaceship, with Nappa, and I was twenty again. I have absolutely no fucking idea of what happened, but I'm stuck in this reality, I thought I would see things happen all over again, but things are different."

He sighed "For instance... you're alive with the rest of the saiyans..."

"Does anybody else knows about this?" Asked Bardock.

"No"

Bardock nodded "Then... I think it's a good thing. But I can't understand why you can't control the sjj when you already knew how to reach it".

"No idea, my power is not the same, Zarbon's wasn't either. I just think is another way for the universe to mock me because thinks it's fucking hilarious". Answered Vegeta.

"Well it makes sense now..." Said Bardock

"What"

"Well one of my last visions... from before the planet was destroyed. I saw Kakarrot, in front of Freeza, ready to fight him. But he looked older, somehow I assumed that was me, but there was no scars... and the clothing was different. Then when I saw Kakarrot with you, dressed in the same orange clothes... I knew it was him... But it didn't make any sense then, now it does". Said Bardock looking down.

"So what now?"

"I think you should keep training until you control the transformation. As much as you hate it, you need to train Kakarrot as well, you cannot take the chance, even if your pride is in the middle Vegeta, you need to teach him how to become a super saiyan. We have too much in the middle to risk yourself and go solo against Freeza".

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"We'll go to war, and this time we'll be prepared" Smirked Bardock.

Vegeta looked at him, even with his knowledge, he had no idea why, but he couldn't feel so sure anymore.

* * *

Bulma held her head with both hands, she lazily looked at the walls and ceiling of the training room. Tarble and Goku had been training Kami knows how long, and she was bored as hell!

She wondered why watching those boys sparing was so boring, while when she watched Vegeta back on Earth was so entertaining. 'Might be because of the muscles... spandex training shorts, drops of sweat covering every inch of those big muscles, sweat covering that six-pack, drops falling into his pants, those sexy thin spandex pants covering the most...'

"What are you doing, woman?"

Bulma let go a "Gaaaaaah" screech, Vegeta startled her as always.

"Damn it Vegeta! Do you really have to go around being so ninja!?"

"It's not my fault your senses are so fucked up you can't hear me coming, and by the way, what were you doing?"

"My senses are not fucked up, we aren't all freaks of nature like you saiyans who have supersonic hearing! And besides I was concentrated!"

"Doing what" he asked crossing his arms.

"Uh... thinking"

"About?"

"Why do you care?!" She spat at him.

"Well you were practically drooling, and not precisely looking at the fight"

Bulma blushed, she was embarrassed and angry.

"What... were you having wet dreams, woman?" He asked smirking at her.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Brother!"

Vegeta turned his head and the two young saiyans were walking to them, they finished their training.

"How was it?" Asked Tarble

"As disgusting as I remembered it"

"What?" Asked Goku.

"Brother had to assist the council, they... they are not pleasant" Answered Tarble.

"Oh the council... but if it is that bad, why don't you fire them? You're the King" Said Bulma.

"It's not that easy woman, it's in our laws, I have to...'hear' them". Said Vegeta.

"What did they want?" Asked Tarble

"Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned and saw Turles standing in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but the elders asked me to retrieve you, they want you to meet some of the most important elites" Said Turles.

'Can't I have a fucking moment of peace?' growled Vegeta to himself.

"Wow Vegeta, you really do have to work a lot now" Said Goku.

Vegeta glared at him and left.

"And Kakarrot" Said Turles.

"Uh?"

"Some of the council members requested your presence tomorrow morning, you must be punctual. Now, your father wants to see you"

Goku stood with wide eyes, he shrugged and followed Turles.

Bulma stood without Vegeta... again.

"Why do they want him to meet a bunch of elites?" Asked Bulma to Tarble

Tarble shrugged "I don't know". But he did had an idea.

"Is this always so demanding?" she asked.

"Not really, I don't know what they're up to, but I guess he has lost of paperwork and stuff to catch up with" He said trying to be optimistic.

Bulma sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room"

"Is it really dangerous around here? Vegeta told me to not stay away from Goku"

"There's nothing to fear really, our people are not the brutes Freeza intended us to look like. We are a fierce race, we love war, but that doesn't mean we don't have honor codes".

"Like?" She asked walking with the younger saiyan.

"Well... even when you are an outsider, no male saiyan would harm you, of course there could be some exception, but as a race we do not harm weaklings unless they threaten us, even more if it's a female. What I can't assure you is that they treat you well..."

"Well, yeah I noticed last night saiyans could be quite the racists..."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well nobody walked near me, they looked at me as if I was some kind of contagious decease" She said frowning.

Tarble began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked annoyed.

"Well... I can't say we don't prefer those from our own race, mostly because of the strength features. But they didn't avoided you because you looked different, at least not the males"

"What?" She looked at him curving her eyebrow.

"Well, many males tried to walk near you, but Vegeta kept sending deadly glares to anybody who would dare to look at you, it was quite funny really. That also earned you the glare of the females".

"Vegeta... did that?"

"Yes, and of course nobody would disobey the king, especially since is the most powerful saiyan alive!" He said with a chuckle.

"That asshole! And there I thought everybody hated me!" She said frowning and crossing her arms.

They arrived to her room.

"Well... thank you for walking me here, and keeping me company. I really appreciate it" She said smiling at him.

Tarble wasn't used yet to the earthling ways, they were so polite to him. Even the female that was really feisty, kept her smile and grace.

"You're welcome, and don't worry about it I had a great time with you and Goku. I hope we can do something fun tomorrow!"

"Yeah... hopefully it also includes your grumpy brother" She said.

Tarble chuckled and left.

Bulma closed the door behind her and sighed. It had been a long day, but she didn't spent much of it with Vegeta. She wondered if he would join her tonight.

She took a book she found on the room, and with a silk pajama she got into bed reading, she would wait for him.

After an hour, she felt asleep with the book.

Alone

* * *

On the other room Goku's tail was twitching. If he wasn't a saiyan, he would had probably lost his appetite already. His 'father' just told him his initiation was going to be the next morning. He had to fight someone and do some Kami knows what. But if he failed he wouldn't grow.

'But Vegeta said he didn't had to go through this initiation thing and he grew up just fine...'

'Well...'

'He is kind of short compared to the others... Maybe if I stay short I could be faster!'

'But being bigger could make me stronger...'

Nobody told him what happened to those saiyans who failed the tests, but they made it sound like it was the worst thing ever.

But who cares, I'm an earthling, I don't care if I fail a saiyan test!"

'Yeah... but how many earthlings have you seen with tails?' Asked one of the voices in his head.

'Puar...'

'That a cat!'

'Uhm... Oolong?'

'That's a pig!'

Goku chuckled "But his tail is so funny it goes round and round, and if you pick it he squeals!"

The voice on his head also laughed 'funny piggy'.

'How many humans with tails have you seen on Earth?'

'Uhm... none I guess...'

'Do I care if I'm a good saiyan?'

'Well... Vegeta always made it seem like a big deal... Maybe there's something special about it'

'Well, you wouldn't know if you fail the test'

Goku sighed and turned off the light besides him. He laid down on the soft bed looking at the dark ceiling.

* * *

It was around three in the morning and Vegeta just made it to his room. After finishing his 'royal duties' he escaped to the training room. He was a training junkie, he knew he would not be able to sleep if he went to bed without his so needed daily exercise.

After he finished, he walked through the halls and hesitated standing outside a big door, Bulma's door. He wanted to see her, but it was late and he needed a shower before going to bed. Since he didn't want to wake her up, he decided to go to his own room.

Besides... he knew he had to be up at six the next day, he needed to rest and with the woman by his side... he knew he wouldn't. He left smirking with the thought.

* * *

The next morning Bulma stretched her bones and raised her arm looking for a nonexistent form by her side. She opened her eyes and saw she had slept alone.

After a shower, she got her head out of her room looking at both sides of the hall.

Empty.

With a smile she walked to Vegeta's room and knocked.

No answer.

Frowning she looked at the electronic device on the door. Taking a hair clip she began to twitch the security system until the device unlocked the door. With a wide smile, she opened and frowned when she found out the room was empty.

"How did you do that?"

Startled she turned around and saw Tarble looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well... I... uhm, sorry?" she managed to say realizing she vandalized the palace property.

"No, seriously, how did you do that?" He asked inspecting the lock.

"Uhm... Is really easy once you know how these things work. The system is advanced, but not that secure. Although I'm a genius so maybe that's why it was easy for me".

"You're a scientist?" Asked Tarble.

"Yep, I thought you knew"

"Well I thought you were some kind of a mechanic" He said touching the security system.

"By the way, where is the royal pain in the ass?"

Tarble looked at her thinking about her adjectives, the woman shown no fear against his brother. 'I wonder if she is...'

His line of thought was cut with her inpatient gaze.

"Uhm he had a meeting early, and then I don't know... work I suppose, King stuff?"

She sighed. "And Goku?"

"He has his initiation today. He must be preparing himself now, it's going to start in about an hour so we can go watch him" Said Tarble smiling, they began to walk to the training fields.

"So we have one hour... what are you thinking to do in the meantime?" She asked.

"I don't know... train?"

"Oh gawd..." She said sighing. "I want to see Vegeta, what's it with all that work, I bet his furry ass had been training and avoiding me!"

Suddenly she stopped walking.

Tarble stopped and looked at her. The woman was scary, she was feisty, even more than many female saiyans he had seen. How someone so weak could be so aggressive?

"Tarble!" She said

'Oh no..." He thought

"We're going to make a visit to the King!"

'Ooooh no..."

"Let's see what is soooo important for him to be occupied all day!"

'Aw crap"

"I don't think he'd like to be interrupted..."

"Nonsense! I haven't seen him at all, I waited the entire day yesterday and I'm done, and hey! You haven't even shared too much with your brother since we got here, he owns you that"

"Please don't tell him that..."

"Come on!" She said grabbing his hand and pretty much dragging the teenager behind her.

* * *

Vegeta walked through the big corridors, he had spent his morning with boring meetings, studying attack strategies and being presented with the elite soldiers that would join him in battle. While he was walking he noticed a young saiyan was following him...Rhubol.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and kept walking with agile pace

"What the fuck do you want now"

"I'm sorry your majesty, the council asked for your presence"

"What the hell do they want now?"

"I-I don't know sir, they didn't inform me, they just asked me to walk you to the meeting hall"

Vegeta sighed. "Show the way".

After walking around eight minutes, they got into a big hall. The windows were partially covered with red curtains, outside Vegeta could see the red sky. He turned his head and saw two of the council members, one of them was Brocco.

"Young King, I know you had a busy day, but we discussed and thought there was absolutely no reason to displace this matter. As you know, we could be under war at any minute, so we need to speed up things."

"Spit it out old man, I'm busy" Said Vegeta crossing his arms to the old saiyan.

Brocco nodded and motioned a guard behind him.

Immediately the guard walked to the doors in the back of the room and a group of twenty female saiyans entered the room.

Vegeta curved an eyebrow suspecting what the elders wanted.

* * *

"Come on Tarble, it's going to be fun!" She said to him playfully.

"Ok..." He said giving up. "But we must be quiet, I don't want to be blasted if we're interrupting something".

"What an awesome idea! Let's sneak in!"

"No! That's not what I meant, no... Bulma!"

But it was too late she was already dragging him outside the big doors. Two guards were standing in there.

Bulma pouted when she realized there was no way they would let them in.

Feeling empathy, Tarble sighed and told her "Follow me"

Without hesitation, she followed the younger saiyan, and when they crossed the hall's corner, he whispered "I'm going to fly us in there, but you MUST be quiet, or we'd be in BIG trouble!"

She nodded excited.

Tarble sighed and took her flying, they sneak in trough the ceilings hiding in the room's cornice. He wondered if she always do that? put other people in dangerous situations and do things just because they were exciting? He dismissed his thought when he saw his brother talking to an elder.

"That's the lead of the council" He explained to her whispering.

She nodded understanding.

Suddenly a guard walked by to the big doors and let in a group saiyan females, each looking more slutty than the one before. Bulma's eyes almost popped out in anger.

"So this is what he calls work?!" She hissed

Tarble began to realize it might had been a bad idea to be in there with Bulma.

When the females stood still formed in two rows Vegeta glared to Brocco.

"Since Frieza might already have the knowledge of our existence, we need to prepare ourselves in each and every matter. From war to our future, young King".

Brocco paused "You must choose a mate, the kingdom needs an heir".

Bulma's knuckles were white as she pressed her nails against her palms, her face looked as if she was going to exploit.

"Uhm... Bulma? Are you ok?" Asked Tarble softly.

"If you inspect the females closely your majesty, you'll see we collected the most beautiful specimens in the elite saiyans. They are all the perfect mate for the saiyan kingdom, a combination of beauty, strength and loyalty to the crown. If you want, you could fight against your pick right now" Smirked the old man. "I doubt you have ever fought a female saiyan, you'll find it quite... arousing".

"Ok that's it, I'm going to throw up" Whispered Bulma.

Tarble looked at her with wide eyes, and afraid of being caught with the woman's behavior, he quickly took her and got them both out of the room before being noticed.

Meanwhile Vegeta stood looking at the females still with his stoic look, then he turned to look at Brocco.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Brocco frowned.

"Do you really think I have nothing better to do than to be watching a group of whores?!"

"They deserve respect young King, they are elites!" Screamed the other elder which was in fact the father of one of the females.

"If a woman needs to be dressed like that and stand in a line to be picked as a sexual partner THAT'S A FUCKING WHORE!" Screamed Vegeta.

Then the young King turned his head to the now scared females. "OUT! NOW!"

Without hesitation each one of them left the room.

The second elder was red in anger, while Brocco stood frowning but still.

"Perhaps you have been spending too much time with female weaklings" Said Brocco with a passive tone.

Vegeta glared at him.

"I must admit I understand the beauty of the earthling, it's almost sad that she's a weakling with the wrong coloring..." Said the elder walking.

Vegeta followed him with his eyes.

"But remember young King that to our laws and people, she's just a sex slave... your personal whore. And that title will stick on her as soon as everybody knows you're bedding her." Smirked the elder.

"And let's not forget that by our laws you DO need to mate before your twenty five birthday, it might be three or four years from now, but why delay the inevitable? Once you choose a mate she will have to disappear from our map, saiyans do not cheat on their mates, and those who dare to do it... well, you know the fate of those in the extramarital relationship" The elder saiyan stood by the door. "We might not have the ability to kill you, but you won't be able to rule, and we DO have the ability to kill her, so it's your choice prince. Is it going to be now, or in three to four years?" With that, Brocco left followed by an angrier elder.

* * *

**AU:** Short chapter, I had so many more ideas to continue, but it's already 3:40 and I should be sleeping... D= So I thought that bewteen not updating, and update at least 3k+ words... let's upload something!

Again... sorry for the delay! My job has ridiculous working hours, I have sometimes an entire week with barely five hours of work, and then I have these awful ones were I'm pretty much 24/7.

Sooo... again thank you a lot for the reviews, I love to read them ^^

Brujita Luna: Thank you! It really works, I really try to update as soon as I can! And thank you very much for your reviews they really give the 'impulse' to keep writing.

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: He acts like shit don't stinks LMAO, well shit can't smell itself can it?

blueflower1594: True! I write the chapters and then I read them once before publishing them, the previews ones had around 2 readings. The late ones...one... and mostly after 2am so I apologize. As soon as I have the time I'll re-read and correct those.

Morisako83: Chan!

SaiyanPrincessBB: sorry...

Shirochan21: Thank you!

Egxo: Nope, no sequels. Not for now at least...

Liana: True that, there's nothing that a match a gasoline can't fix... =D

jazzymay377: I honestly let a laugh go when I read the shitting bricks thing. Thank you for both of your last reviews, I'm glad you liked those lines ^^.

Ashley: Lol, thank you!

Mythunter: Evil Vegeta, is the best Vegeta. Thank you for your words.

Sim: Thanks! here you have one =D

* * *

See you soon!


	29. Initiation

**Chapter XXIX: Initiation**

Goku was tying his black belt, he raised his head and saw his reflection on the mirror. He was wearing his orange suit, with the turtle symbol. Even though he was far from home... and apparently Earth wasn't even his original home, he still felt he owe most of his knowledge to Master Roshi, one of the greater earthlings... no, maybe one of the best fighters he would ever get to known in the entire universe.

Goku sighed trying to release all the worries that clouded his mind. He had to do this and do it right... otherwise, how could he even help Vegeta against Freeza? He needed to get stronger, he couldn't fail now.

With a slow pace he walked through the halls where his father told him to go. A couple of guards opened the door for him and he entered a small stadium, it looked like the cross of a roman coliseum with Celtic decorations.

Around him were other three boys and one girl around his age. The other four looked at him with curiosity, until one of the boys broke the silence.

"And who the hell are you?"

Goku looked at him with big eyes, he put his finger on his own chest as questioning 'me?' and answered. "My name is Goku".

"Goku? That's not a saiyan name" Said the girl frowning at him with her hands on her hips.

"That's because I'm an earthling" Said Goku.

"Earthling? where is that?" Asked other of boys.

"Not really sure, but it's far from here" Answered Goku with a smile.

"Then what are you doing here? this is a ritual reserved only for saiyans. We accept no earthling weaklings here!" Said the first kid.

"I'm not a weakling! and I'm here because... well... because the elders told me to" He said scratching his head. "Besides I have saiyan blood".

"Really?" snorted the first kid. "Then how come we have never seen you before?"

"Well... I grew up on Earth, but then I came here with Bulma and Vegeta so I don't now... they said this was important, so I came" Said Goku shrugging.

"Vegeta? as King Vegeta?" Asked the girl with wide eyes.

Goku nodded.

"Oh so you are the son of Bardock! Man you do kind of look like your dad!" Said one of the kids.

Goku just nodded, he wasn't sure if he liked that idea yet.

The first kid who was still frowning said "But wait a minute, you just came here, after a life with the weaklings, and you expect to participate in the initiation?"

"Well... yes" Said Goku.

The kid snorted "This is going to be funny. I'll take a personal pleasure kicking your butt weakling".

One of the other kids rolled his eyes. "Don't pay much attention to him, he's just an ass because he thinks he's an elite".

Goku curved an eyebrow "Yes... well Vegeta explained some of it to me, but I don't see why he has to be such meanie about it, I mean, when the weak tries hard, he can overpass the powerful."

"You're clearly not a saiyan" Said the girl smirking.

"Thank you" Said Goku.

The kid who was empathizing with Goku chuckled. "My name is Matoto, and well you have to understand, we train and prepare our entire lives for this ritual. And you joined with no preview knowledge of it".

"Well you may be right, but I've been training really hard back on Earth since I was little. I was trained by the best! Master Roshi from Kame House, and then by Vegeta" Smiled Goku.

"You were trained by the King?" Asked the girl with wide eyes.

Goku nodded

"Oh this is going to be indeed fun, please don't tell him he trained you" She said smirking pointing the first grumpy kid. "I'd be fun to see him eat his words when the ceremony starts".

"Yeah... he's an ass" Said Matoto chuckling.

"Uhm... ok" Said Goku not very sure.

* * *

Bulma could almost taste the gastric fluids that were trying to go back to her mouth. Not only she felt like she was going to throw up her last three meals, but also she felt a numb pain on her chest she couldn't describe.

"Bulma? Are you ok? You look awfully pale" Asked a concerned Tarble by her side.

She was holding her hair while breathing deeply with her eyes closed, leaning her body against the balcony of the hall.

"Yes, I just need some fresh air" she answered.

Tarble nodded, he really didn't know what to say to her, he had no idea if she had some kind of relationship with his brother. Or maybe she just felt bad and it was a coincidence.

"Tarble?"

The young saiyan looked at her.

"Do you have pods or something like that?" She asked.

"You wanna leave?"

"Yes" She said still with her eyes closed.

"I... I know we have but... a ship or pod leaving the planet would compromise the cloaking system. This sector of the universe must be already under Freeza's surveillance trying to find out where we are". He explained, he couldn't understand what was happening with the woman in front of him. Her reaction was not one he had ever seen on a saiyan female. When he realized water drops were running through her cheeks he realized she was crying. He had never seen a woman cry before.

"Why-Why are you crying?" He asked with his saiyan curiosity and a little startled.

Bulma shook her head clenching her teeth.

"Nothing" she said and took a deep breath. "Just a dumb reaction from sheer stupidity". She said trying to contain her tears and pain, she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Isn't Goku about to start his ceremony, or what?" She said changing the subject and pressing her fingers against her eyes, trying to erase the tears.

Tarble was still dumbfounded, but he nodded. "Come, Let's go" He said.

Bulma tried her best to keep an stoic face trough the way, besides she learned from the best...

They both entered a small coliseum

, Bulma was almost distracted from her painful thoughts when she saw the beautiful architecture of the building. The walls seemed carved with beautiful snakes shapes and plants that reminded her to vines. Since she was a guest of the crown, she sat with Tarble in a privileged spot. There were just a few saiyans on the galleries, probably only the families of the teens who would participate.

When she entered the room with Tarble, Goku sensed them immediately, and waved at her with huge smile. She gave him a weak smile back and waved to her old friend.

About ten minutes later Bardock sat with them, he looked like he was running before he came.

"Did I miss something?" Asked the older saiyan.

"No, it hasn't started yet" said Tarble.

Bardock nodded with a smirk.

Bulma kept her eyes on Bardock since he sat with them, she gave him a tender smile. "You look like a father watching their children's first school play".

Bardock curved an eyebrow "school play?"

"Nevermind" She said smiling, there was no point explaining. "You look exited".

"Of course I am, I'll finally see which skills he learned on your planet. I know he has a high potential".

"Yes he does" She mumbled with a weak smile.

* * *

A huge bulky saiyan walked into the center of the arena, and started to talk to the audience in a language Goku couldn't understand.

"Why do you talk in that language and then you people talk in mine?" He whispered to Matoto.

"Well he's speaking in saiyago, you're talking in 'universal'. We use both, but for ceremonies it's always in saiyago".

Goku nodded wondering how come 'universal' was the same as he spoke on Earth... maybe the first beings on Earth were from other planets and brought the language with them. His line of thought was cut when he realized the grumpy kid was answering to the big saiyan.

"Rucula! son of the elites Silba and Gebbaca!" screamed the teen.

Then the big saiyan stood in front of Matoto and spoke words Goku couldn't understand again.

"Matoto! son of Matote!" Screamed the kid.

Then the big saiyan stood in front of Goku and said the same words. Goku hesitated a little, he knew they had to say their names but he wasn't sure about the next part.

"Say your name and the name of your parents!" whispered Matoto to him.

"Uhm... Son-Goku, grandson of Son-Gohan and son of Bardock?" He said shyly.

"Son-Goku?" Asked the big saiyan a little confused re-reading his book.

"I mean... Kakarrot... but I prefer Son-Goku"

The big saiyan curved his eyebrow and gave Goku a strong look that reminded him to an angry English bulldog, then he walked to the next teen and continued.

Goku sighed.

The big saiyan continued speaking, Matoto noticed the confusion Goku's face so he whispered to him.

"He's explaining the first test, basically they'll drop bots on the arena and you can't let them touch you".

Goku nodded and tried to concentrate, when the bots entered the arena he was surprised, he could feel ki on them.

Without any warning the humanoid bots disappeared from their eyes. Suddenly he saw how one of the bots attacked the saiyan girl, throwing her to the other extreme of the arena. A little concerned, Goku gave a couple of steps to help her, when he suddenly saw the girl give a high jump, floating and attacking with an incredible speed against one of the bots. Then was when he realized these kids weren't like the kids he found on Earth, these were fighters, maybe even stronger than him. He didn't understand until that moment that he really did come from a warrior race.

Somehow that thought made him happy... and also realized... 'Why haven't I been attacked yet?'. He has been moving without noticing, dodging every attack, but he wasn't really looking. The training Mr. Popo gave him worked, he didn't need to see the bots, he had been sensing them the whole time being able to dodge them. He gave a big happy laugh and began to attack the bots, kicking one after one without any difficulty, jumping from one to another while giving his characteristic happy laughter.

When he destroyed the last one he realized everybody, including the other teens, were looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

The big saiyan cleaned his throat and began to talk again.

"How did you do that?" Asked Matoto with wide eyes.

"I just...sensed their ki and followed them" Shrugged Goku.

"Ki? What is that?"

"Is well... uhm... is the living force in everything, is what allowed you to fly" Tried to explain Goku scratching his head.

"You can sense power?" Asked the saiyan girl in awe.

"Yes... Is just something Earthlings do... well, at least the skilled fighters".

"It seems earthlings aren't as useless as I thought, good work squirt" Smirked the girl to him.

Goku smiled, he was the smaller from the group, but he wasn't sure about how old were the others.

"What is he saying now?" Asked Goku to Matoto.

"He's explaining the next test, they're just going to plant some saibamans"

"Sai-what?" Asked Goku

"Saibamans, you know, those little green planted creatures? But don't worry, not the fully developed ones, these are weaker, special for these occasions".

"Still no idea what that is" Answered Goku scratching his tummy.

"Just defeat your saibaman".

Five adult saiyans entered de arena planting some seeds near each one of the kids, and they left immediately. All the other teens took a fighting position as if they were waiting for something, Goku was distracted by their behavior when he saw a green ugly creature jump over him. Goku screamed and began to run in circles around the arena running from the green creature.

The other kids were dumbfolded with Goku's behavior, almost forgetting about their own saibamans, which resulted, for each one of them in a punch in the face from their green creatures.

Meanwhile Goku kept screaming running from his saibaman.

"Goku! What are you doing?!" Screamed Bulma from the audience.

"IT'S THE CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"What?" Asked Bardock and Tarble in unison.

Bulma slapped her face with her hand "Oh crap I knew I didn't have to put that movie to him".

"THAT 'S NOT THE CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON GOKU, IS JUST A FREAKY ALIEN, KILL HIM!" Screamed Bulma at Goku.

"BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HIM!" Screamed Goku still flapping his arms around.

"THINK OF HIM LIKE A MINI-PICCOLO!" Screamed Bulma.

Goku stopped running, which even surprised his saibaman. Goku turned back and looked at him and began to laugh.

"Hahahaha yeah you do kind of look like an ugly Piccolo, maybe you are Piccolo's baby brother!" Chuckled Goku, and began to run against the saibaman. Now the saibaman was running around the arena with Goku behind him.

"Come on, seriously? This weakling is a joke!" Growled Rucula.

Goku kept running behind the saibaman throwing kicks against him but never fading his wide smile with his closed happy eyes. Suddenly the saibaman stopped running and jumped against Goku once again.

"Kaaaa-meeee!"

The saibaman was almost above him.

"Haaaa-meeeeee!"

The saibaman was already touching his head with his claws.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

There was no more saibaman.

Goku smiled and began scratch his head "Now I have to do it with the others or was it just one for each one of us?".

Many of the saiyans in there had their jaws wide open. The big 'English bulldog' saiyan told him to wait for the others to end so they could move to the next round.

After around ten minutes, there was no saibaman left in the arena.

"What the hell is the creature from the black lagoon?" Asked the saiyan girl while the big saiyan was explaining the next test to the audience.

"Is the very most super duper scarier monster you've ever seen! Is green and big and lives in the Black Lagoon in the Amazon, and kills people!" Said Goku with big wide eyes copying the monster

pose with his arms. The girl curved her eyebrow while Matoto (who was same height as Goku) raised his hands to his mouth with wide eyes.

Rucula snorted and said "That just sounds lame as the rest of the scum from that backwater planet you come from, midget".

Goku frowned at him, but before he could answer the big saiyan said their names.

"_Ar si i ber-ndak koth ndew dul vala, tin eseta ber-ndak lam! KEEL AR KAKARROT, MATOTO AR RUCULA, ar BOULETTE aule si garthurian_!".

"He said my name, what do I have to do?" Asked Goku worried to Matoto.

"He designated the fighters for the last test, we need to fight between each other, one pair of fighters is you and Keel, then Rucula and I, and Boulette since we're an odd-number of fighters, Boulette will fight against the first winner." Matoto looked at him and gave him a weak smile "Good luck".

"Yeah you too, kick his butt!" Smiled Goku

Goku stood against one of the teens, his name was apparently Keel, and he looked mean... well... all saiyans looked mean, but at least he wasn't Rucula!

The fight began immediately, and the boy attacked Goku with no mercy. Goku wasn't expecting that level of fight immediately, but realized the kid was giving 100% of himself from the beginning. He felt exited he was fighting against such powerful warrior, just the idea made him happy. He was having a great time with the initiation ceremony! If Bardock would have just said how it was from the beginning he would have come without hesitation!

The kid was fast, but clumsy. He was way bigger than Goku, probably with the height as a teen human, which made him stronger than Goku. But he didn't seem to know how to channel his strength, which ended up with clumsy blasts and an unnecessary use of energy from the beginning, which made him tired very easily. Suddenly Goku got distracted with the screams of Matoto, Rucula was hitting him without mercy against the ground. The teen was screaming in surrender, but Rucula kept hitting him.

"Hey! leave him alone, you already won!" Screamed Goku at him, which made him distracted from his own fight, earning a punch in the face from Keel.

Rucula spat at the bloodied body under him an turned to Goku, he smirked when he saw Goku being distracted and now receiving a punch. "Mind your own business weakling!"

Goku growled and realized his own opponent was panting, his unnecessary use of energy got the best out of him. Goku took the opportunity to jump and gave a big kick against Keel's lungs, leaving the saiyan without air and twisting on the floor.

"Sorry, but I needed to do that, I want to take that meanie down" Said Goku apologizing to Keel.

Since Rucula won first, he immediately started to fight against Boulette. The girl saiyan was fast and fought with grace. But Rucula grabbed her by her braid and pulled her to the ground, sending massive blasts against her while she screamed on the floor.

Goku was growling and his knuckles were white. "Why do you do that, you could have just defeat her, to give them that pain was not necessary!"

"You're not a saiyan, you speak and fight like a weakling, and I'm going to make it a huge pleasure to paint the floor with your blood". Answered Rucula smirking evilly.

Goku screamed and attacked Rucula, but was greeted with a punch on his gut. The teen was fast, VERY fast. Immediately Rucula began to send blasts against him, but Goku jumped in the air avoiding the hits, and sent him a Kamehameha. His kame hit the teen, and made him furious. The boy attacked Goku with even more fierce.

'I can't keep fighting like this, he's faster than me, but I'm stronger... But there's no use in being stronger if I can't dodge his hits' Thought Goku trying to think about the fight, suddenly he smiled.

"Why are you smiling weakling rat!" Screamed Rucula still sending a huge amount of punches while Goku dodged backing the whole time.

"I'm going to show you Earthlings are not weak, I'm going to fight you just and only with earthling combat techniques!" Smiled Goku.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Screamed Goku

Rucula screamed in pain scratching his eyes, and Goku jumped high far from him. Rucula began to send blasts in anger, some of them almost against the audience and just being avoided by a dome of energy that protected them.

Back in the audience Bulma screeched with the blast she was sure that was going to hit them "The hell is wrong with that kid, didn't his mom hugged him enough when he was a kid or what!?"

On the arena, Goku used the solar flare to buy himself time to rest and think. Soon Rucula was able to see again "You tried to make me blind! You'll pay for it midget!" And charged against Goku hitting him in the eyes, making Goku unable to see while he screamed in pain,

Without mercy, Rucula kept hitting Goku, but now Goku was dodging every single one of his moves which was surprising Rucula.

"WHAT THE HELL, STAY STILL RAT, HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT, YOU CAN'T SEE!"

Goku smiled "I don't need my eyes to fight!" And charged against the angry teen sending him to the other extreme of the arena.

"KAME-HAME HA!" Screamed Goku.

The kid jumped trying to avoid the blast, but as Goku could sense him, directed his kamehameha against him anyway, hurting his body, which landed violently against the ground. Goku slowly walked near him "and that's how the earthlings fight you big bully!"

In the audience Bulma, Tarble and Bardock were cheering Goku. Some of the family members of the other kids Rucula hurt, were also cheering Goku.

The big saiyan walked to the Goku (which Goku couldn't see, just sense), took his hand and raised it announcing him as the winner. Then he kept talking in that weird language, but Goku couldn't care less, he just wanted to put something on his eyes because they still burned. He was suddenly hugged by Bulma.

"Oh my god Goku! You were amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She said giving him a tight hug.

"That was awesome Goku, you need to teach me some of those moves!" Said Tarble's voice.

The third person, which ki was Bardock stood silent, Goku shrugged inwardly and said "Can you guys please help me with my eyes? They burn".

"Oh yes that jerk fought so dirty, I'm so glad you wiped the floor with his ass!" Said Bulma.

"Yes don't worry come on, let's go to the regen tanks". Said Tarble.

"Tarble" Said Bardock speaking for the first time.

Tarble looked at the older saiyan.

"Let me know when he's fully healed, please"

Tarble nodded and continued with Goku and Bulma to the regeneration tanks room.

* * *

They had been walking through the halls commenting Goku's moves through the whole fight.

"Thank you guys, The ceremony was really fun, except for that meanie. But apart from that I really enjoyed it, those kids were strong!" He said smiling. "By the way..." he made a pause.

"How come you smell of tears, Bulma?"

Bulma's eyes grew wide. "Uhm... I sneezed and tears came along, maybe I'm allergic to something in here". She lied, and as always Goku believed her.

Goku nodded with a smile while Tarble closed the tank's door programming the healing session.

"Why did you lie to him?" asked Tarble.

Bulma sighed. "It's Goku's day, I'm not going to bitch around and take the light out from him. Whatever is wrong with me, I'll deal with it. Now let's get over it and talk about something else, please?".

Tarble nodded with a weak smile, not understanding the female in front of him. How could she be a nerve wrack and next the happy friend, and next the stoic woman?

Bulma was far from being over with it, she was screaming and destroying things on her mind, hell it was GREAT to watch warriors get bloodied when she was that mad. But she was going to make a scene in front of the others like a teen.

"I'll head to my room now, Tarble" She said with a weak smile.

"I'll walk y..." He began to say

"No" She said smiling, "No I can do it. It's not that far away from here, don't worry" She said still giving Tarble a weak smile leaving the room.

While Bulma was walking she felt the weight of everything over her body, how could she be so naive? She had been behaving like a teen in the last months! 'First I put on with all the crap Yamcha did to me, then after all that, like it wasn't enough, I go and fall for a psychopath alien, that never shown any serious interest in me, and I follow him into the depth of the universe, completely ignoring the fact, HE WAS GOING TO A FUCKING WAR! But noooo, I had to listen to my hormones, and nooo I couldn't just be happy with the fact I followed, I HAD to sleep with the asshole and let him use me like one more of his fucking whores. Kami's sakes I don't even know him! What the fuck is wrong with me!'

He line of thought was cut when she felt somebody yanking her arm, she was crushed against a very hard chest.

"What the hell are you doing walking around here alone?" Said Vegeta frowning at her.

"Oh, now you care" She said glaring at him.

Vegeta curved his eyebrow, a little startled with her reaction.

"Of course, I did tell you not to go around alone woman, you have no idea about the saiyans around here!" He said walking with her, still grabbing her by her arm.

"Exactly, my point!" She spat at him.

Vegeta looked at her, again confused. They reached his room and got inside with her closing the door. "Now what the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well..." He said just to tease her. The he realized his mistake when she furiously grabbed a lamp and threw it at him almost hitting him.

"The fuck woman! Explain yourself, I'm not a fucking mind reader! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"YOU! You are what is fucking wrong with me, do you think I'm some whore you could just use and feel release for one night?!"

Vegeta was speechless, he was looking at her with wide eyes no really getting what was she talking about.

"When were you going to tell me!? Uh? Or were you just going through with your plans and let me know once you were fucking married!" She said now throwing a big vase against him.

"Woman, stop it!" He screamed at her now trying to avoid the 4th vase. He was trying to get serious, but the woman's aggressiveness was so arousing for him!

"You want me to stop it? So you can go and screw with those bulky!" She hit him with a cushion "filed with testosterone!" She hit him again "shemales!".

Suddenly Vegeta pinned her against a wall looking at her eyes.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Woman calm the fuck down, I haven't done anything neither I've planed anything that you're not already aware of!". He said with a low voice. "Are you going to be a good girl and stop breaking things? Is just for you to listen to me, you can continue your reign of terror against the decoration when I'm done".

She glared at him but stopped fighting, so Vegeta took it as a yes.

"Now..." He said. "First of all, where you sneaking into my reunions with the council?"

"Not relevant!" She screamed at him.

"Well it is, but I'll get to that later" He sighed. "The council has asked... no more like demanded that I have to pick a saiyan mate before we go to war with Freeza. Pretty much seems to me they want me to 'produce' an heir before I go, so they can get rid of me while I die in battle and then, they'd be able to control the next King".

Bulma curved an eyebrow.

"It is a fact though... that I can't mate with a female of other species" He said now turning to look at her. In her eyes he could see he felt hurt or... betrayed?

"Thing that never really mattered to me, until last week I thought my entire race was extinct. They somehow... found out about us. They can't do anything to me, but when a saiyan pick a mate... in this case a saiyan mate, it's for life. Saiyans do not cheat, and if anyone outside that 'marriage' as your race would say, threatens the sacred union, that would mean death for the third person and the cheater inside the 'marriage'"

"But that is simple as you not getting married! You have to be insane to think that I would even think or tolerate the idea of been 'the other woman'!" She said venomously at him.

Vegeta chuckled "Of course not woman, I didn't say that!". He paused. "But since you are other species, once... well, once the saiyans here knows that there's a relationship between us... well they won't oppose..."

"Then fine!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"They won't oppose because that would mean you're some kind of... mistress... my mistress".

"WHAT?!"

Vegeta shrugged "You're not considered as my couple, partner, mate or whatever since you are from other races... Maybe if you were stronger... but since you are pretty much the weaker thing around physically, I can't do anything about it".

"How can't you do anything about it! You're the King!" She screamed at him.

"I am the King, but these are ancient laws, and I can't force saiyans to think differently. I can force them to not speak about it, I can threat their lives, but as soon as I turn my back they will still think of you as my whore!"

Bulma stood still, she could feel her eyes getting wet.

"Woman, that doesn't mean that's what I think about us. I'm just giving you a warning of what's ahead us". He sighed walking to her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She said with her voice breaking.

"I didn't think it was relevant" He answered.

"You didn't think? OF COURSE IS FUCKING RELEVANT! If you're going to screw someone, at least have the courtesy to tell them about what's ahead if they go to bed with you! What else are you hiding from me, uh? How I am supposed to trust you!".

Vegeta stiffened.

"Kami, I feel I don't even know you! I got into a ship following a man trough the universe! A man which past I don't know anything about! Kami!... Oh god no... you, you had a lover! Oh my god you told me you had someone once. Are you already mateeed... oh god!" She sat touching her hair, she felt she was having a panic attack.

Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair. "No woman I'm not mated, at least not now".

"At least not now?!" She said looking at him with horror. "Do you have children?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't find the words to explain himself.

"Oh god I'm going to throw up" She said running to the bathroom leaning against the sink, but not making any effort to vomit. She was pale and was sweating cold.

"Woman I need you to calm down and listen".

"How could I be so stupid" She mumbled more to herself.

"That was you woman!" He screamed at her.

"What?" She turned her head to look at him. He was standing by the door.

"That woman, the one I talked you once, that was you... I... I'm not from this place woman".

She kept looking at him, analyzing the probabilities of throwing something else at him, or just storm out of the room and get the hell out from that planet.

"I first met you in my late twenties" He said to her.

"WHAT!? You also lied about your age?!" She said with horror.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" He tried to calm down. "Just shut up woman".

He made a pause and continued. "I arrived to Earth in my late twenties, you were also in you late twenties. I went to Earth to destroy it, gather the Dragon Balls to ask for immortality, and to Kill Kakarrot since he killed one of my men, his brother Radditz".

She looked at him as if he has just lost his mind.

"Kakarrot... defeated me. I escaped and went to a planet called Namek, to search for the original Dragon Balls. In there I met you, baldy, and Kakarrot's first spawn. You were also on Namek, retrieving the Dragon Balls to resurrect all the weaklings I killed on Earth".

"Ok ok, now you're scaring me Vegeta." She said with her hands in a sign of defeat. "Let's say I believe you, let's say you don't have a screw loose, or that maybe you aren't creating this just to make me calm down." she sighed "You went to Earth, to kill people?".

"Yes, I was planning to purge the mudball but your weakling friends stopped me, I was having fun watching them die with my saibamans and Nappa until Kakarrot ruined it". He said with his arms crossed as if he was just talking about how someone took a candy from him.

"But... but you saved Earth, you're one of the good guys!" She said.

"Woman... I've always said that I'm evil. And you can't deny that" He answered.

Since she wasn't talking to him he continued. "I saw you on Namek and something weird happened, I didn't know at the time but it was weird. The thing is, Freeza was also on Namek, so in order to defeat him I had to team up with you. Freeza killed me and Kakarrot destroyed him" He said a little bitterly.

"Just before the end of the fight, a wish was made to the Namekian Dragon, who revived all Freeza's victims and transporting them back to Earth with the Earthlings. The Namekians were resurrected, but ironically me too."

"For a reason I never understood, you invited me to stay in your place. You built me a gravity room and I lived in there for the next ten years".

She was looking at him in silence with wide eyes.

"We eventually got married, and had a son. Everything was fine until the day I died again". He paused. "When I died, I appeared on space, twenty years younger and still under Freeza. So I escaped and went to Earth... you know the rest".

"So you went to Earth looking for me or Goku?" She asked.

Vegeta wasn't answering. "I..."

"_Sir, we need you assistance_" Sounded a voice from the communicator at the door.

"I-am-FUCKING-BUSY!" He screamed

"_Sir is urgent! Two pods recognized as part of Freeza's army are flying around the planet, we don't know if they located our cloaking system_".

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, he looked back at the sad woman sitting in front of him. She raised her eyes to him "Go" She said.

Vegeta nodded at her and left running.

* * *

**A/U:** CHAN! The begining of the end arrived.

Thank you for your awesome reviews!


	30. Saiyan Arrivals

**Chapter XXX: Saiyan arrivals**

"Hey! Wake up!"

Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw Tarble in front of him. He immediately rubbed his eyes, they didn't hurt anymore but he wanted to make sure.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tarble smiling.

"Fine I think... hungry. Did I win? Am I big now?" Asked Goku looking at himself.

Tarble chuckled "It doesn't work like that". Goku pouted.

"The elders want to see you now"

Goku turned his head to see the voice's owner, Bardock. He immediately motioned him to follow, Tarble nodded at Goku smiling.

Goku followed Bardock, still rubbing his eyes, he knew they were ok, but he hated the feeling of having something on them, even though it wasn't there anymore.

"You really did surprise me today" Said Bardock solemnly.

Goku didn't know why, but he couldn't help to smile.

"We saiyans are a race proud of our strength and techniques" Said Bardock suddenly stopping, he turned to face Goku. "Too often we dismiss other races but you, son. You proved us wrong. Today you fought with different techniques, none of them known by us, and the difference between you and the other warriors was astounding."

"So... are the elders happy?" Asked Goku smiling.

"Not really" Smirked Bardock.

"WHAT? But I tried my best! You said it yourself, I was the best one today, I won!" Said Goku with wide eyes.

"You did an amazing job, and that's exactly why they're mad. You grew up with no saiyan knowledge, no saiyan rules, and you still managed to be better than those who were born with their training and rules". Bardock kept smirking.

"So... you're happy that they're mad?" Asked Goku confused.

"Absolutely" Said Bardock. "It would serve them well to stop pretending they know everything about our race around here. They are the decease of our race, but the people doesn't know. Our people trust them, but saiyans like you or Vegeta, might change things and open their minds".

"So... when do we eat? And how come I'm not big yet". Asked Goku touching his growling tummy.

"There are some natural process we saiyans have changed trough the years, such as growing and birth. Just like with Vegeta, if we don't do anything to you, you would eventually grow anyway, but slower, which is a disadvantage in terms of fighting. That's why we accelerate the process.

We also manipulate pregnancies, we're not so many now, but we've always been just a few. Saiyan pregnancies are difficult, not just because they're dangerous, but also because they leave us with less warriors. Decades ago, back in our original home planet, the elders decided to change the process. At the third month of the pregnancy, the female saiyan goes into a procedure where they take the unborn child from her, and they're put into small growing tanks. They develop inside of them for the rest of the time. That way we keep our female warriors intact".

"And how exactly do you change the growing process?" Asked Goku surprised with the saiyan ways.

Bardock smiled "Five elders will channel ki waves trough you, and trough the other warriors they might think that were worthy of the growing process today. That's why they do these tests, they only apply these ki waves to the stronger ones. It's a complicated process that if done wrong, might killed the elders or the young fighters" Bardock smirked "As much as I like the idea of having the elders dropping on the floor, they're still needed, since is a delicate process they don't do it with each saiyan teen that stands in there, just the stronger ones with the potential to be useful being grownups".

Goku nodded.

"For example, that kid you saw today, Matoto, this was his second try. In your case you should've applied two years ago, but since you didn't know about us, they let you participate".

"So I was the older one? And what happened to Matoto?" Asked Goku

"Matoto and you are the same age, the others were one or almost two years younger. Matoto made a huge improvement this year compared to last one. Understand that we're a warrior race, which doesn't mean all of us are experts, some of them have better potential, and others like Matoto have some difficulties. All saiyan kids are trained by their fathers when they turn three, that's why I trained Tarble, since there was no King anymore. But Matoto's father died in planet Vegeta, he escaped with his mother. As many other saiyan children, his mother tried to teach him, but she also had other obligations, so there was a gap on his warrior education" Bardock sighed. "That's one of the biggest problems with our children, and the council doesn't seem to care. Mostly because those children are sons and daughters of non-elite saiyans... so why care".

They entered a big room, the other ten warriors were in there too. Goku stood with the others.

"Matoto, are you ok now?" Asked Goku to the kid, smiling.

"Yes, I had to go to the regeneration tank, but I'm fine now. You were amazing today! I'm so glad you won"

"Yeah... but what about you, are you going to have the growing thingy?"

"I don't know... but I can always just grow in a normal pace I guess. already participated here once, I only get two tries". Said Matoto scratching his head.

"Well If they don't let you, I promise I'll teach you my techniques" Smiled Goku.

"Really!?" Said the kid surprised and excited.

"Yeah, but you'd have to share the lessons with Tarble, he also wanted to learn"

"With the prince? Seriously? I'll get to train with the prince too? Man I hope I didn't win" Chuckled Matoto.

"I'll teach you either way" Smiled Goku.

Their conversation was cut with five old saiyans entering the room. They stood up in front of them and began... AGAIN, talking in a language Goku couldn't understand. Suddenly, they called three names:

"Kakarrot, Rucula et Boulette!" Said one of the elders.

Goku looked at Matoto, who smiled at him and whispered "You did it, go!". Since Rucula and Boulette gave a step forward, Goku did the same thing.

The elder kept talking, but Goku was still confused, he didn't understand what was going to happen, and at the same time he was a little sad for his new friend.

"Get in here, inside the circle dummy" Whispered Boulette at him.

"Sorry, I don't understand sayanaise" Whispered Goku to her.

"Saiya-go" She corrected.

"That".

"They're going to begin, just stay still, and don't talk" She whispered at him. Goku nodded and smiled, she was kind but rough.

Then, huge waves of light were surrounding the three saiyans. Goku began to feel a piercing pain on his joints, it felt like his bones were trying to get out from his body, tearing his skin. The other teens were in pain too, they also seemed to be screaming and twisting in pain.

Goku closed his eyes, not just because he couldn't with all the pain, but also because the ki light surrounding them was so bright, it hurt his still sensible eyes.

The process might last minutes but it felt like hours of paint to him, he could feel the electric tingling of the waves leaving his body, but he was still in pain. He opened his eyes to look around and screamed when he saw he was so far from the floor.

"WOAH" He said ignoring the pain. He looked searching for Bardock who was smirking at him. "LOOK I'M BIG!" He screamed at him.

"SILENCE YOUNG SAIYAN, THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" Glared one of the elders at him.

"Uh, sorry!" Said Goku scratching his head. 'Even my voice is different!' He thought happy, he kept moving on his axis, he was anxious to try his new strength. He felt pain on his joins, but he couldn't care less, he was so excited.

After the ki waves were completely gone, the elders began to talk again. Since Goku couldn't understand a thing, he began to look around. Boulette was shorter than him but she looked like a grown woman... 'pretty' he thought. And Rucula... he was a little taller than him, but his mad face was still on. He looked back at Bardock, and realized Bardock was pressing his scouter while frowning.

Goku wondered what was going on, but he couldn't just step out of the ceremony.

With anxiety he waited until he saw the other ex-teens bow in front of the saiyans, he hurried to do the same thing, it was over. With a wide smile, he ran to Bardock.

"Look, I'm as tall as you are! Can I go to spar now!?" He said exited

"No, something has occurred, come with me, NOW!" Said Bardock in a very concerning tone.

Goku just nodded and followed Bardock running/flying trough the palace.

* * *

"How far is SIL556?"

"_Not that much now, but it's a trade planet. It must be filled with spies_" Said the voice trough the communicator.

"Do you think Freeza knows we escaped?"

"_Of course he does, we need to get into SIL556, interrogate those bastards and get any clue where the hell Vegeta could be now_".

"How long until SIL556, my maps are not working, I think I damaged them when I disconnected the tracking system". Said Radditz pressing the buttons on his panel.

"_Few days, but don't even think to turn on the hibernation cycle, we need to be alert in case someone followed us_".

"NAPPA!"

"_What?! What happened_?"

"I'm being dragged by some magnetic force, my pod's controls are gone!"

"_Fuck_"

"NAPPA the fuck! help me!"

"_Shut up Radditz, mine are gone too, do you see anything? A ship?"_

"Nothing"

* * *

When Vegeta left the room, even when they were having a serious problem, his mind was still on the bathroom with the woman.

"How many pods?"

"Two sir, General Bardock gave the order to suck them into our atmosphere. We deactivated their systems in order they couldn't pilot their pods or communicate. But we don't know if they came in an hibernation state" Answered Rhubol.

Vegeta nodded while he ran through the palace halls, now he knew why Rhubol was his assistant. He was a weakling but he sure was fast as hell.

When they got into the docks, Vegeta was greeted by most part of his army with a solemn bow. Less than three minutes later, Bardock arrived with Goku.

"Do you know who could it be?" Asked Bardock walking immediately to Vegeta.

"No fucking idea, could be from Dodoria to the Ginyu Force. Freeza has a huge army" Said Vegeta frowning at the skies, he turned to see Bardock and Kakarrot, when he realized Kakarrot was same height as his father.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at him "I assume you passed the tests then".

"Uh?" Goku looked at him confused "Oh yes! Look I am big! and you are small now!" He said with a cheerful grin.

"Yeah yeah, but your brain stood the same" Growled Vegeta looking at the skies.

"What?" Asked Goku.

"Look, they're here!" Said Bardock, he immediately pressed his hand on his scouter. "All units stand in position, do not attack unless the Kind or me says so.".

"Drama Queen" said Vegeta.

"Oh... you wanted to handle this alone, Vegeta? Come on, you could share you know?" Smirked Bardock.

"Is just two of them" Shrugged Vegeta.

The two pods took around ten minutes to arrive, and they landed in front of them, Vegeta slowly walked in front of the pods, and pressed them both to open.

Immediately two angry men jumped against the King to attack him.

But Vegeta stopped both ki attacks with each one of his hands and quickly grabbed both warriors and threw them to the ground. Vegeta's eyes grew wide.

"Nappa?" Mumbled Vegeta.

"Awrasdlls..." Answered both.

Vegeta smirked and pressed his scouter. "Go back to your duties, these two are saiyans".

* * *

Soon as Vegeta left the room, Bulma sighed. Eighty percent of her thought Vegeta lost it, the stress got into him and now he was being delusional. Ten percent though he was making all up just to make her stay, and the last ten percent said 'Wow... Vegeta? twenty years? Seriously?'.

She was a scientist, and even when she believed there was some things in the universe she couldn't explain, even being a witness of mystical non-scientific powers as the Dragon Balls...

Her brain still screamed 'That's just not possible!'. There were black holes, voids... she believed in parallel dimensions, but he was talking about after life traveling and that kind of crap.

'Was he inventing all of this just to keep messing around with her?'

Her thoughts were cut with the door, she immediately assumed it was him. She opened the door without hesitation and saw Turles standing in front of her.

"Miss Briefs?" He said.

"Yes?"

"The King ordered me to retrieve you, please follow me".

"And he couldn't just come by himself?!" She spat with her hands on her hips.

Turles curved an eyebrow, he looked a little surprised with her attitude. He quickly smirked and continued. "Our planet seems to be under attack, I need to take you someplace safe".

Bulma's eyes grew wide, without hesitation she ran back to her room grabbing her jacket and followed Turles.

"Is Freeza here?" She asked scared running with Turles.

"We're not sure yet"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Safe bunker"

They were already outside the palace grounds, Turles had grabbed her and flew to a small docking port. He stepped inside a ship.

"Wait... didn't you say we were going to a bunker?"

"Yes, we get inside the ship and then we get into the bunker inside of our planet" He quickly answered.

Bulma frowned but followed him. "What about Goku? and Vegeta?"

"They'll go to find you as soon as they can, I'm taking you with some of our people. We can't send them all to war".

Bulma felts a huge knot on her stomach, she was worried. What if it was Freeza? What if Vegeta wasn't powerful enough yet? What if he was indeed telling the truth and she didn't believe him!

Turles interrupted her thoughts "Get in there"

Bulma looked at what he was pointing and her eyes grew wide. "Are you crazy? I'm not stepping into a coffin!" She said glaring at him. The machine was smaller than a regeneration tank.

Turles seemed to be losing his patient, he didn't bothered repeating himself. He was in there already, so he punched her on the neck leaving her unconscious and got her inside the hibernation machine.

He walked to the control panel and took off.

* * *

**A/U:** Short chapter! I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted to finish this idea before get into the next one. Agaaain, thank you so much for your reviews, they're fun to read.

Thank you for taking the time to write _NNP, Saiyan PrincessBB, Brujitaluna, Tsukinopen, Shirochan21, Mythunter, dragonbal256, Cornichon92, enemiesuandi, Love vegie, Ashley, Morisako83, blueflower1594, GVLuver, LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, VG FanGurl, horacioquinter0_ and_ AyumiFallassion._

I read each one of your reviews and I thank you from my heart, your words make me want to continue this story. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll be updating as soon as possible.


	31. She's gone

**Chapter XXXI: She's gone**

Goku was extremely anxious, the last days had been filled with new information and each one of them was more exciting than the one before.

He was in the medical wing, sitting in front of the regeneration tank that contained his brother! He, the kid who grew up ONLY with a grandfather until he was four, now he had a father and a brother! He was trying to look at his face, but he couldn't because of the healing liquid.

Vegeta entered to the room.

"The idiots are still sleeping?"

"It took _you_ longer the last time you were in the regeneration tank" Said Bardock smirking at him.

"I only punched them, I got a beating from Zarbon" Vegeta glared at the older saiyan. Then he looked at Goku and said "And why the hell are you looking at Radditz like he has food on him?".

"I'm so excited! I'm tall now and I have a brother!" He said with a cheerful smile.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my room, do not bother me unless is urgent".

Bardock nodded and Goku kept his eyes on the regeneration tank.

* * *

Vegeta was walking to his room, he knew he had to take the conversation again with the woman, but what if she didn't believe a word he said, there was no way to prove it, right?

When he was near his room he felt something weird from the hallway. Something around him was not right... 'Her ki!'

Vegeta ran to his room and looked around, he knew it made no sense since he couldn't feel her ki, but he kept looking. Some of her stuff were still there, but her jacket and her capsules weren't.

Vegeta ran outside to her room, he didn't even took the time to open it with the codes, he smashed the machine and opened the room, he could feel it was empty, but he had to see it with his own eyes again.

As his senses told him, the room was empty, but her things were in there. He ran back to the hallway and stood still, trying to feel her ki. There were too many strong kis around him, he couldn't focus!

He looked back at a guard and barked "GO GET BARDOCK AND HIS SON, NOW!" The saiyan guard nodded a little scared and flew out of his sight.

Vegeta took off trough a window and flew until he was high above the palace, he closed his eyes and tried to track her ki from there.

Nothing.

He was getting desperate, he had never felt scared in his life, but now he was. He flew back to the palace hall outside her room, and saw Bardock and Goku running to him.

"She's gone!" Said Vegeta.

The others didn't have to ask, they knew he meant Bulma. Goku's smile faded and closed his eyes trying to feel her ki. "I... I can't find her!"

"Of course you idiot, I already tried!" Screamed Vegeta.

Immediately Tarble arrived "Brother! What happened, I sensed your ki raising".

"Bulma disappeared" Answered Goku.

Bardock pressed some buttons on his scouter, searching for a low level life form "The scouters shows no signs of her, which means she left the planet or she's dead".

"Say that one more time and I swear I'll pull your tail out and then I'll strangle you with it" Said Vegeta with a menacing low growl.

"But how can she be outside the planet? Would she be able to pilot a saiyan ship?" Bardock asked looking at Goku.

Goku nodded "I don't think there's a device she couldn't figure out".

"But still, why would she run away?" Said Bardock.

Vegeta sat on the floor against a wall, grabbing his hair with his hands.

Bardock read his body language, "You told her something?"

Vegeta only nodded.

"What? You told her what?" Asked Tarble.

Vegeta didn't answer.

"Still... I knew she thought about leaving before" Said Tarble. With that, Vegeta raised his face and glared at his younger brother.

"What!?" He screamed.

"Well... she told me... earlier today!" Said Tarble with hesitation.

Vegeta was furious, he grabbed Tarble by his neck collar.

"But she turned out the idea!" Answered Tarble with wide eyes.

"Why, what did she say?" Said Vegeta very low, growling.

"She-she wanted to get inside your reunion this morning, so I helped her. After she heard part of it she was mad, and said she wanted to leave. I explained to her she couldn't, because she would risk our cloaking system. She understood and said she wouldn't! She seemed ok then, even at Goku's ceremony, she looked fine!" Said Tarble, very nervous in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and let his brother back on the ground.

"Follow me" Said Bardock suddenly, he began to run through the corridors.

Vegeta didn't bother to ask, he just followed.

Bardock walked into a big room with huge computer systems, he walked to a saiyan that was sitting in front of one of the machines. "I need a complete report of the ships from the palace docks, now!".

The saiyan began to enter some information, when he saw Bardock was coming with none the less the King and the Prince, he got nervous, being a little clumsy than usual.

"Th-the only ships that moved today sir, were the two pods from Freeza's empire. Nothing else moved in there today".

Bardock frowned.

"What about other docks?" Asked Goku.

"She doesn't know other docks" Said Vegeta with his hand on his nose bridge.

"Well... that's assuming she's driving or wanting to leave, which I doubt. I know Bulma, I don't know what happened, but it doesn't matter how mad she was, I doubt she would have escaped just like that without saying anything to any of us before".

Vegeta looked at Goku in awe, he always took the younger saiyan as an idiot, but his brain did function in times of need.

Bardock gave a look at the working saiyan, and he began to search the data on the computer.

"There's a dock, far from the palace to the south. It hasn't been used since we arrived to this planet. The computer showed movement around that place almost two hours ago."

"I know where that is!" Said Tarble, and took off being followed by the rest of the group.

They arrived to the old dock in a matter of minutes. "I used to come here to play when I was younger" Said Turles explaining to the gaze Bardock had on him.

"Vegeta, look Screamed Goku a little far from the rest of the group.

There was a rounded area on the ground, that was a little darker than the rest, and it was still hot.

"Someone took her" Mumbled Vegeta to himself.

Since everybody in there were saiyans, they all heard it.

"Anyone in mind?" Asked Bardock.

"I have some names I could think of" Said Vegeta glaring in direction of the palace.

* * *

The doors were violently opened, the elder saiyans inside the room jumped from their sits afraid of the raging demon who stood under the threshold.

His eyes were teal and his hair blonde with waves of electricity surrounding his body.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

The only thing one of the elders could pronounce was "the legendary?".

"WHERE IS SHE, AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER NOW I'M GOING TO PAINT THIS ROOM WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Screamed Vegeta.

"King Vegeta?" Asked Rocco trying to stand up.

Vegeta sent a ki blast against one of the walls destroying it.

"ANSWER NOW!"

"King, my lord, we have no idea what you're talking about" Said one of the elders still on the floor.

Vegeta was raising his arm to sent a ki blast against the elders when Goku's hand touched his arm.

Vegeta turned his head glaring at Goku. "Vegeta no, maybe they're telling the truth, I don't think they're lying".

Vegeta returned his eyes to the scared elders in front of him, after a couple of seconds he lowered his arm powering down to his normal form.

Goku sighed in relieve.

"If... if she didn't leave alone... there must be a saiyan missing around" Said Tarble with wide eyes, everybody looked at him "Besides... don't you think it's weird the same moment two Freeza's men arrived, she disappeared?. Even being saiyans I think it's suspicious".

Bardock glared at Tarble, but he did have a point.

Vegeta turned to leave the room when he was interrupted by Brocco's voice.

"King Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned his head.

"You-you're the legendary!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and kept walking followed by Bardock, Tarble and Goku.

In the regeneration tank room, Vegeta pushed both tanks to finish their healing cycles.

"Vegeta! Vegeta what are you going to do!?" Screamed Bardock.

"Interrogate these bastards!" Screamed Vegeta.

"You don't seriously think they're involved? Vegeta, they are saiyans!"

"The one that took Bulma was a saiyan, now I fucking doubt of everybody!" Spat Vegeta.

He violently opened both regeneration tank's doors. "WAKE UP!" He screamed.

Inside the tank, Radditz was touching his head and still trying to open his eyes. The voice startled him.

"Ve-vegeta?" He asked.

Nappa was still coughing the green liquid from the tank.

Vegeta was just about to scream again when Goku stopped him. "Vegeta, please, can I please do this?"

Vegeta glared at him.

"I know you're desperate to know where she is, and I am also worried about her, she's my older sister, but please don't lose your head, let me do this".

Vegeta kept glaring at Goku, until he growled "Five minutes".

Goku sighed again and stood in front of both saiyans that were trying to get out of the tank.

"Oh... Hi! My name is Goku, you're safe now. But I need to ask you, do you know a girl, about this tall" he motioned with his hand her height. "with blue eyes and blue hair? Very loud too".

Nappa opened his eyes and looked at the man who was talking incoherencies in front of him.

"B-Bardock?" Mumbled Nappa.

Goku looked at him leaning his head "Me? Oh no, Bardock is over there, I'm his son"-

Radditz rubbed his eyes, in front of him was a younger version of his father, to the left was HIS father, and far behind, Vegeta glaring at them?

"Wait... what's going on? Are we dead?" Asked Radditz.

Bardock slapped Radditz's head "No you idiot, you're at planet Vegeta! Wake up already!"

Radditz put his hand where his father hit him... there had been years since his father did that to him.

"Planet Vegeta? But it was destroyed!" Said Nappa.

"I don't think they have something to do with it, Vegeta" Said Goku looking back.

"Vegeta?" Said Nappa noticing the former prince.

"You explain like shit" Said Vegeta looking at Goku, walking again to the other saiyans.

"Tell me everything you know from the moment I disappeared, NOW!" Barked Vegeta.

After looking at him with wide eyes, Nappa decided to answer. "After the mission I went back to Freeza, I reported your death... Then we had other missions until one day, we heard you were spotted at planet SIL556, so we grabbed two pods and escaped. We assumed that if you escaped, it was because you had a plan, so we left"

Radditz continued Nappa's version "We were on our way to SIL556 until we were dragged by some magnetic force...then we crashed, we were attacked and then we woke up here".

"What is going on Vegeta? Are you all right? Why did you leave, you could have told me what you were planning!" Said Nappa.

"Shut up!" Screamed Vegeta.

Bardock looked at Vegeta "What now?"

Vegeta turned to leave the room "I'll go to search for her".

"How, how exactly are you going to do that? You don't have any way to know where she is! Is not like you can take a ship and travel around the universe without hints!" Said Bardock.

"Then what do you want me to do, sit here on my ass and wait for her to appear again? She's a fucking weakling, her strength measures with a fucking bunny!"

"What's going on, who are you talking about?" Asked Radditz.

Goku looked at him and whispered "I'll explain later".

"What about what Tarble's said, there must be at least one missing saiyan around" Asked Bardock

Vegeta looked thoughtful, then he looked around. "Where is Tarble?"

"He was with us when we left the elder's room" Said Goku.

Vegeta began to look for his brother's ki, when he found him he flew to him, leaving Goku and Bardock with Nappa and Radditz to explain the context.

Vegeta arrived to the throne room, in there, Tarble was looking at something around the desks and bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" Asked Vegeta.

"If there's a saiyan missing right now, we should know who. But I need our people's meter to know about it". Answered Tarble without stopping his search.

"Meter?"

"Yes, it's a device to locate our people, it's not a tracking device, but it shows the ki account on the planet. I says when a saiyan dies, or in this case... disappears".

Vegeta looked at his little brother, he was looking everywhere, he felt a little guilty for being so violent with him earlier, but now it wasn't the time for sentimentalities. His thoughts were cut with Tarble's words.

"Do you think **_he_** took her?"

Vegeta raised his eyes to his brother but didn't answer. How could Freeza know about Bulma?

"Here it is!" Said Tarble with a wide smile holding a little device that looked like a key.

Tarble ran back to the big table in front of the throne and connected the device in one of the edges.

The map of the city appeared as an hologram above the table, but Tarble wasn't doing anything.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's loading..." Said Tarble awkwardly.

After some seconds the map showed little dots all around the city. Tarble began to press different buttons.

"Now this is going to show the 'non-existent' saiyans from this entire month. We don't do the recount every day, it never made sense".

The hologram showed three saiyans, two males and one female. For Vegeta there wasn't any doubt, two of the saiyans were old, and third was Turles.

"Turles?" Said Tarble in disbelief. "But he's part of the royal guard!"

"Anything that could make you think that he might have worked for Freeza?" Said Vegeta frowning.

Tarble thought looking at Turles image.

"I don't know... he... he was part of the missions, the spy missions on Freeza's stations. He leaded them".

"So everything you know about Freeza was leaked by one of Freeza's spies" Said Vegeta touching his nose bridge again, hoping to calm his headache.

"Are you going to fight Freeza now?" Asked Tarble a little scared.

"I have no other choice, but I need a plan before"

"Are you... prepared?" Asked Tarble a little scared that he might insult his brother.

Vegeta sighed, he somehow didn't want to pretend in front of his brother. "I don't know".

* * *

Goku explained everything he knew to Nappa and Radditz, he was eager to tell the story. He exaggerated every part of it, from the time Vegeta killed King Piccolo, until they saved Bulma in that ugly planet. Bardock was also listening since he didn't know each part of the story either.

"So... that's Vegeta's mate?" Asked Radditz in disbelief, that sounded out character.

"Not a formal mate yet" Answered Bardock.

"What? Vegeta and Bulma are like... together?" Asked Goku.

Everybody rolled their eyes, they inferred it from Goku's story, but the oblivious saiyan haven't even noticed.

"So you think Freeza took her?" Asked Nappa looking at Bardock, who answered nodding.

"But... he can't go and attack without being prepared, that would be suicide. Mated or not, he can't risk everything we have being fighting for, just for a weakling that's even from other species!" Said Nappa.

"Hey! That's my friend who you are talking about. We will rescue Bulma, besides, Vegeta is the most powerful warrior I've ever seen, and with his training we both are going to save Bulma" Said Goku frowning.

"I don't need your sorry ass, but Kakarrot is correct. I am going to take her back, and I'm going to destroy Freeza's skull with my own hands" Glared Vegeta at Nappa entering the room.

Radditz mumbled "Kakarrot?" Looking at Goku raising an eyebrow and then looking at his father.

"Did you find something?" Asked Bardock looking back at Vegeta.

"Turles" Answered Vegeta.

Bardock's eyes grew wide, he looked at the floor frowning. "I can't believe it..." he mumbled

"He... he was in charge of our spy missions, everything we know about Freeza is compromised then!" Said Bardock in shock.

"But you're forgetting about what I know about Freeza. That would be enough". Said Vegeta crossing his arms.

Radditz was still looking at Goku in disbelief, almost oblivious to the whole situations. To his left Nappa said.

"I don't think you are completely aware of the situation, Vegeta"

Vegeta curved an eyebrow.

"When you disappeared, Freeza was furious. After all you were one of the best... killers. He never believed my story that you died, so he immediately began to reunite an army. I don't know, maybe he did believe in the super saiyan after all... At the time we escaped Freeza's station, a scientist, Malaka, who I guess you remember Bardock, he told me Freeza found Vegeta, and he had his new army assembled to attack him, just in case he was planning something".

"Ok... that's bad..." Said Bardock, then he looked up to Vegeta. "Were there an army? The first time?" not caring the others wouldn't understand.

"No" Answered Vegeta

"So what? We just need an army. There're plenty saiyans in here, and if it's not enough, we could bring my friends here".

Vegeta snorted.

"No wait Vegeta, that might not be a bad idea" Said Bardock.

"Did you too fell on your head?" Said Vegeta annoyed.

Bardock stood up and walked near Vegeta so the others wouldn't hear everything he said. "Think about it, the first time there was you, my son, and the earthlings. We need help Vegeta, I know you are a super saiyan but you can't rely in something you don't control. You became a super saiyan earlier today and I'm pretty sure you didn't even notice. This time this fight is definitely not as the one you had the last time. You have Freeza, Dodoria, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, Freeza's elites and now an army. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, quantity always matters. Besides how many saiyans we have fit to fight? one hundred? it's not enough!".

"They are weaklings!" Glared Vegeta.

"But they proved to be stronger than our race once!" Said Bardock.

Vegeta sighed "I'm fucking tired of giving up at everything today. Do whatever the fuck you want, but you handle it, I'm not going to lose my time with those weaklings".

"You're not giving up by weakness Vegeta, you're ruling and making the best decisions for your people and not what you want to do as an individual" Smirked Bardock.

"Fuck off" Said Vegeta annoyed and left the room.

He turned back to his sons and Nappa. "We're going to get some help" then he looked at Goku with a smirk. "We are bringing your friends".

* * *

When Bulma woke up, she was in the small coffin, she panicked at first, but she tried to calm down since she was alone in this, and she couldn't rely on anyone. She had to deal with it alone.

She tried to look through the glass door, and saw the machine she was in was moving. In front of her she could see the man with the same hair as Goku; Turles.

'Where the hell am I? Where is he taking me?' Her mind began to scream Vegeta's name.

Suddenly, Turles stopped, turned back to face her with a smirk, and opened the tank.

"You're finally awake earthling".

"Where the fuck am I?! And where is Vegeta!?" She spat

Turles smirked "Keep that attitude, I think it will be very appreciated in here". He turned his back to her again and pressed the button to a room. He grabbed her by her arm and threw her in there.

"Wait here until they come for you" He said.

He was about to leave when he turned back and said "Oh by the way..." She glared at him. "It was nice to meet you, earthling" He said with an evil smirk and left.

Bulma tried to open the electronic door as soon as it was closed, she tried to get into the wires, but the door itself was entirely welded.

She looked back at the room where Turles dropped her, it was small and very cold. About the same size as the big elevators hospitals had to transport the stretchers. In one corner there was a big egg-shape seat, the other corner had a big metallic box and one door which leaded to a small bathroom.

She walked to the metallic box and realized it had little buttons on its side. Her curiosity made her press one of them, the box slowly opened and revealed the interior. It was a wardrobe.

She began to look at the blue and black spandex clothes inside. Her heart stopped when she recognized the pieces of fabric, there were also some white gloves.

"Vegeta" She mumbled feeling ache on her heart. She had no idea where she was, but this room seemed to belong to Vegeta. She kept looking at the wardrobe hoping to find anything that could be useful to her. She found two things that called her attention, a small black notebook and a little piece of jewelry which looked like a crest. The same crest was printed on the top of the black notebook.

She opened it, and recognized Vegeta's handwriting, which she memorized when Vegeta took the time to give her and her father some blueprints.

She couldn't understand anything on the little book, it was written in a language and signs she couldn't understand, but having part of him near her made her happy. Even when she was still mad and hurt with him, she felt she couldn't trust him anymore, but still... she missed him.

She took both things, and opening one of the empty capsule cases on her jacket, she kept both of his possessions with her, hiding the capsule on her pocket.

She was just closing his wardrobe when the door opened showing a menacing figure.

"What an interesting creature we have here"


End file.
